Just Another Star in the Sky: The Whole Story
by Nerica
Summary: Let's take it from the top. Just another smuggler story. Will follow the adventures of Captain Liling and everyone's favourite farm boy. Some spoilers; 82% canon; Reviews are love. :D
1. Chapter 1: Space

**JUST ANOTHER STAR IN THE SKY **

**Disclaimer:** none of the recognizable characters, places or dialogue is mine. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

**A/N:** This story will follow the adventures of Captain Liling and everyone's favourite farm boy. Some spoilers; 82% canon; Reviews greatly appreciated.

To any new reader: WELCOME! For some reason, you have decided to click on my little story, and just the thought of that makes me :) –not that I can call this story 'little' anymore, what with the all those chapters piling up, haha…

Anyhow, I hope you stick around for the ride. Enjoy~

PS: as for you, my dear recurring readers, well…you could just alert and you won't miss any updates, or have to detour by chapter 1 again! Lol. Save for when you WANT to, of course! ;)

* * *

**1**

She wanted to kick someone. Mostly herself, for being so stupid! What kind of self-respecting smugglers got their ship stolen right from under their noses? When she got her hands on that filthy scum, she'd give him a proper introduction to her blaster pistol. That is, assuming she even managed to catch up with him… The bastard had obviously known enough to deactivate her tracking system; she would need to install a better one…although, _it's not like you have another ship ready to pursue him in, in any case…_ _Ugh_, _can't they fly this thing faster? _The longer it took, the slimmer the chances of getting the Starla back seemed… _Okay, enough with the self-pity._ She needed to focus. One step at a time; she would get through this. Skavak would learn that one did not just mess with Captain Liling and get away with it.

"Captain?"

"What?" she replied more sharply than she had intended. Usually, being addressed by her -self-given- rank was music to her ears, but right now, it just served as a reminder of her predicament. Like adding insult to injury.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, you just seemed… Is everything alright?" The mix of concern and uncertainty in his voice was evident.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to look at the man next to her. "Listen Riggs, it's been a long day and there's still a lot we need to do. So, why don't you get some rest in the meantime?" With that, Liling got up, as much to avoid the mercenary as to stretch her legs.

* * *

Corso watched her walk away. He knew that she had a lot on her mind, and missing the Esseles meant that they had to take the smaller and slower shuttle, which hadn't helped improve her mood. He thought about their situation and sighed. His life had just started to regain a bit of normalcy after, after…_has it really been five years already?_ Viidu had taken him in and given him a job when he had nowhere else to go. Sure, what they did wasn't exactly what he had in mind when growing up, but Viidu was a good man; always gave people a second chance when no one else would have. He fidgeted absently at the ammunition belt the Captain had given him.

"Viidu would have wanted you to have it," she had told him. The man had been like a second father to him. Him, and the others; it had felt almost like a family. And then, just like that, they were all gone!

In just a few hours, his whole world had been turned upside down once again. Sometimes, you should just trust your gut instinct. When Viidu had hired Skavak a few months ago, he had felt uneasy about the man without being able to really explain why. But he had pushed the feeling aside and tried to be friendly; and look how that turned out! The scum would pay for this! He even managed to get Syreena to betray them! Still, he hadn't been able to just stand there and watch the Captain kill her, even after what she'd done. If there was just one thing he could be grateful for, it was that Syreena had bought _two_ passes. He didn't think the Captain would have waited for him to get his own. She would have just gone ahead, most likely. A stubborn woman she was, and she'd stop at nothing to get her ship back. He'd only known her for a short while, but that, he knew for sure. Not many people would just run straight into a separatist stronghold in the middle of a volcano.

.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the dark-haired woman sit back down in her seat next to his. She reclined as far as the chair would allow and closed her eyes, clearly not in the mood for any talking. His eyes had been inexplicably drawn to her ever since she came out of her starship. Sure, she was…_nice_ to look at. But it had been the way she carried herself, confident, yet not imposing. He had never doubted about her flying abilities, but she looked so young, and with her small built, he had to admit that he had been a little…worried about how she would fare in a fight. He had wanted to accompany her on her deadly delivery/suicide mission, but when he couldn't, he had offered her Flashy for luck. Yet, she had quickly proved him wrong and showed him that she was just as capable with blasters as…

He was startled when she spoke, eyes still closed. "I know I'm good looking, but it's kind of hard to relax when being stared at, you know?" She looked right at him then, and he felt his face heat up at being caught. However, her tone was teasing and he was glad that she seemed to have gone back to her normal self. He couldn't think of a reply, but she didn't seem to expect one and closed her eyes again. This time, the silence between them was companionable. _I probably should try to get some shuteye as well…_


	2. Chapter 2: Coruscant

**2**

_Coruscant;_ the first time she had come here had been with her father, on one of his business trips. She must have been 7 or 8. She didn't remember much, but one memory clung to her; she was eating some frosty treat on a balcony, from which she could see the red carpet of the Senate Tower. Of course, in her mind, it had been a palace, and with the sweet taste of the dessert on her tongue, she had thought of how nice it would have been if Mama and Rong would come with Papa and her and they could be so happy living there, eating frosty treats… Apparently, after that, it had been all she could talk about for days on end.

The second time, she was 16 and it was her parents' funeral –not that there had been bodies; it was also the last time she had seen Rong. She didn't even know if her brother was still alive. Some part of her hoped he was, but another part of her wanted to believe her older brother wouldn't have just abandoned her like that… She wasn't sure which would be worse.

_Well, they say third time's the charm, huh?_ The Senate Building was just as grand as she recalled, especially against the backdrop of the diminished spacescrapers, but the magic was long gone.

.

"Everything on Coruscant is huge. You see those city towers as we flew in? How many people you figure live in those? Millions?"

Well, she was glad that at least one of them was enjoying their trip. "We're here to find Skavak, not sightseeing, Farm Boy," she reminded him. Despite her words, she found herself a little amused by his enthusiasm.

"Want to find Skavak before we're too old to shoot straight? We're going to need local help," he replied a little ruffled.

So it _was _his first time coming to the capital city. She had merely been teasing him but now she wondered if it was his first time off Ord Mantell as well. "Got someone particular in mind?" She didn't want to offend the only ally she had at the moment.

But perhaps she had misread him, unless the guy could change his attitude in a second. "I happen to know the perfect guy. There's a gambler named Darmas Pollaran who keeps tabs on everything worth knowing about Coruscant. Good man. You'll like him." He was all smiles again, clearly trying to convince her.

"I guess it's worth a visit..." Riggs was right. It's not like she could really just rattle some skulls until Skavak fell out.

* * *

The smell of cigarette in the air was heavy and there were a few shady-looking characters. Well, Darmas did say the cantina was in a rowdy part of town… They made their way into the gambler's private booth, where he was busy in the middle of a game. They waited patiently until the Rodian left, clearly unhappy, to the cheering of what looked like a few of Darmas's closest supporters. Finally, the older man acknowledged their presence.

"Forgive me for being so forward, but you're more radiant than a Tatooine sunset. Darmas Pollaran; at your service."

Corso wanted to roll his eyes. Sure, the man was an acquaintance of Viidu's and was most likely their best hope of finding Skavak. He wasn't a bad man per se, but under his charm, he was a dirty old womanizer.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

Corso had to bite back a chuckle at the Captain's remark. _Couldn't have said that better, Captain._

"Nonsense, my dear. I can't remember the last time this dark cantina seemed so bright and lively."

"Give it up, old man. She's not your type." What he really meant was "_you're_ not her type," and he took some satisfaction in seeing the slight irritation in the gambler's eyes before he put his smooth façade back on.

"Ah, Corso. Good to see you in person, my boy. Sorry to hear about Viidu. He was a man of refined tastes and a terrible card player; I'll truly miss him." He put his hands on his lap and straightened up, moving to lean against the game table. "Life is like sabacc. The trick is to quit while you're ahead and enjoy your winnings; exactly how I intend to spend my twilight years."

"I can't imagine a handsome man like you living as a hermit," the Captain said as she took a step toward Darmas.

Corso was surprised by her change in tone, but he recovered quickly and it occurred to him that it never did good to vex someone from whom one needed help. So held his tongue when Darmas said next:

"Perish the thought. I simply have to convince the right woman to come with me," he winked at her. "If you have any recommendation, let me know."

That whitened smile was so fake, almost luminescent in the dim light. Just as he was about to lose patience however, the older man continued.

"Now, I know this isn't a social call. Corso says you have troubles, and I'm prepared to help."

_Now, we're getting somewhere._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Darmas' informants got them some leads. Skavak was involved with the Black Sun gang, but the interesting part was that Black Sun was notorious for keeping holorecordings of all meetings; a weird habit if anyone asked her. Still, it was worth a try. No doubt they would have preserved the highlights of Skavak's visit. Of course, Black Sun also fragmented the recordings to prevent unauthorized access. They'd have to assemble the relevant footage by accessing each computer manually_. Challenge accepted_, she thought to herself.

* * *

As it turned out, that little fraidee-frog wanted protection from an Outer Rim lawman. The coward couldn't even take care of his own fights! _Pathetic_. Still, this lawman might know how to find Skavak, so they decided to hurry to the spaceport, to try and get to him before the Black Sun did.

.

.

It seemed they got there just on time. She knew not to underestimate someone by their height, but the little guy was way outnumbered and she estimated his odds of getting out of there alive without help being slim to none.

"All of you against one guy? That's overkill, don't you think?"

The Cathar in charge started at their intrusion, but the Sullustan lawman quickly recognized their presence as his chance to turn the situation around and enlisted their help, deputizing them under some article of some Emergency Service Laws.

"Please, upstanding citizen, It is your duty to assist a designated peace officer requesting aid."

She had half a mind to raise an eyebrow at him; _upstanding citizen?_ _Her?_ But how could she say no when he had asked so nicely? Luckily, Black Sun hadn't expected them to crash the party and they made easy work of the three thugs.

* * *

Just as they had guessed, Officer Miel Muwn of the Sullustan constable Brigade was on Coruscant pursuing Skavak for stealing a priceless relic. It wasn't the same as stealing her freighter, but hey, they could always use more people on their side on the hunt for Skavak. After agreeing to share resources, they left the lawman to deal with the local security forces and headed back to the Dealer's Den to see if Darmas had any new leads.

* * *

According to Darmas, Skavak recently used the services of a data slicer named Kixi in the Migrant Merchants' Guild headquarters. It went without saying that the guild was well armed and with a dislike for outsiders.

"Awfully nice of the guild to leave a clearance pass with their security patrol, don't you think, Riggs?" The Captain sure was something. Corso shook his head with a chuckle, before following her into the computer lab.

They learned from Kixi that Skavak had paid the guild to clean his identity record. The poor girl was actually held there against her will. She had been made to slice into the Republic's main database and delete all his arrest warrants. The Mirialan agreed to help them in exchange for getting her out, and in a matter of seconds, she managed to get Skavak's record dirtier than a sewer on Hutta; in other words, the same way she'd found it.

* * *

That Kixi sure was talented. Liling could see why the Migrant Merchant's Guild was so intent on keeping her holed up. Too bad she wasn't able to help them erase the bounty Rogun put on her head, though.

Just as if someone was reading her mind, a group of bounty hunters was waiting for them as they made their way back to Darmas's private booth. _Ugh_, she really wasn't in the mood for this. They were clearly green as goblin moss, and all the more arrogant for it. She tried to settle the matter without a fight, but the stupid kids gave her no choice and Darmas a front row seat to the whole thing.

.

"I can't help it if I'm popular with all the wrong people" she said, plopping down onto the couch. The plush sofa was so comfy after all that running around. Her feet were killing her.

"Don't sell yourself short, my dear. All the right people find you charming, too," their sweet-talking informant told her smoothly.

She gave a sigh, ignoring his comment. This was starting to feel like a wild bantha chase. "No matter how close I get, I still can't catch Skavak. I need the best information you've got."

"You're receiving it. I assure you. These things take time," he replied patiently. "But while we wait for Skavak to make his next move, perhaps we could play a little sabacc?"

This caused her companion to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I saw that one coming…" he muttered to himself.

Liling, on the other hand, found her interest piqued.

"Corso, don't be such a spoilsport," Darmas said, waving his hand dismissively. "What do you say, Captain? First game's on me."

She pretended to ponder on it. "…I guess there's no harm in a friendly game of cards," she finally said. She caught the brief gleam of something almost predatory in the gambler's eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Captain."

_Perfectly executed, Riggs_. She could've kissed him for helping her without even knowing it. She followed their host to the game table, the sweet smell of fresh credits calling her. _This might be just what I need to cheer up._

* * *

**A/N: **If you're reading this, thank you for following the story this far! (: of course, if you would review as well, it'd be awesome!)


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"You win again. That was…very impressive."

Corso couldn't help, but gloat. _Just a little. _"Impressive? The Captain just cleaned your chrono, Darmas." He never thought he'd see the gambler beat at his own game. The Captain was just full of surprises.

"Hmm, I'd say you've played this game before…" The older man got up, a clear sign of admitting defeat.

"I never said I was a beginner," the Captain shrugged off mischievously.

Darmas chuckled softly, folding his arms. "Then I'm a victim of my assumptions. Well played, my friend," he said, making a show of clapping his hands.

She smiled innocently, stretching like a nexu. "It was a pleasure, Darmas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had a long day." She stood up, extending her hand.

Instead of shaking it, however, the gambler brought it to his lips, ever the womanizer. "The pleasure was all mine, dear. I bid you sweet dreams, and shall any news reach my ears, I'll be sure to let you know." He gave her another of his blinding smiles.

"Well, you have my comm code…" She winked back at him and Corso couldn't take it anymore. He started to head out, but he didn't want to leave her alone with the player either… In the end, he settled on waiting for her outside the doorway.

* * *

"Isn't he a bit old for you, Captain?"

The question caught her off guard. Was Riggs jealous? _How cute._ "Nobody's going to replace you, Farm Boy."

Even in the dark cantina, the warmth spreading across his face was discernible. "Oh, uh, that's good. I mean…what were we talking about?"

"Come on, let's go get a room." She winked for good measure. Boy, it was so much fun watching him squirm.

"I, uh, I'm not sure this is...Captain, are you teasing me again?"

_Oops,_ looks like she got caught. "I don't know what you mean, Riggs," she replied slyly. "I only suggested we turn in for the night. I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"Oh! Uh, yeah, me too…"

She turned away from him so that he couldn't see the smirk on her face, and headed toward the check-in counter. It'd probably be more convenient to stay at the Dealer's Den for the night.

* * *

They were woken up early the next morning by a call from Darmas, who had received an alert from his network. This might be just what they'd been waiting for. Skavak had been spotted in some local gang's territory. According to Darmas, he must be desperate to flee there.

"I'm not letting some 'Justicars' kill Skavak before I do."

Corso couldn't agree more with the Captain. He had no intention of letting Skavak get away this time; the scum would get his comeuppance!

* * *

The Justicars Brigade was made up of ex-Republic soldiers and it showed in their well-trained forces. They might have formed the militia in order to keep peace and counteract the violence the gangs brought, but their way to do it gave no doubt the Justicars were anything but _peaceful_. They hired a speeder and set out to look for their contacts, a pair of sibling, Jiik and Juul. They only found one half of the pair, Juul. The brat had a real attitude problem. Liling could understand that she was worried about her brother, but calling her a 'cloudhead' wasn't going to make her move faster. According to Juul, Jiik had found out where Skavak went, but didn't have time to tell her before they snagged him. _Right,_ did she really look that stupid? Still, she wasn't a cold-hearted bitch and played along.

* * *

Breaking into the Justicars' detention centre wasn't exactly easy. They even had trained hounds there! They also had to remember to destroy any 'droid eye' they saw. They had enough people wanting them dead as it was, the last thing they needed was another target on their faces.

Just as they reached the holding cells, they heard a familiar rhythmic voice.

"Upstanding citizens? Hello! Over here! Help me!" There, in one of the cells, they found none other than the Sullustan officer!

"Officer Muwn? What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to share info? ...Never mind, just tell us what happened." The Captain sounded mildly annoyed, but proceeded to free the peace officer.

"The fugitive Skavak ambushed me down here and fled. The Justicars interrupted my pursuit and demanded I surrender," the lawman told them.

Corso couldn't believe it. "You should've ignored those Justicars and kept going," he said, baffled.

"I must yield to local constables when I am out of my jurisdiction. I was attempting to cooperate with fellow peace officers."

"The Justicars are a bunch of crazy vigilantes," the Captain informed him.

"I became aware of my error when they put me in a cell."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you in there," she assured him just as she managed to deactivate the force field.

They told Muwn to leave before the Justicars came back. The officer didn't have to be told twice.

.

Finally, they found Jiik. The kid was in a pretty bad shape.

"I feel like my insides are coming out," he moaned.

"On your feet, Jiik. Let's get you out of here," the Captain ordered.

The youngster blinked. "Heh. You're definitely not a Justicar. All they ever called me was 'gutter scum.'" He got up none the less.

The Captain took out the holocomm Juul gave them so she that could see her brother, just as promised. According to the kid, the Justicars were trading supplies with the Empire. That treacherous bastard…but more importantly, they learned that Skavak had gone with the Imperials into the Works.

"The Works? Well, that's where I'm going too," the Captain cut in.

"Are you crazy, cloudhead? That place is like instant death! If Skavak dropped to the Works, you may as well go home. You wouldn't  
last five minutes," quipped in Juul. To hear the tone of her voice, they were already dead. She sounded almost sad, which was funny, considering her previous attitude.

Corso couldn't help it then. He shrugged. "We're pretty good. Bet we last _ten_ minutes." _Toxic ruins and berserk droids?_ Well, that sure didn't sound very appealing. But if the Captain was going, he was going. As if he could let her go alone.

* * *

Juul told her brother to use a tunnel they'd found and crawl to the warehouse, where she'd be waiting for him. Liling sympathized a little when she realised the 'tunnel' in question was more likely a sewer, judging by Jiik's expression.

"Great, I'm gonna smell like rancor droppings for a week. Thanks for busting me out, Captain."

Well at least Jiik had better manners than his sister. "You did good, kid," she tried to cheer him up.

"Kid? I'm almost as old as you…"

Liling ignored a coughing noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort from her companion.

Luckily, Juul interrupted them before anyone could say anything. "Jiik, take my holocomm from the captain before you leave. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Don't be so dramatic, sis, it was only a little torture." He took the device from her outstretched hand. "Good luck down in the Works, Captain. You'll need it," the _kid _said as a farewell.

* * *

**A/N:** if anyone is wondering, Liling is 23; although she looks a little younger. And Corso is 25, so he really shouldn't laugh at her, but he doesn't know that yet.

By the way, I still can't get the spacing to show up exactly like I want. :T Hopefully, it's not too hard on the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The brat hadn't been joking. Between the maze-like pipes, toxic ruins, berserk droids, and lunatics, the Works really was something. However, there was no way she'd just abandon the Starla. So, if it meant she had to follow Skavak further into that crazy hell-hole, so be it.

* * *

After what seemed like hours in the mess of power stations and old factories, their efforts finally bore fruits. Her heart was pounding furiously in her ribcage and her blood boiled at the sound of Skavak's voice. The treacherous bastard was in the middle of a heated discussion with some Imp commander or other. This was the moment. Flashy in hand, she barged in.

"Sorry, I'm late to the party, boys. The traffic was crazy."

"Skavak, is this some sort of trick?" the Imp looked pretty pissed at the intrusion and had his men pointing guns at them. She felt Riggs tense a little beside her, but she kept her eyes fixed on Skavak.

"Captain. Seriously, I admire your persistence, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Skavak, who is this woman? One of your many conquests?"

Okay, this was getting ridiculous, all right.

"Heh…she wishes"

"You're gonna be a floor stain when we're done with you, Skavak."

The thief turned to her companion. "Corso, heard about your job. Don't let unemployment make you all bitter, all right?" He then looked at her. "Also, framing me with the crime syndicates wasn't very nice. You know how hard it is to get out of trouble with them?" He pretended to think about it, before snapping his fingers. "Oh, wait-that's right, you do. I hear Rogun the Butcher just raised the price on your head. Congratulations."

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks. And it's the least I could do for you, old pal," she replied with practiced calmness.

"I can't believe you kept that Sullustan lawman alive. If it wasn't for the Justicars, the little runt might have actually caught me," Skavak continued.

She was about to tell him just what she thought, but the Imp's leader chimed in again. "Enough of this! The captain is your problem, Skavak, Deal with it." His nasally voice and stupid accent was seriously starting to grate on her nerves.

"Commander, would you mind vaporizing the captain for me? I've got places to be." And before any of them could react, the filthy womp rat scurried away.

_Blast it! Blast it all!_ They had been so close!

It was a small comfort to know the Imperial wasn't expecting it either. "Skavak! Blast that rascal; always leaving me to clean up his messes…" he muttered angrily.

"Do you enjoy being Skavak's maid, _Commander_?" She quickly assessed the situation. There were three other Imperials in addition to the commander. It'd be a tough one… Just when she was about to grab one of her flash bombs, came the familiar rhythmic speech of…

"Officer Muwn! Boy, am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed.

"I have already disabled your commlinks and cut you off from any reinforcements! Drop your weapons now!"

She breathed a sigh in relief. She'd make sure to buy him a drink -or two, when they got back to the surface.

* * *

The fight that followed was a blur of blaster fires. He saw from the corner of his eyes the Captain jump to cover just in time to avoid a shot aimed at her, and heard, more than saw Muwn fall somewhere to his right. Once the Imperials were defeated, they both hurried to the fallen officer's side. His heart dropped to his stomach at what he saw. It was real bad. He looked over at the Captain, but she wasn't meeting his gaze, crouched down in front of the Sullustan officer.

"Look, we'll get you to a kolto tank!" she said. They all knew it was a false hope.

"It is too late for that. I am unable to maintain pursuit of Skavak. You must go on without me. I have something that will help you."

"Poor little guy, he doesn't deserve to go out like this." Corso felt powerless, just standing there. He wished there was something they could do…

"Find Skavak. Bring him to justice…for me…"

.

They stayed there for a moment, silent. Corso was wondering what to say when the Captain suddenly picked up a datapad from the dead officer and stood up.

"This isn't over. Let's go find Skavak."

He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but she was already walking ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone else thought Miel dying was really sad? ;'( not fair.

Also, I…Okay, here goes nothing: I have a theory that sometimes, for one reason or another, a reader keeps reading, but doesn't review. (I'll admit it; I've been guilty of that in the past) Mostly, it's either laziness or shyness. Usually, for me, it's when I haven't decided yet if I like the story or not and don't want to commit by leaving my mark. (I hope I won't get bricked for saying this XD)

Anyway, so here's the thing, dear lurkers: a comment/alert doesn't mean I'll expect you to keep coming back to read/review more. In other words: I will gladly accept **no-strings-attached** reviews! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

With the help of Miel Muwn's datapad, they learned that Skavak had a business to attend in docking bay 87. They made their way to the spaceport straight away; she wasn't going to let the officer's death be in vain.

* * *

"Excuse me, but in case it wasn't obvious by the locked door you sliced through, this is a private docking bay," a stern-looking Bith told them flatly.

She ignored the other two aliens and addressed the leader. "Three words, pal. Where's…my…ship?" Okay, technically, that was four, but she probably made her point.

"I don't know and I sure don't have your ship," he replied, arms crossed. "Skavak said there might be a troublemaker of two dropping by -he paid extra for security to take care of it. Boys, like we say, the customer's always right. You know what to do."

It figured; the scum was always using others to fight his battles for him.

.

.

"All right, all right! I get it, you're tough! Don't hurt me, I'm not armed. I'm just a starship salesman! My name is Fabizan," the Bith called out from his position on the ground.

Well, for a 'salesman', he sure was pretty tough himself; she couldn't say she never broke a sweat, and it hadn't been just because of his flame thrower.

"That just means you're an even bigger thief than Skavak." She aimed her pistol at his head.

"I'm just trying to earn a living! It was none of my business where Skavak got that ship, so I never asked. Listen, your ship's in great shape. All the cargo is still on board. Even had it detailed; No harm done, right?"

_Hmm,_ so now he recognizes that it was _her_ ship_? Smart move, pal. _She was just deciding what to do with him when Corso spoke up.

"Not yet," he replied. "But you owe the Captain something for all her trouble."

Liling smiled. The Mantellian was definitely learning from her. The effect was immediate, and the salesman clung to the figurative rope like a lifeline.

"I could give you a nice ship upgrade and charge it on Skavak's account. Interested?"

She chuckled, lowering Flashy. "As long as Skavak is paying, I'm buying." The thief owed her that much at least.

Fabizan quickly rushed to install the upgrades, under Liling's watchful eyes. She had to admit to being impressed by his dexterity and quick work.

"Did I work fast or what? All your cargo is accounted for and waiting in the hold, even the special stuff." _Special stuff? _"You're gonna let Fabizan scoot along now, right? I've got other business far, far away from here."

"Beat it, before I shoot you." She was eager to have him gone so that she could go and see for herself.

"May this ship bring you many years of service. If you encounter any problems, please contact the manufacturer. I'm out of here, thanks for not killing me," the alien said before scurrying out faster than she thought he could.

* * *

For a moment, the Captain just stood there, taking in the sight of her ship. Corso himself was admiring the freighter. While he didn't know much about starships, he could definitely appreciate the beauty of the Wandering Starla. If he wasn't already dedicated to his weapons, he could probably become a ship-person, like the Captain. _Don't worry girls; I would never swap you for no starships, ever, _he assured them mentally.

He wondered if Torchy was on the ship, but that was highly unlikely. She was probably on Skavak's person. _That rat!_

.

"Corso, you coming?" The Captain's voice brought him back to reality.

Did she just call him by his first name? So far, she'd only ever called him 'Riggs' and 'Farm Boy'... "Right behind you, Captain." He stored the observation for future reference and jogged over to her side by the ship's retractable ramp stairway.

* * *

_Wait a second. _She eyed the unknown droid suspiciously and approached a bit apprehensively. She must have activated some sort of sensors, for it suddenly started talking.

"My new master, at last! I am Seetoo Enntoo, steward of this vessel. It is my extreme good fortune to serve you."

"Listen here, just to make things clear; this is my ship, not Skavak's."

"Rest assured, Master. I am programmed to serve this vessel's captain, not my purchaser" the droid told her.

_Well, in that case… _"Tell me your functions, C2."

"C2-series droids represent the latest advances in everything from starship technical maintenance to nutritional advice tailored for your specific organic needs."

_I guess it will be nice not to have to do all the maintenance myself…_The droid proceeded to introduce her to her own ship. She already knew the Wandering Starla like the back of her hand, but having C2 praise her baby couldn't hurt, so she followed the droid on his tour, half listening.

.

.

"…And finally, the ship's intercom will inform your crew that you wish to meet. Do you have any question, Master?"

"Sounds like you're good at everything. Does that include combat?"

"As you can see, I am not equipped for physical danger. My function is to maintain this starship as your home away from home. I am happy to assist you with any non-hazardous task, of course. I pride myself on the utmost attention to detail."

Oh well, it's not like she really wanted a droid following her all around anyway. Way too loud to be stealthy. But… "What do you consider a 'non-hazardous' task?" she asked dubiously.

"I am programmed to modify other technology; I can also perform long-range surveillance and diplomacy. I am quite useful, I assure you," he insisted. "Whenever you're ready to depart, consult the galaxy map on the bridge. The ship's computers will handle the rest. Oh, and you may want to investigate the cargo compartment. The items within it arrived before I did." And with that, 'C2' dismissed himself?

Hm, the droid was right; she'd better check the cargo.

* * *

**A/N:** Liling and Corso tried to get her ship back at level 14, but she just got cremated by Fabizan. So she came back at level 15 to try again. This time, they managed, but not without a few defeats... Beating that guy was definitely a pain in the butt.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

C2 wasn't the only new addition to her ship. Skavak had been busy, it seemed.

"I expected to be the only woman on this ship. Are you one of Skavak's special friends?" the auburn-haired* woman greeted her.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Liling quipped back.

The woman introduced herself as Risha and explained that she had been travelling with Skavak as part of a business arrangement. She went on to say that considering Skavak's unreliability, she'd be happy to make a deal with her instead.

"Lady, I barely know you. Why would I agree to any deal?"

"Because I'm willing to earn your trust; the real question is: will you give me the chance to make you rich?"

Just as she was about to answer, they heard the sound of the ship's holo.

"What do you know, that's Skavak. This should be an interesting conversation," Risha said.

Liling followed her to the holo room.

* * *

"You're late Skavak, and I just made a new friend. I think you two will loathe each other."

"Congratulations, Captain. You're officially number one on my list of people to kill. When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you never left Ord Mantell."

When _he_ got his hands on her? He'd been the one _running away_ every time. "Come and get me any time you want," she dared him.

"You can bet on it, and I guarantee you won't see me coming," he replied, finger pointing at her threateningly. "Don't know how you got away from those Imperials, but next time I'll kill you myself. Assuming Rogun the Butcher doesn't get you first. I sold all those blasters you were supposed to deliver to him on Ord Mantell. Can't imagine he'll be happy you lost them."

"I'll make sure Rogun hears who really fouled things up for him."

"I'm sure you'll have a lot to say while Rogun tortures you to death," Skavak retorted.

"Are you done posturing, Skavak? The captain and I have cargo to deliver," Risha cut in.

"Don't even think about cutting me out of this deal, Risha!"

Well, how about that, the situation was reversed. Leaving the pig-lizard in the dirt felt good.

"'Finders keepers', isn't that what you always say? Not my fault the captain here beat you to the big prize," Risha continued sassily. Liling was starting to like her already.

"Sweetheart, you two just made the biggest mistake of…"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Risha hung up on him. "Thought that blowhard would never switch off. So, we were discussing how I can make you fabulously wealthy?"

* * *

They ran into Corso on their way back to the cargo hold. "Captain, is everything…"

"Riggs, this is Risha. Risha, Riggs. We were just about to discuss business, want to come along?" she didn't wait for an answer.

Risha and Corso nodded to each other, before following her back into the cargo hold.

"So, what's all this?" Liling gestured around her. A giant caged-beast, an old –no, _ancient_-looking droid, a man in carbonite, and…_was that an actual human head?_

"The items here are pieces to a key. A key that unlocks the lost treasure of a very rich dead man named Nok Drayen," Risha explained.

Did someone mention a _treasure? _"Now you're speaking my language," Liling said appreciatively.

"You're not saying _the_ Nok Drayen?" Corso asked, eyebrows shooting up.

Risha smirked. "Just wait. It gets better."

"Wait a second, who is this Nok Drayen?" Liling was lost.

Risha and Corso shared a look that clearly showed their incredulity at her ignorance, but the auburn-haired woman explained to her nevertheless.

"Nok Drayen was the greatest gangster who ever lived. He personally wiped out the Rath Cartel and the Vandelhelm Combine during the Syndicate Wars. When he died ten years ago. Nok had more wealth than some Outer Rim worlds Even the Hutts were jealous."

"Nok sounds like my kind of guy," she decided.

"He was ruthless, bloodthirsty and vindictive. The only criminals who didn't fear him were the dead ones," Risha replied, a glint of something in her eyes. "Nok hid his fortune right before he died. For ten years, treasure hunters across the galaxy have searched for it in vain –until now. You see, I've finally figured out how to get the lost riches of Nok Drayen."

Well, Risha clearly wouldn't tell her all of that if she could get the treasure herself. "Sounds like you could use a professional," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Working with a professional would be refreshing," Risha agreed. "Whoever gets Nok's riches will become an underworld legend. Skavak had his chance and blew it. Now it's your turn. Help me deliver these things in your cargo hold, and Nok Drayen's wealth will be all yours."

_All hers?_ That sounded rather suspicious. "What are you getting out of this?" she asked.

"I'm after something personal. The money doesn't mean anything to me, Captain. I'm the only one who can trade these items to get Nok Drayen's treasure, but I won't tell you everything up front. To get the riches, you trust me the same way I trust you: one step at a time. Deal?" The auburn-haired woman looked at her, expectant.

_There's something she's not telling me._ Liling thought. But it was too good a deal to ignore. She wouldn't have gotten this far in life without taking risks every then and now. "We'll see if this treasure hunt of yours is worth it," she finally answered. She saw some tension leave the other woman's body.

"Once you get a taste of this job, I think you'll be hooked. We have deals set up on Taris and Nar Shaddaa. I'll make all the arrangements and introductions for you on both planets. Until then, I'll be in my bunk. That caged beast there isn't much good for conversation, so come visit if you feel like chatting."

"I'm sure you have some good stories about Skavak," Liling said, lightly.

"Enough to make you glad you never dated him," Risha answered with the same humour. "Looking forward to working with you Captain."

* * *

**A/N : **I don't know about you guys, but I thought Risha's offer to make the smuggler 'filthy rich' without wanting any of the money for herself was suspicious at best. She should at least find a more credible-sounding deal, like bargaining for a piece of the cake. Or maybe it's just me.

*I just realized that Risha's hair is actually brown? I don't know why I thought it was auburn, but I hope you don't mind if I keep it that way in the story, in my opinion, it suits her. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

They watched as Risha left the room. Riggs clearly had something to tell her, and so she waited patiently until they were alone.

"Captain, are you sure we can trust her?"

The question came as a surprise to her. The Mantellian struck her as a trusting guy, especially when it came to women. It had even been annoying on occasions, his way to see all women as damsels in distress. To think that he might have lost his naivety made her feel both satisfied and sad at the same time -the later, more strongly.

"I mean, her being with Skavak and all…" he explained.

"Corso, you have nothing to worry about. I am letting her stay, but the minute she proves untrustworthy, she's out. Besides, I thought you were the one always giving people the benefit of the doubt?" she teased.

"I guess you're right," he conceded, if a little uncertainly.

"You know what we should do?" She waited until he actually gave in.

"What, Captain?" It was obvious he still wasn't totally convinced, but she knew her smile was contagious and he soon gave her a lopsided one of his own.

"We should celebrate! The drinks are on me." When he didn't react, she continued. "It's an order, Riggs."

"Whatever you say, Captain."

"Great! But there's something I need to do first." She checked her wrist chrono. Good, she still had some time. "Say, Corso, would you mind keeping an eye on my ship? I just need to see Darmas for a bit; I'll be back before you know it."

"Uh, sure, but Cap…"

"Okay, thanks. And don't let anything happen to my baby, I trust you!" she called out as she rushed out of the cargo hold.

* * *

Corso watched her run out. _Does she even realise that she's doing it? Always leaving others to rush after her, not letting them finish talking before taking off…_ He berated himself mentally. He knew he should be happy for her, and he was, really; she'd finally gotten her ship back and was ready to move onto that big treasure hunt. But, he just wasn't in the mood to celebrate with all that's been happening… And he would be lying if he said that the idea of the Captain going to meet with Darmas didn't bother him. Well, it wasn't like he was in a position to tell her what she should and shouldn't do. _I'd better go to the bridge, make sure the Captain's ship doesn't go anywhere without her, _he decided resignedly.

* * *

Liling threw one last look at the Starla before heading to the lift. _Don't worry, girl, I'll be right back and Corso will look after you. I trust him._

She called Darmas to let him know she was coming.

"But of course, dear. I always have time for a beautiful woman like yourself. I'll be waiting in my booth, as per usual."

"Thanks, Darmas. See you soon," she replied.

On her way to the Dealer's Den, she received notifications of not just one, but two messages. She opened the first one:

[From: Kixi

Subject: My hero

Didn't take much digging to score your HoloNet ID, and I couldn't leave Coruscant without thanking you again. Not sure what would've happened to me if I'd stayed locked up with the Migrant Merchants' Guild but I'm guessing "good" wouldn't describe it. Think I've had enough of Republic space for now. I'm heading home to my family on Ryloth. Working for the Hutts is never easy, but at least they pay well. Good luck, Captain-hope you get your revenge, or whatever.

-Kixi]

She was glad the Mirialan slicer managed to get away safely, though she wasn't sure about the working for Hutts part; that was never a good idea. She typed a quick reply and sent it before opening the second mail.

[From: Syreena

Subject: Watch your back

Looks like Rogun the Butcher's thugs want to make an example out of everyone associated with Viidu-including me. I've had to move planets three times since Ord Mantell, but the bounty hunters keep coming.

If they're putting this much effort into finding me, you must be scraping off thugs every ten meters. I realize we aren't exactly friends, but I'm really hoping you'll live long enough to kill Rogun so I can stop looking over my shoulder.

Stay alive, Captain.]

Well, wasn't that a thoughtful message? Feeling magnanimous however, she decided to let Syreena know that she'd gotten her ship back and it was only a matter of time before she caught up with her treacherous boyfriend as well. She also added that she had no intention of dying any time soon. She was careful not to mention anything that could give too much away, but figured the woman most likely told the truth; she did have a vested interest in keeping her alive.

* * *

The Dealer's Den was way more crowded than the last time she was there. There was a live band playing, which could be the reason. She made her way to the gambler's booth, where she found him waiting for her.

"I don't see Corso with you," he said, sounding surprised. However, he quickly recovered. "My network just gave me the good news that you're back in business. I hope Skavak left your ship in good condition. Sorry that rascal escaped justice, but something tells me you'll get another shot at him."

"I see your sources are efficient, as usual. It wouldn't have been possible, without your help. Thank you, Darmas." She found that she truly meant it. Without the man's connections and network, locating Skavak or her ship would have been like 'finding a needle in a haystack' as the Mantellian would say.

"Don't worry about it, dear. And don't even think about it, I don't need anything in return; I would never consider extorting credits from a beautiful woman in distress."

He seemed sincere enough, but Liling didn't like feeling indebted toward anyone; all the more reason she was hesitant about what she was about to ask next. Still, she couldn't do anything about it for the moment and the smooth-talker undoubtedly had some ulterior motives for helping her anyway.

"While I am touched you came all this way to thank me personally, I am inclined to believe this is not the sole purpose of your presence, Captain?" Darmas motioned for her to sit down one of the plush chairs. As soon as she did, a cantina girl offered her a drink from her tray, which she took, nodding in thanks.

"Actually, there _was_ something I wanted to ask you," she started.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks **Clicketykeys**! Not only for your encouragement and helpful reviews, but as anyone still lurking can see, it makes me post that much faster! ;P


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Risha thought about the strange turn of events. She hadn't expected the ship to change owner so fast and she wasn't sure what to think of it. However, if the few days she spent with Skavak were anything to go by, she had traded off rather nicely. For one, the Captain wouldn't be grabby, or have a horde of exes following wherever he went. Those got old real fast; from broken-hearted to psychotic to vindictive to desperate, it was a nightmare! And he kept creating more on his way, it was unbelievable. That wasn't even counting the numerous other people who wanted him dead for one reason or another. _Yes, working with the Captain is definitely an upgrade, _she _decided._ Well, the woman did have a bounty on her head, offered by none other than Rogun the Butcher, but it would likely be more manageable. The only detail left was that Riggs -Corso, he'd told her. She didn't know what his relation with the Captain was, but if it came down to it, she'd probably have an extra opponent to deal with. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that...

The Captain had headed out an hour or so ago, but she'd left Riggs on board. She doubted it was just a coincidence. But then again, if she were in the other woman's place, she wouldn't trust someone she'd only just met just yet, either. For all the Captain knew, she could very well just pull a 'Skavak' on her. Still, Risha was confident she'd earn the Captain's trust in time.

She didn't know when they would leave Coruscant, but she might as well get her plans ready and prepare all the necessary arrangements for their business on Taris. She wasn't especially looking forward to contacting Beryl, but sometimes, a girl had to do what she had to do…

* * *

Liling thought about how best to breach the subject. She had been contemplating the idea for a while, even before Skavak had so nicely congratulated her on the increasing bounty on her head, but his comment had helped her make up her mind. If she was going to survive long enough to catch Skavak and find Nok Drayen's treasure, she would have to up her game. She had made it so far, but something told her they'd be playing in the big fish's pond from now on. Darmas, with his connections would be her best shot.

"Tell me, what is it you need, Captain? You know I'd love to help you out, if it is within my power."

The man was perspicacious. Talking to him was both easy and hard. Easy, because he knew all the right things to say, and hard, for the same reason; she needed to watch out for his puppet's strings.

"No wonder all the women love you, Darmas. You can read their minds!" she flirted.

"But dear, you have something that all these other women don't: my _complete _attention." The player leaned in towards her, resting his chin on his knuckles.

She mimicked his posture. "Well, there is something I want and I was wondering if you could help me..."

"Sure, just say the word and I'll do my best to satisfy you." The gambler opened his hands, always in tandem with his words.

"As you probably already know, Rogun the Butcher has raised that bounty of mine..." Liling let her voice fall soft and tilted her face away a little, allowing him to see her vulnerability.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that…"

She shook her head and looked up at him, as if to tell him to let her finish.

"My apologies; please go on."

She stared at her fingers, fidgeting. "I know you can't do anything about that..." she said with a frown. "However, I want to be able to defend myself properly when the bounty hunters come," she finished determinedly.

Darmas leaned back in his armchair. "Ah, say no more. Just name the object of your desire. What is it you wish for, dear? Did you have something particular in mind?"

She gave him a small smile. This was easier than she had thought.

* * *

Corso looked at the galaxy map. It was beautiful, that was for sure, but his mind was elsewhere. He checked the chrono for the nth time. She said she'd be back in a wink, but she had left more than two hours ago, already. Why wasn't she back? _Why do you think, it's Darmas we're talking about… Ugh,_ no he wouldn't think about it. She would come; she'd said she wanted to 'celebrate' with him. Didn't she? Or maybe she meant she wanted to celebrate, but not necessarily with him, she didn't say…What exactly _did _she say? _Blast it! _Waiting was driving him crazy. He had to distract himself before he called her holocomm for no apparent reason. _Hold on._ Something was _wrong_. He felt like he was being watched, and he slowed his pacing. He was alone in the bridge. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he couldn't shake the feeling away. He stood motionless, listening for anything out of place, but everything seemed normal. Until a noise reminiscent of his shield made him whisk around so fast he probably got a whiplash.

"Captain! How did you…"

"Hi." She smiled at him, her eyes alight with mirth. "You like my new toy?" she asked, tapping her fingers gently on her belt.

"You got a stealth field generator?" he asked, impressed.

"Yup, and I got you one, too!" she beamed at him.

"I…it must have cost a fortune, and wait, is that why you went to Darmas?"

"Well, I also wanted to thank him for helping getting my ship back, but yeah. I've always wanted one of these and I figured if anyone would have some lying around, it'd be our friend Darmas… I got something else, too." She turned around to look for something on the floor. "Wanted to have my hands free, in case I _really_ surprised you," she explained, picking up some sort of box.

"_Surprise_ me? You almost gave me a heart attack, Captain!"

Raising his voice had made her stop in her tracks and she turned around to face him. "Corso, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist testing it out. But…you should've seen your face!" she giggled, as if she could still picture it.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me, Captain?" he asked in hope to distract her.

"Oh, right. Check this out."

On closer inspection, he saw that the box was in fact a medium-sized medpac. "Did you get this from Darmas as well?" he asked, surprised.

She snorted, smiling to herself. "Actually, he was the one who persuaded me. I was thinking more along the lines of another gun-I've seen people wielding two at once, I don't see why I couldn't…" she scrunched her face at the last part. "But in the end, Darmas convinced me this will be more useful. It's compact enough to bring with us on-the-go, too. I have a medkit on the Starla, of course, so I'm familiar with the basics of healing, but Darmas had to show me how some of the stuff work… I've also got some stims and kolto packs," she finished, looking up at him.

"All this is great, Captain. But I just have a question… how did you manage to pay for all of this? I mean, though I don't know much about stealth field generators, even I know they don't come cheap." When she raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything…"

"It's ok, Riggs. In truth, it wasn't nearly as expensive as I thought. Darmas made me a very generous price…and," she added: "Most of it was his own money from when I cleared his chrono yesterday," she finished, a grin slowly forming on her lips.

Boy, his Captain was a sweet scoundrel.

* * *

**A/N: **I know most Smugglers choose their specialty at level 10, but Liling was a late bloomer. (The fact is I was just too indecisive and it didn't help that the choice was irreversible…) So I kept putting off the decision making until she was level 15, when she became a Scoundrel. She never looked back, and neither did I. (Only afterward did I realise how ridiculous it was that she could have been so much stronger with the Skill Tree -_-')

On a different note, what did you think of Risha's perspective? Did I do ok? :D


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Although they were still grounded and the stars were but distant twinkles in the sky, Liling felt more peaceful than she had for a good while. Sure, she still had to watch out for Rogun the Butcher and all the bounty hunters; and Skavak was most likely coming up with a new plan to get back at her… What's more, the barely disguised war between the Republic and the Empire might or might not come to a boiling point any moment, but right now, she didn't care. She had her ship back and that was all that mattered. C2 might have referred to her freighter as her 'home away from home', but in reality, the Wandering Starla _was_ her home. At least it became it after that day… It represented everything she associated with home: safety, familiarity, freedom. She took care of the ship and it took care of her. Without it, she'd be left with nothing. Paying for the maintenance to keep everything running as it should was motivation for her to keep going forward. The sound of footsteps pulled her back to the present and stopped her thoughts from turning dark.

* * *

"Riggs? I thought you went to bed, already." Nonetheless, she patted the seat next to hers.

They sat, facing the sky, in a companionable silence. His thoughts drifted to earlier that evening. At first, when she'd mentioned 'celebrating', he had felt unsure about it. But to his relief, she'd simply dragged him to the galley and grabbed a couple of bottles and glasses. When he'd looked at her questioningly, she'd shrugged "What? I just got her back. I'm not leaving the Starla unless a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y necessary" she'd told him fiercely. She had even invited Risha to join them, if she wished to, but the other woman had declined politely, saying she had preparations to do.

So it had been just the two of them. They had spent the entire evening talking and just enjoying each other's company. Apparently, Syreena had sent her a mail telling her to get rid of Rogun for them both. Not a very nice thank you, but Corso was glad she was okay. It was also nice to hear that Kixi was free and back to her home planet, far away from the Justicars.

It had been easy talking to her; he told her about the Peace Brigade, how that changed him… He also told her about getting his first gun, about growing up on the farm… The more time he spent in her company, the more he came to like her. She was very talkative as well -especially after a few drinks, but she had remained surprisingly secretive about her personal life. He still didn't know much about her, about her past or her plans for the future. When he had tried asking about her family, there had been a flash of something in her eyes. It wasn't something he ever wanted to see in there again, and so he stopped asking. However, he did learn more about her, even if it wasn't anything she said in particular. He knew she was a good person, even if she didn't want people knowing about it. He recalled her sometimes helping people she knew didn't have much to offer in return. He recalled how she toasted to the fallen lawman, she even toasted to Viidu. He knew she cared more than she liked to admit and he knew, with more certainty than anything, that he wanted to protect her.

He was aware that it was an irrational thought, as she had proved more than capable of looking after herself; he almost felt bad for those who made the mistake of underestimating her because of her inoffensive looks. _Almost. _At first, he thought it was just his upbringing pushing him to treat her the same way he treated any other lady. But she was…different. Their common cause of catching Skavak had been his main reason for following her, but now, he was starting to wonder if it didn't become more of an excuse. Oh, he still wanted his Torchy back, no doubt about that; but there was a part of him that was almost afraid. What if she asked him to leave once he got Torchy back? No, he didn't want to dwell that. The fact that they would inevitably part ways just meant he had to try to enjoy the present as much as possible.

He turned to look at the Captain, but to his surprise, she was fast asleep, head lolled over on the side in what looked like an uncomfortable position. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and contemplated righting her posture, but didn't want to risk waking her. She looked so peaceful.

Finally, he forced himself to get up and head to the crew's quarters. _Sweet dreams, Captain_.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I felt like our heroes deserved a break before heading to Taris (although, you probably already noticed I don't -read _can't_- write the action parts anyway ^_^')


	11. Chapter 11: Taris

**11**

She awoke slightly disoriented in the dim light. How long had she been out? The last thing she remembered was watching the stars from…_Right!_ Her ship! She really was back on the Starla. She sat up and something fell from off her shoulder. Was that her jacket? She didn't recall putting it there. It must have been Riggs. Now that she thought about it, he had been there, too. Slowly, everything flowed back to her. It had been a while since she'd had anything stronger than a caff. She got up, glancing at the chrono on her way out. Her feet took her to the galley on autopilot. Massaging her neck and mentally berating herself for falling asleep sitting up, she didn't expect to run into someone.

"Ow!"

"Ouch."

"Captain? I thought you went to bed, already."

She smiled at the reversed conversation. "What, come to kill me in my sleep, Risha?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I just came to get some water. You?"

"Same."

They fell silent, both going about their businesses before heading back to bed, half-asleep.

* * *

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stretched lazily. _Hmm_, nothing like a good night's rest in one's own bed. _Wait._ She jumped out of the bed, as if it were a mynock's nest instead. It finally occurred to her that, before yesterday, Skavak had her ship; her bed. _Eww!_ How could she forget something as trivial as that? She summoned C2 with the intercom, instructing the droid to get rid of the sheets, before locking herself into the refresher.

* * *

"So, Captain, when are we leaving?"

"Good morning to you, too, Risha." The other woman had the decency to look embarrassed.

"There's some caff if you want, Captain and Riggs and I were just talking about our next stop," she explained.

"Taris, right?" Liling poured herself a cup of the liquid.

"Can't say I look forward to that, Captain. If what Risha says is true…"

"Why, what did she say?" Liling didn't miss the glare Risha sent the Mantellian.

"Nothing, I just told Riggs here that Taris isn't exactly a popular holiday destination… But I'll tell you everything you need to know once we arrive." It was clear that Risha was reluctant to tell her something, but Liling just shrugged it off. Work was work; she'd been on less than accommodating planets before; no big deal.

"Hmm, how long will the trip take? We should probably get a few supplies before we go."

"I don't know why you're looking at me, you're in charge" Corso told her with a chuckle.

* * *

They had finally touched down onto Taris. She was kind of looking forward to get a little exercise. Liling could have researched on the HoloNet herself, but where was the fun in that? Besides, she was sure Risha would tell her if there was anything crucial that she should know about the planet.

"Captain, now that I know you won't change your mind, I have a few things to tell you about Taris."

_And there it comes._ The auburn-haired woman then proceeded to tell her that she'd just landed on the biggest graveyard in the galaxy. She also went on to tell her about skeletons, ruins and _man-eating creatures?_ She couldn't say she was particularly fond of those…

"As long as there's a cantina, I'm happy," she replied with a shrug.

The other woman raised an eyebrow, hand on her hip. "Are all your inoculations up to date? I doubt the watering holes here rate more than a 'one' in Trampeta's Star Guide." According to her, Taris had been 'The Coruscant of the Outer Rim' until some lunatic levelled it centuries ago and now, it was a toxic swamp. "We're here for an astrogation chart that was in a vault when Taris fell. That vault's somewhere in these ruins," Risha finished.

"Guess you better grab a vibroshowel and start digging," Liling replied jokingly.

The woman fixed her with a glare. "I don't dig, Captain. I supervise."

Okay, so she might have been joking, but did the girl really expect her to do all the dirty work?

Risha must have read her expression, for she quickly clarified. "Our lost vault was designated to be recovered after a major catastrophe. All we need are the right sensors to locate it. The catch is, the only person I know with access to those sensors is someone who hates me."

"Someone hates you? But you're so…likeable," she teased.

"Try not to slip on your own sarcasm. I wouldn't want you to break anything-yet. I made our contact an irresistible offer. One of the deal's terms is that she doesn't have to see me." She smelled a good story_; _she'd have to ask about it some time. "I need you to get that vault's location, Captain. Impress the stars out of her."

Now this was the last of her worries. "People always tell me how impressive I am," she replied easily, causing Corso to chuckle quietly.

"That must be a terrible burden for you. I should also warn you, Skavak knows about the vault. We can't let him catch up."

"Relax, this is _me_ we're talking about," she reassured her business partner. _Skavak?_ Well this could be good. If he was there on Taris, she'd get him good this time.

"Don't get all hung up on your vendetta; living well really is the best revenge," the auburn-haired woman told her, as if reading her thoughts. "The astrogation chart in that vault is essential to finding Nok Drayen's riches, Captain. Your contact's name is Beryl Thorne. When Beryl gives you the vault's location, come back and see me."

"Right, we'll be back in no time. Good to go, Corso?"

"Right behind you, Captain," came the ready answer.

"Oh, and try not to let anything eat you," she heard Risha call after them. _Who knew that girl could be such a worry-wart? _


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Corso and she had barely stepped outside the Starla when they were accosted by a group of custom officers –_a smuggler's best friends._ She wanted to roll her eyes. Instead, she put on her best smile.

"Can I help you, Officer?"

The leader, Snotface, spoke up to her. "I'm agent Soganti with the Republic Custom Office. What brings you to my planet, Captain?"

_His planet? _"Last time I checked, Taris was Republic territory," which, funnily, she actually did, like two minutes ago.

"When you have as many responsibilities as I do, you develop a sense of ownership about a planet. The Republic Customs Office monitors all starship traffic and ensures no illegal goods are transported on or off this planet. There's a lot of contraband making its way around Taris. If you see anything suspicious, I suggest you report it immediately."

_Hmm, that made sense. Lot's of nice thing must still be buried in the ruins of old Taris. That would make this planet one big party for grave robbers and scavengers._

"I sincerely have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, honest," she replied sweetly.

He snorted at her, taking a step closer, and started pacing. "That's right; you have 'solid citizen' written all over you. I take special interest in every new arrival to my planet, Captain," he said, stopping directly in front of her. "Keep your nose clean, and we won't have any trouble. Clear?"

Now, he was really making this personal. "Do you give this speech to everyone?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just the ones I think need to hear it. Enjoy your visit to Taris." With that, Agent Fancypants and his two goons went back to wherever they came from.

* * *

"Let's go find this Beryl Thorne, and hope she's not as thorny as those guys."

Corso blinked. Was he supposed to laugh? Because that was a really bad joke… "Uh, sure, Captain"

.

It was early morning on Taris and the sight that greeted them outside Olaris spaceport was…refreshing. Despite what Risha had said about 'the galaxy's biggest graveyard', Corso couldn't help but see the beauty of it. The greenness of the place reminded him a little of the ranch…

"It's not as bad as I thought." The Captain's voice brought him back to the present. "I have to say, for a moment, Risha's warnings kind of got to me, but our 'supervisor' probably never even put her dainty toes on Taris." The Captain seemed to be sharing his good mood.

"That's quite possible, Captain," he agreed obligingly.

* * *

They easily located the meeting point. The warehouse hadn't been very far from the spaceport. The place appeared to be devoid of people, but they heard noise coming from the upper level.

"Argo, you're leaking oil again. You want to set this whole warehouse on fire?" a blonde woman -Beryl?- reprimanded.

"The maker said it is better to burn out than to rust away. Perhaps I'm testing that wisdom, Mistress," the droid -Argo, replied cheekily.

Corso tried to imagine C2 talking to the Captain like that and failed. He shook his head to clear it of the silly thought.

"I'm looking for Beryl Thorne."

"That's me." The woman turned around to face them. He noticed that she had a scar straight across her right eye and briefly wondered if it had anything to do with her dislike of Risha. "Argo's what passes for my second-in-command. I recognize you from Risha's holo. Let's get one thing straight. The only reason I agreed to help is because my contract supplying the Taris reclamation project is at risk," she told them a little hotly. The Captain crossed her arms, but didn't say anything. "Looked like easy credits. Turns out, Taris is anything but easy, and there are lots of interesting ways to die..."

"Why don't you just leave?" The Captain asked.

"Can't afford to; not yet." Beryl frowned.

* * *

Apparently, her old partner died on a supply run, which put her in a real bind. Basically, she needed them to help finish her contract so that she could get paid. In exchange, she would work on finding the vault.

"Can't your walking rust bucket handle things?" the Captain suggested.

"Not a chance. The scavengers would be on Argo like gundarks on fresh meat," Beryl replied.

Corso had to bite back a laugh at the horrified expression on the droid's robotic face.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," the Captain answered.

"Good. I only have two deliveries left. As soon as you handle them, we'll find your vault. The first job is for a Republic scientist named Vernan. He's got a research camp in rakghoul territory."

_Wait, did she say rakghoul?_

"What exactly am I delivering?"

_Seriously, Captain? The lady just mentioned rakghoul territory and all you have to ask is what the container holds?_

"Some kind of sensor equipment; don't know what it's for. I'll start working on your job while you handle mine. Isn't cooperation grand?" Beryl remarked.

Corso was about to ask for a word with the Captain, when they were interrupted.

"Hello again, Captain. I didn't know you and Thorne were acquainted."

"Look, Agent Fancypants is back," the Captain whispered to him, loud enough for all to hear.

"Agent Soganti, what a lovely surprise," Beryl cut in before things could get out of hands. "It's only been a day since your last inquisi…I mean, inspection. Don't you Republic Custom boys have better things to do than turn my warehouse upside-down _again_?" she continued a little warily.

The official smirked. "I can inspect this warehouse whenever I want. It's the law."

_Who did he think he was, bullying people like that?_ Corso had to clench his jaws, least he made things worse.

"Take Doctor Vernan's delivery, Captain. There's no reason for you to stick around," Beryl told them. "Poke around the warehouse all you want, Agent. You won't find anything out of order," she said as the agent's men started rummaging through her crates.

"Ehh…what did I just step in, Thorne?" the agent asked, with disgust.

"My apologies, Sir; I believe that is my hydraulic fluid…"

Now, Corso better understood why Beryl seemed so attached to the droid.

"Are you gonna be okay?" the Captain asked, eyeing the custom officers.

"Don't worry about me, just come back when you are done with the first delivery," Beryl replied with a bitter smile.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really glad there are still people reading**. **Thanks guys~

-although if I'm honest, your lack of opinion worries me a bit… XD


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

"Well, it's nice to know Fancypants is a jerk to everyone and not just me."

Corso had to smile at that. Sometimes, his Captain had the weirdest logic. Talking about logic… "Captain, are you sure going into rakghoul territory is a good idea? I mean I dunno if you've heard, but they sound pretty nasty."

"It's not like I had a choice, Corso." She stopped to think for a moment. "Or, we could always wander around and hope we bump into the vault by accident," she finished impishly. "Who knows, that could be fun, actually," she muttered- whether to herself or to him, he wasn't sure.

"You have an interesting idea of fun, Captain," he said, hurrying to catch up with her.

* * *

Liling was starting to regret taking on so many side requests. Sometimes, she should just keep her mouth shut.

First, she'd overheard a dispute and her curiosity had caused her to be dragged right into it. A couple of siblings were trying to reclaim land on Taris that belonged to their family, but the area is patrolled by hostile defense droids. Of course, the Republic doesn't have time to help them, what with the war and all. So naturally, they ended up asked for her help instead. So now, she had to go investigate the old Tarisian estate in the Republic Resettlement Zone and find out whose droids were defending the area.

Then, just as she was getting on her way, she'd been approached by a girl. "Hey. You're not a refugee and you're not an aid worker. Why are you here?"

"Why don't you tell me who you are, first?" she had replied automatically. This had been her first mistake.

"Name's Urana, Urana Kiel. See, people with no reason to be here are usually thieves. But I'm not getting thief vibes from you."

She had to say, the kid was good. Once she got her with the compliment, it had been easy to tell her all about her sap story. Scavengers have our homes; we've got nothing, war is horrible, blablablah. Still, Liling had always been a sucker for charity cases -a very bad habit for a smuggler, she knew- and so she had stupidly offered her help.

"I could lend a hand if you need one." That had been her second mistake.

"Seriously? Well, if you could get back there, we left a lot of things behind…"

The moment they'd heard she'd be 'making a trip', refugees had come out from all corners of the shelter, ambushing her. This one wanted this, the other wanted that… It was crazy.

"All of you, back off! We do this one at a time, or nobody gets anything! This, uh… This could take a while. Are you still in?"

_This is your chance to get out of this_, she'd told herself. Urana had looked at her with hope in her eyes; heck, they had all looked at her like she was their saviour or something. And she'd made her final mistake.

"Okay. One at a time; you get one item-one _portable_ item. Make it count," she'd replied resignedly. She'd unintentionally looked over at Corso, but the Mantellian just shrugged at her, a knowing glint in his eyes.

And that brought her to her current situation. She'd considered making her original run to Doctor Vernan first, but according to the map, the settlement was much closer. Maybe they should just get that out of the way first.

* * *

"If you have something to say, just say it."

Corso blinked at the sudden remark. They had been walking for a while now, heading to the settlement from which they'd promised to get some things back for a group of refugees.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Captain," he replied, uncertain if he'd somehow crossed her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. For a moment, she looked as if she would yell at him or something, but she simply turned around again and kept walking. All the more confused, Corso followed her onward.

* * *

Liling felt frustrated. Sometimes, dealing with Corso Riggs made her want to pull out her hair. He was just so damn_…nice!_ Usually, that wouldn't be a problem, but there were times she wanted to lash out at him and couldn't. Well, she could, but he wouldn't fight back, and where was the satisfaction in that? She'd seen the way he looked at her; the same way those refugees had looked at her. With their stupid, hopeful eyes... Helping others was one thing, but she couldn't bear the weight of their expectations on her.

.

She could tell he was giving her some space, following her failed outburst, from the way his steps sounded just a little farther behind her than usual. It therefore took her a little longer than usual to realise he had stopped. She turned around to see what the holdup was, when he signalled for her to be quiet. And then, she felt it; eyes on her. She barely had time to duck out of the way as something -several somethings- hurled themselves at her.

* * *

_Rakghouls!_ Those had been rakghouls, he now knew. His heart had jolted when he had seen two blurs throw themselves towards Liling. But she'd managed to roll away just on time as he dropped the container and fired his rifle. Two slimy grey creatures now lied dead on the mud, next to the Captain. She recovered from her shock and got up, to inspect the beasts. Corso picked up the container. _Hopefully, whatever was in it wasn't damaged_, he thought as he walked over to her.

"You alright, Captain?"

She nodded to him wordlessly, probably still a little shaken. She could be mad all she wanted; from now on, he wasn't letting her walk so far ahead, no matter what, he decided.

The walk to the refugees' settlement was uneventful after that.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, as you all know by now, I can't write any real fight. Baby steps, eh?


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Sneaking into the scavengers' camp had been fairly easy. Thanks to her stealth belt, she'd been able to go close enough to take the scattered groups by surprise from behind while Corso fell on them head on. They'd left the container and their canteens behind a bush nearby, to leave their hands free. Some of the guys, they didn't even have to fight; she'd gotten close enough to use her tranquilizer. She checked the items in the bush. So far, they'd gotten back the digging tools, the box of pazaak decks, the micro-generator, and even the novel datafile. So, all that's left was…the nadu seeds.

.

.

She'd gone around the camp twice, already, but still no signs of the seeds -Urana's stupid seeds. It was starting to get to her; the scavengers could wake up any moment and if they raised the alarm, they'd be done for. She was about to tell Corso to give up and just head back to their bush, when he gave her the thumbs up and sure enough, his feet, was a bag. She had to smile despite herself. She wouldn't even know what nadu looked like, let alone their seeds. But then she frowned; that looked rather heavy, and cumbersome to carry. Luckily, the Mantellian simply chucked it under his arm, picking up the micro generator, the digging tool _and_ Doctor Vernan's container as well. She must have been gawking because he gave her a crooked smile before heading back toward the spaceport. She quickly finished putting the datafile and decks of cards in her carry bag and followed suit.

* * *

By the time they saw the spaceport, it was well past lunch time and they reached the shelter just as it started to drizzle.

"Leisha! Vidas! Everybody, she's back!" Urana screamed excitedly.

"Is everything okay?"

"What did the scavengers take?" asked someone else.

"Okay, calm down, people. Let's deal with the possessions first so those who want to can leave." That Urana kid sure knew how to get people in line.

"We got everything you wanted," the Captain told them.

"Really?" The kid's eyes turned to him and he put the items down. He watched her gather the bag of seeds in her arms, and before he could offer to help, she had rushed away, babbling about how pleased her mother would be.

"Please excuse her, she's just very happy, is all," one of the refugees, a motherly woman told them.

Sure enough, Urana came running back not a moment later, profusely thanking the both of them. She even gave a hug to the Captain, who patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I don't have any credit to give you for your effort," the writer told them, looking apologetic.

"I've got credits, but just enough for me," admitted the motherly woman.

"Don't worry about it, guys. I needed some exercise, anyway." The Captain looked at Urana. "Just, no more whinging, all right?"

.

.

"So, Captain, are we making our delivery to the doctor, now?"

"Yup, as soon as we get something to eat. Don't know about you, but I'm famished."

He chuckled and followed her towards the shabby looking cantina.

* * *

She had hoped the drizzle would have stopped by now, but no such luck. However, work was work, and she'd already taken longer than she wanted. She was a professional, and she would get the job done.

According to her map, they were about…still but a third of the way to the doctor's settlement… If only she had a speeder, she wished for the hundredth time. They'd passed a speeders vendor near the Olaris spaceport, but there hadn't been any for hire and there was no way she could afford one right now. She had never gotten paid since Skavak stole the cargo she was supposed to deliver, and even those gadgets she's gotten from Darmas, she hadn't been able to pay for; not exactly. The gambler had uncharacteristically refused to take her credits, but she gave him all the money she had won from him, plus most of her meagre savings. She had insisted and he had given in, but she knew it hadn't been enough to cover for the items.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Just consider it a discount; as friends," he'd said, kissing her knuckles. She hadn't been happy about it, but there wasn't much she could have done, anyway.

"I'll pay you the rest later," she'd assured him.

.

Hopefully, Risha's treasure would fix her dry-spell. _Dry._ Now that was a good one.

"Ready to tackle a few rakghouls, Farm Boy?" she asked to distract herself.

"Lead on," came the optimistic answer.

She had to say, despite her bravado, she was a little apprehensive about going into rakghoul territory.

* * *

**A/N:** I made Urana a little younger (15) than she probably was, but only because it seemed to fit better. Oh, and did the nadu seed give anyone else trouble?

Also, I am only up to thee end of chapter 1, game-wise, so I don't know everything yet. But here's my take on Darmas's motivations for being rather…benevolent:

-He is a gambler, and anyone with potential is interesting to him, especially a newcomer like Liling; he sees helping her a little like an investment, of sorts.

-In his opinion, you can never have too many people feeling like they owe you something.

-He did mean what he said about Viidu; they might not have been best friends, but he'd been good company and earned Darmas's respect (not as a sabacc player, mind you). He knew the man had considered Corso like a son and the boy obviously had feelings for the intrepid Captain (which is why it had been so much fun pushing his buttons), so it had been his way of paying his respects to an old friend.

Also, to the awesome person who put this story on alert and fav: **thank you!** (you know who you are ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

They had been walking, no, _plodding_ for a while now, and the rain still wouldn't let up. It made the ground all muddy and his boots stuck to the ground, making each step twice as heavy. The Captain's squishy footsteps were starting to slow down a little, too. Obviously, they were wearing down. If there was one thing he had learned during the time he'd spent fighting at her side, it was that she would only rarely be the one to suggest slowing down. It was like she was afraid to appear weak or something, which was ridiculous in his opinion. Except maybe when it came to food; she never missed her meals.

"Care to share what's so funny?"

He realised he must have chuckled aloud. "Nothing, Captain. But do you think maybe, we could rest for a while?"

"What, you tired already, Farm Boy?" But before he could answer, she continued: "Well, alright, let's go under that tree, it'll shelter some of the rain…"

"Right behind you, Captain," he called after her already retreating form.

* * *

_Won't this blasted rain ever stop? _Mind you, she didn't dislike rain in general. Actually, while other kids ran to their mamas during stormy nights, she used to sneak out of her bed to look out the window. She had always found lightning fascinating…beautiful, even. And the sound of thunder was exhilarating to her, both scary and exciting at once. However, this wasn't a storm. There was no lightning, no thunder. It wasn't even pouring. It was just a drizzle; a perpetual drizzle, which she hated. It was just enough to make her feel all damp and sticky, and to transform the soil they were walking on into a sloshing mess. She also knew her hair must be frizzy as a bantha's, and she was probably starting to smell like one, too… How Corso could stand it was beyond her.

Luckily, it wasn't too much farther to their destination.

* * *

The closer they got to the camp, the more rakghouls they encountered. As it turned out, the first two they had seen had been nothing but babies. Looking down at the claw marks left on his hand by a particularly pungent and ferocious rakghoul, he was glad for the Captain's medpac. Those creatures were just nasty. He couldn't understand why anyone would purposely make a camp right in the middle of their territory.

.

"Dear Adali, I regret to inform you that your husband was killed yesterday by rakghouls. Please accept my condolences. Doctor Soylon was an excellent scientist." The balding man definitely gave a 'scientist' vibe, Corso thought.

Finally, he turned around, addressing them. "I've never composed a death notice before. How did that sound?"

"The 'Dear Adali' part was pretty good," the Captain said helpfully.

"I thought a personal touch was warranted, under the circumstances." His eyes suddenly lit up "Ah! I recognize the symbols on that container! My bio-alarms have finally arrived. Good, good. If only this had arrived in time to save my associates… Not your fault, certainly. We knew the risk of studying rakghouls." The man seemed to take his associates' deaths rather well_. A little too well,_ if anyone asked him…

"What do you think you're gonna learn about these things?" Corso was wondering the same thing.

"My colleagues and I were studying the rakghouls' behavior hoping to find a mean to contain them. We can't afford to let the rakghouls impede our progress. The Republic's rebuilding efforts on Taris are paramount to future prosperity."

"You're pretty fearless, for a scientist," commented Liling.

"Fear obstructs understanding. Besides, my prospects for survival have just improved.

I've isolated an identified element in the rakghouls' physiology, making it possible to detect and track their movements. The bio-alarms you brought will reveal how the creatures hunt. However, installing them will be a challenge with all my assistants dead…"

Corso knew where this was going...

"If you've got the credits, doc, I've got the time."

"Thanks to the rakghouls, I have a budget surplus for staff expenses. You're hired! All that's required are quick feet, basic technical know-how and raw nerve –things I see you possess in abundance. Place a bio-alarm at each survey station we've established, and I'll see you're amply rewarded."

"'Amply rewarded' is my middle name," the Captain replied.

The scientist chuckled softly. "Your parents must have been fascinating people."

Corso just watched the exchange incredulously. Some people had a weird sense of humor.

"Come back when you're done and we'll celebrate your success. Normally I'd ask for your next of kin's holo frequency, but I'd rather maintain some optimism. Good luck."

* * *

"If I get killed, I'm gonna be _so mad_."

Corso chuckled at his fearless Captain.

.

To his relief, they managed to install the bio-alarms without too much trouble. All that was left was going back to Beryl's warehouse. He sighed. _No two ways about it, huh._

However, instead of heading back, the Captain pulled her holocomm out and contacted Beryl to let her know they were done with the first delivery. Good thing she did, too.

"Glad to hear it. That's one down, one to go. I finally located the other supplies you need to deliver. They were lost when Tyrodall got killed by the rakghouls. A Republic found the supplies with Tyrodall's remain; dropped everything off at an outpost near the lake."

"What do you know about this lake? Is there swimming?"

He tried not to think about the images his brain was coming up with.

"Only if you enjoy bathing in acid…" Well, that sure chased the thought right out of his head.

"All you have to do is swing by the outpost, grab the supplies and take them to an engineer named Ovold. Ovold will give you some planetary core samples to bring back to me. Got it?"

"Grab the supplies from the outpost, get them to Ovold and return to you with the core samples," Liling repeated. "Consider it done."

* * *

**A/N: **Wewt?! Another two alerts and a fav? **Thank you**, you wonderful people!


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**A/N: **2C1D -2 Chapters in 1 Day. Check out Ch15 if you haven't already :)

* * *

Liling was so glad they wouldn't have to paddle their way back to Beryl's warehouse she didn't even question why she had to get planetary core samples. She was waiting for Beryl to send her the outpost's coordinates. Hopefully it wouldn't be too far and they would be able to take a taxi back.

.

By the time they reached Waypoint Station Aurek in the Sinking City, the rain had finally stopped and as they made their way to the Republic Quartermaster, Liling thought with a smile that maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to finish things quickly and take the rest of the day off.

.

"You're the Captain, yeah? I'm Sergeant Klewer. Risha says 'hello'. I hear you two are in business together? I'm going to square you with Republic Customs. Agent Soganti is watching your every move, but I can fix that."

Okay, time use her favorite, well-practiced line. "I'm a law-abiding citizen -I sincerely have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, honest."

"Relax, Captain," Klewer chuckled. "I'm a friend. Your partner and I go way back. Risha expressed some concern you might not be able to leave Taris with what you came here for; not unless Republic Customs lays off." _This guy was friends with Risha? _"I can give you temporary diplomatic immunity. Republic Customs won't be allowed to search you or your starship."

That sure did sound good. A little too good; things were never so simple. But a girl could wish, no? "That sounds just like what I need," she told him with a smile.

He smiled right back. "The thing is, I need you to scratch my back while I scratch yours." _And there it comes_. "I'm looking for professional help dealing with some nasty scavengers. They're making a lot of trouble for our supply lines. I need you to convince the scavengers to relocate. When that's done, you'll be off Republic Customs' radar. It's a deal, yeah?"

"I'm sort of in a rush right now, maybe later?"

The alien tapped himself on the head. "Funny thing…I've lost track of Beryl Thorne's supplies. I'll probably find them by the time you handle this favor for me."

_Oh well, at least I've tried._ But this guy was friends with Risha all right; no mere Republic Sergeant was as crafty. Sergeant _Klewer_, indeed.

The alien looked at her smugly, knowing he had her right where he wanted. "The scavengers have been coming from these coordinates. They probably have a camp there. Make life extra unpleasant for them. When you come back, I'll have diplomatic credentials and the supplies you came for ready to go. Have fun out there, yeah?"

* * *

According to the Sergeant, the Death's Claw pirates had established a camp in the northern part of the Sinking City overlooking the main road passing through the area. From this camp, the pirates had been known to waylay travelers and Republic convoys alike. Corso could see why disrupting this camp would aid the locals tremendously.

"Well, if we're gonna do this, we should do it right," the Captain sighed resignedly.

And so, they did. Destroying weapons caches, killing off pirates; that's how they spent the rest of their afternoon. They started with the outer edges of the camp, taking out the more isolated groups first and working their way inward.

.

They had fought alongside each other long enough by now to be able to communicate silently and work like a well-oiled machine. He would draw the pirates' attention on himself, while she fired from cover; sometimes, she would join right into the fight and by the time their enemies realized they shouldn't underestimate her, they'd be done for -thinking of her dirty kicks still made him cringe in sympathy. It meant he took the brunt most of the times, but it was a good strategy and he wouldn't have it any other way. She'd wanted to try it the other way around, once. Of course, he had refused, told her it was a bad idea, but she could be pretty persuasive when she wanted and…well, that was the only time. It just made more sense. He had his heavy armor to protect him, and she preferred freedom of movements, light on her feet. Besides, now that she had her medpac, she could even throw kolto packs and stims at him, when things got tough.

.

Eventually, they stumbled upon what appeared to be the leader of the pirates.

"Captain, I think we should be careful around that one," he whispered.

"But I'm always careful," she whispered back coyly.

Corso wasn't convinced. He had a bad feeling about the Death's Claw captain. Something about the man told him he wasn't gonna be beat easy like the other pirates. Still, the Captain wouldn't relent, and he had no choice but to follow her toward their foe.

* * *

Liling had her eyes set on the security chest and not even the imposing-looking thug was going to stop her. They had cleared pretty much the whole camp; she wasn't gonna just go empty-handed. The hut was too small for her to sneak onto him, and the stealth field most likely wouldn't be effective on such close range, but she had to try nonetheless. She was prepared when she got detected, but before she could duck back out, he struck her with the butt of his rifle, sending her sprawling head-first against something hard. Black dots danced in front her eyes. She heard Corso shout angrily, not really making out what he was saying and half-blindly crawled away from the pirate. She quickly fumbled with her medpac, fingers closing around a stimstick. The adrenaline made her stand back up and she promptly added her fire to her companion's, stopping only momentarily to hit him with a kolto pack every so often. She saw a trail of blood on Corso's leg and despite her best efforts, she could tell he was wearing down. She also saw him get a few good hits in, but the Death's Claw captain still fought on, as if unsusceptible to pain. _Please go down…please just go down, damn it, _she thought frantically.

Finally, the pirate fell down dead; it was over. She took a big shuddering breath to steady her heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: **Baby steps, remember? How was it?


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

"Hey, you alright? Corso?"

The Captain's concerned voice brought his attention back to her. He had been so focused on defeating the Death's Claw captain while keeping attacks onto himself that he had been lost in the moment. He had seen red the instant he had seen the big-built thug send Liling crashing into the metal pole of the tent like a rag doll.

* * *

Liling felt him tense when she touched his arm, before recognition brought him back to her. For a moment, she had been worried that she'd made them take on more than they could chew. If anything had happened, it would have been on her. Relief flooded through her when she assessed with the scanner that none of the injuries he'd sustained was critical. She found the source of the trail on his right leg, which was a cut on the side, above his knee, where his armor wasn't as thick. She sprayed some kolto and bandaged it the best she could.

.

"We did it. You might want to go get your loot, now," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Liling tried to read his expression, but his face was impermeable for once. Then, he looked at her, and his face lit up in a small smile. "We did it," he repeated, gently this time.

She smiled back. And shot the lock open. "Looks like we just got paid for our trouble, Farm Boy."

* * *

She didn't miss the slight limp in his steps and ignoring his protests, took the bags from him.

They made their ways back to the Sinking City outpost, slowly. She dropped him at the med-centre and instructed the medic droid to look after him while she went to find Sergeant Klewer.

"We handled everything just like you wanted," she said to his back.

"And Republic Customs thinks you have full…" The alien at least had the decency to look apologetic at her appearance. "…diplomatic access to the planet," he continued. "That'll keep the heat off you. I can't tell you how helpful you have been to the people of the Republic. Here are the supplies Beryl Thorne needs delivered. These are the coordinates of the camp. They're for an engineer named Ovold. Good luck out there, Captain. Try not to get dead."

.

She found an obviously unhappy mercenary at the med-centre.

"Captain, you tricked me!"

"What? Me? I would never," she replied with mock hurt. She winked playfully at him and watched as his resolve to stay mad dissipated a little. Still, he was trying hard to keep his face neutral, avoiding her eyes, she could see. "I think...I feel a little faint…" She took a couple unsteady steps and brought one hand up to hide her eyes, leaving a gap to peep through, of course.

The effect was immediate and she had to act fast to keep him from getting up. "And again," he muttered sullenly.

"Come on, Corso. What's the big deal? I'm _fine_. You, on the other hand… You wouldn't have let the nice medic droid look after you if I had simply asked and you know it." She took his silence as him conceding her point. She continued: "Please stop sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," was the indignant answer.

* * *

She made him stay put half an hour more on the med-bunk, but he didn't mind. It meant he could watch her closely in case the concussion she suffered got worse. Besides, she did let him clean the cut on her left cheek from where it had split open, while she iced the bump on her forehead. He was just finished when her holocomm beeped.

"Risha," she greeted, dangerously cheerful.

"Captain, I heard from Klewer that you got pretty beat up…are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Great scenery, great weather, man-eating creatures trying to kill me... Oh, and let's not forget our scavenger friends. You should be here."

"I think I'm fine right where I am, Captain. Seriously though, be careful."

The Captain rolled her eyes. "What is it with everyone wishing me luck and telling me to be careful?!" She got up and walked away, fuming.

Corso picked the holocomm up from the bunk. "Sorry about that, Risha."

"Riggs. Is everything okay?" She was obviously worried and Corso didn't want her to feel guilty about sending them there.

"Yeah, everything's fine. She just needs some time to cool down." His eyes scanned for the woman in question out of habit and he found her under a nearby tree. "It's been a long day... We'll probably stay here for the night. I'll update you tomorrow."

Risha's holographic image nodded before she hung up.

He sighed heavily before getting their bags and heading toward their moody Captain.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, a little bit of drama; hope you don't mind, it just sort of happened. Liling can have bad mood swings, sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

She hadn't meant to lash out at Risha; not really. The woman had just called at the wrong time. She had needed to vent out and she couldn't do that to Corso, because she felt guilty enough as it was. In any case, her anger was gone now and all she felt was tired and dirty and _hungry_. As if on cue, her stomach started grumbling. _Of course, trust Mister Perfect to come to the rescue again, _she thought moodily at the sight of the approaching Mantellian bringing her food.

* * *

They ate in silence. They would have to buy more provisions, or perhaps head back to Olaris tomorrow, he though as they finished the last of the meals C2 had prepared for them. But for the moment, they were stuck at Waypoint Station Aurek since the sun had set while they had recuperated. The swamps were barely safe enough during day-time, let alone in the dark.

* * *

She stretched, feeling rather the worse for wear. The night had been cold and damp, even in the shelter Klewer had offered them; _probably Risha's doing_, she thought a little embarrassed at the memory of her little outburst. Still, she was in much better spirit. Now all they had to do was deliver the supplies to that Ovold and then head back to Beryl. _Oh, and check out the Tarisian siblings' estate, _she reminded herself. Whenever she promised something, she followed through. _A smuggler is only as good as their reputation, after all._

* * *

Waking up with a start, Corso looked over to find the Captain's bunk empty. _Damn it, Riggs, you were supposed to keep an eye on her._

To his relief, he found her cleaning Flashy under the same tree as the previous night and smiled to himself.

"Morning, Captain."

"How's the leg?" she greeted him, eyes still fixed on the blaster pistol.

He was glad to see she was taking such good care of the weapon. "Good as new, Captain."

She looked at him for a moment, as if appraising the truth of his statement. Suddenly, she got up. "Let's get going then, Farm Boy."

"Right behind you, Captain."

* * *

They found the engineer Ovold at the outskirt of the camp, eyes fixed into the distance.

"Ahem," the Captain tried.

"Shhh…hold still. Big hungry beastie out there is watching us, about eight hundred meters away."

Corso and the Captain shared a look. "_This guy is not weird at all,_" her eyes told him.

"These Baktoid X-1 combat-goggles show me everything. I never take them off. Have to keep up my visual for the beasties," the humanoid engineer explained.

"You _never_ take those things off?"

"Thought I lost them, once. Bonded them to my skull with industrial adhesive. Now I'm always ready."

"_Yup, definitely not crazy_" he replied telepathically.

"Beryl said you have something for me to take back," the Captain smoothly changed subject.

"I used to, until the scavengers raided the camp. They were grabbing everything in sight. They probably thought the pod was something valuable."

The Captain gave a sigh. "Okay, how do we get the stuff back?"

"You're looking for a cargo pod marked 'Taris core samples'. Should be easy to pick out from everything else the scavengers stole. Speaking of which, I'll pay extra for snatching the rest of my stolen gear. Need it to finish my work."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," she told the engineer.

"Way I hear it, the scavengers are pretty well organized. Got themselves a regular fortress. Real death trap," Ovold warned them.

"If I had a credit for every death trap I've escaped, I wouldn't need this job," she replied.

"I know what you mean. Good luck out there…"

* * *

The scavengers' camp did look more like a factory warehouse sort of place, rather than a regular camp. From what she could tell, though, the scavengers themselves weren't particularly strong. They were after all, more thieves than fighters. She thought about the best course of action:

Plan A, they infiltrate the warehouse, grab what they need and go. Quick; and no one's the wiser.

Plan B, they take down all the scavengers as they worked their ways in. Slower, but they might pick up some stuff at the same time.

_Hmm A or B? B or A? _B, of course. _When in doubt, always shoot first. _

_._

_. _

To her surprise, they didn't encounter that many scavengers, maybe a dozen at the most. With a place this size, she'd expected at least a couple times more. Perhaps it was her lucky day? However, she soon found out the reason for the lack of staff.

_Droids; a dozen of them._

"Why'd you have to go and kill everybody? Some of those guys were alright."

She spun around, gun aimed at the Devaronian, who simply held his hands up in a reassuring gesture.

"I'm here for the planetary core samples, hand them over."

"Planetary core samples…right. You work for Beryl Thorne, don't you? That's what I used to do. The name's Tyrodall. I was helping Beryl smuggle artifacts off Taris disguised as core samples. Thought we'd get rich..."

Tyrodall…_Wasn't he supposed to be dead?_ If he wasn't then whose remains did the Republics find? And did he say _artifacts_?

"Turns out, Beryl's a soft touch," he continued. "Instead of selling what we smuggle on the Imperial market, Beryl gives relics to descendants of Taris survivors for a tiny 'finder's fee'. Ridiculous."

"There's an Imperial market on Taris?" she asked.

"No, but high-ups in Imperial space pay big credits for Taris artifacts. They're status symbols.

I let Beryl think rakghouls killed me and went into business with the scavengers. They had a bright idea to increase profits." When she didn't say anything, he went on. "Why sell a relic to the Imperials once when we can sell it a dozen times? These droids are making copies of the relics."

Okay, the idea of criminal droids was a little weird. "These droids can forge counterfeits?"

"They can recreate a relic down to the last detail. The copies are flawless," Tyrodall told her proudly. She wasn't sure whether to be impressed by the thought-out stratagem or disgusted at the extremes he had gone to for profit.

"Let's be smart about this. I'll give you a hefty payout and a cargo pod of counterfeit relics if you keep my operation quiet." _Why tell me all of this if he didn't want anyone to know? Besides, he was the one to tell me his name; I would have never guessed. What a moron. _"You go home richer, Beryl gets some 'relics' to give away and I stay in business. What do you say?"

Maybe that might have worked with someone else; heck, it did tempt her for a moment. The survivors' descendants wouldn't even know the artifacts were fakes…_No, _she had to tell Beryl, even if the woman had lied and tricked her into smuggling 'planetary core-samples'.

"I think she deserves better than to be cheated by you."

"Oh, well. Guess we finish this the hard way. Droids! Code Black."

* * *

**A/N: **I thought about how Tyrodall could have just given her the pod with a counterfeit in it. For someone who came up with such an elaborated scheme, he was stupid. Then, I realized it wasn't his idea in the first place, but the scavengers'. Oh well, he probably thought it was _safer_ to buy her silence, huh?


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Ovold was still on the lookout at the exact same spot when they found him. It was as if he never moved.

"Hey, you got all the gear those scavengers stole. Turnabout's fair play, right? Got those core samples, too. That'll make Beryl a happy lady. You should go see her right away."

"I know all about the smuggling operation, pal," the Captain confronted the eccentric engineer.

"Smuggling? That's illegal. I don't know anything about smuggling."

Corso didn't miss the irony of that conversation

"Those relics didn't get in there by themselves, Ovold." The Captain looked like she was about to lose her patience, but Ovold's composure didn't give anything away.

If anything, he looked like he was genuinely starting to take offense. "Is this some kind of practical joke or something? That cargo pod had core samples inside before the scavengers stole it! If the pod has something else in it now, it's got nothing to do with me."

_The guy's a good liar for sure. Telling his ridiculous version of the facts and expecting them to believe it while looking like he believes it himself._ Okay, that sentence hurt his head a little.

"That's your story and you're sticking to it?" the Captain asked at last.

"It's the absolute truth, and nobody can prove otherwise. Have a real nice day, Captain." Ovold said before turning back to face the distance, once more.

* * *

Was there anyone who _wasn't_ lying to her? Stars, she had had half her mind to just throw Ovold's precious gear into one of the mud puddles. She didn't even care anymore what Beryl did with those artifacts. But the woman better had found the vault's coordinates for her or else…

Still, there was one more thing she had to do before returning to the spaceport. _I'll give Beryl a little extra time, eh. _

* * *

Corso was about to tell the Captain she was going to wrong way, but figured she was probably still fuming about being tricked like that and better if she had time to cool off a little. However, he berated himself for doubting her when he realized where they were going. Right; with everything, he had totally forgotten they had agreed to help that girl and her brother get their family's land back.

.

.

The place was already occupied, just as they had been told. But what they didn't expect was for the droids to belong to a group of alien _refugees_. Corso had been worried about things getting ugly; those people were just doing their best to survive, like everybody else. But turns out, the Togruta in charge, Achitan, had legal proof the land actually belonged to her family _before_ human settlement on Taris. If anyone was in position of reclaiming what was theirs, it was Achitan. As he knew she would, the Captain made the just decision and let the alien refugees stay, taking the deeds as proof.

All that was left now was to tell the news. This was one time he was glad he let the Captain deal with the talking parts.

* * *

"The 'alien' resettlement was a valid executive order approved by the Republic. This is our land!"

Liling was starting to lose patience and fast. If that big oaf felt so strongly about it, why hadn't he reclaimed it himself? _All talk and no trousers._

"There are alien survivors who kept their claim? I'd have thought they would never want to come back here. I, I studied the history. It wasn't right," came the soft spoken voice of his sister.

"It was justified! You can't make us leave because of that."

She rolled her eyes. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"Our family governed Taris, we owned it!"

Liling had had enough of that self-important bully.

Luckily for him, his sister Jaymizu was more sensible. "Come on, Relus. It was kind of crazy to think we'd get our dream after three hundred years. That only happens in stories… We'll be on the next ship out," she told them.

Liling watched them leave, turning to her companion. "Why would they even choose this swamp over Alderaan, anyway? Besides, they wouldn't last two minutes with the local 'wildlife'."

But before Corso could answer her, they were interrupted by the little Republic soldier. "Hey, good job."

She had forgotten all about his presence; it was no wonder he hadn't been able to get rid of the brat brigade. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" She couldn't help messing with him. Where that Relus had been loud and aggressive, this guy was quiet and mousy. It had been one of the reasons why the dispute had grabbed her attention in the first place; the Republic had looked like he was getting his head chewed off.

"I…I'm Private Sakal, we met before. Good job; both on the droids and getting to the bottom of that mess."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a reward." She gave him a wink. "And you should learn to speak up, Private."

* * *

**A/N:** For some reason, I thought Achitan looked a bit like Angelina Jolie…Is that weird?

A new reviewer, who _also_ alerted my fic? **Thank you!** :D


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

"I can count the number of times I've been truly impressed in my life on one hand, Captain. Congratulations, you walking in with those core samples just got added to the list."

Hm. If Blondie thought she could butter her up, she was welcome to try. "If I'm gonna be smuggling relics, I expect to be well-paid."

"Smuggling relics? But I'd never do anything like…heh; even I don't believe that one." _Well at least she's stopped trying to insult my intelligence._ "How'd you find out about what I'm really up to? What happened with the scavengers?"

Liling didn't like being lied to, but still, she decided the woman deserved to know the truth.

.

The woman shook her head incredulously. "I never liked that guy. Where's he now?"

She folded her arms, smirking. "He's fertilizing this beautiful swamp."

"Sorry I didn't keep things on the up-and-up, but you're working with Risha. I've got trust issues there."

Liling was getting really curious about the story between the two women, but decided it probably wasn't the right moment for that.

.

Beryl wanted the relics to go to the descendents of Taris survivors, which was fine by her. "You've got a real heart of gold, don't you?" she teased.

"There's more to life than profit. If people understood that, the galaxy would be a better place," Beryl answered all seriously. "Hey, look at that; the Republic just updated my contract log as 'complete'. And right on time, my spaceport friend granted me access to the Republic sensor array. Let's find us a vault."

_That's it? A friend just granted her access? _"Tell me about this mysterious friend of yours."

"A lonely technician with a boring job; didn't take much to wrap him around my finger," the blonde woman shrugged, already working on her datapad. "Hmm…sensors are picking up the vault's unique radiation signature. That's good. A-ha, there it is! Oh…your vault is in _Zone Zero_. That's bad."

_It can't be that bad, surely. _"Give me all the details." _Hit me._

"Zone Zero is no-man's land. When the Republic first got here, it sent a bunch of surveyors to map the region. One surveyor made it back alive. Said the place is overrun with things worse than rakghouls. Nobody goes there."

"If that's where the vault is, that's where I'm going." As if she could just give up like that…

Beryl seemed to have guessed as much, continuing: "You'll need serious hardware to crack that vault. Risha's good at getting into places she isn't supposed to. Maybe talk to her."

She didn't miss the bitterness under the offhand compliment, and for a moment, she almost wanted to get the two of them to just sit and talk it out. Maybe one day she would, but right now, she had a vault to find.

"It's been interesting knowing you, Captain. Have fun out there."

Well, she was starting to get used to people sending her off sounding like she was as good as dead.

* * *

They were heading back to the spaceport when he caught parts of a conversation.

"…so your friend got bit? Then he got away easy."

"He was infected with the rakghoul plague. He was turning into one of them, so I…spared him the misery."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"There, there, we'll find you a grief counselor."

_What? Rakghoul plague? Turning? Okay, so that wasn't good. Not good at all. Wait. Does that mean… _"Captain, do you think it's true? What the man said…" he looked down at his mostly healed hand.

"Rakghouls' bites aren't exactly hygienic, but do you really think you'll turn rakghoul on me, Corso? Don't be ridiculous," she replied dismissively.

He nodded, more to himself, since she wasn't looking at him. "What if, all rakghouls were once regular folks? …What if their bites could infect and turn you?"

She paused momentarily, but quickly resumed her steps. "I hope we never have to find out."

* * *

Liling was glad they hadn't bothered to listen to people talking before. Rakghouls were bad enough without them being able to turn you into one of them. She didn't want to think of the possibility that all the creatures were once sentient beings…

* * *

As soon as they got back on the Starla, Risha was on the Captain.

"Good, you're back. Hope you got that vault's location. I…"

"Risha, stop -I need a shower first or I'll die. After that, I'm all yours." The Captain didn't even slow down once, leaving a dumbstruck Risha behind.

Corso just shrugged. "I need to clean up too."

* * *

_Ah, much better_. She had felt so disgusting with all that grim and blood and mud and Stars know what else…She had half expected to come face-to-face with Risha the moment she came out of her quarters. Instead, she found Corso in a fresh set of under armor. He was clean-shaven and his hair was still wet; she followed a drop of water running down the side of his neck, disappearing under…

"Captain? Risha's waiting for you."

"Huh? Yeah, okay." She shook herself out of her stupor. _It's not like you've never seen male bodies before;_ it's just that usually, the Mantellian was wearing his heavy armor and…_Okay, focus, girl!_

* * *

"I eavesdropped on Skavak and some mercenaries over an encrypted comm channel. They're trying to beat us to the vault and sounds like they're closing in."

"Any clue what kind of numbers we'll be up against?"

"A lot less than there used to be. From what I overheard Skavak's men aren't having much luck in their search for the vault. Something out there is eating those mercenaries alive; literally."

She thought about what Beryl had said. _Something worse than rakghouls, huh. _"Those predators might just wipe out our problem for us."

"I wouldn't could on it. The mercenary leader sounds pretty tough. Get to the vault as fast as you can, then open the lock with this Geonosian slicer module. It took me months to trade for this. Don't lose it, understand?"

She didn't really like the commanding tone Risha was using, but more importantly… "You never heard of having a backup, genius?"

"I have a backup: your head. I figure it can break open anything," the other woman replied sassily. She added more soberly: "Good luck, partner. Hope I see you again soon."

_…Your old partner seems to think you'll turn on me. Let's hope she's wrong. _"If I die, lock up before you leave," she jested instead. So far, Risha had been trustworthy. She would keep watching her closely, but she couldn't let paranoia cloud her mind.

"Not funny."

* * *

_Is there even a point to this? _Corso thought as he scrubbed at a particularly tenacious spot on his breastplate. He knew that as soon as Risha finished briefing the Captain, they'd be heading out to the vault. Sounded like they had no time to spare, else Skavak beat them to the vault. _Skavak_…Just thinking about the sucker made him mad.

"Master Corso, here are the provisions you requested. I have taken special care to adjust the nutritional value of your meals to properly meet your specific energy needs on your trip."

"Right. Thanks C2."

"Those provisions are sufficient to last you two days; I would have prepared more, but according my approximate calculations, you would be back by then, rendering this pointless."

"Well, let's hope your calculations are right, buddy." _Let's hope we make it back at all. _

* * *

**A/N:** I noticed my writing tends to be rather dialogue-heavy (and I also like to use quotes from the game). XD I'm gonna try to balance things out in the future, though I can't promise anything...

Thanks for sticking with me so far~


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Okay, this was starting to get old, already. There, they were again, waiting for her just outside her ship; Agent Fancypants and his two lapdogs. _Now I know how Beryl feels._

Apparently, Agent Snotface wasn't above asking for her help. As per usual, he was onto Beryl.

"What I lack is proof. I need someone to step forward and testify so I can arrest her. I'm looking for an honest citizen, Captain."

"If I see one, I'll let you know."

"That's funny. Really; I'm authorized to pay a generous sum for any lead resulting in an arrest…"

_Hmm, and not above bribing either? In that case_… "Tyrodall is the real smuggler, Agent Soganti." She thought it wouldn't hurt to throw in the honorific.

"Thorne's partner? What do you have to back up that accusation?"

She didn't really have any proof, but every so often when the situation called for it... She decided to tell the truth; part of it, anyway. She told him about Tyrodall running with a bunch of scavengers and stealing republic supplies.

"I heard the scavengers were raiding our excavation. And that Devaronian's alleged 'death' always seemed a little convenient. Sounds like I might be wrong about Thorne." _Great, he bought it_. "Unfortunately, I may never be able to verify your story. I'm afraid that means no reward."

_What? But that's not fair…_"But think of all the time and money you'll save by not chasing the wrong people," she insisted.

The dark-skinned custom officer eyed her carefully, the corner of his mouth curling up in an almost imperceptible smile. "Fair point. I'll transfer some credits to you from my discretionary account. Buy yourself a drink on me. Goodbye, Captain."

_Well, better than nothing, I guess._

* * *

"Beryl needs to clear out of here. That agent won't give up."

"I don't want Beryl getting caught," she admitted.

"Me neither. She's one of the good guys. We should drop by her place on our way to Zone Zero. It's the least we can do."

_How typical Corso. _She agreed with him nonetheless.

* * *

"You have the vault's coordinates. You didn't have to come warn me, but you did. Where I come from, the best friends are the ones who lie for you… Guess you're a better friend than I thought." Beryl looked really surprised, and Liling wondered what had happened that made the woman so pessimist about the world. Sure, there are a lot of unscrupulous people out there, but…Perhaps Riggs was rubbing off on her, after all.

"Maybe you should reconsider your choice of lifestyle, Beryl."

"I'll get off Taris while the getting's good. Never figured I could count on anybody travelling with Risha... She doesn't deserve a partner like you. Watch your back, all right?"

"I'm glad we're parting as friends," she answered instead.

"Thanks for everything, Captain."

* * *

"You did the right thing there, Captain."

She knew he probably meant it as a compliment, but she didn't like how it felt like a pat on the head. She turned to face him. "Could it be that you fell for Beryl?"

"What? No! I mean she's pretty, but…"

She walked away, leaving him fumbling with his words, satisfied with herself.

* * *

Did she really think he liked Beryl, or was she just teasing him? Sometimes, it was hard to tell. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she said or did something that surprised him all over again. Were all women that confusing and mysterious? Between the Captain's crazy mood swings and Risha's secrecy, he was starting to believe so… Suddenly, it hit him; surely, she couldn't have been _jealous_, right? Because then, it'd mean…It'd mean she actually _liked_ him. No, she must have been teasing him, as she tended to do. Still, he couldn't help the small fire of hope at the mere possibility. Why couldn't they just say what they meant? _Look who's talking_. The mocking voice in his head sounded suspiciously like Skavak, and he hated it all the more for it. _I will, just when the moment is right, _he told it.

"Come on, Corso. We have a vault to slice." She was smiling at him, as if nothing had happened, but he found himself unable to hold her gaze.

* * *

Zone Zero took them deeper into the Tularan Marsh and what looked like the crumbling vestige of a city. The wilderness had reclaimed the land, like much of the rest of Taris, but the sight was no longer beautiful or refreshing as he'd first thought. The atmosphere was eerie; the quiet, uneasy. The place reminded him of what it really was: a tomb.

The rakghouls there were even more powerful and ferocious, although they also seemed more primal, as if they had been left undisturbed too long.

Beside him, he could tell the Captain felt it, too, and he decided to try and lift the mood a little. "How come we always end up walking through sewer pipes? Just once, I'd like to come back from a place smelling like flowers."

For a moment, she looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. But then, her eyes twinkled and she laughed. "You and me both, Farm Boy. You and me both."

* * *

There was something about Zone Zero that could make anyone miss civilization -people. _Any_ kind of people; just something other than those rakghouls. You just knew you were desperate when even the sight of hired guns that were hired, in fact to _kill_ you, was welcome.

.

.

Despite having made it so far, the mercenaries didn't give them much trouble and they soon found themselves in front of the vault, where a few more hired gunmen stood. _But no signs of Skavak. Disappointing, but not unexpected. _It was just like him to send others to do his bidding. She briefly wondered where he found the money to keep sending more henchmen.

.

"What the…? Who the…? How'd you…?" Obviously, this one wasn't very bright, despite the numerous implants on his face.

"Not big on completing sentences, are you?"

The cybernetic man's eyes glowed red at her. "You're just…I can't believe…You're not supposed to be here!"

Finally, the mohawked cyborg couldn't take the pressure anymore and speed-dialed his 'Boss'.

"How's life treating you, Captain? You enjoying my ship and all my stuff? What about that two-faced Risha?" the rat's blue-toned holo image asked her.

"We're doing great, thanks."

"Bet you girls stay up late, listening to music, talking about who you'll marry when you grow up." Where that weirdo got his ideas from, she didn't want to know. "Still owe you for that mess on Coruscant. You have any idea the grief I'm taking? I could kill everybody who cracks a joke, but that's a lot of work. So, why don't you just die, already?"

She smiled at the thought of Skavak being made fun of. Payback was sweet. "Stop taking yourself so seriously."

"A man's reputation is everything. If I don't take myself seriously who will?" He then turned to address his henchmen. "Roksur, I want you and the boys to spare no effort killing my friend. Make it as painful as possible."

"You heard the boss! Fry this fool!"

_You boys are welcome to try,_ she thought deviously.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the geography isn't exact, I had trouble finding a map and so just kind of made things up a little to my convenience. ^u^'


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

They emerged from Zone Zero a little the worse for wear, but in much higher spirits. They had what they had come for. On their way back to Risha, they decided to stop at the first Republic outpost they found to recuperate. The prospect of a little breather seemed nice.

.

.

Liling took a moment to check her mails. Only a message from Darmas saying that he'd received an 'intriguing job offer' from a Senator, and may be 'out of pocket for the next little while'. That was a little strange, but it didn't concern her. She wrote back a quick reply, wishing him the best as well. She was about to update Risha on the good news, but got distracted by the sight of a crowd. A few people had gathered to listen to a middle aged woman, some of them taking notes. _Students, perhaps_? Curious, she went closer.

.

She found out the woman was a doctor of some sort and the group of 'students' were in fact, journalists. The doctor was talking about the rakghoul plague and Liling found herself listening in.

"…Until a vaccine can be widely distributed, it is highly doubtful any civilian colonization will yield lasting results. Thank you." With that, the journalists dispersed.

The word 'vaccine' caught her attention and before she could think to stop herself, the words came out.

"If you're working on a vaccine, I'd like to help."

.

Doctor Ianna Cel informed them that the Sith developed a serum prior to the bombardment that could neutralize the rakghoul contagion. But since it wasn't a Republic hospital, the pirates had legal salvage rights and the Republic wouldn't do anything about it.

And that was how they found themselves infiltrating the scavenger-held Fallenspire Stronghold in search of the rakghoul serum. _Sorry Risha, but you'll have to wait a little longer. _

* * *

"You've picked the wrong place to rob, wack-brain! There's gonna be two hundred Death's Claw pirates coming through that door!" For someone obviously unarmed and alone, the Twi'lek had guts.

"You know, violence is usually my last resort. _Usually._" Liling looked at him meaningfully.

"Ah ha well, you see these guys lying here? They've got the rakghoul plague. You touch me, and they'll be on you like Hutts on a buffet, except you know, faster…" When his bluff didn't work, he added: "And don't think they're incapacitated, they're not; they just look that way. I've got a serum you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I believe you. Now, hand it over." She aimed her pistol at him and he finally dropped the act.

"Wait, wait, wait… We don't have that much. If you cut off my supplies, these guys are gonna turn. You know what that means? I'm gonna have to shoot them all in the head before they try to eat my liver!"

"You're a doctor, right? Synthesize some more!"

The Twi'lek snorted. "With what? My state of the arts facility? I can only use what we find, and we don't find much! The only place I can think of that might have some left is the ruins of Dynamet General Hospital. The place is practically Ghoul Town. You want serum, you go find it there and leave us alone."

Liling looked over at the pirates wringing in their bunks. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't do it. Even scum like them didn't deserve to turn into rakghouls.

"Fine. I'll look there…Once."

* * *

Just as the pirate had told them, Dynamet General Hospital was a real rakghoul-infected nest.

It was funny, in a way, because the fact that they had fought so many of the creatures before knowing about the rakghoul plague made things easier, somehow. Not as dreadful.

Still, she couldn't have felt more relieved when they finally found the serum. _Time to get out of here._

* * *

"Welcome back. Let's get those serum samples analyzed and see what we've got. Well, thank the Force for good Tarisian storage technology. I wasn't sure anything would be viable after three centuries. While we wait, is there a cost to the samples I should be aware of? A deal with the pirate crew, perhaps?"

The Captain shared a look with him. "Let's just say, this one's on the rakghouls."

Corso couldn't believe they might just have helped bring a cure against the rakghoul plague. _That was something to be sure! _But he should have known things are never that simple…

Doctor Ianna Cel analysed the rakghoul serum and discovered that, while it functioned, it was only partially effective due to mutations in the rakghoul virus. It would only provide immunity for 'extraordinarily healthy individuals'. _What a letdown..._However, the doctor seemed way too excited for someone who just found out the cure she had hoped for was pretty much useless.

"Right now, I need what is called a 'lucky' survivor, someone whose system has antibodies to the modern plague. We haven't had a survivor yet, for obvious reasons. But this serum might provide the link we need… If I infected an extraordinary individual protected by the serum, I could collect the antibodies and make an effective vaccine."

_I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of this. _

"I need someone with proven recuperative powers; someone who gets injured almost on a daily basis. Like someone who gets shot, stabbed, cut, burned, poisoned…"

"Alright, I'll do it."

_What? No! _"Captain, I don't think that's a good idea," he whispered through his teeth.

Both women only ignored him. "Well, and I had this whole speech ready," the doctor gave a nervous laugh.

Of course Cel was surprised! _Where do you find someone stupid enough to purposely get infected by a plague that made you turn into a blood-thirsty beast? His Captain, that's who! _He could barely focus on the doctor's briefing.

"…So after I give you the serum, go out there and test it. Let the rakghouls attack you and… see what happens."

_See what happens?!_

"What? I have to get bitten?"

_Ah ha! Perhaps the woman is finally coming to her senses, after all._ He could hope, at least.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you**, new favouriter! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

While Doctor Cel was busy fetching a needle to inject the serum, he turned to Liling.

"Captain, I can see there's nothing I can say that'll make you change your mind…"

"You're right, there isn't," she replied with a smile.

"How about this, how about _I _do it, instead?"

He saw that the doctor had come back, but he was grateful that she pretended to occupy herself to give them a moment.

"Riggs, I'm not letting you do this."

"Why not?! I'm strong, and I never get sick. I'm _perfect_!"

She raised an eyebrow at this, but he was past being embarrassed, staring at her intently. Finally, she gave a sigh and he thought that maybe, he had gotten through to her. But then, she looked at him and said:

"I know you're strong, Corso. Which is why, I need you to come with me and help. I can't do this alone, and it's the only way it'll work." Then, without even giving him time to reply, she walked over to Cel for her injection.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really doing this. _And_ that I'm helping you."

"I know, right? This could save so many lives! They'd better write my name somewhere...Oh, and I can ask them to include yours, too."

That wasn't what he meant and she knew it, but he let it go. As much as he wanted to just pick her up and get her back onto the Starla, they didn't have much time before the serum wore off, and he might as well help her do this right, lest she truly got…sick.

"Okay, I don't want to have to do this again, so let's find us a big, nasty, virulent one."

"You mean, like that one over there?" He motioned to the huge, red, angry-looking rakghoul.

"Yup, that one seems…_perfect_." She winked at him before heading over.

* * *

_Oww…oww! Damn that really hurts…and_ _my jacket is ruined! _She gritted her teeth, trying to stop thinking about the throbbing pain in her left upper arm. It was… impossible!_ That vaccine had better work!_

.

"'S okay, Captain, I've gotcha."

Did his accent get stronger, or was it just in her head? It was hard to tell, the way his big steps rattled her a little. She'd told him she was fine and could walk on her own, but he'd insisted and so she'd climbed onto his back. She'd never thought about it much before, but Farm Boy was _strong_, carrying her like that on top of his armor…

.

She must have zoned out a little, for next thing she knew, they were at the outpost where the droid was waiting for them.

* * *

"Ah, I see your infection is progressing well. Hold still, I will take samples for analysis. While I transmit the data to Doctor Cel, there are some questions I should ask: Do you have any of the following symptoms: dizziness, fever, shortness of breath or an inexhaustible hunger for sentient flesh?"

"I could go for a Nerf Burger right now, but that's not important, right?"

Corso didn't find that funny at all. She didn't fool him for a second; there were beads of cold sweat on her forehead and her smile was way too strained.

"Can you do anything about these wounds? She's losing blood, here!"

"I am sorry; my core function is analysis, not trauma care."

Before he could damage Republic property however, they were interrupted by the doctor's holographic image.

"Good news. Your antibody count is off the charts! I'll start work on a vaccine immediately. While you recuperate, I'm going to transmit the usual secrecy agreements. Just use your thumbprint to sign on the sensor."

The Captain seemed to finally take things seriously. "What do you mean 'usual' secrecy agreements?" she asked, frowning in suspicion.

"This is standard procedure when the Republic develops biotech with significant earnings potential." Cel went on to explain to them that the vaccine would go to Republic soldiers first, before they deemed it 'safe' and sold it to colonists.

"Lives will be lost while this profit is being made!" Liling argued, shifting on the cot.

"Tell me something I don't know. Every week we hear another rakghoul horror story. But every colonist on the planet is going to want this vaccine. How do I tell my superiors we gave up that kind of money?"

The Captain sat up straighter and he made toward her, eyeing the darkened patch on her blue jacket, but she merely shifted again, face contorted in a scowl that he suspected wasn't all anger.

"You're a _doctor! _Saving lives should be your first priority! Figure something out!" she retorted hotly, frustration tingeing her voice.

The doctor sighed audibly, rubbing a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, you are right. We'll get this cure out one way or another. Thanks for putting yourself on the line for this. It would have taken years to do it the safe way. I don't know if Taris will ever be what it was, but now at least, there's hope."

* * *

At least, Cel was thoughtful enough to send a medical droid over to check on her. Her arm had become a pulsating dead weight from the shoulder down… She had wanted to leave as soon as the droid finished applying the synthskin, but Corso was having none of it.

"Are you telling me what I can and can't do?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

The Mantellian frowned, but proceeded to tell her in no uncertain terms that since she had thought getting infected by rakghouls was a good idea, she was in no condition to be making decisions, Captain or not.

.

"Fine," she said in huff. Then, she decided to change tactics. He may be stronger than her physically, but she had other means. _If you want something, you make it happen._ Letting her scowl turn into a soft frown*, she looked down on the standard grey bed and cradled her injured arm with her good hand. She knew he was bound to turn around to check on her, _any moment, now_. When she saw the tips of his boots in front of her, she focused on putting just the right amount emotion in her voice.

"It's just…I'd feel so much safer back on the Starla." She could feel his eyes on her and she could almost see the conflict on his face. _Just a little more,_ she thought. "I…I just want to get away from this place," she said, squeezing her eyes shut, as if to block out her surroundings…and effectively closing the trap.

"Captain, I…if you promise we'll stay grounded for the night at least, so that we're close to a med center, just in case..."

"Deal!" She hoped off the bed, but she must have gotten up too fast, for she suddenly saw black, head spinning. She felt warm hands closing on her shoulders, before a searing pain shot through her left arm and then, nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** * I was curious about whether there are differences between the two and from what I gather, a scowl is an angry/annoyed sort of frown, usually directed at someone/thing in particular. Whereas a frown is more vague and could be confusion, sadness, etc.

Random fact: did you know that women have better peripheral vision compared to men? Liling sure takes advantage of that, the cunning scoundrel.

Then, she was so full of herself for getting what she wanted that she forgot about low blood pressure… fail. ^_^'

By the way, **thank you**, Clicketykeys, for your continued support. And **thank you**, new follower. Also to everyone else reading; I appreciate it. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Stupid Captain for saying she was fine when she clearly wasn't and stupid him! As if it wasn't bad enough that he had let her convince him to let her get attacked while he watched... When he'd seen her sway dangerously, his hands had automatically shot out to steady her and in his moment of panic, he didn't even notice he was holding her injured arm until she gasped and fainted.

* * *

"Did you get the astrogation…What happened?! Riggs, talk to me, is she okay?" He was obviously upset and didn't meet her eyes even once, since he came in with Liling out cold in his arms. She followed him to the med bay, and helped him lay the unconscious woman down.

"Rakghouls is what happened, Risha!"

Was this all _her_ fault, now? She was about to defend herself, but seeing the pale face of their Captain's, she didn't want to argue. "Is she infected? Her arm…"

"She was. But she won't turn into a monster, if that's what you're worried about." His voice softened a little. "The medic droid said she'll be fine, her body is fighting off the infection and it's just the pain med working. But we should keep an eye on her..."

He took something out of his bag and set it down on the metallic table, before sitting onto the floor, arms stretched over his knees, head down.

One look on the table told her it was the astrogation chart they were after.

"Was it…did the rakghouls attack in Zone Zero?"

"Does it even matter, where it happened? Is it so you don't have to feel responsible?" His attitude surprised her; she had always thought the guy as meek and gentle. "…Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out like that. It's just, working with her can be so frustrating sometimes; she never backs down from anything, no matter how crazy!"

Risha hesitated a bit, before sitting down on the floor next to him. "I believe you; but…isn't that also one of her best qualities?" She offered a small smile.

"…I guess you're right." he admitted, smiling back, albeit tentatively. "Don't be surprised when you hear of a rakghoul vaccine." This time, the smile reached his eyes.

* * *

Corso gave her an account of all the things they did during their stay on Taris. He was just finished telling her about how Liling had passed out, when they were interrupted.

"…Oww. What did I miss?"

They both looked up to see Liling was awake and starting to sit up.

Risha got up to stop her, being careful not to make the same mistake as Riggs. "Easy, Captain. We don't want a repeat of earlier, now, do we?" she told her with a wink.

"What? He told you? Corso!" Liling looked embarrassed and Risha relented on teasing her, even though it _was_ kind of funny.

"Sorry, Captain. It was my fault." Risha turned her head to see the Mantellian standing there awkwardly.

"What? What do you mean? How is it your fault that I got up too fast?"

Risha had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her expression neutral. These two were so silly, sometimes. Still, she took pity on them and decided to step in. She told them both about the astrogation chart and gave them a little background information about Davik Kang and the 'legend' of how Nok Drayen got his fortune.

"Is there a plan to use that astrogation chart?" Trust the Captain to jump straight to the point.

"I'll upload these coordinates into your navicomputer. It'll take a while, though. I don't recognize some of these stars. At any rate, I'm ready to leave Taris. I'm sure we can find someplace more interesting to be," she told them.

"You've got a bad case of wanderlust, Risha," Liling said. Her eyelids drooped tiredly, a faint smile on her face.

Risha looked over at Corso. "What can I say; it's one of my best qualities."

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of funny how those two interact with each other. At first, I thought that they would get along like cat and dog, but _somehow_…


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**A/N: **I don't know if you've noticed the site going up and down a few times in the last couple of days; annoying =.= so yeah... please check you haven't missed my updates ^^;

* * *

According to Risha, they needed to acquire a particular prototype starship engine in order to claim Nok Drayen's lost fortune. Luckily, she had a deal with a Hutt named Drooga, who was willing to trade it for the huge caged-beast in the cargo hold.

"That's good, because that thing sure eats a lot," Liling commented. "But how can that slobbering creature be worth a starship engine?"

"It's the very last male shanjaru in the galaxy. The species is pretty much extinct. This makes it valuable," Risha explained.

It still didn't explain what anyone would want with the beast, but she wasn't gonna complain. "Next stop is Nar Shaddaa, I suppose?" It had been a long time since she'd last been to the 'Smuggler's Moon'. This promised to be _fun_.

* * *

She was just as ready to leave Taris as Risha, but Corso insisted they stayed on Taris a little longer so that they could have access to a med-center; "Just in case," he'd said. In the end, she'd agreed to stay a few more days. She wasn't stupid; she knew she would be pretty much useless in a fight until the rakghoul's bite was completely healed. Thank the Stars for the invention of synthskin! She was probably gonna have nightmares about Tarisian 'wildlife' for a while; she didn't need a physical reminder on top of it. Hopefully, the itchiness was a good sign…

* * *

Corso was glad he had managed to convince the Captain to rest a little more. Still, he had to admit it; he was pretty excited about going to Nar Shaddaa himself. What, with Risha and the Captain raving on about the planet… He looked over at the caged-beast, the shanjaru. "Poor boy, must be lonely being the last survivor of your kind, huh?" The beast, with its grumpy disposition reminded him a little of the wild nerfs back home.

"Master Corso, I took the liberty of cleaning your equipment for you."

Corso looked up at the droid, who had its arms loaded with his arms and legs plates. The armor was polished to the perfection. "Wow, thanks buddy." He had to say, he was impressed. _Not a spot._

"I am glad it pleases you. Is there is anything else I can do for you?" The droid looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, well, there's this smudge I can't get off my chest plate…"

"It will be my pleasure, Master Corso."

He watched as the droid enthusiastically whirled around to leave, when something occurred to him. "Wait! Before you go, just one thing I want clear between us… You know, about my guns…"

"I would not dream of it," the droid replied swiftly, before disappearing into the crew's quarters.

…_How did he know?_ Corso shook his head, admiring his good as new equipment.

* * *

Liling checked her reflection in the polished metal. _Not bad, _she thought, before taking off the Battle Laminoid headgear. It was really more of a metallic headband with a chin strap, which suited her fine. She just couldn't get her _head_ around anything more cumbersome. She needed to be able to see clearly and didn't like the feeling of a helmet weighting her down. She looked at the Coordination Belt on her bed, the only other item she'd kept from that Death's Claw captain's loot; probably stolen from some Republic convoy. She'd given the rest of the spoil to Corso to do as he pleased; although she'd advised him not to sell it back on Taris. There hadn't been much credits in the chest. Barely enough to cover for the fuel they used for the trip…

* * *

They would finally be leaving the dump of a planet tonight. But now that she wasn't fighting scavengers or chased by bloodthirsty creatures, she thought that she might actually miss the toxic swamp.

"Hey, anyone wants to go for a drink? It'll be on Agent Fancypants." She chuckled to herself at the irony of it all. "Anyway, meet me downstairs in 10. Or I'll start without you."

She dropped by the bridge to check her new security system was in order before leaving -now that Risha had the astrogation chart, she wasn't taking any chances; her ship wasn't leaving without her, ever again.

* * *

Risha had looked at him questioningly and he'd explained to her about the custom officer transferring some money over for helping him out, at which the woman had raised an eyebrow, but not said anything other than an "I see."

He'd asked her if she wanted to come out for a bit, since they were leaving tonight, but once again, the red-haired woman had declined. He'd shrugged it off before heading out after their Captain. He figured it might very well be his first and last time on Taris anyway and suddenly felt almost nostalgic. _Almost._

.

He nearly missed her standing just outside the spaceport, looking off into the distance. She had let her hair down for once, and the light breeze caught one of her long dark locks.

"Hey," he said, stepping next to her.

"Hey" she replied without turning around. "Risha not coming?"

"'Thanks, but no thanks.' Those were her exact words," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm not really surprised, but it's her lost." She turned to look at him then, and the genuine smile on her face took his breath away and for a moment, he was speechless.

Then she broke his gaze, turning back toward the horizon. "You know, I might miss this place, swamp and all" she finally said, voice soft. "Is that weird?"

"Wanna take a walk?" the words slipped out before he could think them through, but she simply threw him a mischievous look before heading into the dirt path, and so he chuckled, before chasing after her.

* * *

They didn't go very far into the swamp, and stayed mostly on the dirt paths. But it had been nice, being surrounded by all the greenness. It definitely was nice to part on good terms with the planet, she thought. They had gotten back to the spaceport and were making their way back to the hangar just as it was about to get dark.

"This is the best feeling…"

She turned around to look at her companion. She was glad he had suggested a walk. She could see he had also made his peace with the place.

"A sky full of stars…a new planet waiting across the galaxy… It never gets old!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Why do you think I never settled down?" she replied with a smirk.

"There's something about cities, all that plasteel and concrete; weighs too much to ever feel free." His voice dropped low and he had stopped walking. "When I came back to Ord Mantell, I thought that was the end for me. Thanks for giving me a way off." He was so solemn; she couldn't help but tease him a little.

She took a step, then another, effectively closing the space between them until she was looking right up at him. "Well, you _are_ good at watching my back," she gave him a meaningful look.

"Is that the only reason you keep me around?" he quipped right back, just as playful, surprising her a little. She had expected him to step back or blush or at least stutter! Still, she didn't lose a beat either, replying.

"Of course. Why else?" She threw him another saucy look over her shoulder just as they entered the lift. This time he did blush, although she couldn't really see why. Something was amiss, but she couldn't put her finger on it...

* * *

**A/N:** This concludes our friends' stay on Taris. What did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Feel free to let me know. :)


	26. Chapter 26: Nar Shaddaa

**26**

Having just finished landing the Wandering Starla, she made her way back to the cargo hold, where she knew Risha and Corso were waiting for her.

"I love Nar Shaddaa. It's the place to get everything you never knew you wanted. The only laws are the ones people make with bribes or blasters. It's good to be home again." The auburn-haired woman sighed contently, oblivious to the look of surprise both her and Corso had on their faces.

"Nar Shaddaa is your homeworld?" she asked, realizing just how little she knew about the other woman.

"I was born in space, but this has always felt like home," the mysterious girl amended, before briefing them on the details of their task.

* * *

"One more thing, before you go… I know there's a price on your head from Rogun the Butcher over some business on Ord Mantell." When Liling only looked at her, she continued. "I ran a background check on you before we left Coruscant. A girl can't be too careful." Liling shrugged. That particular bit of information wasn't exactly hard to come by… "Word on the HoloNet is, Rogun's personal bounty hunter is here on Nar Shaddaa. His name's Zank Helrott. Watch out for him."

"Thanks, I'll be careful; I'm always careful," she replied easily. However, she didn't miss the brief nod Corso and Risha shared. _Since when were those two so close?_ As far as she knew, Corso spent the majority of his time with _her_, not Risha?

"The sooner we finish our business with Drooga, the sooner we can be someplace where Zank Helrott isn't. Have fun at the party…"

"We will!" she replied a little more heatedly than she'd intended. _Blast! Where did that come from?_ She usually had more control over herself than that. Both Corso and Risha were looking at her questioningly, and suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I…I'll go get my bag. Meet me at the check-in," she said without meeting their eyes, before leaving the room.

* * *

She wasn't sure what came over her, but this couldn't keep happening. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. _Okay focus, girl. You have a job to do._

"Captain… Is everything alright?"

She opened her eyes and turned to face him, a practiced smile on her face. "Let's go find this party, Corso."

* * *

Risha had sent Drooga several messages, but the Hutt never replied, so they were to make contact the old-fashioned way. This didn't bother Liling in the least; from what she'd heard, Drooga hosted parties so grand and extravagant, rich filths came from across the galaxy just to attend. She couldn't wait to see it for herself.

According to Risha, the Hutt's 'pleasure barge' stopped periodically at different locations and the last she knew, it was on the Promenade. However, they soon found out the party had moved on since.

"Drooga the Hutt is insane! Absolutely mad! What kind of lunatic takes his party into the Nikto Sector? I stepped off his pleasure barge for one moment to conduct simple financial transaction, and now I can't rejoin his party! I value my life too much to risk it among those thieves and murderers in the Nikto Sector. I'll just wait here. Blast Drooga!"

Liling waited politely until the alien finished his tirade, before excusing herself. "Well, you heard our friend, Corso. Nikto Sector it is."

"If you're going to chase that deranged Hutt's party, I suggest you settle your affairs, first. Blasted Drooga…I never even got a drink!" Gozubb muttered after them.

* * *

Well, the Nikto Sector might not have been as bad as Gozubb _suggested_, but it hadn't been a piece of flatcake either. In any case, she was glad to see that the alien had been right. They had caught up with the party.

It was just as Risha had said. The whole thing was a shrine of grotesque extravagance. Dancers left and right, various bands playing in different corners of the barge, chatting people wearing fancy outfits; the place was a gala. It was ridiculous, but now she could why the alien had been mad about missing out.

* * *

Corso looked around, while keeping close to the Captain. To think all this was for a single gathering. No wonder all those rich lowlifes came to such length to attend the party. It disgusted him a little. All this effort when people out there fought in wars and struggled to make it another day… He pushed the thoughts aside and chose to scan their surroundings in case that bounty hunter of Rogun's made a move. Liling could be fearless but that was okay, because he would always look out for her. Talking about which… This couldn't be good. He watched as she stepped right up between a group of armed bony aliens and a _Wookiee_?

"Listen to the Wookiee boast of his murders! This monster has slaughtered entire Hutt clans, but his reign of terror ends! Before he dies, he will know true fear! We Kaleesh warriors swear it by our blood!" one of the Kaleesh warriors exclaimed proudly.

"That Wookiee's not afraid of you, pal," the Captain told the warrior's leader with a smirk.

"Keep back, you idiot! That beast will tear your head off, just like he did to Nor'dro the Fearless! His claws are stained with the entrails of many! His bloodlust can't be satisfied!"

Corso was just about to get the Captain out of the way when the situation got out of hands.

"Warriors! Kill these scum!"


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

They fought alongside the outnumbered Wookiee and easily defeated the so-called Kaleesh warriors. Liling soon realized the Wookiee would have made quick work of the six aliens even if she and Corso hadn't stepped in.

"Whoa, Captain. Don't stand so close. Thing's liable to tear your arms off and beat you to death with them."

_Trust Farm Boy to overreact. _"There's nothing to be afraid of," she assured him.

"Tell that to the reptiles littering the floor," he muttered a little sardonically.

"That was a good fight. Bowdaar honors you," the Wookiee addressed her cordially.

"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked him. She had no doubt he could take care of himself in a fight, but there was blood all over his fur, and she wasn't sure how much of it was his.

"I've fought bone-lizards before. Their smell is worse than their bite" he growled back reassuringly. She was about to offer treating his wounds when they were interrupted.

"Wookiee! Get back to your cage. I'll call you again when I want you." C_age?_ _This load of grease must be Drooga. _

"I'm going now. Goodbye" the Wookiee obediently left and she turned her attention back to the Hutt.

"What have you done, fool? You ruined everything! You spoiled my pre-meal entertainment, you ignorant, half-wit spacer! This colossal battle was to whet the appetite, and I am unsatisfied! What do you have to say for yourself?"

_Life's full of disappointment, roly-poly, _she thought a little disgusted at the spoiled tub of grease. However, she was here to make a deal, and insults never helped. "You must be Drooga, I suppose? Risha sent me. We have something for you" she said sweetly.

This seemed to assuage the Hutt a little. "A shame the fight ended so quickly. Those Kaleesh were better actors than they were warriors. I'm glad I don't have to pay them." Personally, she thought they were a bit too stiff and theatrical, but no matter. "You waste your time, spacer. I don't need your beast anymore."

_Wait, what?_ She had half a mind to bluff and say they had another buyer, but that only worked when there's credits on the line and a price to bargain with. It was evident therefore, that this negotiation required a different approach. She wasn't sure of the best way to deal with this Hutt, but decided she'd nothing to lose anyway. She put on her most obvious pout.

"Come on, Drooga, how can you shoot me down when I'm being this charming?"

"If you seek friendship, go to the Red Light Sector." _Bam! _Okay, she had been wrong, that did hurt a little. "If you have more words, say them to my servant Ga'ram. Maybe he'll take pity and throw you some scraps."

* * *

Corso decided to drag Liling away from the Hutt. He didn't miss the watchful eyes of the dozen of heavily-armed body guards at Drooga's side and no matter how much the disgusting slime deserved it, insulting or doing bodily harm to their host in the middle of his own party wasn't a good idea.

"What do you think you're doing!" she wrenched herself free and glared at him.

To his relief, they were interrupted by someone.

"We overheard your conversation with the Great Feastmaster. Drooga can be most fickle. You have our deepest sympathies, we are sure" the Twi'lek -Ga'ram, Corso supposed- said.

"Well, is there anything 'we' can do about it?" the Captain asked sarcastically, arms crossed.

"You see, Drooga only wanted your male shanjaru to complete a set. But thieves stole his female shanjaru… If you see to conclude your business with Drooga, use his fickle nature to your advantage. Returning the female beast would rekindle his interest in yours," he explained.

The Captain's demeanor didn't change, however. "I'm not a repo service, get me?" she replied a little hotly.

The Twi'lek only smirked, looking amused. "Which is more important, your pride or your goal? Look here." He showed them a holorecording that had apparently been left by the thieves themselves.

"When will the Hutts learn that nature's creatures are not for their sick entertainment? So long as innocent beasts are victimized by the decadent slave masters of Nar Shaddaa, we will fight! Freedom for all life!"

"The woman continues like this for another three hours. We use her recording to lull ourselves to sleep at night", he confided as if they were exchanging pleasantries.

"She's a real windbag, all right" the Captain admitted grudgingly.

"We are grateful her discourse is not the equal of her passion. We need our rest. The woman is a wealthy Republic Senator's daughter. She violently opposes all who 'abuse' wild creatures. She spends her father's wealth hiring mercenaries to fight her war. They maintain a base nearby."

"Sounds like I should give these mercenaries a visit," she said resignedly.

The Twi'lek only smiled cheerfully at her. "Should you discover any useful leads, bring them to us. We will happily assist your search."

"Ga'ram! Move my pleasure barge! Take our guests someplace interesting!" Drooga's voice droned.

"We will dock this pleasure barge at these coordinates. Find us there! Good hunting…"

* * *

Liling was heading to the exit, when she realized Corso wasn't beside her. She turned around to see him talking to a young woman. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she marched toward the pair.

"I can't believe what you did to those Kaleesh. You're the bravest man I've ever met." Judging from her hair and clothes, she must be some rich lowlife's daughter. And the girl was totally making eyes at her companion. Liling cleared her throat, but the little skank had the audacity to ignore her?

"This party has been a lot more exciting since you walked in. My name's Azalie. My father owns a corporation on Corellia. He and Drooga are partners," she said in her whiny voice, as if that was something to brag about. "This is my first time here. I thought Nar Shaddaa would be more glamorous. I haven't met anyone I'd consider pleasant company until now." She leaned in close to Corso, batting her lashes.

This caused Liling to roll her eyes and finally meet the Mantellian's brown ones. Now that she looked at him properly, he did seem a little uncomfortable, and for a second, she considered letting him to fend for himself. But to her surprise, her appearance was enough to make him do just that.

"Captain!" he called out to her. "I'm sorry, Miss. I really have to go." Liling watched him gently disengage himself and turn around so that he was facing the same way she was. She was impressed, maybe he didn't need her help after all…and little Miss 'Azalie' finally got the hint, too.

"Oh, well, Father asked me to pay my respect to Drooga. I hope I see you again later."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think F!Smuggler even meets Azalie, but I figured Corso would totally get her attention. ;)

By the way, I'm filled with glee every time I visit the view counter page right after uploading a new chappie and I see that some of my followers are already onto it. Just thought you should know. :D


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

"Having fun?" she asked without looking at him.

"Captain, it's not what you think, it's just that…"

"Come on, the barge is leaving. Any time, now; we have to get off."

They made it just in time, right before the 'pleasure barge' moved on to its next destination. She stopped a moment to get her bearings and when she looked up, she saw Corso opening and closing his mouth, as if he was trying vainly to say something. She decided to save him the trouble.

"It's okay, Riggs. It's really none of my business what you do in your spare time, but right now, we have a beast to track down." It was true; she didn't know why she had been so irritated. She had no reason to be jealous, and that wasn't jealousy, it was merely…_irritation_. Yes, that's what it was. There was nothing like that between them, and he was free to do as he pleased. It was fine with her, really.

* * *

They made their way into the base, taking down anyone in their way. The Captain was especially…_efficient_ in her dealings. They found themselves face to face with a pink-haired woman.

"You killed those men. What kind of monster are you?"

"Hey, those mercenaries shot at me first," the Captain countered.

"Sure. Justify your slaughter. That's what your type always does. The shanjaru is gone and I'll never tell you where Momi took it. I'm ready to die for my cause. Are you?" The eco-terrorist, despite her words, looked afraid. But she stood her ground. He could tell she truly believed in her cause and he was ready to turn his head, not wanting to see what happened next.

However, Liling's next words took him by surprise. "This has all been a _huge_ misunderstanding. I'm trying to _help_ you," she said, palms held up reassuringly.

He watched on, astonished, as the other woman completely ate it up. "Oh, no, Momi must have hired you to transport the shanjaru off Nar Shaddaa! I'm _so_ sorry about those mercenaries. You came to the wrong place. You're supposed to go to Lazhae's. This datapad explains everything. Take this, too -it's the least I can do after all this. I, uh, I can't stay here…"

.

"Unbelievable. One of these days, you have to teach me how you do that," he said, totally impressed.

Liling only shrugged innocently at him, the little glint in her eyes betraying her. She pressed the playback button and the little hologram version of Momi Andrell appeared.

"Tyrka, I'm leaving you in charge until I return. Lazhae says there's a way to smuggle the shanjaru offworld. We'll return the poor creature to the wild where it belongs-and show those scum they can't exploit nature on our watch. I'll return from Lazhae as soon as I can. Freedom for all life!"

"At least we got a name. Maybe that blue-headed fella at Drooga's know this Lazhae," he suggested.

"Come on, let's head back to Drooga's."

He grimaced at the idea of going back to the 'pleasure barge'; hopefully, that girl wouldn't notice him this time. He didn't want Liling misunderstanding anything…

* * *

She marched straight to Ga'ram.

"We are so pleased to see you alive. How goes the search?"

She was already used to his strange habit of referring to himself in the plural form."The woman who stole Drooga's beast took it to someone named Lazhae. Ever heard of that name?"

Before the Twi'lek could formulate an answer, however, the droning voice of Drooga reached her ears. "Ga'ram! The twentieth course hasn't arrived, and the Wookiee already slew my Colicoid. I am bored!"

As if on cue, Bowdaar arrived in front of the Hutt, fur matted in green. "The giant bug smelled bad. It annoyed me."

"Stupid Wookiee! Even after draining half his blood and taking all his weapons, he is still too powerful! I demand drama for my guests! Where is the excitement in ten-second duels?" Drooga complained like an enormous spoiled-rotten child.

"You are one messed-up individual." She was disgusted.

"Do not despair, O Great Feastmaster. We will find you suitable entertainment," Ga'ram cajoled the tub of grease. Turning his attention back to her, he continued. "Drooga should be gentler. He forgets the Wookiee is collateral. When the gambler replays his debt, he will expect his Wookiee returned intact."

"What happens if the gambler doesn't pay his debt?"

"Then the Wookiee becomes Drooga's property. But let us discuss your information," the Twi'lek replied dismissively.

She nodded, but her mind lingered on Bowdaar. No one deserved to be Drooga's property.

* * *

They needed to get to Shadow Town, where the Empire imprisoned Lazhae as soon as possible. According to Ga'ram, this Lazhae did experiments considered too depraved, even for the Empire. _And that is saying something…_ She hoped they wouldn't get there too late. They were just about to leave the barge when someone blocked her way.

"Hello there. The name's Zank Helrott. Captain Liling, I'm Rogun the Butcher's personal bounty hunter."

She raised an eyebrow. Never before had a bounty hunter introduced himself to her so casually.

"Is that a man or a hover tank?" Corso asked rhetorically. She had to admit, the guy looked ridiculous, armored to-the-t. They couldn't even see his face. Either he was seriously ugly or really afraid of her. The thought was somewhat flattering… However, the man's head must have been even thicker, for he didn't seem to get the insult.

"You like my armor? I polished it just for this occasion." He stood proudly, hands on his hips. She couldn't resist. "I hate to be picky, but right under your elbow? Pretty dingy." This seemed to finally bring the point home. She must have hit a nerve.

"You've got a talent for digging holes with your mouth. Rogun says I can bring you back in pieces. Hope you don't mind. I've got some new weapons to test." Helrott replied testily. She was about to tell him just how very scared she was, when to her surprise, Bowdaar walked up to them.

"Leave my friend alone, metal man" he growled menacingly.

"You've got a half-dead Wookiee for a sidekick. Guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Bowdaar, I want you to sit this one out," she replied. "I can finish you off just by myself."

"And me. And my blaster -I call her Sparky," Corso chimed in, not wanting to be forgotten.

"There's something unwholesome about a man who names his weapons."

She tried not to let the amusement on her face show as they engaged into battle.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry Corso, the truth can hurt. XD


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

"Is this really the best Rogun can send after me? That was kind of disappointing." The Captain brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder.

"Well, his armor was pretty shiny." That coaxed a laugh out of her. He was getting quite good at this.

"Corso, let's hurry, the barge is about to move again!"

"Lead on, Captain."

* * *

Ga'ram had been right. They were greeted by ghastly creatures, no doubt results of Lazhae's abominable experiments.

"My beautiful children! You killed them all! Why?" The scientist was obviously mad.

"You have something that belongs to Drooga the Hutt," she said instead.

"Please, kill me…" She turned around and her eyes fell on the thief, held behind a force field.

"Captain, it's that girl from the holo! Momi Andrell. What did the sick filth-heap do to her?"

"Lazhae used me for experiments. Did terrible things. I'm dying," the Senator's daughter moaned plaintively.

"He'll pay for what he's done to you," Liling assured her.

But this had the opposite effect. "I don't care about revenge," the woman practically screeched. She got up painfully, before continuing. "Don't let him keep that beautiful beast. He's sick!"

"Silence, test subject. The shanjaru is invaluable to my research. I need it. The species displays evidence of evolving sapience. I must unlock its secrets to engineer my perfect life form!"

"Slaves. He wants to make slaves."

"'Smart beasts' that comprehend complex commands and perform muti-stage taks. What the buyers do with them is their business."

Liling shook her head. She had had enough of their bickering. This was a mad house. She pulled Flashy out of her holster and aimed it at the depraved scientist, who promptly put his hands up.

"Listen, I have no hostilities with Drooga or his agents. I extracted genetic samples from the shanjaru. They'll have to suffice. This beast cage is programmable repulsorlift vehicle. I'll send it to Drooga immediately…"

Liling nodded to Corso, who took the remote and entered the coordinates Ga'ram had given them.

"Drooga only wants the shanjaru so he can eat the last of a species!" protested the eco-terrorist. _I should have seen that one coming,_ she thought, chiding herself for having assumed otherwise.

"And the Hutt will have his meal shortly. There's no reason for more violence." Lazhae said.

"What you did to Momi is reason enough, you filth!" Corso retorted.

The mad scientist tried to dissuade her, offering to pay for the genetic samples and his pitiful life. Usually, she wouldn't harm an unarmed person when they were begging for their lives, but that man was evil. She couldn't let him live in good conscience, knowing he would probably 'experiment' on others… She pulled the trigger.

* * *

Momi made her promise to take the shanjaru's genetic samples to Coruscant, so that scientists could re-populate the species.

"Thank you. It will be my dying legacy," she said a little dramatically. According to her, Lazhae had injected her with incurable diseases. "The pain is horrible. I don't want to live like this. Please, kill me," she pleaded.

Liling might not know much about her chances of survival, but she thought the eco-terrorist sure gave up quickly, compared to her passion for animals. "Your father is rich, right? He can afford treatments to help you." She deactivated the field and to her surprise, the woman limped right out.

"Maybe you're right, I'll… I'll try. Thank you…"

Liling wanted to roll her eyes at the girl's whim. "Well, that's one thing done. Let's finish this with Ga'ram."

* * *

"We are so very impressed you have survived Shadow Town. Congratulations."

"Did that female shanjaru fly here?" She had to know if their efforts were paying off.

"The repulsorlift cage made a dramatic entrance during the twenty-seventh course. The Great Feastmaster was excessively delighted by his female specimen's return. As we assured you, his interest in your shanjaru is renewed. Drooga has already contacted your associate to arrange the details…"

_Oh. _Liling turned to see for herself that the Hutt was in fact still talking to Risha.  
"Our shanjaru will be there shortly, Drooga dear," her partner's voice said sweetly.

"I've sent your starship engine to the spaceport, beautiful Risha. Come –celebrate our deal!" Drooga purred sleazily.

_Hmm, interesting; I get called 'stupid spacer' but for her it's 'beautiful Risha'?_

"Love to, but I need to install that prototype engine. Maybe next time?" The other woman was obviously trying to decline tactfully.

"Come on, Risha. Don't leave this Hutt hanging" Liling teased impishly.

"The next time you come to Nar Shaddaa, beautiful Risha, I'll expect you to dance with me."

"It's a date, Drooga. Come see me when you're ready to lift off, Captain," Risha told her curtly before switching off.

.

She was ready to head to the buffet and reward herself for all her hard work when she caught sight of Bowdaar.

The Wookiee seemed angry. "You poisoned me, Hutt!" he growled accusingly.

"The Wookiee's final performance begins" Ga'ram whispered to her.

"This is gonna upset me, isn't it?"

The Twi'lek shrugged at her. "You have affection for the beast? Unfortunate. The gambler refuses to pay his debt to Drooga, so the Wookiee is now property of the Great Feastmaster."

_This can't be good._

"Gentlebeings, watch as the Wookiee becomes a meal for my pet gundark! I have been starving it just for this occasion!" Liling listened on with dread as the Hutt continued. "Will the gundark swallow the Wookiee whole, or chew? If he chews, how many bites will it take? Such drama!" He laughed, clearly pleased with himself.

_Hang on, Bowdaar, I'll save you!_

* * *

Corso was ready when his captain rushed to the Wookiee's side. It didn't mean however, that he thought jumping in between a starved gundark and its prey was a good idea...

.

.

"My gundark! What have you done, stupid spacer?!" Drooga was furious.

"The way I see it, I'm the life of this party. You should be paying me. Tell you what… I'll take the Wookiee off your hands for free," the Captain offered generously.

Corso tensed, half expecting the Hutt to order them killed or something. But to his amazement -and relief, Drooga simply dismissed them all.

"I should hire you as my new joke teller! I fed the last one to the savrips because he stopped being funny. You and the Wookiee are boring and expensive to maintain! Get out of my sight –both of you!"

This caused the Wookiee to dance with joy -well, not literally. "Bowdaar is free of the Hutt. You earn Bowdaar's friendship –and service."

_Uh oh._ That surely didn't mean what he thought it meant, right? Corso was happy for the Wookiee, but he wasn't sure he was comfortable with it coming with them.

"My life is full of trouble, Bowdaar. If you want to tag along, that's your choice," the Captain said.

"There is no choice. You set Bowdaar free," the Wookiee insisted.

"Yeah, free to make my life miserable…" Corso muttered dejectedly. "He smells like a wet bantha," he whispered  
to her.

"Bowdaar defends and honors you, friend. Always." The Wookiee looked at the Captain with his admiring blue eyes and Corso knew for certain he had lost the battle.

Ga'ram looked at him with sympathy before addressing the Captain.

"_We_ do not understand the value you place on this beast, but we will see to it he reaches your starship safely," he said, throwing Corso another knowing look. "We bid you farewell. It has been…stimulating."


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

Now that everything was taken care of, she could relax. She still couldn't believe Drooga let her take the Wookiee just like that! She wasn't sure what to think of Bowdaar joining her ever expanding makeshift crew, but she hadn't had the heart to tell him no. She was just glad she had saved him from a certain and horrible death as the Hutt's toy.

"How can Ga'ram even stand that evil grease-ball?" the Mantellian asked before stuffing another canapé into his mouth. "It's like he's babysitting an oversized spoiled-rotten slug!" he continued after swallowing.

She took a bite of the finger food herself before replying. "You know, I think they are a good match. Actually, I think Ga'ram is the real one behind everything."

Her companion fell silent, mulling over what she'd said. "You really think so? But…he seems so…sensible."

Liling shrugged. "Maybe. But I think he had fun sending us on those wild bantha chases. I mean, I'm glad he decided to help us and all, but I don't think he did it for our interest, you know?" Just then, her eyes met the Twi'lek's from across the room and she nodded to him with a smile, raising her glass in his direction.

Corso stopped what he was doing and tilted his head to the side. "I never thought about it that way… But I guess Drooga doesn't really do much…Ga'ram could be controlling it all!"

Liling paused to think a bit, absently playing with what looked like a weird, bouncy, gelatinous blob. "…I don't think so. Sure, he has a lot of freedom and can pull some of the strings. But in the end, Drooga's still the one who has the last say. One word from him and Ga'ram's head could be rolling. The way I see it, Ga'ram has his fun and gets to make decisions, but his main job is to keep Drooga happy."

She looked up to find Corso starring at her intently. It felt like he could see right into her…. "This is really good, try it!" she offered him one of the pastries. "Uh, I'll be right back." She got up and dashed away without looking at him.

* * *

_Okay, stop panicking, girl! Nothing even happened and you're making a fool out of yourself, _she told her own reflection. She took a deep breath to calm herself, ignoring the other guests in the rest room. _What are you afraid of, anyway? This is Corso. The same Corso with whom you spend the majority of your time, the same guy you enjoy teasing just because it's so much fun, the one who saved your life countless times and carried you when you were hurt, with his strong body…Aaah, stop!_ This wasn't going to work. She needed to know if it was just all in her head. But at the same time, she didn't want to risk making things awkward between them…

* * *

"Corso?"

He looked up at her, his brown eyes lighting up and suddenly, her mind went _blank_.

"Captain? Is everything alright? …Do you feel ill?"

She quickly shook her head no, and smiled reassuringly, not really trusting herself to speak coherently at the moment. "Here, I…I got you a drink" she said instead.

"Uh, thanks."

They fell silent and she distracted herself watching the other guests, not very hungry anymore.

* * *

Corso was confused. One moment they were talking and the next, she had bolted, before coming back uncharacteristically quiet and subdued. He wasn't sure what had happened and he didn't want to pry, but there _was_ something he could do.

"Drooga might be an evil slug, but it can't be said he's an ungenerous host."

"True…"

His attempt at making conversation went down the drain and he was racking his brain trying to come up with something else when she suddenly spoke up.

"Do you like me?"


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

His eyes widened until they were round as her lucky coin. _I shouldn't have said that, why did I say that? And why isn't he saying anything? _This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid, Stars, she was an idiot.

"Relax, Farm Boy. I'm just messing with you." She nudged him playfully. "Of course you like me; everyone likes me! Except for Drooga, but he's not my type anyway…" She watched him blink a couple of times, finally coming out of his stupor. She continued improvising. "Anyway, since you obviously like me, can you do me a favour and grab me another of these, I'm thirstyyy-."

"Uh, sure. No problem."

She watched him make his way through the crowd. Hopefully, she didn't mess things up too much…

.

She was trying not to dwell on the fact that she had made an utter fool out of herself when a pair of shiny black shoes stopped in front of her.

"Sorry to intrude, but I noticed you sitting here all by yourself, and I thought: this is my chance." She looked up into the smiling face of a smartly-dressed Mirialan. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He extended a hand to her, green eyes twinkling.

She thought about Corso, gone to get her a drink, and of the way he had stayed silent…_Oh, what the heck._ She smiled back seductively before taking his hand.

* * *

Corso took his time at the punch bowl, mulling over all of the things he could say to her; and discarding each, one by one. He really wanted to tell her how he felt…but not like this. Not after she'd just made a joke out of it. He had never been so nervous about doing something, not even when his mom had introduced him to Aimi and told him to give her a tour of the farm. No girl had made him feel both at ease and nervous at the same time like Liling could, he smiled to himself. _Just act normal_. _You can tell her when the time is_…

He stopped dead in his tracks, watching numbly as she put her hand into the stranger's.

His eyes followed them onto the dance floor, just as the music changed to a slow paced piece. The Mirialan whispered something in her ear, causing a peal of laughter to bubble through her lips and then, he had his hand around her waist and Corso finally managed to tear his eyes away from the pair.

* * *

Jukil was not only good looking and charming, he was also witty and amusing, and she found herself enjoying his company more than she thought she would. The Mirialan told her he was here on business, and they talked about slicing instruments and dress apparels. He gave her his holocard, telling her to contact him whenever she needed the latest slicing technology or even some fashionable _and_ practical wear.

"In fact, I have some new prototypes lying around in my apartment at the Jewel. I could show you, if you want." He smiled at her enticingly and she bit her lips at the prospect of goodies _and_ a good time. It was really tempting… However, she found herself unable to go through with it.

"I'd love to, Jukil, really… but I can't. I have to go. I'm sorry…"

To his credit, the Mirialan stayed charming 'til the end. He put a finger on her lips, to shush her. "It's okay," he smiled regretfully, shaking his head lightly. "I should have guessed a beautiful woman such as yourself was already taken… But I meant what I said. If you ever need anything, let me know." He smiled at her one last time, before taking his leave.

Liling watched him go wistfully, briefly wondering if she'd made the right choice... No matter, though; she felt much better already. She could admit it to herself, now… all that getting rejected had left her feeling like she'd lost her touch for a moment. _Like that's even possible, you silly girl. _She shook her head, at her own foolishness.

* * *

Corso looked absently at the small pool of liquid in his glass, before draining it in a gulp. He knew he should be keeping his head clear, especially since the ship was a fair way away and they had to go through some unsafe part of town, but he didn't want to think too clearly, either. He scanned the dance floor despite himself, but couldn't find them anywhere. He raised his hand at the passing waiter, motioning for another drink.

Looking around once more, his eyes fell on…

"Hey there. Where have you been? I was looking all over for you," she purred into his ear.

* * *

Liling grabbed a napkin-full of those potato sticks Corso was so fond of, winking at the waiter, who was on his way to serve the 37th course. She hoped the mercenary wouldn't be too mad at her for leaving him for all of like…half-an-hour? Okay, maybe closer to an hour, but it was a _party_; he should be fine, certainly…

He was more than fine, she saw. There, on the same couch as they had sat earlier, was Corso with that girl from before. She was practically on his lap, caressing his arm with one hand, twisting her hair in the other, and giggling shamelessly. Liling looked over at Corso. His face a little red, hands at his sides and then his eyes met hers and he paled a little.

"Captain…I…"

Something in her sank. She knew she had no rights to feel this way, not when there was nothing between them and when she'd just danced with a stranger not a while ago, but it still stung. However, she quickly pulled herself together, forcing herself to smile at the pair.

"I brought you some of these." She carefully set the napkin on the low table. "I… I think I'll be heading back, now. I'll see you on the ship?" She turned and walked away as fast as she could without seeming like she was running away.

* * *

**A/N: ***ponders* So, _that's_ what it took to get another review and make a new lurker subscribe? Just kidding of course. **Thanks** people! ^^;

To be honest, I was gonna have Corso give Liling his drunken gunplay talk, or even have them making up after she came back from dancing, BUT instead, one thing led to another, and this is what happened….XD

Liling's lucky coin is in fact a Drallish crown.

The Jewel is the name of a luxury hotel on Nar Shaddaa (according to the Wookieepedia). :)

And if anyone is interested, the song Liling and Jukil were dancing to was 'Doe Azalus Ootmian' by Jared Emerson-Johnson and you can find it on YouTube.

**/watch?v=fNugw3OZwR8**


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

**A/N: **I just _had_ to post this today, so don't spoiler yourself if you haven't read the previous chapter ;)

* * *

"Now, where were we?" Azalie said playfully.

Corso was barely looking at her. "I am really sorry, Miss, but I can't…"

"Azalie! My name is Azalie!" She stood up, face flushed. "I don't know what she has that I haven't but you've been awfully rude to me. If you want to go, just say so, already! Do you have any idea how many men have been asking me to dance tonight?"

"You are right, Azalie. You are a beautiful lady and any guy on this barge would be lucky to have your company. I am sorry," he said, looking down. Suddenly, he felt soft hands cup his face, making him look up.

"Apology accepted, Mister Riggs." To his surprise, Azalie was smiling again. "You should go after her." He must have looked dumbstruck, for she continued. "I'll be alright. They're serving the last course and I have to go back to my father, anyway." He nodded gratefully to her, getting up as well. Just as he was about to leave, she clutched his right arm, standing on her toes. "Any girl would be lucky to have _your_ affection, too."

* * *

He jogged out of the barge, looking around. She couldn't have gotten that far, with only a few minutes' head start. He looked left and right, trying to remember which way it was to the ship. The air felt cool on his skin and his breath came out a little foggy in the night sky. Finding his bearings, he turned left, walking briskly but conscious of making too much noise. The street was empty, but the semi-darkness made him feel wary at the possibility of lurkers around the corner and he slowed a little before turning, only to come right in front of the barrel end of…Flashy!

* * *

"Captain!"

Liling lowered her pistol, breathing a sigh of relief. "Corso! What are you doing here, scaring me like that?" She had seen menacing shadows, but very light footsteps, as if someone was trying not to be seen. She had thought someone was following her!

"Scaring _you_? I was the one who had a blaster aimed at my face, Captain," he said, eyes white still showing.

"Whatever. But, what about your lady friend?" She tried to keep her tone light and casual.

"We…I…" he struggled to find his words. It was pathetic, but adorable, in a way.

"Didn't work out?" she supplied, trying not to sound too satisfied. He shook his head. "Don't worry; you still have Risha," she winked at him.

"What? No! We're not…that's not nice, Captain." He finally recognized her teasing for what it was. She simply shrugged innocently, turning around to lead the way, a small smile on her face.

* * *

Risha was there to greet them as they walked in. "Just in time. I finished installing that new engine for you. Want to take it for a spin?"

The auburn-haired woman wasn't grinning broadly, but Liling could tell she was really excited.

"Where did you learn to be a starship mechanic?" she asked, curious.

"At my father's knee; He was the best. This prototype is really something. You'll find your ship is a lot more maneuverable." The glint of glee in the auburn-haired woman's was contagious. Amused by the usually cold woman's change in demeanor, she couldn't help but be a little excited as well. "I notice we have a new addition to the crew. Wookiee are always good for extra muscle. Is this one friendly?"

With everything that'd been happening, Liling had almost forgotten about the Wookiee. "His name's Bowdaar, and he's as sweet as they come," she assured her.

"Really? Because an angry Wookiee can come in handy..."

Liling raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"You know, It's funny that a Hutt is helping us find Nok Drayen's treasures. Nok used to terrify the Cartel," Risha went on.

"You sure know a lot about this obscure gangster…"

"_Obscure_ gangster? People have written massive holochronicles about him. Not my fault you've been living under a rock." Risha looked at Corso, as if asking him to confirm. When the Mantellian only put his hands up in mock surrender, she continued. "Twenty years ago, Nok single-handedly killed half the cartel members in a single night. No one ever figured out how he did it. The surviving members gave Nok control over an entire galactic quadrant as a gesture of respect. The Hutts never took it back."

"Impressive. Who runs the territory now that Nok is dead?"

Risha smirked, oddly smug. "The crime bosses who tried to take over…all died under mysterious circumstances… Oh, and did you guys have fun?"

She felt Corso tense minutely beside her, but pretended not to notice. "Well, your friend sure knows how to throw a party. The free food was nice, too," she added with a laugh.

"Yeah, too bad I am never attending, thanks to you." Risha suddenly threw her a surly look, as if just remembering their conversation. It passed quickly however, and she continued, cheerful again. "We're closer than ever to finding Nok Drayen's lost wealth, Captain. As much as I love Nar Shaddaa, I suggest we keep up the chase, shall we?"

"What, no way, I only just got here, didn't even have time to do any shopping! Give me a couple more days, at least, Risha. Besides, we took care of Rogun's oh so mighty bounty hunter, so don't even bring that up."

"You did?" Risha asked, a little surprised. "Fine. You're the boss, after all," she reluctantly agreed.

"And I love my job" Liling answered easily.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey there, did you know, it's been one month already! How time flies~

Thank you all, for sticking up with me so far! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

She had changed into her sleepwear, thinking about the day's events. All in all, it had been a good day: they had successfully traded the shanjaru for the engine, saved Bowdaar from Drooga, and defeated Rogun's personal bounty hunter... Still, she wasn't sure what to think of whatever had happened between Corso and her. Heck, she didn't even know what had happened… She was just glad things seemed almost back to normal between them. She pushed the thought aside, noticing she had new messages. One of them was from a Private Sakal. The name didn't really mean anything to her, but she opened the note anyway:

[A little while ago, you helped us out with a dispute regarding property rights-something going back a few centuries, to when human and non-human relations on Taris were ugly (to put it mildly).

I wanted to let you know what's happened since. Word spread that you favored the non-humans, and angry messages poured in from across the Republic. But we also had a reporter in the other day, and people are starting to discuss it in the street. Not pushing-and-shoving discussions, but real, actual talks.

I'm just a grunt. I don't have a clue if this will end with an official government apology and offers of restitution or if it'll just fade away. But it's in the open now, and that has to be a good thing.]

She did remember the mousy private, now. But she wasn't too sure what to say to that. In the end, she settled on sending him a short reply, thanking him for letting her know and saying she hoped things worked out on Taris.

The second message made her laugh. It didn't have a name attached, but she quickly deducted the identity of the sender:

[Remember that time you shot your way into a Death's Claw pirate camp and met the local medic?

Remember how he convinced you not to subject his patients to a horrible rakghoul-y death by stealing his vaccine supply?

That was me. How's things with you?

I wasn't always with the Death's Claw, you know. I won't give you a whole sob story, but I'm here now because these guys took me in. They're my brothers. Brothers who are jerks, true... but jerks deserve a chance, too.

Anyway, I owe you one. There's talk of pulling out of Taris, and I hope it happens. You ever find yourself in the wrong place and need to get patched up, let me know.]

Liling wrote back, telling him to watch out for a rakghoul vaccine coming out any time, now. She also told him it'd be neat if he made sure his 'brothers' didn't attack Republic convoys.

.

She got up, with the intent to go check on Bowdaar's poison level and see how he was settling in. Instead, she found the Wookiee waiting outside her doorway.

"Hey! How you doing, big guy?" She saw that he must have used the refresher, fur all clean, and was glad he was starting to make himself at home.

"Thank you" he growled solemnly. "Much longer and I would have ripped the arms off that Hutt."

"You won't have to see that big tub of grease ever again," she told him.

"Bowdaar likes you, Little Girl. I will fight fiercely for you. But for honour, not to entertain a Hutt!" She thought it was good that he was already starting to express his opinion so strongly, but _Little Girl?_ …Well, she did call him 'big guy'. _Fair enough, I guess. _She smiled warmly at him.

"Well, enjoy your freedom. I saved you the big bunk", she winked at him confidentially.

"Last ship, I was in the slaves' quarters" he admitted. "Thank you, Captain." He was about to leave, when she remembered something.

"Wait, Bowdaar. I've got something for you." She picked the datapad the eco-terrorist had inadvertently given her from her bedside table. She had cleaned it up and installed the basic software. "Thought you might like to have one of your own." The Wookiee didn't reach for the datapad, but she saw the longing in his eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you."

"Let me know if you need me to show you how some of the stuff work. You can also ask Corso, I'm sure he won't mind." She gave him a wink. While Risha was more knowledgeable, she wasn't sure the auburn-haired woman had enough patience for anyone other than herself…


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

"I'm going for a walk. Anyone wants to come along?" Liling finished putting on her boots, and her 'headband', grabbing her gloves on the way.

"Maybe later, Captain. I'm working on the astrogation chart, I think I'm about to make a breakthrough" Risha replied, without looking up from her datapad.

"Alright… What about you, Bowdaar?"

"…I would prefer to stay here, if that's okay, Captain." The Wookiee, who had also been absorbed in his datapad, looked at her, hesitant.

"No problem, big guy. Just remember, you can always speak your mind, here." Liling looked at Corso, but the words wouldn't come out, despite what she'd told herself about acting normal. Luckily, he quickly spoke up, before things got weird again.

"I don't mind going with you, Captain. I wanted to check out the mods they have here."

She nodded, and headed to the airlock, waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"You know, you don't _have_ to accompany me," she said upon his arrival.

"I know that, Captain. …Unless you don't want me to, I can go separ…"

"No!" she cut him off. "I want you to. To come with me, that is. I mean if you want to…"

Corso tried not to stare. Never before had he heard her sound so…_awkward_. That only ever happened to _him_. The Captain could talk her way in or out of any situation, as far as he knew. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but figured he would only be making things worse. Instead, he chose to be a gentleman and pretended not to notice her slip-up.

"I was thinking of selling that stuff from Taris", he said hoping to distract her.

"Sure. It's yours, after all" she replied. "Will you be able to get much out of it?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but I should be able to get a fair price. That's why I'll check out the stands to compare…"

* * *

"If you know what's good for you, don't set foot outside this spaceport. It's practically a war zone!" the man told them frantically. _I've been out, just yesterday, _she wanted to tell him. He explained that he was a Minister from the Republic's Diplomatic Corps.

"The Kintan Kings attacked me right out on the street, in full view of everyone! My bodyguards were dead before I knew what was happening..." Apparently, that wasn't the worse of it. His bodyguards had been carrying Republic passcodes which allowed anyone to slip right through security.

"Don't worry. I'll get those security passcodes back," she told him reassuringly.

"I shouldn't entrust those passcodes to just anyone, but this is an emergency and you're all I've got. Recovering our security passcodes from those filthy criminals will save countless lives; including mine."

.

Liling hadn't planned to get involved, but it had sounded quite serious and she had felt compelled to help out. They recovered the passcodes from some Kintan King gangsters just outside the spaceport. She was really glad Corso had accompanied her; she didn't think she could have taken them on by herself…

* * *

"Minister Plennid sent word you were bringing our security passcodes. The Republic is in your debt. I'm Ambassador Averdon. This is Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill, one of the system's most prominent business leaders. Welcome."

Liling was a little surprised by the sight of the Republic ambassador and Hutt working together. "What a lovely couple. The wedding should be spectacular."

"Please, this is no time for levity. Circumstances are dire. My mission is to establish strong Republic ties on Nar Shaddaa. We need its technological assets to defend ourselves against the Empire."

The ambassador explained that the Republic had bought an entire sector to use as their base of operations, but it was overrun with Kintan Kings.

She listened on, rather amazed, as Bareesh and Averdon spoke in turn, practically finishing each other's thought. Apparently, the attack on the minister had been a mere diversion, while they hijacked a Republic military freighter carrying cybernetic combat implants –the Hutt's goodwill to the Republic.

"We don't need Kintan Kings with enhanced speed and strength!" Averdon was pacing back and forth and looked like he was ready to rip his hair off.

"All right, all right; we'll help you get the implants back," she said, resigned at the fact that she wasn't gonna be able spend her day as she'd planned to.

* * *

"Sorry, but seems like our sightseeing will have to wait," she told him jokingly.

Apparently, hearing about the fact that the leader of the Kintan Kings was from a Nikto cult trained to resist the Force and hunt Jedi didn't even faze her.

"You've got guts, Captain. Hope you don't mind if I come along to take a few hits for you," he replied in all honesty. He watched as she stared at him for a moment, as if caught off-guard, before shaking her head, a peal of laughter escaping her. "Hey, I'm being serious, Captain" he said with mock hurt, although the grin on his face betrayed him.

"What would I do without you, Corso?" She might have just said that in jest, but her words unleashed a stampede of rontos in his stomach. The feeling wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he figured it should…


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

Sometimes, she wondered why they seemed to be the only ones able to help. She didn't mind, but the idea of the Republic being so ineffective as to consider someone like _her_ their best shot was worrying, to say the least.

"I don't really trust anyone that works for Bareesh; can't wait to get this done with. "Then, we can go and have some _fun_."

"Anything you want, Captain" he gave her an honest-to-goodness grin that made her want to drop everything, take him by the hand, and show him a good time. Instead, she nodded and entered the shop, letting him follow after her with the crate of implants they had recovered from the Kintan Kings.

* * *

"Welcome to Nurkolas Arms. If it shoots, stabs, fries or detonates, I stock it." The Nautolan greeted from behind his counter. "What's a mercenary spacer like you doing for the Republic's top ambassador?"

"I figured it might be good for some laughs," she replied casually. Her reasons were none of his business, even if he was just making small talk.

"People like you keep people like me in business –and I really appreciate it," he replied cordially. "One thing's for sure. The Mountain won't be happy when he finds out what you did. That's what they call the Kintan King's leader, by the way –"The Mountain" three guesses why."

Liling pretended to think for a moment. "He must be very tall."

The Nautolan shook his head. "Wookiees are tall. The Mountain ducks when clouds pass overhead. Only thing the Kintan Kings fear is the Mountain. He's everywhere, all the time." She was losing her patience. "That's all very nice, but can we get on with this?"

"All I know is, the Mountain has a reputation for staying on top of things. Take care you're not one of them." Nurkolas leaned conspiratorially closer over his counter. "Say…since we're being cordial and sharing, maybe we can discuss a little side business? Those combat implants are first-rate merchandise. We could score a sweet profit selling a few on the black market."

Liling smirked at his boldness. "Do you make a habit of cheating your employers?

The Nautolan quickly put his hands up in defence. "Of course not –that would get me killed. I only profit when opportunity knocks." He leaned in closer again, eyes flashing with greed. "I'll tell Bareesh the Kintan used some combat implants before you raided them. He'll believe me, as long as you don't disagree. What Bareesh doesn't know won't hurt him –and it'll make us richer. Sound good?"

She cut him short. "I'm not making any deal with you."

"Take it easy. I was only kidding," he said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Hey look- Bareesh is on the holo…We got back all those combat implants, boss."

"Wonderful news. Please leave us, Nurkolas." It seemed even Bareesh wasn't dupe.

* * *

Bareesh and Averdon told them about an intercepted holomessage ordering the Kintan to protect their slave market. According to them, the gang was selling kidnapped Republic citizens.

"Gangsters like credits –make them an offer," she suggested.

"If you knew who these victims were, you wouldn't make crass jokes," Averdon replied sternly.

* * *

"Time to go kill some bad guys," she said, sorting through her things, when a handful of implants fell from her bag.

"Captain, are those…?"

She looked up at Corso, the Mantellian's expression a pure cross between disapproval and admiration.

"And you were saying Nurkolas was a crook." He shook his head in disbelief.

She smirked. "Well… It takes one to know one."

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter is short, but prepare yourselves for the next few chappies, my lovelies. ;D

(Put on your seatbelts, I'm gonna try something ;)


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

Liling put a finger on her lips, and smiled reassuringly at the kid. He nodded to her once, before looking away. _Smart boy_. If there was one thing she despised more than anything, it was slavery; greedy scum exploiting others. The fact that some of the kidnapping victims were Force-sensitive children who were passing through on their way to the Jedi only made her more furious. She shuddered to think what the Kintan Kings had in mind for the children.

Not losing her focus, she counted seventeen of the slaver filths. They'd had worse odds before, but with all these people's lives weighting on her… Without thinking, she looked over at Corso, perhaps seeking reassurance herself. He felt her eyes on him and turned briefly to meet her gaze. She saw anger there, but also determination, trust. He believed in her. She took a deep breath. _I am ready_.

She motioned to the second cage on the right and he nodded. Activating her stealth generator, she made her way swiftly until she was facing the cage with the lone kneeling man in it. She quickly checked that Corso was still nowhere in sight and that the coast was still clear before studying the control panel. From what she could tell without actually touching the buttons yet, there was a slit for a passkey, as well as a security code. Hopefully, any of the passkeys would work. Ungloving her hand, she took the one they'd found on a patrol from her pocket, as well as her own little 'magic decoder' as she liked to call it.

She knew she only had one shot, before it alerted the guards. If her plan failed, they were all dead… She suddenly felt a wave of calmness wash over her and looked over to see the Jedi watching her despite her supposed 'invisibility'. She could do this. _Please let this work,_ she thought.

* * *

Corso looked over to the Jedi's cage, anxious. He knew he should be more patient, but each second spent waiting felt like an eternity. Any moment, they could be discovered by someone looking too closely. Or finding the patrol they'd taken down…Or whenever the transporters they were expecting arrived. Suddenly, he saw one of the Kintan Kings stop his round, before motioning for his peer toward the cage where Liling was supposed to be 'working' on. He couldn't let that happen. He stood up, and shot the Nikto down.

* * *

"Hey, over here! There's more where this came from."

Liling's heart skipped a beat. _Too long, I took too long!_ Not even caring about being found out now, she set on deactivating the cage the fastest she could.

* * *

He had retreated behind the doorway, firing whenever he could, taunting them to keep their attention onto him. He wiped at the wetness above his left eye, blinking away the red film it left behind. He hoped Liling finished quickly and got the people to safety. He wasn't sure he could hold them off much longer…

.

"CORSO!" Liling's scared voice rang clear in the room. He tried to grab the Kintan Kings' attention once more, but it was too late. The loud scream made all turn in her direction, most of the gangsters backtracking toward her.

* * *

The continuous blaster fire told her he was still alive, but she didn't know for how much longer. There was no way she could reach him on time, and so she did the only thing she could think of and screamed. _It's working!_ The next thing she knew, the Nikto had almost all turned to face her, coming her way. She fired, bringing two of the slavers down. She looked around but didn't find anywhere to hide and settled on crouching behind the security panel. It was better than nothing, but really didn't provide much protection. A burning shot caught her right hand, causing Flashy to fall to the floor with a clang. Muttering a curse, she made to pick the gun up with her good hand, but a booted foot kicked it away and she lost her balance. She looked up, frozen in place. One of the slavers was close enough that she could smell the stink of cold cigarette, his pistol aimed straight at her. She was fumbling for one of her grenades in a desperate attempt for save herself when she felt a strong wave gushing past her. She looked up in amazement as the Kintan dropped his gun, before flying, eyes wide into the wall. One by one, all of the remaining gangsters found themselves flung around and into cages.

* * *

Corso watched in horror as the Kintan gangster closed in on Liling, weapon levelled at her. He was way too far to get a clear shot at him and didn't think he could reach her on time. Looking around frantically, he saw the Jedi raising his hands, sending all the gangsters flying into cages. Regaining his senses, Corso rushed to secure the cages, activating the energy fields, to the cheers of the kidnapped citizens.

* * *

Quickly deciding that Corso was in no immediate danger, Liling hauled herself up, grabbing Flashy and sliding the blaster back into her holster. She went on to retrieve both the passkey and her 'magic decoder" from the control panel, and set to work on deactivating the two other bigger cages in which the children and the citizens were. The cages weren't as complex as the Jedi's, but it took a little longer due to her injured hand. Finally, she was able to properly look at her companion. He was bleeding around his left brow bone, a trail of semi-crusted blood running along his face, but other than that, he looked okay. She gave a heavy sigh, relieved, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a small smile. However, he only frowned deeper.

"Corso?" Suddenly, she was in his arms, almost crushed in his embrace.

* * *

They'd been in lots of dangerous situations –a lot more than reasonable, really; but never had he felt so close to losing her. He took comfort in her familiar scent, a subtle mix of her fruity shampoo and something distinctively 'Liling'.

"Need to breathe…" she whispered, reprimanding him gently. However, it wasn't until he felt the numerous pairs of eyes on them that he stepped away, ears warming up.

"We are much indebted to you, brave and honourable strangers. However, we need to leave this instant. The criminals were expecting a shuttle to transport us off world. They could arrive any moment." There was a murmur of agreement among the crowd.

* * *

"On the behalf of everyone here, I want to thank you." The Jedi bowed his head in respect, and Liling felt her cheeks heat up at all the attention.

"You saved me, too. And without Corso, I wouldn't have been able to slice you free. I think it was more of a mutual effort, really."

"Without you, we'd be slaves by now!" She found the grateful faces of the citizens rewarding despite the circumstances and couldn't help but smile back at them. She watched as a few of the children clung to Corso, asking to see his weapons. She laughed as he obliged, under their admiring eyes.

"May I see your hand?" She was surprised by the request. She had taken care to put her glove back on, not wanting Corso to worry about it. She had been waiting to get some time on her own to look at it, but the truth was, it was smarting pretty badly. The Jedi nodded to her once, and she carefully peeled the glove off, trying not to wince at the sight. _Not pretty_. The back of her hand was an angry pink, with a bright-red cauterised crater where the blaster shot had hit. The Jedi gently took her hand between his, and closed his eyes. A small yellowish light glowed gradually brighter and she felt the strangest, though not unpleasant sensation soothe her. When he uncovered her hand, she saw that it had healed considerably. The skin had turned a soft pink and the crater was mostly closed, leaving a dull brown scab behind.

"I have sped up the healing process, but your body will need time to truly repair itself" he told her in the same neutral tone.

"Thank you," she said, still a little amazed.

.

.

She watched as the citizens re-joined Deucalon Spaceport safely, before heading back to the Promenade to update Averdon and Bareesh. Unfortunately, they had news of their own...


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

Apparently, she and Corso had done enough damage that 'the Mountain' himself wanted to see them. Averdon showed them the holomessage.

"You anger the Mountain, Republic scum. You provoke a fury you will not survive. When the Mountain rages, the ground shakes and the skies turn black! Come to these coordinates by 6 tonight. If you do not, thousands will die. The Kintan have hidden explosives all over your Republic spaceport –but the detonator is here. Come and face the Mountain, or scores of your people will perish in smoke and flame."

"Do you think he's serious?" she asked a little baffled.

"We don't know for sure, but so far we have found one hidden explosive. There is reason to believe the threat is real."

"Fine, let's finish this once and for all." That stupid 'Mountain' wanted to meet her, fine. But then, she looked over at Corso and she hesitated. It wasn't right of her to decide for him.

"I didn't think it was possible for this job to get more complicated." He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. But then, he added: "Let's take down that 'Mountain', Captain." Liling wasn't convinced. But before she could say anything…

"Are you sure? I mean, we realise the danger of this...task. But you are our only hope…" Averdon said, clearly conflicted. "Please find all Republic facilities at your disposal, free of charge. It is not much, but…Good luck." The Ambassador left the room, presumably to notify the relevant facilities.

They were about to leave when to her surprise, Bareesh asked for a word with her.

"I want to warn you about the Mountain." Liling raised an eyebrow, waiting for the Hutt to continue. "Something you should know; there is actually five of him. They are brothers. Not many people know of this." She was about to ask him how he knew all this, but Averdon chose that moment to re-enter the room and Bareesh said a little louder than necessary "Be careful, Captain." He nodded subtly to her and she decided not to question him.

* * *

"What was that about, Captain? _Five_ of the Mountain?" Corso asked incredulously.

Liling was still thinking about the conversation. The Hutt was obviously hiding things both to her and the Ambassador, but his warning had come as a surprise. She put the thought aside. She had more pressing matters at the moment . She had a little less than two hours before the 'meeting time', and there were a few things she wanted to do first.

.

.

"Captain, what are we doing?" he whispered to her.

She simply stomped on his (luckily well-protected) foot. "Yes, can I also have more of those bandages? I'm also low on kolto…oh, and what do those stims do exactly?"

Corso watched on as his incredible captain ordered the droid for more supplies and he shifted a little, careful not to drop any of the stuff already in his arms.

* * *

Risha was on the way back from the galley when she heard the airlock hiss open. Curious, she waited to see the things Liling must have bought. She didn't expect to see them both, almost hidden being the mountain in their arms.

"What's all this?" she asked a little perplexed. "Was there a crazy sale at the market?"

"It was actually free!" Liling's cheerful voice answered her. "Where's Bowdaar?"

"He went out. But _all_ that? For free?" Risha was impressed. Even _she_, wasn't charming enough to pull off something like that.

The Captain ignored her, choosing instead to call C2 to pick up the stuff Corso had put down and help her move the medical supplies to the med-bay. Corso sat down heavily at their meal table, hands at his temples.

Risha smirked. "Spill it, Riggs."

* * *

Liling was conflicted. On one hand, she didn't want to be the reason the spaceport blew up, but on the other, she didn't want Corso to risk his life because of her. She knew he'd only accepted because of his sense of duty towards her. She couldn't ask Bowdaar to go for the same reason. Risha was different. She knew the girl only did as she pleased. But even so, she couldn't ask her either. She wasn't sure she could defeat the Mountain(s) all by herself, but…

"Master, I have finished stocking your medical supplies. You will find that each item is in the most practical emplacement for the highest efficiency."

"Thanks, C2," she said absently. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Master. Anything for you."

"I want you to listen _very_ carefully to what I'm about to say."

The droid tilted his head questioningly at her before nodding vigorously.

* * *

"What?!" Risha couldn't believe her ears. "Are you saying she agreed to fight the leader of the Nikto gang, who happens to be five Morgukai Jedi hunters? This is crazy!" They did a lot of dangerous things, but that was nonsense. "And you let her?!"

Corso motioned for her to keep her voice low. "I didn't have a choice…" the Mantellian replied defensively.

"Well, never mind that now. I think I know of a way…" Corso looked at her with hope. "Let's just take off, we can leave Nar Shaddaa right now, and she won't be able to do anything about it."

His face fell. "No, we can't do that. Many innocent people would die, Risha."

She crossed her arms. Sometimes, she wondered how they even got this far when those two stopped to help all they met. She gave a sigh. "Fine. Let's think of something else."

Suddenly, they heard a crashing noise coming from the med-bay. They both rushed to see what had happened, only to find the steward droid picking up various equipment from the floor.

"C2, what happened?"

The droid started, looking up at them. "I…I accidentally caught my foot on the table." Something wasn't right.

"Where's the Captain?" Corso asked, before she could.

"Master went to her chamber, to rest."

Right then, they heard the familiar hiss of the hatch door. As one, she and Corso ran back out, only to see the newest addition of their team coming in.

"Is something the matter?" he growled questioningly.

* * *

Liling's heart was beating furiously in her ribcage. She did it! _It actually worked!_ She felt both relieved and anxious. She couldn't believe she'd actually pulled it off. After telling C2 of her plans, she'd made him call Bowdaar and ask him to come back while she went to unlock the Starla's security system. C2 informed her that Bowdaar was already at the spaceport, which meant it wouldn't take him long, so she told the droid to make his diversion. Stealth field generator on, she'd waited for them to come running -as she knew they would, to go back the other way around to the airlock. Then, it was all about timing. The moment Bowdaar entered, she swiftly squeezed out without him even noticing. She wondered how long it would take them to realise she was gone... She sent them all a mental apology, before heading to the Nikto sector.

* * *

**A/N:** dun, dun, dun! Lol. You know, it's not too late to subscribe/review ;)

Anyway, I want to thank** Clicketykeys** for her encouraging words. It's because of her that my baby steps with 'action parts' have evolved into...toddler's steps! :D hahaha…


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

**A/N: **Aaah, STOP RIGHT THERE! Have you read ch37? …Okay, _now_ please proceed :'D

* * *

Something wasn't right, Corso thought.

"Bowdaar, did the droid say why it wanted you to come back?" he heard Risha ask.

"Said Captain wanted to see me," the Wookiee growled in answer.

He and Risha shared a look, before heading to the Captain's quarters. He watched Risha press the intercom, asking Liling to open the door. There was no answer.

Corso turned to the sliding door, knocking on it. "Captain? We need to talk to you."

"Master is resting, she said to leave her alone," the droid supplied shyly.

_Wait a minute.._. "C2. What did she say exactly?"

He could swear he saw the droid gulp, impossible as it was. "I am sorry. I lied. I do not like to lie. Master asked me to lie, I could not disobey. She said if anything happened to her, the Starla should go to Master Corso and then Miss Risha if he did not want it; Master Corso, that is…"

* * *

No guards or anything so far… Liling looked at the tall building, gulping. This is it. _I hope I live through this. Haven't even found Nok Drayen's treasure yet! Among other things… _She took a deep breath, clearing her head. No time for doubts. _I can do this. _

* * *

To say he was mad was an understatement. He was _furious_! He rounded another corner, Bowdaar right behind him. When the Wookiee had heard that Liling was in danger, he'd fiercely announced he was coming and to be honest, he was glad for the backup. He'd seen the Wookiee fight before and they would need all the help they could get if they wanted to defeat 'the Mountain'.

Checking the coordinates he'd gotten from the Ambassador one last time, he looked up at the building. It was dead quiet. She couldn't…

Fists clenched tight, he stepped inside.

* * *

"There is no escaping the Mountain. Alone, we are deadly. Together, we are death incarnate."

"Ooh, I'm trembling in my boots." She was glad her voice had come out confident, despite the fear in her stomach. She'd known to expect the five of them, but something she didn't realise was that Nurkolas had barely exaggerated when he'd explained the Mountain's nickname. The Nikto were all more than twice her size!

"You throw your life away for nothing. The Republic-loving Hutt has used you. Bareesh was leader of the Kintan until the Mountain drove him out." That explained a lot. The Hutt had seemed to take this so personally… "You and that ignorant ambassador are his pathetic instrument of revenge –and you have failed."

"I'm standing here, am I not?" She clenched and unclenched her hold on Flashy's smooth hilt. Her hand was feeling slightly numb from the stim she'd injected into it. However, she wasn't really comfortable using her left hand in such a crucial moment.

"Your death will be slow and painful." The Nikto might have all looked the same, but this one was the leader, she was sure. Or at least, he was the one they'd seen on the holo; the chatty one. "When this is over, the Mountain will string your entrails across the whole sector."

"When this is over, you'll be dead. All of you, freak lizards!"

"Prepare to die!"

She whisked around, thinking her ears were playing tricks on her. But there, by the doorway, were Bowdaar and Corso. How they managed to get here so fast, she didn't know. But she was never trusting C2 with her secrets. They didn't even acknowledge her, dashing right into the fight.

"Brothers, let's fight as one," the leader of the Nikto called out.

Liling took this as her cue and threw one of her sticky bombs. This one was hers. She fired onto the bomb, detonating it before he could even think to take it off. The Mountain stumbled back, but wasn't even knocked down by the blast. She threw three more; one at his head, the other two on his chest. The Morgukai reached at his forehead, and she took the distraction to blow the other two. This time, he did go down and she fired Flashy right between his eyes. That was easier than she'd thought. _Didn't even break a sweat. _She looked over to the boys, just as Bowdaar impaled two of the brothers together, while Corso finished another. Wait. That made four. Where was the…

"Watch out!"

She ducked just in time, feeling the hot air of a blaster shot fly above her head. Suddenly, she was hoisted high into the air by the throat, legs dangling uselessly. The Nikto was big enough to encircle her neck with just one hand, the other wrenching Flashy from her. Unfortunately for him, she still had a hand free and he didn't. She found the vibroblade she kept inside her jacket's right pocket and stabbed the hand, causing the Nikto to let go of her, screeching in fury. She braced herself, expecting to fall onto the hard floor, but instead fell into strong furry arms.

"Bowdaar…"

He put her down gently, before lending Corso a hand. Within an instant, she last of the Nikto fell down, dead. Liling suddenly remembered something. Cursing, she looked around frantically until she spotted the remote detonation switch.

* * *

Corso watched as Liling finished deactivating the detonator, letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding while she sliced.

"Phew! Well, it's done. That was easier than I thought!" She spoke brightly, acting as if everything was alright.

She turned around, and her eyes met his. He looked away, as if burned. He was still so angry. She'd deceived him. She'd deceived them all, when she could have just asked for help. To think that if they'd gotten there any later and it could have been too late! Did she even once, think of others?!

* * *

"I'm sorry," the Captain said.

"…Sorry? You're sorry?! You think everything is right again, just because you're sorry?! Do you even realize what would have happened if Bowdaar and I didn't get here on time?!"

He understood that the human was upset. Bowdaar himself, had felt betrayed that the Captain did not consider him good enough to fight by her side.

"But you did! And everything IS fine! I already said I was sorry. What more do you want?!"

"How can you be so selfish?! Did you stop to think about anyone other than yourself, even for a second?!"

He saw Corso storm toward her and he stepped up between them, growling in warning. "It is enough, friend," he said firmly. He didn't think her companion would harm her, but he wasn't taking any chances. Bowdaar watched as the human retreated, turning away from them both.

* * *

"This is the second time, just today! I…I thought I'd lost you…" he said quietly, feeling the anger slowly draining from his body as he truth of his statement finally sank in.

He heard her light footsteps coming towards him, but he didn't turn around. He couldn't bear to look at her right now. She came closer still, and he wanted to walk away, but his legs wouldn't move. Suddenly, he felt her arms come around from behind him, hugging him at the waist. Uncertainly at first, but then, when he didn't move, she squeezed tight, one hand curled into a fist. He stood, frozen, as she just held onto him. She was trembling.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so quiet, he wasn't sure if he had imagined it. But by then, he didn't want to be mad anymore. It was just too tiring…

He gently untangled himself from her arms and turned around to face her. She wasn't crying, but there were tears in her eyes and it pained him to think he'd caused them.

* * *

"I'm sorry, too" he said.

She wiped away at the moisture in her eyes, so that she could see clearly. They looked at each other for a moment, simply staring into each other's eyes, when they heard a coughing noise.

"Are we going back yet?" Bowdaar growled somewhat impatiently.

And then, she realised the absurdness of the whole situation and she laughed. The hilarity caught them too, slowly at first, but soon, they'd joined her in an honest-to-goodness, belly-hurting session.

* * *

**A/N:** Seriously, Liling... I was trying to keep the whole thing serious and emotional, and she goes and ruins it. ;T

Although, it is said that when our bodies is under a lot of stress, or strong emotions, it needs to find an outlet, and that sometimes happens through tears, or in this case, laughter. It is also said that laughter is contagious ;)

At first, Corso would be surprised by her change of attitude, but then his body would respond to her and he'd start laughing as well, in relief mostly. This would cause Bowdaar to stand there, confused as heck at the two humans. They would look at him, at his puzzlement, and laugh even harder. Somehow, in the end, can you imagine Bowdaar doubled over, howling with laughter, without even knowing why? :D


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

Risha stopped at the doorway to the bridge. _No, keep calm, girl! _Well, the spaceport didn't blow up at 6, which, she figured, was a good sign. Unless it was a bluff in the first place… But never mind that.

"C2, stop pacing!" The droid stopped dead in its track, one leg still in the air. It lowered it down, carefully. The sight would have been funny, if she wasn't about to tear her own hair out.

"Sorry Miss Risha, it is just that I have been programmed to behave like a human being and I am feeling the emotion of worry in my circuit."

Risha groaned. "Fine, keep pacing if you want, but do it elsewhere" she told it.

However, the droid just stood there, shaking its metal head. "I am fine. I will stay with you for moral support" its mechanical voice answered.

"Whatever…just be quiet about it," she replied.

_Now, where was I. _Right. Her options. In the event that the Captain died, the ship was going to Corso, and then, only if he didn't want it, _her_. Well, it didn't really matter, because if Liling died, she would have to find someone else to get the treasure back. Corso was a nice guy, but he was no thief material and definitely not right for the job. Besides, he would probably not even be able to get over the captain's death. Finding a good replacement would be a real pain and she'd need to take off before the mercenary came back… She found herself at the command. It was unlocked and ready to go. She whisked around, almost running out the bridge into the galley. No, they will be fine. She just had to wait. She would wait. It would have been easier if the Captain didn't bother to leave her name on that 'will' of hers. This just made it harder. She took a deep breath. And another. _I can do that. I can wait._

* * *

Liling finally calmed down enough to wipe her tears away and breathe properly. _Phew_! _That was good_.

"Okay, we're good to go, big guy." Bowdaar straightened up, also sobering. "Thank you" she went over to him and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

"You are welcome, Little Girl" his eyes twinkled at her.

_Just one more thing._ She crouched by the bodies, looking for anything valuable. _There, a few credit sticks never hurt anyone_. She pocketed them before heading to the doorway.

.

.

They were on their way to the Promenade, when she suddenly remembered. She turned her holo-comm back on. Three missed calls from the Starla…and one from Bareesh? She called Risha to update her on the situation. The last thing she needed was the woman taking off with her ship, after all.

"Captain! Are you okay? What were you thinking?!"

"Hold on, Risha, I've got another call. But see you soon~" she said before picking up the other call. It was Bareesh.

"Excellent work, my powerful friend! I will ensure all of the Mountain's explosives are recovered from your spaceport and dismantled. Captain, may I ask for a word in private?" he looked over, behind her, to where Corso and Bowdaar stood.

"Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of my crew," she replied. She knew very well what he was about to say next.

"Fine. I am aware of what those Nikto filths revealed to you. They never found all my surveillance devices after they drove me out. So…now that you know, what will you do with this knowledge?"

"Does your sweetheart Averdon, know of this? Maybe we should tell him. Together?" She smirked and watched The Hutt squirm a little.

"Damaging my reputation is not in the Republic's best interests. When I lost control of the Kintan, I discovered the greatest profits come from legitimate enterprises." Liling looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"I am done with crime. Let me aid the Republic's cause. Your people make excellent business partners –much better than the Empire," Bareesh insisted.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Without my help, the Republic's mission will fail. Do you want Nar Shaddaa in the Empire's hands? If Ambassador Averdon learns of my past indiscretions, I fear it will doom our flourishing alliance. Let us leave the past in the past. I will pay you generously to keep my secret safe."

Liling paused, bitting the inside of her cheek. Finally, she sighed. "If you ever betray them, I will hunt you down."

"Yes, yes. I have no doubt you will, my powerful friend." The Hutt's holo image blinked, before disappearing.

"Captain, are you really gonna let him get away with this?"

She turned to face Corso. "I believe he meant what he said -not about helping the Republic from the kindness of his heart; but I think he will be on their side, if only for his own profit. Besides, I meant what I said, too. If he ever turns his big behind on Averdon, I will deal with him personally."

The Mantellian frowned. "I don't like this. But, he did warn us about the Mountain… Fine, whatever you say, Captain."

Liling nodded, taking the lead once more and trying not to think about the fact that Bareesh must have seen _everything_.

* * *

She was ready -or as ready as she'd ever be…

"Guys, you'll stop her before she bites my head off, won't you?" She looked back at them, but Bowdaar only shrugged at her and Corso, well he wasn't even looking at her, arms crossed, a barely concealed smirk on his face. _Fine_, they had saved her from giant lizards only to leave her to the wolf.

She took a deep breath and keyed in the access code to the Starla. She walked up the stairs, listening for noise. It was quiet. For about two seconds, before Risha was on her.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea the bind you put all of us in?! That you put ME in?! One more minute and I would have…" The auburn-haired woman's words died on her lips as Liling jumped at her neck, almost causing her to topple.

"I'm sorry, Risha, I didn't mean to make you worry, it won't happen again, I've learnt my lesson and if you ever steal my ship, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." She stepped back, to look at the woman's face.

Finally, Risha came out of her stupor. "First of all, I was not worried about you, but the treasure. Do you know how hard it would have been to find a replacement?"

"And what did I say about my ship?"

"Yes, I get it, I steal it and you kill me."

"Good girl," she ruffled Risha's auburn hair just for fun, before plopping down onto her couch. _Feels good to be alive._

* * *

Corso watched on incredulously as Risha stomped away in a huff, before looking back at the woman lounged on the couch, sighing contentedly. The Captain had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He looked over at Bowdaar, but the Wookiee merely shrugged at him, an amused glint in his eyes.

It wasn't fair, he thought. She must have a magical power or something. He had almost felt sorry for her, thinking about how Risha was gonna 'tear her head off'. But the whole thing had been over in under a minute! How she made that work was unbelievable. To think that out of the three of them, _he_ had been the one to stay mad the longest. _Un-believable_.

* * *

**A/N:** It seems 's alerts aren't working properly. ;T (or is it just me?)


	40. Chapter 40

**40**

**A/N:** 2C1D Plus, I was right; the alerts are still not working... So check out ch39 if you haven't already. :]

* * *

"Who wants to come with me? I'm going for a walk." They all shared a look, stopping what they were doing, to stare at her. "_Shopping_. I'm going shopping, today. Slow your guns, people."

"Well, I didn't exactly have time to look around yesterday…" Corso stood up, ready to go.

Liling felt her corner of her mouth tug in a smile. "All right, let's go, Farm Boy."

* * *

Yesterday, after that close call rescuing the kidnapped citizens, he'd told himself they shouldn't split up again. He had been too far to do anything but watch. If it hadn't been for the Jedi Lionel… And then, even after keeping close eyes on her, she had managed to slip right through his fingers. He had thought that being on the Starla, she wouldn't be able to leave without their knowing. _Wrong_. He wasn't sure whether to be amazed or dismayed at her cunningness. One day, she was gonna be the death of him, if only by worrying him sick…He tore his eyes from the huge golden Hutt fountain –_gross yet strangely engrossing…_only to find that she wasn't at the starship upgrade stand anymore. _Damn it!_

Just as he was about to start panicking however, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to find her looking at him curiously.

"What are you daydreaming about?" she asked, oblivious to the effects she had on him. "What is it, Farm Boy? Never seen that many people before?" she said, teasing.

"Course I have. Just because I grew up on a farm, don't mean I haven't seen things, Captain."

She only smiled knowingly, taking his hand. "Come on, _Farm Boy_. Let's go eat something –I'm starving."

Trying not to stare at his hand in hers, he allowed her drag him along to wherever she wanted to.

* * *

She made her way through the crowd, pulling Corso along with her. She knew of a nice place he might like. Once they were out of the market, she looked around to get her bearings before taking them into an alleyway. It shouldn't be too far from here…

.

Try as he might, Corso couldn't help but be very aware of the way her fingers held his, delicate but strong. Everything was a blur around him as the followed her deeper into the crowd. She barely hesitated a moment, before turning left, into a small street. Then right, and right again. Even thought it was daytime, everything was lit up. He looked behind them, the brown carpeted marketplace almost out of sight. She finally slowed and looked around, a small frown on her face, and he couldn't help it then.

"Are we lost, Captain?"

She let go of his hands to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears and he found himself immediately missing its warmth.

"What? No, of course not! …It should be around here…" she muttered softly to herself, ignoring him after that. To be honest, he didn't care if she just took them around in circle; it was endearing to watch.

Finally, after he was sure they had passed the same street at least three times, she gave up.

"It's not here anymore…" she said, clearly disappointed.

"Maybe I could help if you just told me what it is we're looking for…" he tried.

"No, it's just gone… I really wanted to show you this place I went to, once. They serve the best shili cheese dogs. I thought it was something you'd like..."

Corso felt a tug on his heartstrings and knew at that exact moment, for certain. He was falling for her.

* * *

In the end, they settled on a 'Hungry Hutt' breakfast sandwich before returning to the Promenade. He watched her bargain for a pair of Drelliad bracers from 120 to 70 credits, leaving the stand with a smile.

Suddenly, she looked at him, staring at him critically. "I know just what you need."

Corso let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Of course, that didn't stop her from dragging him to the armor store.

.

"I don't need any headgear, Captain. Honest."

"Yes, you do, Corso." She had her hands on her hips, a determined look on her face.

"I don't. Besides, I don't see why _you_ don't have to wear any. And no, that little thing on your head doesn't count," he said before she could argue. "It barely provides any protection."

She huffed indignantly, but wasn't deterred at all. "Maybe; But I am not the one getting shot at the most."

"Hey, that's only because I _aim_ to get their attention," he defended himself.

"_Exactly_." She got him, then and they both knew it. Luckily, she ended up picking something very lightweight and he had to admit, it didn't even feel like he had anything on. Satisfied, she paid the 250 credits without even batting an eyelid, despite his protests.

"I can't let you pay for that, Captain."

"Why not? I'm simply investing in my well-being," she replied easily, as she placed the credit stick back into her pocket. "You see, you always protect me whenever we are in a tough spot and by protecting _your_ head, I'm actually looking out for _me_." Her logic made perfect sense, for once, but he still felt like he'd been played.

They spent the better part of the afternoon strolling around the Corellian Sector, before she got distracted. He followed her into the Star Cluster Casino and watched as she won back all their spending of the day and then some.

"You must be my lucky charm, Corso." She winked at him, before whispering in his ear "But I think we should leave, before they call security…"

"What do you mean, Captain?" he whispered back, dread filling him.

"Well, I kind of helped my luck…_just a little,_" she said, already starting to walk away. He looked around and sure enough, a Nautolan surrounded by two droids were coming their way.

* * *

She had one of her elbows on his torso, as if to hold him in place. It felt weird, since they were both invisible with their stealth fields. They stayed like that, against the wall in the dark alley and trying to keep their breathing quiet, until she was satisfied the coast was clear again.

"It's okay, I think they're gone," she whispered. He heard her exhale in relief and he could almost visualise the mischievous look on her face as she suggested they sneak back like that to the spaceport. He raised an eyebrow at her, until he realised she couldn't see his face. "Come on, it'll be fun," she insisted, fumbling around until she found his hand. He was glad she couldn't see him then, because if the heat in his neck was any indication…

* * *

**A/N: **Liling probably didn't realise, but fumbling around blindly for someone's hand can be awkward for that person hahaha… I'll leave this one to your imagination. ;)

I don't actually know if a person using a stealth field generator can see themselves, or anyone also cloaked, but I'm guessing not. I just thought it'd be a strange, if interesting experience haha.

They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Maybe there's _some_ truth to that? :P (seriously, though, it just felt like the right moment XD)


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

**A/N:** Alerts are working again. I think. But for those who missed the memo, please note that I have posted ch39 and 40 yesterday. :)

* * *

Risha was about to call the Captain and ask her to grab some purple passion shampoo -she had sent C2, but the incompetent droid had come back with some cheap generic garbage- when she heard them coming in noisily.

"…Did you see that woman's face?" she heard Liling laugh loudly and Riggs chuckle with her.

"Had fun?" she asked the gleeful pair.

"Hey, Risha" Liling greeted her. "How was your day? Did you figure out Kang's chart yet?"

"Not yet," she frowned slightly. "Actually, I'm taking a break." The truth was, after getting so close yesterday only to find she'd come to a dead end, she'd decided to take her mind off it, for a while.

"Aww, too bad... But don't worry; I know just what you need to take your mind off things."

Risha didn't like the way the Captain looked at her. "I think I'll just take the day off, watch some dramas," she answered safely.

"Do what you want, but tonight, you're coming out with me," Liling answered in a no-nonsense tone.

"But I…" she countered weakly, trying to come up with another excuse.

"No buts, Risha. You, me, 8 o'clock; It's a date," the Captain announced brightly, before dismissing her and heading to her chambers.

Risha looked at Corso, but he only shrugged at her, that stupid grin still threatening to split his face.

"Going out might do you good, Risha," he tried to console her.

She only rolled her eyes, heading to the flatscreen.

* * *

It was 7:30. Risha looked at the outfit with a sigh. _Why do I have to do this? _"What? You can't go out like that; I'm taking you out to have _fun_, Risha, not visit your grandma." A little insulted, Risha had told her those -perfectly fashionable clothes were all she had. But the Captain had quickly run off, before coming back with two scanty outfits, a shaving kit, and a bottle of silk-depil, asking her to 'take her pick'. And so Risha had grabbed the top, skirt and razor and made for the fresher. _This was ridiculous._

* * *

"Is she ready, yet?" Risha's bleary voice asked.

"No, I don't think…" He was glad he had finished swallowing; caff coming out your nose was hardly ever pleasant.

"Don't look at me, I had no choice." Risha replied wearily. She was wearing a purple sleeveless top, with what looked like a barely-there black leather skirt.

Corso tried to keep his voice level, hoping he sounded casual. "You look…um nice."

"Wow! Girl, you look amazing! I love your boots, and you should do your hair like that more often."

Corso turned to look at the Captain and gulped. Liling was wearing a short…form-fitting green-blue dress with a split on the side, from which he peeked a leg holster...

"You don't look half-bad yourself, Captain" Risha said, throwing him a knowing smirk and Corso found himself reddening despite his best efforts.

"Well, we'll call you if we need anything, but don't wait up," the Captain said, before taking Risha by the arm and leading her to the airlock.

* * *

"So, what's the occasion?" Risha chanced, once they were sat in a relatively quiet area at small table in the corner, not too far from the exit of the booming club.

"What do you mean? I just thought Skavak has a point, you know."

She threw the Captain a questioning look.

"We girls should stick together and do fun stuff and all," Liling explained.

"I see…" Risha gave a laugh, not really sure if she wanted to know where that had come from.

"Come on, Risha. You always refuse to join us whenever Corso and I do anything. If we're gonna find your Nok Drayen's treasure, we should get to know each other better."

She didn't miss the little joke, although that had hit a bit too close home for her. "I'm not really good at this sort of stuff, Captain. Making friends; I think it's a waste of time."

She had half-expected Liling to rebuke at her, for implying she was a 'waste of time,' or even a joke at her lack of social skills or call her 'ice queen'. But instead, the other woman looked down at her drink, a pensive look on her face.

"Me neither," she said instead. "Believe it or not, before I met you guys, I had been doing my own stuff. I haven't had travelling companion in years, if ever. It was good, being on my own... Sometimes, I miss it. But you know what?" the dark-haired woman looked up at her. "I figured, hey, even if it doesn't last, why not just enjoy the ride in the meantime?" the corners of her lips tugged into a smile and Risha found herself nodding. "Say, while we're being honest and all…care to tell me what happened with Beryl? She seemed like an okay girl."

"You really want to do this? Fine." She took a deep breath, wanting to get it over with as fast as she could. "A few years ago, Beryl and I robbed an Imperial treasure station. The heist went bad. I escaped, Beryl didn't. She blames me for not rescuing her from the Imperials." She felt Liling's eyes on her and didn't want to see the accusation there. "I was saving my own skin. I don't apologize for that."

She was startled when she felt a hand on hers. "I can't say I agree with what you did. But I appreciate your honesty and I want you to know, I don't expect you to put anyone above yourself."

Risha looked up and was surprised to find no trace of duplicity in the Captain's dark eyes. "Regardless, I don't work with walking liabilities, anymore. That's why I'm with you" she replied.

"Well, now that that' out of the way, what do you say we play a little game of truth or dare?"

It _had_ been a while since she'd done anything spontaneous or fun, just for the sake of it… Risha narrowed her eyes at the challenge. _Game on._

* * *

**A/N:** You could choose to ask her about Beryl on Taris. But I just think this is a better moment; she _did_ say she'd tell us when we got to know each other better… :P (I can't remember if she actually does, though).


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

Liling thought she would start the game with something easy, and had asked Risha if her father was a starship mechanic. She'd assumed the subject was safe, since the woman had talked about it herself, but the question had made her close-up faster than a Corellian clam. She'd said no, and left it at that. Liling didn't insist; there were a few things she'd rather not talk about either. Luckily, the rest of their game went on without a hitch, although they did pick lots of dares…

"My turn again, what is it between you and Ri…"

"Oh look, our glasses are empty; let me go get us a refill." Liling hastily retreated, making her way to the bar. She was just done ordering their cocktails when she saw some commotion near their table.

* * *

"Hey there, lovely. Wanna go for a ride?" Risha turned her nose in disgust at the sleazy sweat-face. He was practically undressing her with his beady eyes and she tried not to feel self-conscious about her outfit. She was glad to have her back at the wall. The purple halter-neck she was wearing was backless and despite having let her shoulder-length hair down, she felt a little exposed. The Captain was right; it has been way too long since she'd partied.

"I'd rather not, thanks" she said as graciously as she could.

"Come on, babe. I'll even let you ride on top." He leered and his peers snickered with him. She'd had enough.

"Look, I'm not interested, so why don't you go bother someone else?"

"What did you say? Do you know who I am?!"

Risha couldn't care less who he thought he was. She was reaching inside her clutch, glad she'd brought a small blaster gun, when she saw Liling come back.

"Is there a problem here, boys?" the Captain asked, a dangerous smile on her face.

"Hey, look at that, we have another one here! Hey, beautiful, what do you say you and your friend come with me and my friends and we all have a good time together?" The bearded man looked the Captain up and down approvingly, his filthy hands reaching for her behind.

Risha snapped. "Get your dirty paws off her, you disgusting piece of flarg!"

She was about to take out her blaster when he slapped her in the face, sending her head reeling back.

"Why, you little slut!" The scum was red in the face, either from alcohol or anger.

But before she could end his miserable life for striking her, Liling had elbowed one of his goons in the nose and kicked the other one in the crotch, before having the man incapacitated, a vibroknife at his throat.

"Tell your buddies to stand down, pal," the Captain said, just as the two goons slowly got up. She approached the blade to his throat, the small vibrations almost silent in the ambient noise. He cowered and waved his men away, looking considerably paler.

A small crowd had gathered around them, watching. "Now, I want you to apologize to my friend here, do you think you can do that?" Liling jeered.

"I..I'm sorry. I promise, just let me go," the pitiful scum pleaded.

The Captain then looked at her. "What do you think, Rish? You think he's sorry?"

Risha eyes fell on the man quivering on his knees, feeling nothing but repulsion.

"I swear, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, please don't kill me," the scum pleaded.

Eventually, Liling let go of him, and he scurried away, to the whispers and snickers of the crowd.

"Thanks, everyone, but the show is over. Please move on," the Captain called above the music, and the onlookers dispersed, to Risha's relief.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up into Liling's concerned eyes. "Yeah." She held her clutch up. "I was about to blast his brain out, but you've got some moves, Captain." She saw some of the tension leaving the other woman's body, which she didn't even realise, had been there, due to the way the Captain had seemed so in control.

"And you haven't even seen me dance, yet!" she said mischievously, sliding her blade back in the holster at her thigh. But then she hesitated, a small frown on her face. "But if you want, we can head back now. We don't have to stay here…"

Risha shook her head, feeling a small smile tug at her lips. "No. I'm not letting that worthless scum ruin our first night out."

"Great, and look, just on time!" Liling said, as a Twi'lek girl brought their drinks.

Risha watched the Captain sip at her Blumfruit Cooler, and she reached for the Dark-Side Daiquiri, feeling better than she had all night.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I just figured Liling kept butting heads with Risha, because of her authoritative tone and aloofness, so she'd have wanted to make good before they left Nar Shaddaa. They just needed some girl-time. :)

And yes, Liling's danced with perfect strangers and even _Risha_, but not Corso. \lol/


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

Corso wasn't used to this. What did Risha do whenever he and the Captain were out? He thought back on their time on Taris and how the woman had spent the whole stay on the Starla, without ever stepping foot outside. He would have gone utterly mad. The Captain and Risha had only been gone a few hours, and he already felt _idle_. He had gone to the market to sell the gear from Taris, and then worked on his 'special' project. But there was nothing else he could do to Sparkles. She was already perfect, and waiting for him to get his courage so that he could introduce her to her new owner. Be patient, girl. I'm waiting for the right moment. You'll see, it'll be worth it. _She_'s worth it.

He looked over at Bowdaar, but the Wookiee was engrossed by the flatscreen. He seemed to be doing well getting used to his new surroundings and looked like he was enjoying having some time for himself. Corso envied him a little. He had spent almost every day out with the Captain and this doing nothing thing sucked… He had tried going to bed early, but whenever he closed his eyes, he would start picturing her in that fitted blue dress and…No, she deserved better than him fantasizing about her like some boy who's just hit puberty. He was a man, damn it! A _gentleman_; and he'd treat her with all the respect she deserved. Yes. But what kind of 'fun' required such…attires, anyway?

Then, something hit him. What if the girls got into trouble? Liling didn't even take Flashy with her (where would she keep the blaster?) Great, now not only was he still thinking of her, his mind was starting to come up with scenarios, all of them bad. _That's it_. She'd said they would call if they needed anything. That means that they might have their holocomms with them. He went to the ship holo, only hesitating a moment before calling the Captain. _She's not picking up... Okay,_ don't panic. He tried Risha's and to his relief, she answered at the second beep.

"Hey, Riggs. Is something the matter?" Judging from the ambient noise, she was in a pretty packed cantina.

"I, uh... Just wanted to check if everything is all right," he finished lamely.

"Everything is just great. The Captain is busy right now, but I'll let her know you called?" _Busy_? _What does she mean, busy?_ He saw Risha throw him a knowing look. She was playing with him, he knew; he wouldn't fall for that.

"No, it's fine. Well, since all is okay, I'll let you girls go back to…whatever you're doing. Have fun." He cut the link, feeling even worse than before.

* * *

"Who was that?"

Risha turned to face the Captain, who had just come back from the fresher. "Oh, you know, just an admirer," she replied vaguely.

"Was that Corso?"

"Actually, yes, it was. He's waiting like a kath hound pup for you to go home," she teased.

"Don't be silly, Risha. We're just friends." There was a faint blush on the Captain's cheeks which could be from either the drinks they'd had or… Risha gave her the benefit of the doubt…_until_ she continued: "But, actually, I was thinking of heading back. I've no more credits. We barely have enough for a taxi."

* * *

When he heard the tell-tale hiss of the airlock, he quickly rushed to the crew's quarters, and straight into his bunk. He didn't want Risha making fun of him for waiting up… He got there just-in-time, as he heard their quiet whispers. He didn't see why they even bothered; their heeled shoes were making a raucous. As if they'd heard his thoughts, the noise stopped.

* * *

"I win, he's not waiting up," Liling said as she picked up her shoes.

"Whatever. Good night, Captain."

"'Night, Risha."

* * *

Risha turned on the small glowpanel in the refresher, and looked over to the other side of the room, where Bowdaar and Riggs' bunks were. She took in the boots on the Mantellian's feet and smiled, closing the door behind her.


	44. Chapter 44: Space

**44**

"Yeah, I might have a few buyers for those implants. I'll let you know after I contact them."

"Thanks Rish, you're the best."

Liling looked down at the six implant pieces she'd… _appropriated_ from Bareesh's cargo. It was more of a finder's fee, really. She was aware those were high-tech and pricey, but if she'd known they would sell 5000 _apiece_, she would have grabbed a few more! That Nurkolas had been stupid, thinking she'd share.

True to his words, Bareesh had sent her a message, along with some 577 credits, which had been nice, but nothing compared to her own helping… She was still filled with glee, thinking about her lucrative little side business, when the familiar beeping of the ship's holo resonated.

"Hmm…someone's calling. Probably a fan; be a darling and tell them I'm out," Risha said.

She nodded, making her way to the ship's holo, already thinking about future shopping.

"This is Captain Feylara Raed of the free trader Celestial Crow. If anyone's out there, I need help!" the red-haired woman pleaded frantically.

"I read you, Captain. What's the situation?" Liling answered.

"Ship's engines burned out. Power cell fading, losing life support. Can't hold out much longer –I'm drifting into a sun! Need help getting my engines going. I'll pay if you help with repairs."

She looked at the woman's anxious face. "We girls need to stick together. I'm on my way, free of charge," she said.

"You're a lifesaver! Transmitting my coordinates now. Please hurry…" the captain replied, before cutting the link.

Liling looked at the coordinates. Deep space, huh? But this could easily have been her, and she'd definitely want someone to help her out. She entered the coordinates onto the navicomputer.

* * *

She didn't know the extent of the damages of the Celestial Crow, so she just packed a few basic repair tools. _I can always come back for more, later,_ she thought. She then grabbed some medical supplies, before heading to the airlock, when she almost bumped into Risha.

"Hate to be nosy, but is there some reason we're docking with a decrepit starship in the middle of nowhere?" she asked suspiciously.

"We're here on a rescue mission," Liling replied, somehow feeling like a child who'd been caught misbehaving.

"And who's going to rescue _us_ if things go wrong?" the auburn-haired woman retorted, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I won't tell you how to run your ship, but what am I supposed to do if you don't come back?" Hands on her hips, Risha shook her head disapprovingly at her, looking down. "Boarding another vessel in deep space is tricky. A million things can go wrong," she fretted.

"I promise I'll be careful," Liling tried to reassure her.

"When you're this far out in space, careful is beside the point. You're at least planning to take some muscle, right? You do have a Wookiee," Risha reminded her.

"Thought I'd leave him behind to protect _you_" Liling replied with a smile. This caused Risha to throw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Me? I'm not the one going into the dark and scary starship!" Finally getting the hint that she wouldn't change her mind, she added: "Good luck out there. I hope you don't need it."

* * *

In the end, Liling asked Bowdaar to accompany her, hoping Risha would be appeased. Besides, she could trust Corso not to leave her behind. _Just-in-case._

They made their way into the eerily quiet vessel, and got rid of the few insurgent droids bent on killing everything in sight. This was a little strange, but she hoped they weren't too late…

.

.

Finally, they found the woman, in the ship's cargo hold, hidden inside a ray shield.

"Hi there. Was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"I couldn't let down a fellow spacer," Liling replied truthfully.

The curvy red-haired captain shook her head sadly, her short hair partly dissimulating her face. "Why did you have to be pretty, and nice? Why couldn't you be mean and ugly?"

_Uh, oh, this can't be good… _

_"_This is harder than I thought it would be. You remind me of my sister, and I really like her… Just so you know, this isn't personal; I have to kill you, but it's for love," the freckled woman said, as if that explained everything.

"Nobody has ever tried to kill me for love, before…" Liling said, slightly disconcerted.

Feylara giggled in her baby voice, as if it was the funniest thing ever. "It's romantic, right? See this wavy light around my body? It's a ray shield. Blaster fire can't get in or out. Neat, huh?"

Liling raised an eyebrow. That woman was clearly a bubble head. "If blaster fire can't get out, how'll kill me?"

Feylara only ignored her comment, shushing her. "Quiet, I have to make a call…" She took out a holocomm, and was that…? Her suspicions were confirmed the very next moment.

"Skavak, it's me, Feylara. Surprise!"

"Uh…long time no see, sweetheart. How'd you get this holofrequency?"

"Does it matter? I've missed you so much, honeybunch."

Liling watched the exchange with disgust. "I missed you too…'honeybunch'," she chimed in, not wanting to listen to Feylara's gushing any longer.

The scum turned around, taken aback. "What is this, Captain? You making an army out of my ex-girlfriends?"

"It's not like that at all. This is your nemesis, right? The captain who stole your ship on Coruscant and made you look stupid?"

Liling chuckled in remembrance. "Good times..."

"I can prove how much I love you, honeybunch. I'll kill this nemesis for you."

"Pretty lady has crazy eyes," Bowdaar spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

Liling barely had time to agree with him before Feylara sent some more droids to kill them.

* * *

She brushed off the dust on her arms, making a note to thank Risha later.

"Wow, you're really good." Feylara said, looking a little disappointed. "I thought for sure I had enough droids to kill you. I'm so embarrassed…Let's just call this even. With my ray shield on, you can't hurt me."

Liling was about to speak when Skavak interrupted. "Feylara, how are you powering that ray shield?"

"Portable battery pack," she answered immediately, as if starved for his attention.

"You know those only last a few minutes, right?"

There was an awkward pause as her shield disappeared, as if on cue.

"Oh, no…"

This was starting to be sad and sadder. "Aw, did the instructions have too many big words?" Liling couldn't help but say.

Feylara ignored her and turned to Skavak. "Honeybunch, my shield is down! What am I gonna do?" she said, voice gripped with panic.

"I don't know…die? Kill you later, Captain." That cold bastard.

"Honeybunch, wait! He...he hung up! I thought he loved me!"

Even though she couldn't comprehend what Feylara saw in the pig-lizard, she couldn't help but feel bad for the naïve woman.

.

In the end, Liling let the air-headed captain to deal with her heartbreak. It was getting very awkward with her sobbing and apologizing for trying to kill them…

* * *

Risha was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. "Let me guess… it was a trap?"

"Everything went well. No problems at all." Liling replied, not wanting to hear the 'I told you so'.

"Seriously? …I've been in this business too long. It's making me paranoid." Risha said, shaking her head, sounding a little troubled.

"…Actually, it was a trap," she admitted. "The truth is, one of Skavak's ex-girlfriends just tried to kill me."

The auburn-haired woman whisked around fiercely, all trace of her ever being upset gone. "I knew it! I can't believe you just lied to me," she exclaimed, eyes narrowing. But then, her face softened and she frowned. "If there's one thing I hate, it's phony distress calls. They make spacers too paranoid to answer the real ones..."

"We'll be more careful, next time," she forced a smile, feeling a little sheepish.

"_We_? I'm always careful, Captain. Not sure you know the meaning of the word. Let's get out of here. Deep space gives me the creeps…" Risha said, before leaving in a huff.

Liling turned to Bowdaar. The Wookiee didn't say anything, but his eyes were twinkling… whether mocking or complicit, she couldn't decide; probably both. Giving a sigh, she made her way to the bridge, but not before stopping by the galley. _Need some comfort food_.


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

He found her in the cockpit, in her pilot's chair, busy with her datapad. He took a breath and walked over, close enough to see she was actually playing some kind of game. He stood there, not wanting to interrupt, but she took one glance at him and put her datapad down.

"Something the matter, Farm Boy?"

He quickly shook his head no and saw her frown disappear as her brows rose in question.

"I never like asking for favors, Captain. But I think…maybe we know each other well enough by now. I want to look for my cousin Rona. She's all the family I've got left, and I think she should know what happened…" He'd said it all in one go and he looked up to see she was still listening, waiting for him to go on. "Rona came with me when I left for the brigade, but she jumped ship at the first port. All she ever wanted was to get off Ord Mantell. I thought maybe we could track her down... You'd like her. She's really the reason I'm here." He thought he saw the flash of disappointment in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant and he wondered if he'd simply imagined it.

"I thought you came to chase down Skavak and stayed for the fun," she said, crossing her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Rona was kind of our family rebel. We used to have a blast together. She liked me to run interference so her father never caught her on dates with offworlders." He told her about that time he got a whole ship confiscated, for lack of better ways to distract his uncle, remembering the incident fondly… "I never did find out how Rona got out of city jail."

"Well, you could always ask her when we find her?" she said knowingly.

"I…actually, I found someone who knows her. Kind of a shady character, but that's who Rona always drifted to. I think he really can get us to her, but…"

"Just tell me where we're going," she replied without hesitation, and he felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

"Why are we going to Coruscant? Our next deal is on Tatooine, Captain." Risha narrowed her eyes at her, and she sighed.

"It's just a little detour, Risha," she tried to placate the auburn-haired woman.

"Actually, it's because I'm looking for my cousin," Corso explained from behind her. He sounded bashful and she didn't like that.

"That's not the only reason. I promised to get the shanjaru's genetic samples to a scientist in the Senate Tower. Besides, Bowdaar hasn't been on the capital before." She saw Risha roll her eyes, arms raised in frustration, before leaving the bridge, muttering something about 'stupid' and 'incorrigible'. She was also pretty sure she'd heard the word 'captain' thrown in a couple of times. She turned to Corso and shrugged, offering him a smile.

"Sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to get Risha mad at you," he said, looking apologetic.

"Don't worry about me," she winked, throwing his own words back at him. "Risha's bark is worse than her bite."

That got a chuckle out of him and he nodded. "Thank you, captain. This means a lot to me."

"Well, I think it's sweet that you care enough to look for her."

She hoped they'd find this Rona, for Corso's sake. She wasn't sure how trustworthy that street doctor on Coruscant was, but it was as good a lead as any. At least, his cousin wasn't trying to avoid him... Nothing worse than looking for someone who didn't want to be found; she'd learned the hard way…


	46. Chapter 46: Coruscant

**46**

"Are you coming, Big Guy?" the Captain hollered from the top of the stairs. "You can go first, if you want to," she addressed him.

He simply shook his head. As eager as he was to go look for Rona, he wanted Liling to be there when he found her. He was sure they'd hit it off, and it was kind of thanks for her he could come to Coruscant anyway.

"Actually, Captain, I wanted to take a look around. But I'd like for you to come with me, later. I mean, if you want to…"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before offering him a smile and nodding. There was something odd, but he didn't have time to linger on it, as the Wookiee chose that exact moment to appear.

"Sorry, I am ready now, Little Girl."

_Little Girl?_ Bowdaar must be the only one in the whole galaxy who could call the Captain that _and_ get away with it. He shook his head, amused.

"Well, let's go," she said.

* * *

Liling smiled as Bowdaar took in their surroundings, blue eyes alight with wonder and curiosity. She may have been trying to avoid meeting Corso's cousin, but she didn't feel bad about using Bowdaar as an excuse. She truly wanted to show him the capital city.

Some people weren't used to seeing a Wookiee, apparently, which made them subjects of quite a few inquisitive looks. But Bowdaar didn't seem bothered, so neither was she. Still, if anyone stared too long, she would send them a look of her own and that worked like a charm.

Asking around a little, they didn't have much trouble finding the scientist.

.

"Excuse me, is Daru'da here?"

The Twi'lek turned around to face her, a suspicious look on her face. "…Yes, that would be me."

"Momi Andrell sent me. Said you could use these genetic samples to repopulate the shanjarus."

Daru'da still eyed her sceptically, but Liling could see her interest was piqued.

"What? Let me see them…"

She took out the samples and handed them over, and the Twi'lek's eyes grew wide.

"These samples are amazingly detailed… I don't know who you are, but you've just saved and entire species from extinction!"

"Well, it seemed like the right thing to do," she replied, a little taken aback the 180 change in demeanour.

"You've kept a beautiful creature from vanishing forever. I'll start working on these samples immediately. Thank you for delivering them." True to her words, the genetic researcher went back to work straight away, leaving Bowdaar and her standing there. But then, just as they were about to leave, the Twi'lek called out to her, as if remembering something.

"Wait." Daru'da searched around in her drawer, finally finding what she was after. "Here, I want you to have these. I know it's not much, considering what you've done, but we don't have much funds and…"

Liling looked down on the two notes the scientist had practically shoved into her palm: two entries for the Galactic Museum and a dinner voucher for a semi-classy restaurant in the Uscru Entertainment District, also for two.

"Well, I hope you like it. They were for my boyfriend and I, but I really want you to have them. Besides, I won't have time to go on dates; I have a species to bring back from extinction!" With that, the scientist went back to her work, humming to herself.

Liling looked at Bowdaar, who only shrugged at her, amusement clear in his eyes.

* * *

Well, that had been…unexpected. Oh well, she figured she could give the restaurant voucher to Corso and his cousin, it had been a long time and they'd probably have a lot to catch up on. Besides, she didn't really want to be reminded of her first time on Coruscant; nor her second... As for the museum tickets, she supposed she could accompany Bowdaar. Seemed like the kind of things he'd like. She smiled, as she recalled him spending his spare time looking up artifacts and historical monuments on the HoloNet with his datapad.

She didn't really want to go meet Rona, but since she'd agreed… With a small sigh, she took out her holocomm and called him.

The mercenary picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Captain. I was just on my way to the Dealer's Den. Can you meet me there?"

"Why are you at the spaceport?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh, ah, just dropping some things on the Starla," he replied a little vaguely. That was a little strange, but she didn't question him.

She turned to Bowdaar. "Well, you want to come? We're gonna go look for Corso's cousin."

The Wookiee looked at her, hesitating, which she quickly recognized as him trying not to voice his opinion.

"It's okay, you can look around, if you prefer. Always speak up, Bowdaar."

He nodded at her, gratitude evident in his features. "I want to explore this city a little, Captain," he admitted.

Liling gave him an encouraging smile before setting off to the cantina.


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

Corso saw her standing in front of the Dealer's Den and jogged up to her.

"Sorry to have you waiting, Captain. Bowdaar not with you?"

"No, he's probably roaming the Senate District, as we speak, attracting odd looks here and there," she said fondly. Then, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "What did you have to drop on the Starla?"

"Oh, just some supplies for our trip to Tatooine…And Risha wanted me to get some purple passion shampoo; she's so darn picky."

This coaxed a laugh out of her. "Okay, anyway, let's go find that doctor."

He followed in after her, feeling a little nervous, the container of jogan fruit rolling in his bag.

* * *

"By the way, how did it go, at the Senate? Will they be able to repopulate the shanjaru?" He thought about the poor beast that ended up as part of Drooga's meal.

"Oh, yeah. And that reminds me…" she pulled two pieces of flimsi from inside her jacket and after a quick glance, handed one to him. "It's for you and Rona. Got it from that scientist."

"A dinner voucher? I…thanks, Captain. But what about you?"

"Me, I've got this." She showed him the other transparent note. _Two entries for the Galactic Museum?_ "Not really my thing, but I'm sure Bowdaar will be delighted," she replied with a shrug, pocketing the note.

Corso shook his head, but couldn't help the grin stretching across his face. Couldn't have asked for a better captain.

.

.

"Ah, Captain. And Corso Riggs. It's good to meet such generous souls in a place like this. I'm Doctor Hope. I like to think of myself as a messenger of mercy, caring for the poor, forsaken citizen of the underlevels."

The Devaronian seemed sketchy at best, but Rona always loved to walk that line. Every time Uncle caught her stealing, it would turn out she was sneaking cash to some mum with two kids. She was the reason he knew breaking the law's got nothing to do with being a good man…

Still, they didn't come here to listen to his babbling. "We don't need the pitch. Just tell us what you know about Rona," he said, getting a little impatient.

'Doctor Hope' gave them an apologetic smile. "I'd be happy to. But as a doctor, I must put the needs of my patients first… So, I've got some…life-saving medications that need delivering. Unfortunately, Coruscant Security only cares about the rich. They don't let anyone distribute, ah, medication, in the underlevels at all."

He saw Liling cross her arms, eyes narrowing. "You'd better not be asking us to go after Coruscant Security."

The Devaronian put his hands up in a way he probably thought soothing. "I don't want to get you…or me…into trouble with the law. The only way to get my meds down without getting stopped is to carry them inside a living body."

"What?" Was the man asking what he thought he was asking? This was ridiculous.

"They'll be safely stored in surgical plastic and implanted under the skin. My, ah, nurse can remove them on the other end."

Liling turned to him. "Still think this guy is on the up-and-up?" she arched a brow at him knowingly.

"No." he conceded. "But doesn't mean he doesn't know Rona. This was always Rona's kind of things. Breaking the law to do good under the nose of a corrupt authority. It's worth it if I get to see her." He saw the look on her face; she clearly wasn't convinced, but she nodded nonetheless, and followed him after the doctor.

.

.

_Ugh_, he tried not to grimace at the bulk under his skin. When they got back, Rona better be waiting.

* * *

They were in the underlevels alright. The place looked more like Nar Shaddaa than Coruscant. Liling spotted a Rattataki woman eyeing them expectantly. That was probably the 'nurse' they were after.

"You bring goods? Doctor say two people, look out." _Bingo_. "Now time, cut out spice…"

"Did she say…'spice'?" Corso asked in disbelief. This was what she'd been afraid of. Every words the 'doctor' had uttered had reeked of rancor droppings. She hadn't wanted to say anything, in case she was wrong, but she had known. Oh, she had _known_. But to think that someone had used Corso's good nature and naivety like that… She'd make them pay. But first things first; she grabbed his arm, and nodded to him, jaw clenched. It wouldn't do to have him walking around with spice on -well, more like _in-_ his person, after all.

.

Liling made sure the 'nurse' properly cleaned and closed the cut.

"You used us! If you weren't a lady, you'd –I gotta go have a word with your boss," Corso all but shouted, once the Rattataki got the 'goods' out.

This seemed to frighten the woman. "I not speak Basic. You say…take spice away? Good spice. I give good money. Big…how you say, 'cut'."

"We're not asking for a bigger cut, you idiot!" the mercenary was clearly upset; she never heard him yell at women before. _Well, other than me_, _apparently,_ she thought with a wry smile.

"Forget her, Corso."

He was still breathing hard, but she knew he was more upset with the whole thing.

Still, there was one more thing. _No one's going to profit off this_, she thought as she took the vial and stomped on it, feeling a satisfying crunch under her boot.

"No! Is good money! Good, good money. Doctor no be happy with this!" the Rattataki said vehemently.

"Good. We're not too happy with him either. C'mon, Captain." Corso huffed away angrily and Liling sighed as she followed him back to the cantina. She truly hoped the doctor would at least have a lead about Rona.


	48. Chapter 48

**48**

"Ah, did the delivery go well?" The Devaronian obviously hadn't heard from his 'nurse', judging by the stupid smug way with which he greeted them.

"Yeah, we did your dirty work, you fraud! Now where's my cousin?" Corso gritted through his teeth. She knew he was only holding back because he wanted info on his cousin.

"You keep us waiting; I've got a few things to implant in you, 'doctor'." She smirked as the yellow of his skin paled a little.

"Wow, easy there, Captain. You're looking for Rona Riggs, right? Well, she's the one who thought you two would be right for the job. Don't shoot the messenger."

Just then, a dark-haired woman, probably in her late twenties came over to them.

"Hehe. Just like the old days, eh, cuz?" _This was Rona?_ "Course, I'm a little more big-time now than Ma and Pa ever would have allowed."

As incredible as it seemed, she couldn't miss the accent, much stronger than Corso's; Liling was also able to discern a few freckles under the woman's tanned skin. However, those were the only traces of any farmgirl-ness. She then took in the oddly familiar garb. _This wasn't good._ And Corso was conspicuously silent at her side. Suddenly, she felt angry.

"What were you thinking? Sending us to smuggle spice?!"

This didn't seem to unsettle the woman. "How could I resist? I remember how much my baby cousin loved all our little pranks," she replied, a small smirk on her face.

Before Liling could tell her what she thought of her taste of humour, Corso finally spoke.

"Rona, what… what happened to you? What are you doing here?" The Mantellian sounded…sad and _lost_, and Liling felt herself disliking that Rona more and more by the second.

"I'm the underboss for the Black suns on this part of Coruscant," the woman replied calmly, confirming her suspicions. "Not bad considering five years ago, I was shovelling ronto dung, huh?"

She didn't need to turn around to see the crumbling look on his face.

"The Black Suns? You're a…gang member?"

"Gang leader!" Rona corrected. "You think I should write home? Make Ma and Pa proud?"

Liling frowned. She didn't like having to tell someone their parents were dead, but it must be even harder for Corso and so she made up her mind. "Sorry to be the one to tell you, but Corso's the only family you have left."

"They're all dead, Rona. Separatists got them."

Liling felt a pang of sympathy for the Black Sun gang leader despite everything. To her frustration, Rona merely shrugged it off, a joyless laugh escaping her.

"Ha. After all the grousing about the big dangerous galaxy. Guess that showed them."

That seemed to shake the mercenary back. "How can you say that?! Don't you care? We obviously came just in time. Come on, Rona. We're getting you out of here." He made toward his cousin, but she stepped out of reach.

"Poor chivalrous little Corso… don't you get it? I don't need to be rescued. I _chose_ this life."

She wanted to tell Corso he couldn't decide for his cousin. People made their own choices, and no matter how you try, you can only control your own life, if even that. Which was also why, she liked being by herself. But she felt like she had to at least try, if only for him.

"There's only two ways out of that life, lady. With us, or in a body bag."

"This isn't what you wanted, Rona." The Mantellian shook his head, as if not wanting to face the reality of things. "We talked about wild adventures, not…smuggling spice!" He looked up, and his face was full of desperation, clinging onto false hope. "You wanted to be like the Captain, right? Thumb your nose at society and use your freedom to make a difference! You can still do that."

"It was a nice dream..." For the first time during their conversation, Liling saw something other than complacence or indifference on the gang leader's face. There was a sadness and regret in her eyes that made Liling look away. By the time her eyes flickered back up, all trace of it was gone. "But this is where I woke up" Rona said, determination and self-assurance back on.

"Rona…" The way he said her name broke something in her.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She watched as the Black Sun underboss's face softened, before closing up completely. "Go with your captain, Corso."

She was about to take him by the arm and lead him away when he stepped toward his cousin, pulled a container of something from his bag and placed it on the counter, right next to Rona. The woman was studiously avoiding his eyes. Liling felt like she was intruding, and turned around, pretending to occupy herself. She couldn't help but overhear his words, however.

"I wish you would rethink this life, Rona. But I'll always be there for you, no matter what. You have my contacts."

* * *

**A/N**: I had Corso buy jogan fruit for Rona, because it was something they would eat in the summer, together when they were kids (according to who? Why, my active imagination, of course. :) And apparently, they are sold in tubes.


	49. Chapter 49

**49**

The walk back to the Starla was a little morose, but she couldn't think of anything to say that would make him feel better and so she kept quiet. This had been just as unpleasant as she'd expected, if not for the same reasons as she'd thought. Still, she didn't regret being there. If anything, she was glad she'd been there for him, even if she wasn't sure her presence had helped much at all... She was startled from her thoughts when he suddenly spoke up.

"Nothing worse that coming to the realisation that your parents were right." She turned around and looked back at him. "Can't stop thinking about Rona... My folks always said she'd come to no good in the big city. And there she is, a stooge for some spice smugglers..."

She bit the inside of her cheek, not knowing what to say. "You'll probably hate me for saying this, but she is capable of making her own choices, you know." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "For what it's worth, I think you got through to her. She won't be there forever."

His shoulders sagged as he sighed heavily. "I wish I believed that. It's not like I didn't see it coming. 'Doctor Hope'… I just didn't want to think that was really who Rona had fallen in with. That's what I get for trying to see the best in folks…"

She _so_ wanted to wipe that frown off his face. "Come on, who's gonna be there to cheer me up if you get all mopey?" She threw him the best smile she could muster at the moment, and considering how good she was, well… She felt the smile reach her eyes just at the thought.

"Captain, I'd do a lot worse than work for some spice smugglers if it'd put a smile on your face." She felt relief, at his playful tone. He continued, more seriously. "I don't plan to stop giving anyone the benefit of the doubt. If I trust the wrong guy, maybe I get hurt. But if I'm too scared to help someone who really needs it, who knows how many people will suffer?" She paused, taking in his words. _Typical Corso._ "And for what it's worth, Captain, I could _never_ hate you."

She pretended to roll her eyes, but took no care to hide the smile on her face as she took the lead once more, towards the hangar.

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?"

Liling sent a glare at Risha, but before she could say anything, Corso answered. "It could have been worse. Let's just say, not that good." He sounded weary, but nowhere near as depressive as before.

"Oh, well…" the auburn-haired woman said.

"Did Bowdaar come back yet?" she interrupted. "I have entries for the Galactic Museum."

"He called to say he'd be back in a bit. But the _museum_? That's so unlike you, Captain." Risha japed at her.

"Hey! I _do_, like artifacts; I just like them that much better when I can sell them, is all," she quipped back. Just because Risha was right didn't mean she could laugh at her. "Actually, I think _you_ should go. I mean, it's _your_ kind of thing, right?"

The other woman frowned in suspicion. "How did you get those anyway?"

"Long story short: shanjaru," she replied. "So, interested?" She saw the hesitation on Risha's face, and decided for her. "Here you go. Get ready for when Bowdaar comes back." She smiled and walked past them to her chambers.

* * *

"What is wrong with this woman?" Risha looked over at Corso, but the mercenary seemed lost in his thoughts and she gave up. _Ugh, always making me go out…_

* * *

Once inside her room, hatch door shut in privacy, she let herself fall back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. What was it with Coruscant and dead parents, anyway? This was also where she lost her brother and Corso found his cousin. _How very funny. I am laughing myself sick._ _Not._ She rolled over, so that she was on her stomach, and closed her eyes. She was slowly drifting into a slumber when she was jolted awake by the intercom.

"Captain, can I speak with you for a moment?"

_Go away, Corso_, she thought. She stayed quiet; maybe if she just ignored him… But then, his crestfallen face was still too clear on her mind and with a sigh, she stretched her arm to unlock the sliding door.

* * *

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding tired, voice slightly muffled.

He took a step inside and glanced around the dim room to see her sprawled on her bed, head in her pillow, boots still on -though he saw that she took care not to let them touch the sheets. "I, uh…Did you want me to come back later?"

She rolled onto her side, supporting her head with her hand, finally looking at him. "Just say what you want to say, or get out."

She sounded…moody. And for a moment, he almost lost his nerve. But he didn't leave. Instead, he took a deep breathe. _Nothing hard about it, I can do this. _"About that dinner voucher, Captain. I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry it didn't work out, but you can keep it. Invite someone, go by yourself, sell it, it doesn't matter." She rolled onto her back, an arm slung over her eyes.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to come with me...I mean if that's okay…" He stood there as the silence between them stretched; and stretched… He was starting to wonder if she was pretending to be asleep -and what he should do if she was, when she sighed.

"Corso, I don't think I'm such good company right now…" she sounded tired, but it was more than that. There was something…_sad_ in her voice and that made all his anxiousness evaporate away. He didn't know why she was this upset when by all means, _he_ should be the one moping. But he wasn't letting her wallow all by herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, Clicketykeys! Your lovely reviews really keep me going! :D

And to anyone lurking, thanks for reading! ^^;


	50. Chapter 50

**50**

**A/N:** This chappie took me a little longer to post, I apologize for that. :P

The truth is, I'm not too sure what to think of it, so yeah... Feel free to give me some feedback! ;)

* * *

"I think I can survive your moodiness, Captain."

_Wait, what? _"Excuse me?" She sat up, still not believing her ears. She would have expected such a comment to come from Risha, but Corso? That girl was obviously bad influence...

"C'mon, Captain, you need to eat, too. And why waste a perfectly good voucher? Please be ready by six. We're going out for dinner." With that, the Mantellian exited her room, leaving her momentarily speechless.

Did Corso Riggs just ask, no, _order_ her out for dinner? She let out an incredulous laugh, falling back onto her mattress.

* * *

"..Ling? Liling?" A caress on her hair. "Time to wake up, Baby Girl." That voice…it couldn't be! And yet, there she was, looking down at her, a slightly chiding smile on her red lips. "I told you not to stay up late…"

"Mama!" she held on tight, wondering if she was dreaming... Perhaps, it was everything else that had been a dream. This felt so _real_. She could smell the familiar perfume Lani Goh would wear on special occasions and…

"What is with you, today?" She looked up to see her mother's mildly concerned, disapproving expression. "Hurry up and get changed, we're going to be late!" She straightened up and smoothed her dress, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

_No!_ Liling jumped out of bed, wrenching the door open, but to her amazement -and relief, her mother was still in the hallway, looking back at her with a frown on her face, hands at her hips.

"Liling, for the last time, go get ready!" Then, she gave a sigh and her face softened. "We'll be waiting downstairs; now shoo!" She was gently but firmly pushed back into her room.

_I'm really home_, she thought, as she took in her surroundings. Her unmade bed was the only thing that could be called messy; everything else was right as it should be, right down to… Spiky! _What am I doing…I have to get downstairs!_ She put her old pink saber cat toy back on the shelf and rushed to the refresher, carelessly throwing the first thing she found from her wardrobe and tying her hair in a ponytail. Stars knew how her mother could go on and on about how silly it was to let one's hair cover one's beautiful face…

The house was silent as she went down the flight of stairs and a sense of dread suddenly overcame her. She hurried her steps. It was all she could do not to panic when she found the living room empty. _Please, no_… She had all but started to run towards the kitchen when she collided into someone. _Ouch_.

"Lil' Monster! What took you so long?" She felt her breath hitch, despite her brother's slightly irritated tone.

"Ronnie!" she threw herself at Rong, catching him by surprise. "You're a jerk!" She half-heartedly beat at his chest with her fists, causing him to chuckle.

"What's wrong with you, Brat?" He caught her arms, taking a step back so that he could look at her and she saw the smile leave his face as his dark brows drew together. "Hey, what's wrong?" he repeated, more gently, this time.

She tried to speak, but no words would come out; she simply shook her head, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. "I missed you," she finally choked out.

His frown deepened, eyes flashing with concern, before he chuckled once more, ruffling her hair. "You're strange, you know that? Come on, let's go."

She smiled, as they stepped outside through the backdoor, but something was _wrong_. What were they doing on Coruscant?! She looked back, but their house was gone; as was her brother.

"Rong?" She did a 360 turn until she found him, right in front of her. "Ronnie, what's happening?"

His face was sombre as he spoke, his eyes avoiding hers. "I'm sorry, little sister."

_No. NO!_ This wasn't happening...

"They're not dead!" she heard herself yell. "They're not! Just a stupid crash, that's not possible! Papa is always so careful…" She blinked, and suddenly realised no one was listening to her. It hit her, then. "Rong!"

He already had his back to her, walking away.

_No! Not again!_ She tried to run after him, but her legs felt like jelly, too soft to support her weight. She tried anyway; and failed. "Please! Don't leave me, big brother! _Please_…"

* * *

She woke up with a start. _Asleep_; she had fallen asleep. She hadn't dreamed of them in a long time…at least not so _vividly_… She sat up, absently wiping at the tears on the sides of her face and in her ears as she headed to the refresher. A glance at the chrono told her she still had forty minutes to get ready.

She stood there, letting the tepid water run down her body, picturing it washing away her memories. Eventually, she made herself step out, feeling somewhat better. She stopped by her closet, shaking the last remnants of the dream from her mind. _No reason to ruin his night as well…_ She didn't know the restaurant, but it didn't sound like the sort of place one had to dress up to get into. She picked a simple dark blue, short-sleeved turtleneck top, which she paired with a fresh pair of black pants. She decided to let her hair down, pinning the top back so that it would stay out of her face. Then, she grabbed her black clutch, stuffing her holo-comm and Flashy inside, not really wanting to wear her holster in a restaurant. Finally, she looked between her trusted boots and her high heels. This wasn't really a date, now, was it?

.

.

She checked everything was in order in the bridge, before instructing C2 to watch the Starla carefully. The droid nodded vigorously, eager to please her. Of course, the droid tried to please everyone, but he took things to a whole different level with her and while she had tried telling him she forgave him for 'betraying her secret' back on Nar Shaddaa, he was still fretting every time he saw her. At first, she didn't mind. Finding her boots always polished, her laundry washed and her bed done was fine with her. However, one night, she had found him waiting for her just outside her door, holding a cup of water for her. It wouldn't have been that bad, really. But she had been scared silly, not expecting a mechanical hand to grab her –he had wanted to give her a shoulder rub, which in turn, had scared _him_ silly. Soaked by the 'perfect cool drinking temperature' water, she had ordered him to leave her alone, unless summoned.

.

She found Corso patiently waiting for her in the galley. She noticed he wasn't carrying his blaster rifle either, although he had his pistol with him. He also looked like he was cleaned up, a pair of lightly armoured green pants and his green jacket that she rarely saw him wear, over a plain black t-shirt. It was a nice change from his bulky armor and she noted appreciatively that it complimented his tanned skin.

* * *

"Well, are we going or what?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed her coming. He got up, palms a little sweaty. "Hi, Captain. You look…nice." _Ugh, real smooth_.

She merely smirked, throwing him a knowing look, before walking down the steps to the airlock.

.

He wondered whether he should offer her his arm, but he took too long to decide and she simply walked beside him, close enough to touch, but not so close that their shoulders brushed.

* * *

**A/N:** Liling's thoughts: This is going to be a long night. Lol.

Oh, and for what it's worth, I think 'nice' is a GREAT compliment, coming from Corso. ;)

Also, Rong rhymes with 'long', but when she was little (five years' age gap), she couldn't say it properly and ended up calling him Ron, and that became Ronnie (which she used whenever she wanted to annoy him).

Just decided on her parent's names: Lani and Kai Goh. :)

-Lani (Hawaiian name meaning 'sky')

-Kai [kye] (many meanings including: 'ocean/sea', 'universe', 'triumphant', 'fire')


	51. Chapter 51

**51**

She was witty, stubborn, sometimes moody, occasionally crazy, but always kind, even when she teased him. She was strong, even if she seemed fragile at times; cunning, mischievous, independent, but caring. It amazed him to think that such a woman was spending her time with _him_.

But every time she laughed, Corso found himself relaxing a little, and by the time dessert came around, he wasn't even sure why he'd been so nervous in the first place. _I must be doing something right,_ he thought, whenever he heard that clear laughter of hers, or saw the sparkles in her eyes as she looked at him.

Still, he was a bit concerned that she was drinking like there was no tomorrow...

"Captain, do you think, maybe, you should slow down a little?" he tried.

"Nope," she waved her hand and smiled at the waiter, motioning for another bottle, leaning conspiratorially close to him. "It's _free_, you sure you don't want more?" she whispered.

He shook his head with a chuckle and took his glass away when she tried to refill it anyway. There was no way he could outdrink her, and he preferred to keep his head clear, especially if she was intent on getting utterly drunk.

However, by the third bottle, instead of coming back with more wine, the waiter apologetically explained that they had reached the limit of free drinks included with their voucher.

"What? But, but... How about one last? Just one glass?" she pleaded, bottom lip jutting out slightly. Corso narrowed his eyes as the waiter hesitated, before winking at her and coming back with that last drink. But then, she turned her gaze back at him, an innocent smile on her face, and he couldn't really fault the man not being able to resist.

* * *

He caught up with her outside the Little Bivoli, her all but forgotten pouch in his hand.

"This is great, we should go out more often," she said, stretching her arms in the air and doing a twirl, her slightly wavy hair following the movement freely. He watched, marvelled, at how she didn't fall over, even though she'd drunk in one night more than he did in a _month_. As if he'd jinxed it somehow, she stumbled. But he was there to catch her, giggling in his arms. How did women even walk in those 'shoes'?

"Captain?" He froze as her fingers brushed his cheek, her dark eyes following the trail of her digits, as if mesmerised. They glided; cool on his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. They momentarily paused over his scars, before resuming their journey, until they were tracing his lips. Her breath was warm on his throat; so close he could almost taste the wine on it. Panic gripped him and he stepped back, though his hands were still holding her, in case she lost her balance again. She blinked at him in surprise, brows furrowing in confusion, and finally, hurt. And he looked away. Because he wanted to stay a gentleman, and he didn't think he could stop himself if she did it again. But she quickly recovered, a sly smile on her face as she pushed away from him before sauntering ahead, wavering only a little. He was about to tell her she was going the wrong way, but figured she probably didn't care. He shook himself out of his daze and went after her.

* * *

He stifled a yawn, watching as a few speeders flew past above them in the sky, where the stars twinkled knowingly at him. He hadn't been able to tell her, in the end. He'd tried, but every time, he'd said something else instead. Then, as he saw her growing more and more inebriated, he had given up on the thought altogether, feeling equally disappointed and relieved. They'd talked about everything and nothing, though she had let him do most of the talking, but he'd enjoyed every moment of the night. His confession could wait. After all, his main purpose had been to distract her from whatever had been bothering her. He didn't want to pry, but he wanted to be there for her…and he deemed his mission a success.

The day had been draining despite the fact he hadn't had use for Sergeant Boom; or Sparky… Fighting off another yawn, he turned to her to suggest heading back to the ship. But to his surprise, she was fast asleep, head against some Vos Gesal Hotel's glow panel, wrapped in his jacket. He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She stirred as he picked her up, making him tense. But she only snuggled closer, before settling back against him, her breathing slow and steady.

* * *

Corso stood there, not sure if he should wake her up or simply go in, hoping he didn't run into anyone. A few minutes later, he was still considering the best approach when the airlock hissed open, so suddenly he might have dropped her. _Not really_.

"Hey there," Leaning against the door's frame, arms crossed and a smirk on her face, was the person he least wanted to see out of the crew.

"Risha." He mentally groaned. She was never going to let him live it down.

"Why, come on in, with your sleeping bride."

He walked past her as dignified as he could, ignoring both her jeers and the heat in his neck.

* * *

"C2, buddy. Do you mind opening the door for me?" he whispered, and the droid got the idea, nodding silently. He never thought about it before, but C2 was the only one with access to the Captain's quarters, since Liling had long allowed him to come and go, in order to do his duties. He couldn't help but feel like a timer had started the moment he stepped in. Risha was probably spying on him somewhere and he planned to leave as quickly as he could. He took the few steps to the bed, gently putting her down. He didn't expect to find himself in an awkward position once more, so soon. She wouldn't let go! Indeed, some time during the walk back, without him even realising it, a piece of his shirt had become tightly _lodged_ in her hand. He tried unclasping her grip, while simultaneously tugging at his shirt, and slowly but surely, he managed to free himself from her grasp. His victory was short-lived however, when she suddenly let out a whimper, curling up into herself.

"Captain?" He crouched down so that he was at her level, hand hovering just above her shoulder, once more wondering whether or not to wake her. But she stayed silent after that, and so he set on removing her shoes before pulling the blanket from the other side of the bed and placing it over her, abandoning his jacket, which was trapped under her body.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, not quite the 'date' you were expecting, huh? XD and some of you might be a bit frustrated by Corso's gentlemanliness (I know _I_ was), but actually, I'm kind of with him on that one. :T -all in good time, my dearies. Please be patient~

Also, as you can probably see, Corso has like…rose-tinted lenses when it comes to his captain, haha… so yeah, not _my_ view! XD

Some clarifications:

-Yes, it's true; C2 can open the door, but only on the condition it isn't locked from the inside ;)

-Risha had been waiting up, and she saw him standing there simply because there's a camera! lol.


	52. Chapter 52

**52**

_Dry mouth… Ugh. Head hurts._ She opened her eyes against her better judgement, but to her relief, the glow panel was set on the dimmest level. It was still more than her eyes liked, but at least, it didn't stab at her. She quickly recognized her room, although she had no recollection on how she'd gotten there…_Corso_. She slowly sat up, noting almost absently that she was still wearing all of her clothes. If anything, she found she also had _his_ jacket on her bed, the scent new, yet familiar. Her memories of the evening were rather jumbled up. She looked over at the chrono; it was still night-time. With a soft sigh, she got up, her bladder urging her to the 'fresher.

.

She was much more awake now, and mentally thanked whoever had left the glass of water on her bedside table, where she also found her clutch. She changed into something more comfortable, wondering if anyone was still up. She got her answer when she heard the distinctive bark of Bowdaar's laughter and smiled despite her headache, glad he had adjusted so well. Making up her mind, she unlocked the sliding door, wincing at the bright hallway.

* * *

She found Bowdaar and Risha, sitting opposite each other at the table, datapads all but forgotten as they talked in low voices, but no signs of Corso. _Interesting_… The Wookiee was first to notice her presence, and Risha followed his gaze onto her.

"Oh hey, Captain. Up so soon?"

She was pretty sure the woman was mocking her, but she didn't feel up for the challenge. "Yeah…" she cleared her throat, finding her voice all croaky. "So, you two had fun at the museum?"

"Thank you, Captain. I found the experience enlightening."

Liling smiled at Bowdaar, mentally praising herself for her good thinking. "What about you, Rish? Had a nice day?"

"Was alright." Despite her words, Liling saw the glint in the auburn-haired woman's eyes and let it go, feeling rather satisfied.

"...Hey, how long ago did we come back?" She regretted her words as soon as they had come out, but it was too late to take them back and Risha turned around to face her, a knowing look on her face.

"Oh, not so long; you can probably still catch him, if you try." Risha quirked a brow suggestively at her and Liling forced herself to smile back, wishing she could wipe that smug grin off the other woman's face.

She ignored the quiet laughter behind her back as she made her way to the crew's quarters.

* * *

She stood there, suddenly feeling embarrassed. She was pretty sure nothing _too _bad had happened, but she hadn't intended to drink that much. …Okay, so maybe she had. But she definitely had _not_ intended on passing out like that! She stopped thinking and stepped inside the room, almost hoping the Mantellian would be asleep and she could go back to bed. However, he was nowhere in sight, but she easily determined his location in the crew's refresher.

.

She bit back a laugh at the look on his face when he found her hid…_waiting_ just outside the door. That had definitely been a squeal, no matter how he might deny it later on.

"Captain! What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, Farm Boy, but this is still my ship, you know?" She tried to keep her face stern, although she probably wasn't doing a really good job of it. The corner of his mouth curled up into a crooked smile, making his brown eyes twinkle in the dim light, and she was lost in their depths… She mentally shook her head, reminding herself of her purpose here.

"I wanted to apologize." She felt his gaze on her, but didn't look up. "For falling asleep on you like that; didn't mean to make you carry me back…"

"I don't mind." She finally looked up, and he was closer than she remembered. "It's the least I can do, after everything you've done for me…" This time, it was her turn to be puzzled. "It means a lot to me, being able to find Rona, even if…it wasn't how I expected our reunion…"

Something suddenly clicked in her. _Wait. Is this what it was ALL about?_ Everything he ever felt toward her was some sort of…of twisted _gratitude_? She stepped back, feeling strangely numb. "You don't owe me anything." She remembered, too late, to put her façade on, and saw the concern in his face even as she mustered a smile.

"Wait, Captain. That's not what I meant!"

She could feel her weak smile falter despite herself. She turned around, before he could see too much of her, but he blocked her path, preventing her escape. She was suddenly angry. Who did he think he was, trapping her on her own ship?! She opened her mouth to order him out of her way when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Captain. Please don't misunderstand! I…I've never been good with words. I'm not smooth, like some guys…" She was still frowning, but there was a desperation in his voice that made her bite back her words and keep on listening. "I…The truth is, I like you, Captain. There, I've said it. You know, I've spent so much time at night, thinking: how do I say this? What does she like? Thought I'd try to be suave, like those guys who hit you up everywhere we land. But you get that every day... You deserve better, someone who'll treat you like a lady."

This was a lot to take in, all at once, but amid all her confusion, all she could think of was… "I'm no lady," she snorted, probably proving her point.

But the Mantellian wasn't even thrown off. He shook his head, as if expecting her answer. "Being a lady doesn't mean you can't have engine grease on your elbows or a blaster at your hip," he replied. "It means you deserve respect. It means you make the decisions of who to put up with and how to be treated. No matter what you say, you'll always be that for me."

He paused, looking at her expectantly. By then, her head was in an even bigger jumble, and…it was _too much_.

She took a deep breath, letting her hand fall from her temple. "Corso, I like you, too." His eyes lit up, and she quickly continued, not wanting to lead him on "I trust you; probably more than anyone else in this galaxy. I trust you with my life," _But not with my heart._ "But…this is going a little fast for me." She looked away, not wanting to see the look on his face.

However, when he spoke again, it wasn't with scorn or frustration, like she'd half-expected. No, although his words were tinged with disappointment, there was a gentleness and sincerity in his voice that were just so…Corso.

"I…I'm just telling you how I feel, Captain. I don't expect anything in return. But I want you to know, I will never do anything to hurt you, or betray your trust. And if one day you decide you want me…well, I'm already yours, Captain."

She stared, not really knowing what she could say to _that_, and not sure she trusted her voice at the moment, when he grinned, as if remembering something.

"I've got something to show you. But you have to close your eyes."

She blinked at him, incredulous. She had probably had more than enough surprises for the night. _But I can allow him this, at least,_ she thought, closing her eyes. She heard him move over somewhere on her left and the sound of a zip; _probably the duffel bag he keeps under his bunk. _

"Can I open them yet?" she asked, feeling curious despite everything.

"Wait." More shifting around. She felt something cold, and hard and smooth, the familiar weight of a gun in her hand. "Now" She opened her eyes, admiring the delicate designs on the silver hilt. "This here's a WESTAR 18 bolt pistol. Antique, Custom-made dallorian-alloy exterior. I've been fixing her up for years. She's polished 'til she shines and has the firepower to knock you flat. I call her 'Sparkles'…I think you'd make a good pair."

She looked up at him, once more finding herself uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "I…Corso, she is _beautiful_. But I'm not sure I understand…"

His calloused hands closed around hers, warm and strong, but gentle. "Like I said, I don't expect anything in return. Please accept her." He was looking at her, eyes full of devotion, and before she knew it, she was standing on her toes, pressing her lips against his, hoping she could convey back some of _her_ feelings.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet that wasn't how Corso wanted to tell her. But the result isn't necessarily bad, is it? :P

I was going to move on after last chapter, but Liling was right. This ended up being a rather _long_ night.

By the way, **thanks** for your review and fav, Zeo! :)


	53. Chapter 53

**53**

"She's still in there. Want to go see what they are up to?" She raised her brows, trying to convince the Wookiee.

However, Bowdaar only shook his head at her, despite the amusement in his eyes. "What the Captain does is her business. I am not invading her privacy."

"Aww, don't be such a killjoy. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. We will be most discreet." Just then, they heard a noise. Did Riggs just _squeal_? Bowdaar and she shared a look, before snickering. Oh, this was killing her. She _needed _to know what was happening.

They had come back to an empty ship, learning from the droid that "Master is currently out with Master Corso for dinner and asked me to look after the Starla. I have reasons to believe she expects to come back late." She had always thought it strange that the C2 droid referred to Riggs as 'Master Corso', but maybe this was why. Suddenly, the pieces fell into place. No wonder Liling had asked her to go to the museum with Bowdaar… That had been more fun that expected, admittedly... But she was still curious. She stood up, abandoning her unfinished tisane, determined to get to the bottom of this. It promised to be _entertaining_.

"You don't have to come with me. But I am going." Ignoring the disapproving look of the ex-gladiator, she tiptoed until she was but a few metres from the doorway to the crew's quarters, straining her ears. She was quickly rewarded for her efforts.

"I've got something to show you. But you have to close your eyes," Corso's deep voice reached her. She listened on, eyes widening in surprise at the sound of a zipper. Surely, they couldn't…In the crew's quarters?! However, her thoughts were cut short by a furry paw on her arm. She tried to wrench herself free, indicating the doorway, but the Wookiee shook his head again, apparently bent on depriving her of her fun. _Ugh fine_. She would have to content herself with her imagination…

* * *

One moment he was looking at her and the next, she was kissing him. It was chaste, barely more than the feel of her soft, warm lips against his, but it was as if she was pouring herself into him. It was…he stopped thinking.

.

All too soon, he felt her pull away, though her hands were still in his. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, as if awaking from a dream.

"Captain…" he breathed.

"I have a name, you know," she whispered back, voice affectionate despite her words.

* * *

Liling smirked, pretty sure she had gotten her point across. Even if she couldn't seem to recall _what_ her point had been...

"Good night, _Farm Boy_." With that, she left the room, Sparkles clutched tightly in her hands.

* * *

**A/N:** Hah, I don't think Corso can give her a 'let's-take-things-slow-you-deserve-better' talk now, since she kind of beat him to it? XD

By the way, I totally think it was more of a yelp, but Liling and Risha are just being mean lol.

And can you really blame the girl for trying to entertain herself? She _does_ stay aboard most of the time… And _I_ couldn't resist. ;P


	54. Chapter 54: Tatooine

**54**

_Risha was right_, she thought as she landed the Wandering Starla. That new engine did make a difference. She hadn't thought it possible for her ship to be even more maneuverable, but she had been wrong. Flying her was like a dream, now.

_Dream_…If it weren't for the beautiful pistol at her hip, she would have thought she'd imagined that night a few days back. Other than the couple of times she caught him staring a little longer than usual, nothing seemed different between them. Still, for some reason, she felt lighter than she had in a while.

* * *

Corso watched as Liling rejoined them for Risha's briefing.

"Welcome to the bantha tail end of space –otherwise known as Tatooine. Hope you enjoy the heat. It's the closest you'll get to landing on a sun. Unless you're really unlucky," she started.

"If there's credits in it, I'll go about anywhere," the Captain replied without hesitation.

"An attitude like that will take you far in this galaxy," Risha said approvingly.

Corso chuckled. It seemed to him that she and Liling were getting along much better ever since their night out, which he guessed, was a good thing. Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about getting left behind, especially now that he realized Bowdaar would be in the competition. He still couldn't believe the Captain had chosen the Wookiee to go with her on the 'rescue' mission. He had been looking up Tatooine at the time, and no one had even bothered telling him about it! He wasn't about to let that happen again…

* * *

"So, basically, I need to get that Gree sensor computer from Nok Drayen's old time rival. Got it. Okay, let me just grab my stuff and I'll be on my way. Who's coming with me?"

"Ready when you are, Captain" Corso told her smoothly.

"Alright, Farm Boy it is. …Unless you wanted to come, Bowdaar?" She glanced at Corso's packed bags and shined blaster rifle, amused. She'd seen the eagerness with which he'd been waiting for Risha to finish her briefing. You'd have thought he had antz in his pants. She knew he wanted to come with her, but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"I'm sure Bowdaar would much prefer to stay in, in this heat. Wouldn't you, buddy?" The Mantellian didn't give Bowdaar -or anyone time to voice their opinion before continuing. "Besides, you should take some time off; have fun, do what you like. I think there's a rerun of that Johnny Indiana series on channel five. Anyway, we'll see you guys later." With that, he picked his bags up and headed to the airlock.

Liling shared an amused look with Risha, but felt her smile falter slightly. Why did she have the odd feeling the auburn-haired woman was laughing not with, but _at_ her? _I must be imagining things.._.

"Well, later guys. Watch my ship."

"Take care," Bowdaar growled in reply, heading to the couch.

* * *

Corso couldn't help the big grin on his face. He'd been prepared. He was still patting himself on the back for looking up Bowdaar's favorite show's schedule and all. He'd even pulled off a 'Liling'; walking off before people could answer actually worked! No wonder she did it so often…

"So, what was that, Farm Boy?"

He turned around to see the woman in question coming up behind him. She was obviously amused, and he decided to push his luck a little more. "Whatever do you mean, Captain?" he replied in a way he deemed was innocent.

For a moment, she looked at him, eyebrow raised, and he thought that maybe he had done it wrong or something, but she merely shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Never mind, let's go, Corso," she said, walking ahead.

"Lead on, Captain." He happily followed after her.

* * *

It was early morning, and Tatoo I and II had just come up. Liling closed her eyes, turning her face up, taking a moment to absorb some vitamin D contently. She breathed in the slightly dry smell of the air, when a warm guff of wind caressed her body, blowing a few strands of stray hair from her face. While she still preferred cities, it was a nice change from crowded skylines. Corso was right. It felt _free_.

"I wonder what that Diago Hixan is like," Corso spoke up after a while.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked away from the bright suns. "Risha said he makes Skavak look like a Jedi Padawan. But I think she's just exaggerating again," she replied.

"I don't know, Captain. He was Nok Drayen's rival, and that guy was legendary."

Liling shrugged, not really seeing Risha and Corso's admiration. If he was so great, he wouldn't be dead. But that was just her opinion.

.

She spied the market place in the distance, but headed straight to the cantina on the outskirt of Anchorhead. According to Risha, Diago could only be contacted through his lieutenants and one of said lieutenants was conveniently the owner of said cantina. Apparently, Tookreek didn't want anything more in return than the fame of helping find Nok Drayen's riches. All very convenient indeed... Hopefully, there weren't gonna be too many hidden costs.


	55. Chapter 55

**55**

"Welcome, Captain. The lovely Risha has excellent taste in business partners. A face like yours attracts a lot of attention in a place like this. You'll never have to buy yourself a drink." The Nikto smiled toothily at her, before putting two mugs on the counter. "On the house."

"Thanks pal. I've always thought of myself as classically good-looking," Corso chimed in before she could respond in kind. Liling turned to face her companion. What was with him, today? …Was he trying to act like her, and was that how others saw her? _No_, there is no way she was this…_cocky?_ Still, it was kind of cute. Imitation _is_ the sincerest form of flattery, after all…

"You do have a timeless look about you," she conceded.

"Nice of you to notice," he replied, if a little less smoothly than she would have.

Liling took a seat. "You must be Tookreek. Risha told me all about you," she winked in return, reaching for her free drink.

The bar tender scratched his neck, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry to say this, but you've come at a bad time to do business. Things here are…tense",

"What's wrong, you've got problems with the local lawmen?" she asked, taking a sip. _Passable_.

"It's much worse than that…" The Nikto shook his head and she followed his eyes to a blonde woman a few stools to her left. What was a _Jedi_ doing in a place like this?

"Hey pretty face! You don't belong here." A Weequay approached the woman, clearly looking for trouble.

"I'm not looking for any trouble," the Jedi replied.

Liling put an elbow onto the counter, resting her head on her hand. This wasn't going to end well.

"Then you definitely don't belong here," the Weequay stepped closer, and she heard Corso fidget in his seat. Without looking away from the pair, she uncurled her fingers; the gesture was subtle, but she knew the Mantellian would stay seated.

"Excuse me, but I suddenly feel the urge to put away all the breakable things…" Tookreek muttered. She didn't fail to notice he had included himself in those 'breakables'.

Liling stayed where she was, watching the exchange, taking another sip of the ale. The Jedi might have looked delicate, but she had no doubt the woman could wipe the floor with that _arse_.

"I'm only a weary traveler. There's plenty of room here for the both of us, my friend." There was _no way_ this was gonna work, but Liling gave her points for trying.

"You're not my friend, got it?" Okay, this was starting to annoy her.

"Leave the girl alone, if you know what's good for you," she said, loud enough to catch Ugly's attention.

"Another pretty face? Must be a convention."

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, pivoting on her stool. But the Jedi shook her head at her before waving her hands at the mook.

"You want to leave me alone. You want to stop noticing me."

For a moment, she thought she would get see the magic at work, despite the silly gesture, but the Weequay only grew more belligerent. He jerked his head, and a handful of aliens came out from the shadows, blasters out.

* * *

"You're really starting to annoy me. Men! Let's show pretty face what we do to those who annoy me."

He waited, jaw was clenched, fists itching. _Any moment now._

"You want to pick a fight, why not pick me?" He felt a grin spread over his face as Liling stood up. He knew the Captain hated bullies almost as much as he did.

"You got a big mouth. I'm gonna enjoy shutting it."

_Not before you go through me! _He was up in a flash, taking out the Bith that had been sneaking onto Liling with a single blow of his armored hand. He looked up, ready for more, but to his astonishment, the aliens were dropping like flies under the blonde woman's graceful moves. She sheated her lightsaber, not a scratch on herself. _Remind me never to cross a Jedi._

* * *

"I wish this hadn't ended in violence, but it was brave of you to intervene."

Liling shrugged, sliding Flashy back into her holster. "I barely had time to do anything. But this is not exactly the sort of place I expected to meet a Jedi."

"My name is Nariel Pridence. I am a Jedi Knight, here on official business. It's only the second time I've visited an establishment like this. The other time…also ended badly…"

_Well, maybe if you didn't stick out like a sore thumb…_ However, she decided to keep her comment to herself, for once. The Jedi was apparently on Tatooine after a Sith named Vaverone Zare.

"Zare is a being of vast darkness and a grave threat to the galaxy. I hear she's taken an interest in the local underworld, so I came to observe these criminals and gain information. Now you see the dangers of consorting with petty criminals. I hope you rethink your life. I must continue my search for Vaverone Zare. May the Force be with you…"

.

Tookreek came over just as the Jedi walked out.

"I thought she'd never leave! Look at this mess." He gestured at the bodies littering the floor. As if on cue, one of the mooks unsteadily got up and scurried away. "Our gang has enough problems without Jedi chasing Sith through our territory."

She repressed a smirk. "The infamous Diago Hixan has trouble?"

"Our organization is under attack by a gang of Geonosians. Last week, they took over our spice warehouse. Killed everyone, including a fellow lieutenant who had the only way of contacting Diago."

.

.

Okay, when Risha had told her that no one had seen Diago in years, she'd assumed the man wanted some privacy from public eyes, which she could understand. But turns out, he was a senile recluse nutcase. Seriously, giving a krayt dragon fang for his lieutenants to share for whenever they wanted to speak to him? _Utterly_ _Ridiculous._

"If you want your sensor computer, get me that krayt dragon fang," Tookreek had insisted.

"One reptile tooth, coming right up," she had said resignedly.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this might sound a bit random, but I noticed quite a few people seem to have missed ch40-42 (which include the girls' first night out! ;) and maybe ch45, too.. Anyway. :P

Thanks for sticking around, everyone! ^^;


	56. Chapter 56

**56**

Walking on the actual sand was different to walking on the sandy ground of Anchorhead. Liling took another look at the warehouse's coordinates.

"Argh, I like sand as much as the next spacer, but I don't think we'll be able to make our way there at this rate." She turned around to face her companion, who looked rather unsure. "Corso, I want you to wait for me here. I'll be _right_ back."

"Captain, I'd rather we don't…" She dropped her carry bag at his feet.

"Don't worry. It won't take me long, besides, I'm sure you don't want to carry all that stuff back and forth. Just trust me on this."

* * *

Corso looked on with a sigh at her retreating form. He really didn't like the idea of splitting up, for _any_ reason, but Anchorhead looked close enough. Scanning his surrounding one more time, he dropped onto the sand. _Might as well save energy_. He had to admit that treading on the sand made their progress slow, especially with that small cask of water he got from Tookreek. But he had done his research, and while this was supposed to be a simple job, travelling with Liling had taught him to always account for…unforeseen situations.

* * *

This sure put a dent on her creds account… All her profit from those implants? Gone. But boy, was this worth it. She didn't mean to splurge, really. With that price, she could have easily gotten them a 22-B Nightfalcon _each_, but no. She'd taken one look at the Starhawk, and had fallen. The moment she'd had grasped the handles, the engine roaring to life under her, she'd _known_ this was the one.

While she was just as good a driver as she was a pilot, it was nice to have all the open space of the desert around her, considering it had been a while since she'd owned a speeder bike. That hired bike back on Coruscant didn't count; it had been an old thing, slow as a poke. Besides, there was no traffic, no buildings here to hinder her. It took her some adjusting to, as it was _way_ more powerful than her first Ripper speeder bike. The Starhawk was more of a swoop, really. Basically an engine with a seat... But soon, she was in perfect control; it wasn't that much different to piloting the Starla, although on a much more personal scale. She'd forgotten the thrill; the wind rushing past her, the pure power of the repulsorlift; she was _flying_.

* * *

She had been gone for about 25 minutes. He briefly wondered whether to call her to check how things were or simply go after her…

He was picking up their stuff when he saw a quickly growing dot in the horizon; someone or something was coming his way. Putting the keg back down, he pulled Sergeant Boom free in a practiced motion, only to feel his jaw drop as the figure approached.

* * *

She came to a stop right in front of him, and smirked at the look on his face.

"Like my new ride?" She watched him gawk, clearly at a loss for words.

"Wow. Did you just…"

"Yup, Starhawk 2B. With built-in blasters and tractor beam" she told him, watching him take in the speeder admiringly. "Well, you getting on or what?" she handed him a matching pair of goggles. She waited as he loaded their bags, before climbing in behind her, cautiously.

"Alright, ready to go, Captain."

"Corso?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I think you should hang on."

"...Right." Liling rolled he eyes, at the loose grip on her hips. Then, she smiled devilishly, before stepping on it. _Hard_.

* * *

**A/N:** I still remember how very glad I was when I _finally_ reached lvl25! XD

Did some research since I know next to nothing about speeders. Swoops are to speeder bikes like airspeeders are to landspeeders. They are much more powerful and a little harder to control. "The Starhawk is a well-known swoop, because of its sturdy build. The speeder bike was different from other speeders, because of the possibility to add a sidecar to the bike. The Starhawk was very reliable in combat and could transport goods. Each swoop had tractor beams in the back, so it could drag cargo behind it."

Also, in-game, the first speeder costs like 35k (probably a rip-off price, but oh well) and a brand new 22-B Nightfalcon only costs 6,250 credits, apparently.

Anyway, Starhawk...it was pure coincidence, I didn't see the pattern, before, really. ^^'


	57. Chapter 57

**57**

"We'll stop here. Don't want them to find our stuff…" They were a good hundred meters from the warehouse and she was careful to dissimulate the Starhawk behind the huge rock formation.

"Right."

She waited patiently. "Corso?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You can let go, now." She smiled, despite the fact he was slightly crushing her airways.

"Right."

She turned around and felt slightly guilty when she saw he had paled a little under his tan. "Are you okay? Let's take five."

He smiled weakly. "I have to admit, I'm more comfortable on a ronto than on that…that…"

"Engine with a seat?" she finished for him, repressing a giggle. "It's not that bad, once you get used to it, I promise." Still, she made a mental note to go easy on him on the way back.

* * *

His mouth was dry and so he took a gulp from his canteen, glad he'd brought the extra water. It helped and he felt his heartbeat come back down to a more normal pace. Liling was an excellent pilot, he knew. But usually, when she flew the Starla, it was with much more…restrain. He also didn't recall her driving that recklessly back on Coruscant either. That ride, on the other hand…He shook his head, trying to regain some sort of composure. According to his wrist chrono, they had gotten to the warehouse in no time, which surprised him, since it had felt like the longest ride of his life.

"Here, this should help." He found something dangling in front of his face and looked up to see Liling watching him, her lips curled into a smirk, although there was also a hint of something akin to concern in her eyes. He felt his mouth tug into a grin despite himself, and took the mint chewstim, accepting her silent apology.

* * *

"What's a Geonosian?"

"Overgrown insects with heavy weapons and bad attitudes." She'd managed not to grimace at Tookreek's description. But seeing them with her own eyes now, she couldn't help the shudder that coursed through her body despite the increasing heat. She wasn't fond of insects…

She took a deep breath to recollect herself. _Bugs_; they're just bugs.

Right, just oversized bugs that could kill you…

* * *

Corso had to repress a laugh. The Captain never ceased the amaze him. They'd faced assassins droids, crazy scientists, armed-to-the-teeth mobs, vicious Imps, blood-thirsty rakghouls, starved gundark, giant lizards and the woman had barely blinked. But it seemed she was afraid of _bugs_? Granted some of these were taller than her...

He shoved the thought aside when he saw her gesturing at him toward the pair of Geonosians. He nodded, before jumping out of his hiding place, effectively distracting them while she fired from behind the short rampart.

* * *

Usually, she liked to join right in the middle of things and take down her opponents from close quarters combat. But this time, she was content to attack from cover and let Corso deal with the insectoids. Hopefully, he didn't notice…

Luckily, the Mantellian didn't share her…_issue_ and they soon found themselves making their way inside the cleared warehouse. She easily found the krayt dragon tooth and was in the middle of searching through the office looking for anything else of value when Corso interrupted her.

"Uh, Captain? We've got…something…here."

She looked over her shoulder to see a scantily clad woman in red at the doorway, arms crossed.

"While I'm pleased Diago has finally responded to my provocation I was expecting…a bit _more_," the woman said, ruby lips in a pout. "Is that absurd little trophy the reason Diago sent you?"

Liling put the tooth in her bag and turned around, crossing her arms as well. "Actually, I'm trying to get a meeting with Diago, myself," she told the woman.

"Ah, yes. It's easier to get an appointment with the Dark Council," she replied. "My name is Vaverone Zare. I'm interested in discussing a bargain with Diago Hixan."

Liling raised her brows. Funny how she beat the Jedi to the Sith she was so bent on finding. Apparently Vaverone had been prodding Diago for weeks, but hadn't managed to draw him out.

"Maybe he just doesn't have time for chitchat?" Liling tried, not really wanting to get dragged into whatever was between the Sith and Diago.

"Grand Moffs _tremble_ before me. How powerful must Diago be to not care what I do to him? I'm seeking a small crimson box –one curio of many in Diago's personal collection. I'll give him whatever he wants for the box, but I need to arrange a meeting. Can you do that?" Vaverone looked at her intently, as is expecting her to pull Diago himself from her pocket.

The Sith was being unexpectedly civil so far, and Liling decided she'd rather keep things pleasant. "Are you looking to hire me?" she asked, playing along.

"Whoa, Captain. You sure about this? I mean she's a _Sith_,"

Liling cringed at Corso's no-so-subtle whisper. "You see that thing at her hip? It's called a lightsaber, Farm Boy," she whispered right back, eyes strained on Vaverone.

"For your assistance, you'll receive a gift few beings ever enjoy –the pleasure of my company. But if you want to pretend like you're not interested, I can offer a more material reward." Liling briefly wondered if the Sith was being serious or simply had a dark sense of humor. Or perhaps, it was something else altogether; she had been staying at the spice warehouse for more than a week, after all…

* * *

"I offer the chance of a lifetime. All I ask is that you arrange a meeting for me with Diago. Now."

All right, this wasn't looking good.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'd really like to help you, truly, but I can't," the Captain said apologetically.

"As you wish." Corso watched as the Sith smiled dangerously. But then, everything the woman did seemed dangerous… "I hope you survive disappointing me, then." _Uh oh…_ He tensed as the Captain drew Flashy and fired. However, Vaverone easily deflected the shots with her lightsaber, before grabbing Flashy from mid-air.

Realizing the danger of their situation, he stepped up in front of Liling, prepared for the worse.

To his relief, the Sith only smirked. "That was fun, but unnecessary." She took her time coming over, before offering Flashy, hilt-first. Liling came up from behind him to take it, looking a little shaken herself.

* * *

"Now run along and reconsider my offer. Until we meet again…" With a last wink, Vaverone sashayed away from them and out the door and Liling let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. _Well, that could have ended much worse._

"You ever get the feeling we're in over our heads?"

_All the time, Corso. _"Everything is perfectly under control," she told him, sounding surer than she actually felt.


	58. Chapter 58

**58**

Well, now at least, they had the stupid fang. Hopefully, they wouldn't cross path with Vaverone again. All they had to do was leave the rest to Tookreek, take their sensor computer and get far away from the Sith. But for now…

"Come on, let's go, Farm Boy." The conflict on his face was clear as day and amused her immensely. No, she didn't usually take pleasure in others' discomfort, but this was Corso, and something about the Mantellian made it so much fun for her to tease him… She heard him sigh resignedly, before climbing on behind her. This time, he didn't have to be told before encircling her waist tightly. A little too tightly, actually…

* * *

_You can do this_, he told himself. _It's just a ride. Right._ He put on the matching pair of tinted goggles she'd gotten him before swinging his leg over, sitting astride the speeder.

"Um, Corso?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I know I told you to hold on, but I'm having trouble breathing, here…" He was mortified. _She must think…_

"Hey," She caught his arms before he could withdraw them completely and put his hands on her hips. "There, I don't want you to fall off, either." She strained her neck back towards him. "Relax, I'll go slower this time." He could only one side of her face, but the corner of her mouth was curled up in a smile and he wondered whether she was trying to reassure him or laughing at him. He decided it didn't matter as the engine came to life under them and he focused on keeping his hands from clenching too hard _while_ holding on for dear life.

* * *

She was starting to feel bad. She hadn't intended to scare him off riding, after all. If anything, she wanted to show him a good time. If she could just make him get over his initial fear and experience it the way she did… She suddenly got an idea.

* * *

True to her words, she was going a lot slower, and he was grateful for that. Maybe he was getting used to the feeling, after all. He was just stating to relax a little when they came to a stop.

"Captain?"

"Can you drive?"

"What? I mean, yes, I've piloted speeders before, but…"

"Good, then you know the basics, already. Here, let me show you how this baby works." Before he could say anything else, she was on her feet, telling him about the different controls. He found that it jostled his memories from when Rona had tried teaching him to pilot her old speeder bike. But although Liling was a much more patient teacher, he wasn't sure he was ready to try again, after the way it had ended that time…

* * *

"So, do you want to give it a go?" She studied his face, and saw the reservation in his eyes. Somehow, she doubted their earlier ride was the only cause for his apprehension.

"…I don't think that's a good idea, Captain."

For a moment, she wasn't sure whether she should push him or let him off the hook. But she decided to follow her first instinct. Whatever the reason for his misgivings, she felt partly responsible and she was gonna fix him. She had to try, at least.

"You _never_ think my ideas are good, but we're doing rather well, don't you reckon?" At least, that got the uncertain look off his face. "I won't let anything bad happen; I'll be with you the whole time, Corso." She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Besides, look at all that sand; good luck trying to find something to crash us into." She let a playful smile tug at her lips and watched as his hesitation turned into determination.

"Alright, I'll try, Captain. But if it ends badly…"

"I will take full responsibility, Farm Boy" she cut him off, chest puffed out, Captain-mode full-on. That did seem to work, for he gave her a small lop-sided grin of his own before nodding, a resolute look on his face. She had to bite back a laugh; he seemed so serious and purposeful. It was kind of endearing.

* * *

_You can do this. The Captain thinks you can, and she's always right. Usually. Mostly. Okay, never mind that, just concentrate_. He was so absorbed by his little self-pep talk, he didn't even notice her climbing on behind him until he felt her arms encircling his waist, secure but unobtrusive. He was suddenly reminded of the time she had hugged him back on Nar Shaddaa and tried not to think about their closeness. It wouldn't do to stuff things up just because he couldn't keep his head clear.

* * *

She craned her head, trying to get a better view, but his shoulders were intent on impeding her efforts and she finally gave up, content to just kick back and enjoy the feel of the wind in her hair. They were going rather slow, but she didn't mind. If it helped him to build his confidence and test things out on his own… As if he had heard her thoughts, she felt the engine purr a little stronger beneath them, the slight acceleration bringing a smile on her face.

* * *

When the initial nauseous anxiety had dissipated, he found that this was nothing like the time he had crashed into that tree… It was such a different experience, to be _in control_. He was content to just feel the steering respond so well to his command for a while, zigzagging in the sand dunes. The slight buzz in his ears, the low vibrations of the repulsorlift were almost relaxing after a while. Comforted by the Captain's presence behind him, he felt confident enough to go faster, the speedometer going up, the same as his heartbeat. He never thought it could be so…exhilarating.

He had no idea how long it had been since they had left the warehouse, or how far in the desert they were, when she tapped his shoulder lightly. He braked into a smooth stop, still feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Whew! Captain, that was…" He turned around, expecting to see her smug face, but she was smiling at him in a way that made him lose his train of thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha… I didn't intend for them to spend the _whole_ chapter on a joyride. XD


	59. Chapter 59

**59**

"Not so bad, now, was it?" Despite her words, her voice came out mellower than she'd intended. He was beaming at her, and she just wanted to kiss him. _No, wait. You can't do that! _She shook herself mentally. She knew Corso would never hurt her; at least no intentionally. And, she couldn't deny she felt some sort of attraction… whether it was just a passing fancy or something else, she didn't know but she couldn't, _wouldn't_ let something as trivial as lust ruin things between them; she had to distract herself.

* * *

"Let's take a break. What did C2 pack for us? I hope it's not some of his 'nutritional pastes', those are horrid."

Corso laughed at the grimace on the Captain's face. "No, I packed us some sliced bread with butter and honey. It's a bit dry, but considering the heat, I didn't want to risk things spoiling…"

"That's okay. I was feeling like something sweet," she replied, sitting down amid the sand, while he fetched the food from their bags.

* * *

While the suns had felt nice earlier, they had been getting hotter and hotter (…and _hotter_ still!) as the day progressed. It didn't help that they were stationary now, and the wind had died. Even sitting next to her Starhawk barely provided her any shade. Her head was burning! She was sure she'd be able to cook something on top of it if she tried…

* * *

Corso turned around just as she pulled free from her brown jacket, revealing a white sleeveless undershirt and a…generous amount of skin. He swallowed, feeling a little warm himself, despite the special under-armor he wore. She then used her jacket as a cover, to shield herself from the sun.

"I'm dying, here... How can you stand to be under all that armor?" She looked up at him, a scowl on her face.

* * *

"Well, I came prepared, Captain. Thermo-control under-amor; thing can withstand temperature as low as -50 of up to 50 degrees standard while staying the same." He gestured to his chest proudly and Liling glared at him, feeling even more cheated.

"Stop, don't move, Fly Boy."

That caused him to stop in his tracks and scan their surroundings. "Captain?" He moved closer, and she shifted, causing him to still once again.

She gave a sigh.

* * *

"You give the _perfect_ shade," she said, as if that explained everything. He stood there, not really sure if she meant that as a joke…surely she didn't expect him to really just stand and _be_ her shade? He made to sit beside her, and she moaned her disapproval, before crawling to him on her knees. He gulped as she looked up at him, a sly look on her face…but she only grabbed the provision bag from his slack grip, before settling back contently. "Just a little longer, please?" she said as she licked the honey off her hand.

* * *

Liling fought to keep her expression neutral, only allowing herself to smile when he turned around and pretended to study the horizon.

"I uh, sure, Captain." He sounded a little…distraught.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, enjoying the sweet taste of the honey. She knew she was being petty, but it made her feel that much better knowing she wasn't the only one in discomfort. Besides, being shielded from the suns really was nice.

* * *

He stood there awkwardly, trying to chase the image out of his head. Trying not to imagine the taste of her lips, crumbs of bread sticking in the corners of those full, shiny…_Stop_! _This is inappropriate and_…He laughed self-depreciatively. He had been ready for the heat, alright; just not this kind, huh. He shifted uncomfortably, and almost jumped out of his skin when she popped at his side, a smile on her face and a piece of bread in offering.

"Here; you should eat, too."

He nodded in thanks, and took a bite of the sandwich, buttery honey a little dry for some reason.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, Liling just can't seem to stay nice to Corso for too long….Mmm, I feel like honey all of sudden. ;3


	60. Chapter 60

**60**

"Hmm…" He paused mid-chew, wondering if he dared to look behind him. "Hey, Corso?"

He swallowed and turned around, prepared to blame whatever color on the heat. But he found Liling busy looking at her datapad, absently worrying her lip, a small frown on her face. "Is something the matter, Captain?"

"Not exactly, I'm just trying to decide the best course back to Anchorhead. I mean, we're kind of in the middle of nowhere…"

"Sorry about that, I got carried away a little…"

That caused her to stop what she was doing and look at him. "Yeah, you kind of did, Fly Boy." However, to his relief, she didn't seem mad. If anything, she looked a little bashful herself. "But actually, I'm the one who got carried away. I should have stopped you _way_ earlier. Got lost in the moment, I guess… Anyway, I was thinking maybe we should explore a bit, since we're here?"

That mischievous look on her face promised trouble, but he knew he would follow her anywhere nonetheless. "Anything you want, Captain."

* * *

The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of taking their time to look around. It was actually her first time on Tatooine, and while she might have underestimated the heat, she intended to make the most out of her stay. Maybe, by then, Nariel will have taken care of Vaverone. Or maybe, the Sith will have finished her business with Diago. _Somehow_…

In any case, she wasn't in a hurry.

* * *

"Okay, there should be an outpost, about an hour this way," she said, pointing in her general right. "I was thinking we go and see what's there, what do you think?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. One thing was for sure; travelling with the Captain was never dull. "Ready when you are."

She beamed at his reply, getting on the speeder.

* * *

They had barely travelled for ten minutes or so when they heard a bang, followed by black fumes in the distance. He felt the engine slow down until it was no more than a small purr.

"What was that?"

Corso would recognize the tell-tale signs of warring anywhere. "Not sure, Captain. But sounds like trouble."

"There's only one way to find out," she replied, repulsorlift rumbling.

* * *

They found out from the moisture farmers that their settlement had just been attacked by Sand People. Apparently, those attacks were a rather common occurrence.

"What do those…Sand People want?" Liling asked. It didn't seem like those people had much money, or anything to steal, for that matter.

"We don't know. They just seem to come down whenever they please, but we can wait out those attacks; they aren't the main issue. You see, this time, they damaged our vaporators," Rinnas Edu said.

"There's no way we can survive the dry season without those…" his wife added, shaking her head. "It might be time to move, dear" she told her husband.

"And go where?" The farmer threw his arms up. "This is our home, Adna!"

"Maybe we can help?"

"You would?" Both the farmer and his wife looked at them, surprised looks on their faces. "Well, if you could repair our vaporators, it would be great! Let me show you how they work…"

* * *

They easily located the vaporators in the Northern Jundland Wastes.

"Who are those Sand People, anyway? Are they like the local gangsters?"

Liling shrugged, not bothering to close back the vaporator's panel. She'd been able to salvage the other four, but this one was just too damaged. "I'm not sure. But maybe we should pay them a visit?" She wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I've fixed those vaporators, but what's the use if they just wreck them again?"

"I couldn't agree more, Captain. Those folks shouldn't have to leave their homes. But how do we find those Sand People?"

Liling straightened up, squinting. "Umm, I don't think that'll be a problem…"


	61. Chapter 61

**61**

"Whew! That was good." She had her hands on her knees, catching her breath. "When was the last time we had a proper fight together?"

Corso felt his mouth stretch in a smile despite himself. It _had_ been a long time. It was especially satisfying, knowing those…things, deserved it. The Captain had tried talking to them, but they had both been ready when the 'Sand People' had attacked, creepy laughter as a war cry.

"They can fight, I'll give you that." He wiped the sweat off his brows and hissed when he felt a sting on his knuckles.

"Let me see." She gently removed his ruined gauntlet. "…It's not too bad, but how did they even get through this?" She held up the white handgear.

"Well, you see those spears?" he motioned to the ground, but she didn't even glance, choosing instead to get some kolto-infused bandage from her medpac.

"There, we just need to get you some new gloves, now."

"They're gauntlets, Captain."

"Same difference," she replied dismissively, already going through the bodies. "Humph, I guess they have no use for money, huh?" she wiped her hand on one of the bodies' tunics, looking annoyed. "Oh well, let's just head back to the farm."

* * *

Rinnas was overjoyed when he learned of the news, despite the broken vaporator.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you actually beat them! I'm sure our fellow settlers will be happy to hear that," Rinnas exclaimed, getting his wife attention from the other room. "Hear that, dear?"

Adna entered the room, a small pouch in her hand. "Sorry we don't have much, but please accept this as a gesture of our gratitude." She took out the credit stick from it and handed it over to the Captain.

However, Liling shook her head. "That's okay, don't worry about it." She put the chip back into the pouch and closed Adna's hand around it.

"But, that's… Then, how can we thank you both?" the woman asked, a little baffled.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a little bite…" The Captain winked, half-charming and half-bashful, causing Corso to chuckle along with the couple.

They stayed for some pie and bantha milk, before taking their leave.

.

.

"So, shall we head to that outpost?"

"Lead on." He smiled as the engine started.

* * *

Outpost Thorazan was much smaller than she'd imagined, but the shelter was a welcome sight. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with the good idea. Once inside, she secured her Starhawk next to the many other speeders and looked for somewhere dark and cool to hide.

"You go ahead, Corso, I'm beat."

"Well, if you're sure, Captain…"

"Yes, I'm sure," she chuckled at his uncertain face.

"I won't be long."

She watched as he made his way thought the small crowd, presumably to get the dent on his greave fixed. Turning around, she spotted the perfect shade; a quiet area behind the entrance of some shop. She'd even be able to watch over her speeder that way. She was heading over, when she was suddenly grabbed by the hair, a blaster at her temple. Acting on reflexes alone, she grabbed the blaster hand, elbowing her assailant in the guts, before twisting around, her blade at the person's throat. The man was in his early thirties, shaved head, a small moustache on his upper lip. She couldn't see his eyes because of the glareshades he was wearing, but guessed, smugly, that surprise and shock might have been present.

"Whoa, looks like this one might be worth something," she heard another male voice behind her.

"Don't move, or your buddy here dies," she said, not completely turning her head around. She silently wished Corso would come back soon, but she doubted it, considering he had barely been gone a few minutes. She moved the blade closer. "Don't take another step!" She knew she was in a bind. Even if she took down Mustache here, his partner would have time to kill her before she could turn around. However, if she waited, the one behind her would get her first. They probably didn't know who she was, though, which was good, seeing as Rogun only wanted her head…

"Hey, two of you against a girl? That's hardly fair, now, is it?" The voice was unfamiliar, but welcome, considering her situation. She heard the telltale sound of blaster against skull, and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

Smiling, she plucked the glareshades from the man in front of her, hanging it on her shirt. Then, with the hilt of her blade, she struck him in the neck, and watched his eyes roll back, before turning around.

"Three against two isn't what I'd call fair either," she replied sassily.

The dashing stranger quirked a brow, smirking. "But I never said I was fair, now, have I?" He stepped over the unconscious scum and extended a hand to her; she took it, allowing him to pull her closer. "I'm Captain Skottan, but you can call me Skott," he said, blue eyes dark in the shadow. There was faint coughing noise and Skott turned around "Oh, and this here is Bart," he added, dismissively, motioning to his companion. Liling looked over at the blonde man with the long hair, who stood against the wall, arms crossed. He waved at her before rolling his eyes at Skott's back.

"I saw that, Bart."

Liling couldn't suppress a giggle at the men's antics. "Thanks for the help, guys", she said, noting he wasn't letting go of her hand.

"Captain?"

She turned around to see Corso standing there, taking in the scene, looking like he was gonna freak out.

* * *

**A/N:** Tatooine is the place I've encountered the most random PvPs. :P So, I've kind of based that sneak attack on that. Also, the other captain is supposed to be another player (gunslinger). Of course, I took some liberties (besides, we can't have two same companions, now can we)? ;P

Also, it's been exactly two months and 61 chapters! Did I post quick or what? ;) Now, it'd be really nice if you could review sometimes...don't be shy, people~


	62. Chapter 62

**62**

"What happened here… Captain, you alright?!"

Liling blinked, realizing what it must have looked like from the mercenary's angle. But before she could say anything…

"Don't you worry, she's fine; no thanks to you, mind," the dark-haired man replied cockily. "Oh, and as for you, _Captain, _there was no way I was gonna leave a pretty thing like you defenseless..." He winked, finger brushing her chin.

There was a snorting noise, and they looked at Bart. "Undefended, maybe… But _defenseless_? Did Tatooine's suns damage your eyes, Boss?"

Liling chuckled, using the distraction to subtly take her hand back. "Hey Corso," she greeted, stepping around the bodies and over to the Mantellian. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not interested in seeing those two mugs when they wake up." She walked out of the alley, knowing they would follow.

"Hey wait, I don't even know your name!" she heard Skott call after her. She smirked to herself, but let him catch up to her, taking the time to redo her bun. She waited until he was in front of her, looking perplexed at being walked away from.

"Maybe it's because I haven't told you," she replied cheekily. She turned to the blonde man. "It was nice meeting you, Bart. And you too, Skott" she pretended to add as an afterthought.

The other captain didn't seem discouraged in the least by her dismissive attitude. "I won't leave you until I get a name." His blue eyes flashed with challenge.

_Hmm, this could be fun…_

* * *

She'd expected him to offer to buy her a drink, or something similarly predictable, but instead, he'd told her about the rescue mission he and Bart were on. Apparently, pirates have been kidnapping women to be shipped off-planet as slaves.

"Is that what…Were those trying to…?!" Corso asked, face darkening in anger.

"No, we're seen some of those pirates. The two scum littering that alley were just that, regular scum. Probably bounty hunters, from the look of it…" Bart told them, shaking his head. The Mantellian wasn't assuaged any.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Liling exclaimed, feeling as outraged as Corso.

"Are you sure? That could be dangerous, gorgeous…" Skott said, arms crossed smugly.

Oh, he was _good_…"Oh, I'm sure, _Skottie_" she replied, narrowing her eyes, not caring if she'd been played.

* * *

They entered the Twin Suns pirates' territory in Jundland, near the mountains, and swept the area of any slavers they found. It was a good thing they had come together. As good as Bart and Skott were, she didn't think they could have taken on all the pirates by themselves. She kept the remark to herself, however and nodded at Corso, just as they fell on another group of scum.

* * *

"Are you okay, Miss?"

Liling lifted a brow at Skott's flirty allure. She met Bart's gaze; the blonde was obviously used to his boss' playboy nature. "_See, what I have to put up with?"_ his eyes seemed to say. She felt a smile touch her lips despite herself, as she finished cleaning the mercenary's cut. Bart thanked her and she followed his gaze to the right. She was surprised to see Corso with a young woman in his arms, crying into his chest; and him, patting her back awkwardly.

Repressing a frown, Liling walked closer to the group of women. "People, we need to get out of here. Who knows, there could be more pirates around…"

She thought she saw Bart smirk at her, but she ignored him. Still, she got the group moving soon enough and luckily, not all the women were sobbing messes. Sure, it had been a scary ordeal and all, but they were being _rescued_, were they not? She snapped out of her reflections when she heard Skott's exclamations. He'd found _loot_. Liling rushed over, examining the stash. A nice enough blaster pistol, a multi-holding holster belt, a pair of armored boots… Her eyes lit up.

"That's for me," she grabbed the item before Skott could put his hands on it.

"What? But you don't even use those," the other captain argued.

"_Mine_," she insisted. "You can have the rest," she added, to mollify her outburst.

Blue eyes narrowed at her, but he gave in. "Fine. Here, you can keep this, too," he said, throwing  
something at her.

Liling took one look at the crimson fiber mesh cuirass jacket and jumped at the dark-haired captain's neck, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Skottie."

"Well, something tells me it'd look much better on you," he shrugged, obviously trying to act casual. She laughed, trying to imagine him squeezing into the garment, but let it go.

* * *

"Seems like, we're going to have to make a few trips." Skott announced. Liling looked from their two speeders, to the dozen women and had to agree. "Bart, I was thinking you and Riggs could look after the ladies while the Captain and I make our first trip."

Liling saw her companion about to argue, and so she spoke up. "I think that's a good idea. But in the meantime, you guys can start walking, that way, it won't take as long?" Skott agreed to her plan and was getting his speeder ready.

She was about to follow suit when she saw Corso's shoulders sag a little. An idea in mind, she walked over to him, keeping her hands behind her.

"For you," she pressed the pair of gauntlets onto his body, causing him to look down in surprise.

Satisfied, she got on her Starhawk, motioning for one of the women to climb in behind her. "I think I have room for one more," she said. The Starhawk was designed for two, but it was pretty roomy -probably Bowdaar-friendly enough- and with their builds, she had no problem having two of the women with her. "Okay, just hold on tight, ladies."

* * *

**A/N**: I just LOVE the look of that jacket on Liling; it's like a short (and pretty) version of the typical pirate captain's coat. ^u^


	63. Chapter 63

**63**

**A/N: **Hey there, I would have updated earlier, but FFN wouldn't let me. :T Anyway, here you go~

* * *

About four more trips and almost as many hours later, they had all of the settlers' wives and daughters reunited with their families and had made their way to the closest outpost -which was just as good, because she was _really_ beat, this time.

"Ugh, I've been back and forth that path so many times, I can't drive straight," she muttered, resting her head on the Starhawk's handles. She heard Corso and Skott snicker at her, but she was too tired to care. It felt as if she had no more strength left.

"Hey, Captain?" Corso's worried voice reached her ears, sounding so far away…

* * *

She was vaguely aware of being on her back, a cool touch on her forehead and something smooth being prodded at her lips. Something ran down the back of her throat, making her cough.

"It's okay Captain, I've gotcha."

"…Corso?" Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment, she wasn't sure where she was. But then, her vision focused and she saw two more concerned faces hovering above her. It all came back to her and she carefully sat up.

"Hey, you alright, gorgeous?"

She smiled despite herself. "Name's Liling," she replied, feeling satisfaction at the surprise on the gunslinger's face, before his features smoothed back into a practiced smirk.

"Oh, so _now_ I get to know your name? What, are you trying to get rid of me?" She saw Bart shake his head apologetically at her and laughed weakly.

"You've gotten dehydrated, Captain. Drink some more."

She nodded, before taking the canteen from her companion. Despite being lukewarm, the water felt wonderful on her parched throat. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had been until she finished the whole canteen. "Thanks, Corso. I feel much better now."

She looked up to see an extended hand and took it, allowing Skott to pull her to her feet. "Sorry about that, guys…" She felt rather embarrassed, for being so weak that something like heat exhaustion could take her down.

"Come on, Captain _Liling_. That cantina over there is not too shabby. Let's get something to eat. I'd like to see some color in your cheeks." He gave her a wink. "I'll buy."

"How could I refuse such a generous offer?" She smiled devilishly, leaning in close enough to let her body brush against his. "But I'll have you know I don't blush easy, _Captain_" she breathed into his ear, making him gulp, before casually walking ahead, if swaying her hips _just_ a little more than needed. She bit her lip to keep a straight face as she heard Bart's laughter and then, the sound of someone being shoved.

* * *

Corso frowned, forcing himself to stay seated when he saw Skottan dragging a slightly reluctant Liling to the dance floor. He didn't mind spending time with the two men, and he was really grateful they had been there to save her when he couldn't, but…

"Here, have another drink. On me." He turned around to see Bart, a knowing grin on his face.

"I'm fine," he replied, pretending he didn't get caught staring. There was a companionable silence as they just sat back, occasionally laughing at their captains' antics. It struck him that Skott was everything he wasn't: smooth, sure, downright a little cocky. Still, Liling didn't seem to mind, he thought, watching sullenly as she twirled and threw her arms around the other captain's neck, giggling.

"She likes you." He almost spluttered his ale, and Bart clapped him on the back, laughing heartily. "They're the same. Just having fun, nothing serious." Corso turned to look at the other man, and couldn't help but relax a little at his words. He shook his head, chuckling. He thought about his conversation with Bart earlier that day; the blonde had complained all about his boss, but it was obvious he respected the captain, despite all his faults. They continued exchanging stories and occasionally arguing about whose captain was worse at this or better at that.

* * *

"Hey, Bart!" They shared a look, surprised by Liling's hollering. Curious and fearing the worse, they made their way over across the cantina, only to find a giggling and smug-looking scoundrel.

"Where's my boss, Captain?" If possible, she looked even more mischievous, pointing down. They both crouched down, and sure enough, on the floor, was Skott. Liling innocently explained that she'd drunk him under the table, _literally_. Corso howled with laughter, while Bart muttered curses under his breath, picking his captain up the best he could, not really caring if the man bumped his head a little on the way.

"Looks like you were right, after all, Riggs" the blonde man conceded reluctantly. Corso gave him a 'told-you-so' look, but good-naturedly helped him get the passed out captain out of the cantina, Liling trailing them and giggling sporadically.

* * *

"Are you heading back to Anchorhead?" Corso asked, watching as Bart secured his boss into the sidecar.

"Yeah, it's less than an hour's travel, so I figure, better than staying here. What about you two?"

Corso looked over at Liling. She seemed distracted…no, _absorbed_ with a stain on her white undershirt. He sighed. "I'd suggest we go back together, but I'm not sure I trust _my_ captain here, not to fall off and break her neck mid-way."

That caused the other man to chuckle. "…Okay, tell you what; I'll show you a trick I've learned; before we got this," he patted the sidecar. "But you have to promise not to speak of this, _ever,_" he said, looking serious. Corso nodded, feeling dread filling his stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** So…this is what happens when I get the idea of writing about a Heroic mission and run with it. XD Hope you enjoyed/survived all the silliness!

*Basically, that 'trick' involved wrapping a 'seatbelt' (made of bandage) that would go around the both of them, and securing her hands around his waist. Both Corso and Bart solemnly swore to pretend it never happened, and Liling, well she was too drunk to care. XD But that means they all made it back to the spaceport safely for the night. :D

Please don't judge the weird ideas my mind is capable of coming up with? :'D hahaha…

**PS:** Chap 64 will be a continuation of the night, so if this was too crackish for you, you may want to wait for 65, where it'll be back to business! :P You have been warned.


	64. Chapter 64

**64**

**A/N: **Special thanks to my two reviewers! Getting feedback is such a lovely feeling. ^^;

Also, I know it's just a number, but seeing it go up means a lot to me -I'm not even gonna pretend otherwise. ;P

So, Clicketykeys, Zeo, this chapter is dedicated to you~

* * *

"Hmm, never mind, they just got back now. Talk to you later." Risha cut the link, watching brows raised, as Corso came up the stairs, a staggering Liling right behind him.

"Welcome home, Master. It is so good to see you again."

"Aww, you're so sweet; come here, C2!" The droid approached the Captain with uncertainty, and with good reason, as Liling almost toppled it, before pulling back with a yelp. "Gah, you're cold!" she exclaimed, causing the droid to start explaining about its mechanism and Risha tuned it out.

The obviously inebriated Captain didn't seem to pay attention either, suddenly turning to face her. "Hey, Risha! I didn't see you there…you look _very_ pretty tonight~"

Risha grimaced at the strong alcoholic smell and ignored the drunken woman, turning her gaze on the mercenary. "I just had Tookreek on holo; he was wondering what was taking you guys so long. I hope you have the fang?"

The Mantellian repressed a yawn, looking weary. "…Yeah, we've got the stupid fang."

Risha smirked. She was sure there was an interesting story to go with that face. "So, how was your day?"

She saw Riggs open his mouth to reply, when the Captain cut him off, decidedly not happy with being ignored. "It was GOOD; we met a Sith, but she was weird… and the Jedi was looking for her, but _she_ was looking for _Diago!_ But _we_ found her, and then…" she paused, as if trying to remember, and only slurred slightly as she continued. "Oh! And I got a super sweet bike, but Corso was soooo scared and then we killed pirates. And there was a pretty jacket and Skottie said I could keep it, and... And I drank him under the table!" Liling then giggled, as if laughing at her own, private joke. Well, that last part explained _a lot_.

Suddenly, the Captain frowned, before patting herself, as if looking for something. "WHERE are my glareshades?! Did you take them, Farm Boy? Did you?!" She turned to the Mantellian, index finger stabbing at his chest accusingly.

It was probably not the first time she'd asked, judging from the way he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, they're in your bag, Captain. Remember?"

This had the woman nodding, satisfied. For about two seconds. "What about Bart? He was blonde, like the Jedi…"

Risha burst out laughing, earning her a glare from the mercenary. She'd never seen the Captain so drunk before. Was she always this entertaining?

Bowdaar chose this moment to walk in, causing Liling to stumble toward him, ignoring the mercenary following her.

"Bowie!" She looked up at him, brows furrowing slightly. "You are sooo tall! You always been this tall?"

The Wookiee didn't seem fazed. "Bowdaar has always been considered tall, even among other Tree People," he answered her solemnly.

It didn't seem like the Captain was listening, however, being too busy petting the towering Wookiee, giggling to herself. "Your fur is so soft…and shaggy!"

By then, Risha was holding her sides, shaking with silent laughter. She watched on as the Mantellian tried to get the Captain's attention back to him. She had to admit to being impressed by the patience in Riggs' voice as he addressed the dark-haired woman.

"Come on, Captain. Let's get you to bed, alright?" That earned him another fit of giggles.

"You always put me to bed, Corso" Liling smiled fondly, hugging the poor Mantellian.

To her surprise, he barely blushed, looking straight at _her_, instead.

"Risha, why don't _you_ help with the Captain, and I'll go get the speeder." With that, the mercenary walked out, dropping a disoriented Liling in her arms.

"…Rish, I love you, too, even if you're snobby and cold and… So, don't be jealous, okay?" She gave a tight smile, removing Liling's hands from her face, and sighed as she guided the drunken woman to her chamber.

* * *

"Hmm, sweet ride indeed."

Corso looked up to see Risha leaning back onto a crate, waiting for him.

"Yeah, I guess," he admitted as he stepped out of the cargo lift.

"So, care to explain to me what she was talking about?" she asked, arms crossed, an amused smirk on her face.

"Why don't you just ask her directly, tomorrow?" He was tired and couldn't wait to bunk down himself. He made toward the door, but she was suddenly in front of him, cutting him off.

"Oh, I will, but what did she mean, you got scared?" she continued, quirking an eyebrow.

He took a step back, trying to keep some distance between them. _Out of all the things that fell from our captain's mouth, this is what you retain? _"Oh you know, just drunken rambling," he said with a wave of his hand, hoping she would drop the subject. No such luck.

"Aww, come on, Riggs. Don't make me go and wake her, after the trouble I went to, just to get her to stay down…" The woman rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, well… wait, what? What do you mean by that?" he asked, wondering if he'd made a mistake by entrusting Liling to her.

"Oh you know, she wouldn't shut up, so I had to sedate her a little..."

"You did what?! Are you crazy, with all the alcohol in her system…are you trying to kill her?!" He berthed around Risha, intent on checking on the Captain, when she laughed. He'd been had, he realized, turning to face her once more.

"Relax, I was only joking. I just gave her some milk; our Captain's sleeping like a baby."

"It is true," Bowdaar growled from the doorway, startling him a little. With both Risha and the Wookiee watching him intently, he gave a resigned sigh and set on giving them a summary of the day, skimming over some details.

.

.

"Jedi and Sith before sundown, destruction before sunrise." Bowdaar concluded, as if that explained everything.

"You come up with that saying by yourself?" Corso asked, a little surprised.

"Not a saying, a warning," the Wookiee replied with a shrug.

"Wait a second, that doesn't answer my question, Riggs." To be sure, Risha did not get distracted easily. He didn't bother pretending not knowing what she was asking, this time.

"…That was because…she had a heat stroke and fainted." _There, that should to do it._

She seemed to accept his answer, though that knowing look on her face left him feeling rather uneasy…

* * *

**A/N: **Despite what you might think, Skott was a formidable opponent and so Liling is _really_ wasted… She's a 'happy' (and err…affectionate) kind of drunk :P

But she only lets herself go like that because she _knows_ Corso is the perfect gentleman and would watch out for her.

And, yes, Farm Boy just lied; well, it wasn't really lying, so much as purposely misinterpreting Risha's question? ;D


	65. Chapter 65

**65**

She stayed still, enjoying the strange moment of peace between sleep and wakefulness. She could tell that she was back on the Starla, the familiar scent of her bed and quiet sound of the ventilation calming to her. There was also the faint beeping noise of the various computers and equipment. _Wait._ Sitting up carefully, she noticed that her door had been left open, which explained the noise, seeing as usually, she could only hear those when she was closer to the bridge. The second thing she noticed was that her hair was down and she was braless? She looked down puzzled, but found she was still wearing yesterday's white singlet. _Gross_. There was even an orange stain on it. She wondered briefly if Risha had been the one to get her to bed, as she didn't remember much before…Her lips stretched into a small smile at the memory of the passed out captain. _That had been fun...and I barely cheated._

* * *

Corso had half-expected them to take the day off, considering the Captain's…condition the previous night, but to his surprise, she showed up in the galley early in the morning, freshly showered and seemingly fine. In fact, she was rather cheery, and showed no signs of being hung-over; at all.

"Hi, there. You're up early. What are you making?" she asked brightly, crouching beside him. "Didn't know you could cook, Farm Boy," she said, humming pleasantly as she inhaled deeply.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Corso kept his eyes on the golden crust. "…Yesterday's pie at the Edus' kind of reminded me of the ones my Ma used to make…I thought you'd like to try…" _And I'm always up early, Captain; unlike you, _he thought with a smile.

"Smells delish, Corso." He turned his head, to find her smiling warmly at him. "Let me know when it's ready, I'm famished!" She stood up, leaning against the counter. "Where's everyone? Are they still asleep?"

"Well, I've sent C2 to the market to buy some more ingredients. And actually, Risha went with Bowdaar to take some fresh air. They left early, so that they'd avoid the worse of the heat… and I kind of told her it was okay to take your speeder, I hope you don't mind! I was gonna ask first, but you were asleep and…" he watched as she narrowed her eyes at him, but just then, they heard the cargo's lift, quickly followed by the sound of voices. It seemed the others were back.

"Oh hey, you're up, Captain." Risha said as way of greeting. "I hope you don't mind my borrowing your Starhawk, that engine is a-ma-zing!" She then paused, sensing Liling's glare. "Oh, and that jacket looks great on you," the red-haired woman added.

"…Just ask me next time, alright?" the Captain finally replied with a sigh.

"Sure, Boss. I guess I just assumed you'd be fine with it. You _did_ confess your love for me last night…" Risha casually said, causing Corso to choke on his spit.

"What are you talking about?" Liling replied, sounding thoroughly confused.

This time, it was Risha's turn to sigh. "I wish I had the good sense to get it all on holo," she said, sounding quite regretful. That seemed enough to silence the Captain, even if she couldn't have remembered it all. _Could she?!_

"Something is burning." Bowdaar said, whiffing at the air. _Blast_!

* * *

Liling looked around Diago's 'summer palace'. It was basically a resort, with private club and all. It wasn't hard to see that the place wasn't left idle during the rest of the year either, even if it was currently devoid of patrons…

They met with Tookreek at the bar area, where he was waiting for them.

"Ah…the krayt dragon fang, and in perfect condition. I couldn't believe my ears when Risha told me all about your accomplishment. She also said a Sith was behind the attacks on our operations?"

"Her name is Vaverone Zare and for a being of pure evil, she was surprisingly forthcoming. She wants to make a deal with Diago." Liling added. She was just delivering the message. What they did with it was none of her business.

The Nikto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Typical Sith; starting a negotiation by blasting everything in sight. Let's hope that Jedi from my club puts the Sith out of our misery."

_I wouldn't could on it if I were you_, she thought wryly. She was getting her sensor computer and getting out of the Sith's way.

"We're going to an underground water well the natives call the Lightspring," Tookreek continued. "The Boss turned it into his private retreat. Now that we have the fang, he'll let us in to…" They were interrupted by his holo. "Oh, what now?"

"Lieutenant! The palace is under attack! Imperial commandos! They're tearing us apart –breaching the security doors! Agh!" This was all the Twi'lek had time to say before the link was cut. As if on cue, they felt a tremor threatening to take the whole building down.

"Diago will be furious if this palace falls to the Empire. Only one thing to do…" the Nikto said determinedly. Liling watched in dismay as he took off the cover of a vent and climbed in. "Kill the Imperials and meet me at the Lightspring," he instructed before putting the cover back on.

"You're gonna leave us to clean this up?!" That Nikto had no sense of shame!

"I'm not abandoning you. I just don't want to die," he called from his rat hole. "Good luck, see you at the Lightspring!"

Liling was about to argue when Corso nudged her.

"Captain, we've got company…"


	66. Chapter 66

**66**

**"**I can't believe that twerp just left us to deal with those Imps!" Liling said, still fuming.

"Coast is clear, Captain," she heard Corso call out.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she slid Flashy back into her holster, before poking her head from behind the cash register.

"Well, don't you worry, he's gonna pay for that." She shot the register open. "In cash." She heard her companion chuckle at that, followed by a cough. She frowned. "Corso?" Stepping over the fallen debris, she finally located the mercenary under a couple bodies. There was soot on his face and…a dent almost the size of her palm and a few centimeters deep on his chest plate. "Hey, you okay?"

He coughed again, and some blood came out of his mouth. _No…This couldn't be happening…_ Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she tried to think about what to do. She would not panic, he was gonna be just fine, she just had to _think_! _Damn it!_ She unclasped the armor, the gasp he made stabbing her insides. She searched through her medpac, looking for something she could use. No open wound that she could drown in kolto or bandage up, and she didn't want to give him a stim, not knowing if it might make it worse! Finally, deciding the koltogaz was safe, she sprayed liberally in front of his face. He inhaled the green healing spore in a wheeze, coughing once more, before opening his eyes blearily at her.

"Captain…" His weak smile was tinged with red.

"Shhh, don't worry, Farm Boy. I've got you." He tried to sit up, but she gently stopped him with a hand. "You'll be fine, just hang in there!" She made to get up, but he grabbed her sleeve. "I'll be _right back_, you'll see," she said around the lump in her throat. Without another look, she ran from the room, tripping a couple of times over some of the dead bodies littering the floor.

* * *

Then, she was outside, the suns' bright rays momentarily blinding her. She looked around frantically, trying to find her bearings. She felt at loss as to what to do. Where did she even leave her speeder?! Where was the closest med center?! Why didn't she know _anything?! _What if he died while she was…Suddenly, someone grabbed her arms and she couldn't even see clearly and…

"I saw the Imperial commandos. Are you injured?" It was that blonde Jedi whose name was escaping her.

"Please! You have to help me, please!" She heard the Jedi -Nariel, try to calm her, but she wasn't listening, she had to get back inside. "Please, save him!" Luckily, the other woman finally gave up on trying to talk to her and just followed her back into the palace.

* * *

"Corso, look at me… I'm here!" She was urging him to just open his eyes, when Nariel gently but firmly pushed her aside, and knelt by the Mantellian. Watching for any sign of life on his still face, she barely felt her fingernails digging into her palm when finally, after what seemed like hours, his brows twitched and then, his eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Nariel.

The Jedi was still frowning, but then she nodded once, eyes softening. "Few survive an assault by the Empire's elite. The Force was with you."

Liling barely heard her; she couldn't hear her _own thought_ above the pure wave of relief washing over her. She had his head cradled on her lap, her fingers caressing his face as he blinked and his gaze focused. "Hey. It's okay. You're gonna be okay…I told you I'd be right back. I'm here, now. See?" A small laugh fell from her lips, and she watched as a drop of moisture fell into his blackened face, leaving a skin-colored trail behind.

"…You got me…_a Jedi_?" She saw a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth even as he reached for her face and wiped a stray tear away.

"Figured, you should get to experience Jedi healing, at least once. It's pretty neat, huh?" Corso chuckled at that and he made to sit up, so she helped him, though she didn't let go. She then turned to blonde woman.

"Thank you…" she said, not knowing what else she could add. She didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't run into Nariel.

The Jedi nodded in acknowledgement, lips in a thin line. "I'm disappointed to see you in this place after our last conversation. I thought you'd learned to stop associating with criminals. Why are you here?"

Liling couldn't find it in herself to care about being admonished and chided like a child. "Vaverone Zare is after something the local crime lord has; some kind of red box," she said, head in a daze.

"Thank you for confiding in me. Whatever Vaverone wants, she mustn't be allowed to get it. …I don't suppose you know anything about my enemy's present whereabouts?"

"There's a desert cavern called the Lightspring. Diago Hixan is there," she continued, absently noting that the Jedi's voice held more emotion than her own.

"The crime lord? Zare is looking for him. Stay here. When I confront Zare, it will be a horrific battle. You won't want to be around. May the Force be with us both. Farewell…"

* * *

"…her, Captain? Captain?" She blinked at the feel of his warm hands gently cupping her face, realizing she must have zoned out a little. "Hey. It's okay, we're gonna be fine."

She finally snapped out of her daze, suddenly embarrassed at herself. She was trying to come up with something to say to lift the mood when they heard the beeping of a holocomm. She looked down at her bag, but it wasn't hers. It wasn't Corso's either. She got up, locating the beeping noise and picked up the holocomm from one of the bodies.

"Well, hello again," the Sith's face greeted her. _I should have known…_ "I was afraid you might have forgotten about our agreement. So I sent some friends to jog your memory."

"Was that to happen before or after they killed us?!"

Vaverone shrugged. "They were to capture you alive, but I see they have failed," she said, looking around. "No matter. You promised to arrange a meeting for me with Diago. And I want it, _Now_."

How dared Vaverone demand anything from her after what she did?! "Your pals are all dead, and I'm through with you. Get lost!" she gritted through her teeth.

The Sith frowned. "They weren't that good friends…But more importantly, how can you reject me? Your brain must be diseased, or something. I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to kill you. There's just no reasoning with some people…"


	67. Chapter 67

**67**

She threw the holocomm away, finding the sound it made as it collided against the counter not nearly satisfying enough. "Come on, let's get out of here." She stood up, extending her hand to her companion.

He didn't take it, however. "I'm fine, Captain. Still got some fight in me," he said, as he brushed himself up.

She bit the inside of her cheek, but didn't feel like arguing. They had to get back to the Starla.

* * *

"I _know_ we need that sensor computer to find Nok Drayen's treasure! But there's no point in getting a treasure if we don't _live_ to actually spend it, now, is there?!" she said, feeling frustrated. It seemed she finally got her point across, for the other woman didn't have a ready answer for that. "Listen, Risha. Just… give me some time to think this over." It was the second time today she wasn't sure as to what to do, and she hated it.

* * *

Corso watched, as the two women argued. Bowdaar seemed to be sharing his uneasiness. They were both standing, not daring to sit or move. But neither of them said anything. The Captain was facing away from them all, so he couldn't see her expression, but her shoulders were tense, and her knuckles were white, gripping the sink tightly.

Then, Risha spoke up once more, in a calmer voice, though he could tell that took some effort on her part. "Captain, I _can't_ make you do anything you don't want to, and I'm _not_ asking you to throw your life away. But, if we are going to do this, if we're still doing this at all, it has to be _now_. From what you've told me, the Jedi is on her way to the Lightspring, and the Sith is still looking for Diago, but she's also tracking _you_." She made toward Liling, but then seemed to think better of it and stopped, folding her arms. "I think if anything, you should let her follow you to the Jedi. That way, they'll be at each other's throat as you get the sensor from Diago. Besides, the Jedi is on your side, so you'll have the advantage on this aspect," she finished, one arm wrapped across her chest even as the other was extended in an open gesture.

The room was silent, save for the usual machinery sounds. He was wondering what to think of the whole situation when Liling suddenly turned around, face unreadable.

"You know what, you're right. I don't know how she found out we were at the palace, but she did. And now that's she's pissed at me, I don't think she'll give up just like that. And I'm _not_ running away. I've come too far. I will go," she said, addressing Risha.

"And I'm coming with you," he interjected. For a moment, he thought she was gonna argue with him, and he was ready to make his case.

But it was Bowdaar who spoke up. "Bowdaar will fight by your side, Captain," the Wookiee growled fiercely.

He saw Liling's lips tug into a small smile, before she sighed heavily. "Thank you, Bowdaar. I know you mean well; but you can't come with me."

Corso saw the ex-gladiator grow frustrated. "Why not?!"

This time, the Captain actually let out a small laugh. "You know, you sound just like a child, right now." She shook her head, continuing before the Wookiee could take more offense. "It is not because I don't trust you; or your strength." She walked over, stopping right in front of Bowdaar, looking up at him. "Like I said, Zare won't stop until she gets what she wants, or she is stopped. She knows me, but she doesn't know you. And I intend for it to stay that way. So, I want you to stay out of this. Please?"

Corso watched on, impressed, as the towering Wookiee finally bowed his head to her, though his posture remained stiff. "Very well, Captain. I will obey." There was a flash of hurt in her eyes at his choice of words, but it was gone quickly and she turned to him.

"Captain, there's nothing you can say that'll make me change my mind," he said, staring intently at her, jaw set. They locked eyes, her dark orbs so intense it was almost painful. Then, something flickered. He saw her bite the inside of her cheek, like she tended to do whenever she was about to decide something. He tensed, ready for a confrontation but to his surprise -and relief, she only nodded, averting her eyes.


	68. Chapter 68

**68**

The Lightspring was about five to six hours' travel from the spaceport. Technically, her Starhawk could do the distance in less than half that, but while the desert was vast, there were narrow pathways between mountains and rocky areas. She also had to account for possible Sand People ambushes and local thieves, as well as wild beasts. Therefore, they would probably get there sometime before nightfall; not ideal. While she knew Risha was right, there was a part of her that still hesitated; a bad feeling she couldn't shake away.

* * *

Despite his protests, she had him 'properly' examined again by C2: mending rib, minor burns and bruises. While he couldn't deny he was touched to know that she cared that much about him, he didn't want her to worry, or worse, clam up and do something stupid behind his back again.

"I told you I was fine, Captain," he said a little smugly, trying to cheer her up. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Just few hours ago, you were spitting blood, Riggs." Her tone left no room for arguing and so he didn't. She seemed to be in a pensive mood after that, brooding. They stopped at the market, and he followed her through the various stands, as they waited to get his chest plate from repair. He watched her pick up two garments, which he was pretty sure, was for them, judging from the way she briefly glanced back at him as if to check for size. He tried asking her what that was for, but she either didn't hear or chose not to acknowledge him.

.

They had shared lots of companionable silences, but this was not one of those. Still, they were soon back on the Starhawk and that left little room for conversation. He was resigned to the tense mood, when she suddenly pulled to a stop, right in the middle of nowhere.

"Captain?" A thought abruptly hit him. What if she had been planning to just dump him on the sand then and there?! He didn't want to believe his ears when she said next.

"Get off."

"What? Captain, no!" That caused her to crane her neck back toward him.

"I said, get off, Farm Boy," she repeated calmly.

"No!" There was no way he was going down without a fight...

"Fine," she replied. Now, he was lost. _Was that it?_ But instead, she got up, took her goggles off before turning around to look at him, eyes narrowed. Then, to his growing confusion, she smirked and swung her leg over, sitting right back down. Except this time, they were face-to-face. He swallowed, noticing their closeness.

"Well, we can do it this way, I guess," she told him, that familiar glint of mischievousness back in her orbs. It both comforted _and_ discomforted him. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before staring straight up at him, all serious again. "I want to apologize; for earlier," she said, surprising him once more. "I kind of overreacted and went all crazy," she continued, looking away. He was about to ask her what she meant/tell her it was okay, but she held a hand up, effectively stopping him short. "I…When I went back outside, looking for help, I didn't know what I was doing; I didn't know what I would have done if… I thought…" her voice hitched and without thinking, he reached for her hands, which were curled into fists. She tensed, but didn't pull away, and so he held them to his body.

"Hey, everything's okay, Captain. I'm fine, thanks to _you_." She still wasn't meeting his gaze, but he felt her fists slowly relax. "I'd never have imagined you'd bring me back _a_ _Jedi_," he grinned and to his relief, that coaxed a small smile from her.

"I know, right? How lucky was that? Nothing like Jedi healing…" she chuckled, hiding a sniffle.

"About that, Captain. What did you mean, I _had_ to experience it at least once? Has that happened a lot to you?"

"What, no!" she said a little too quickly. "…Actually, just that once; when we were on Nar Shaddaa…"

* * *

"But that was like…Are you telling me you waited until we got back to the spaceport?! I…You're unbelievable!" He looked downright dismayed at this and was examining her hand for himself.

"It's so hard being humble, knowing how great I am," she laughed, watching as his brows furrowed further, before his expression softened. "Anyway, the point is, I was out of it and now I'm back," she concluded. "Oh, and don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, Corso Riggs. You hear me?"

"How was that my fault…Okay, okay, I won't," he cowed under her stare. _Good_, she thought. They just sat there for a while, processing everything that had happened, when he spoke up again. "Now you know how I felt when…" She put a finger on his lips, effectively cutting him off. "Or when…" She pressed her digit harder.

"Stop right there, Farm Boy. You won't mention that day again and I won't mention today. Deal?" He frowned slightly, but nodded, unable to do much else. "Okay, good. Now things are cleared up -_well,_ _sort of_- let's get moving. We have a sensor computer to get back and a Sith to deal with."

* * *

**A/N: **Liling strikes again~ ...I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't just go and change the tag to 'drama' hahaha ^_^'


	69. Chapter 69

**69**

**A/N: **Hi people! How's the double XP weekend going? ;D

* * *

_This must be it_, she thought; the krayt dragon's skeletal remain had been a _big _clue. She locked the Starhawk, before grabbing one of the sand-colored robes she'd bought -since it supposedly got chilly at night, and throwing it over the bike; she figured it might shield it from _some_ unwanted eyes, at least.

.

She momentarily paused, trying to peer past the unguarded entrance. All she saw was the cave's dark stony walls.

"Do you think she's already in there?" The question itself was casual enough, but his 'nonchalant' tone made her turn around. Her companion was readjusting his newly acquired gauntlets, which she was pleased to see, fit him well..._just like a glove, actually!_ She caught his hand, causing surprise to flash in his eyes.

"I know you'd rather just go in blasting, but it's not exactly polite –or conductive for business to greet someone with a rifle in hands, so stop fidgeting, Farm Boy."

He gave her a mock indignant look even as the corners of his mouth pulled up into a small grin. "What? That's not true, Captain. I just feel more comfortable having Sergeant Boom handy, is all… But yeah, you're right, I guess," he conceded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She gave a laugh. "Of course, I'm right," she snorted. "Well, let's get this over with." _If we're lucky, things will go smooth as butter and there'll be no shooting –or stabbing… Oh well, wishful thinking can't hurt._

* * *

The immediate drop in temperature as they stepped inside the stone cave had her let out a groan of sheer gratification; she was tempted to get out just so she could come back inside. Crazy or not, she could see why Diago would choose to retreat here. The place was beautiful. The interior of the cavern had been slightly altered to accommodate inhabitation, but there was still enough natural charm left. The fact that it was burning hot outside made the water all the more enticing… _You're here on business_, she had to remind herself.

They crossed the bridge, coming to a stop in front of the little gathering. Tookreek was already there, as expected, and Nariel was also on the scene; which left the thick-bodied bald man, who she presumed, had to be the infamous Diago. No signs of the Sith, which she supposed, was a good sign. She almost laughed at the way the crime lord had set his stage. The fancy armchair he was occupying, which also happened to be the only notable piece of furniture was placed onto the middle of an expensive-looking rug, facing the bridge. _Well, someone takes themselves very seriously._

.

"Hi, sorry we're late. Too busy fighting Imps off _your_ property," she said as a mean of greeting.

The old man's face only contorted in annoyance. "Now, another joins the Jedi to irritate me like sand flies."

_Aren't you just a bright ray of sunshine_, she thought, though she kept her arms unfolded and her face pleasant.

"Is this how you serve, Tookreek? Inept!"

The Nikto shifted uneasily behind his boss. "The captain and I have business. We had nothing to do with this Jedi," he said nervously, like the boneless coward he was.

"_I_ invited the Jedi. She's a little stiff, but basically alright," she replied with a smirk, watching as the cantina owner quivered a little more.

"You shouldn't have followed me. It isn't safe here," Nariel addressed them, looking at her disapprovingly. Liling rolled her eyes, but decided to hold her tongue, considering their last encounter… The Jedi opened her mouth –probably to lecture her some more or ask her to leave, when they were interrupted.

"Oh, you have no idea." They all turned to see none other than Vaverone Zare sashaying her way over. _Well, now the party's complete, huh?_ "Hello again," the red-clad woman looked at her, eyes flashing. "Forcing me to follow you through that blazing desert? Not your brightest move."

"I hope you got blisters all over you pale Sithy feet," she replied, sweetly.

That got the desired effect and the Sith narrowed her eyes further. "I'm feeling especially unsympathetic toward you."

"Surrender is your only option, Zare. You can't win."

Liling sure hoped the Jedi was as good as she said; she was loathe to admit it, but she didn't think Corso and her would stand a chance against the Sith, if their first run-in was anything to go by… She waited, ready to draw Flashy, when Diago spoke up, leathery face scrunched up in aggravation.

"Empty chatter, like fingernails on transparisteel!" The man looked ready to stomp his feet in a tantrum. _Must be spoiled worse than even Drooga_…

Before anyone could react, however, she felt her holo buzz and the call transmitted to the holo terminal of the room, showing Risha. "Captain? Haven't heard from you in a while. Everything alright?"

_Great, the more the merrier, huh? _"This is a bad time. I'm kind of in the middle of something, Rish..." she trailed off.

Curiously, the old crime lord suddenly found enough motivation to get up from his pretend throne, apparently so absorbed he forgot all about being annoyed. "Who's this? Beautiful girl…so beautiful…"

Liling repressed a laugh as Risha's holographic image dodged the grubby man's hands. "Wait, is that him? You're with Diago?" Before waiting for a reply, her business partner disconnected the call.

Corso and she shared a look and she shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time someone fell under the spell of Risha's great beauty. Although, she might have underestimated the power of that attraction, just a little… She looked around the cave. Vaverone might be a total psycho bitch, but even she had to admit the Sith, with her navel-showing outfit, generous curves and ruby lips was far from ugly. Then, there was Nariel; the Jedi, while a bit too prim and proper wasn't bad looking either…_And like… me?!_

"I want to see her again. Now!" The big man whined.

Well, maybe she would get her sensor computer, after all… "I could set you two up, if you're interested..." She wanted to roll her eyes at her companion's shocked expression. Wasn't like she'd really do it…

"Bring her to me and I'll forgive you for disturbing my sanctuary," Diago said as he sat back down, finally paying her some attention. She was about to start the bargaining process when they were interrupted once more.

"Diago dear, I can offer you so much more," the sultry Sith approached him. "Just as soon as we rid ourselves of this Jedi," she practically purred into his ear.

"Afraid to fight me alone, Sith?" Nariel interjected, a frown on her face, challenge in her voice. This time, Liling couldn't blame Diago when he snapped, though it annoyed _her_. Couldn't Jedi and Sith hold on just long enough for her to conclude her deal, first?

"Silence! The only voice here should be mine!"

"Diago, you're every bit the monster Vaverone Zare is. You will both pay," Nariel said, basically sealing her hands as well. _Ugh_, no way to salvage the talk now, she knew. Not to be outdone, Vaverone turned to her. "You want to draw your weapon. You want to kill the Jedi."

Liling arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I want to laugh at how ridiculous you are," she admitted.

The Sith frowned, as if taken aback. "Strong-minded, hmm? You're no use to me," Vaverone decided, turning instead to her companion. "You want to kill your captain," she said, waving her hand again.

_Pff, Yeah, right. Keep trying, why don't you? They just don't get it, do they? _

This time, Diago had had enough. "No more! I'll find the beautiful girl myself," he declared, standing up. "Droids! Kill them all!"

"But…But I didn't do _anything_!" panicked Tookreek. _Couldn't have said that better_, she thought wryly. She had almost forgotten about him.

"EVERYONE!" the old crime lord bellowed.


	70. Chapter 70

**70**

Many things happened at the same time. Both Jedi and Sith drew their lightsabers, just as the droids came out and Liling took that opportunity to get away from the epicentre of the battle, dragging Corso along with her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw as shots were fired, droids were felled and lightning bolts were thrown. Patting herself on the back for her quick thinking, she turned around to tell her companion of their plan of action when she noticed something odd.

"Corso?"

"I…I want to kill you, Captain."

_Ugh, you have to be kidding me…_was all she had time to think before he pulled his rifle free, aiming it at her. Her eyes grew wide and she ducked, just as he fired. He was kriffing serious!

"What are you doing?! Snap out of it!"

He fired again, just as she took cover behind a crate. _Damn it! _Now what was she to do? It wasn't like she could just shoot back at him! At least, no one else was paying them any attention. Activating her stealth belt, she sneaked around until she was behind the mercenary. _Now_, she thought as she made a grab for the rifle, managing to surprise him enough to make him lose his grip. She lightly kicked the blaster away, before deactivating her stealth.

"Corso, stop that, it's me!" She saw him pause, shaking his head. "…Corso?"

He looked up…and her heart sank. Those weren't the eyes of the man who usually fought beside her, the man she knew wouldn't hesitate to protect her with his own life. Those showed nothing more than a vacant shell. Suddenly, she was angry.

"Come back, you hear me?! Corso!" She took him by the shoulders and shook him, not even caring about the raging battle at the other side of the cave. _Wake up!_ However, she quickly found out what a bad idea that was when he pushed her backward until she collided against the stony wall, the impact rattling her teeth. Then, before she could think to react, he had her pinned there, one armoured hand holding her by the throat. He wasn't trying to strangle her, merely immobilizing her, she realised, as she saw him take out his vibroblade. _Flark!_

She managed to catch his right hand just as he struck, using the wall to support her elbows. Unfortunately, that required both her hands and she found the pressure on her windpipe increasing. _Have to do something and now._ She delivered a well-aimed kick, but wasn't able put much force due to her precarious grip on his wrist. She tried not to panic, but the noises around her were fading, leaving her with the frantic thumps of her heartbeats... _No,_ she thought, as her vision tunnelled. Her muscles were shaking under the strain of keeping the tip of the blade away from her body and she could feel herself growing weaker by the second…

Just when she thought she would pass out however, the pressures disappeared completely and she fell to her knees, coughing painfully. She fumbled around in her medpac, hand closing on the little can. Spraying the koltogaz, she inhaled as deeply as she dared and slowly calmed down as the minty, distinctively cool-yet-warm sensation worked its way down her sore trachea.

Finally, she looked up. The Mantellian was staring at her from his spot on the ground, looking absolutely horrified. She shook her head to clear it, before scrambling to his side. Her fingers gently disabled his headgear, before slapping him across the face.

"Y..You with me, now?" She watched as he blinked, slowly regaining his senses and nodded to her, though he still looked too shocked to talk. "Let's go help," she half-croaked, voice hoarse. Not losing any more time, she pulled herself up, and he finally snapped back, reaching for his fallen weapons.

* * *

Tookreek was nowhere in sight, but the crime lord was too busy firing at Nariel to notice. Liling pointed at the man.

"Diago, first," she whispered. Corso nodded to her, thankfully looking more pulled together. She activated her stealth belt, the mercenary following suit, and they went around until they were behind the fat old man. She went closer, bringing both Flashy and Sparkles and shooting right between his shoulder blades, effectively disrupting his actions. Then, Corso jumped right up at him and jammed his fist into the man's guts. She fired from cover behind the forgotten armchair, occasionally going closer to interrupt when Diago tried to heal himself. Slowly but surely, they managed to take out the crime lord, but not before Vaverone realised their efforts. The Sith sent a shock wave, causing them to fly across the cave and land with heavy thuds. She took the opportunity to give them both a stim shot, before going back to the fight. By then, both Vaverone and Nariel had worn out a little, though they showed no signs of slowing down, lightsabers flying with blinding speed and grace in a deadly dance. _Red, shoot red_, she thought, as she aimed.

* * *

At last, the Sith fell, gasping at the yellow lightsaber in her stomach, before keeling over, dead.

The Jedi stood over her body for a while, before turning around to face them, sheathing her weapon. "Not many can claim they battled a Sith and lived. You're in rare company," she said a little smugly, despite her dishevelled appearance.

"You took some hits. Any of them leave a mark?" Liling asked, finding her voice had almost returned to normal.

"My injuries will heal soon enough," Nariel replied. She turned around, looking for something on the floor. "I can see now why Zare thought this box was worth killing over. Thank the Force we stopped her." She picked the red box up, turning it over in her hands. "This, is a Sith holocron. It was created centuries ago by a powerful dark lord called Darth Nihilus."

Darth Nihilus...Why did that name sound so familiar? "This Nihilus guy famous for anything?"

The Jedi finally looked up, raising a brow at her perceived ignorance, before explaining. "He exterminated nearly every Jedi a few centuries ago. It took great effort for us to rebuild… I'll ensure his relic remains hidden from Zare's allies. The Empire must never access the terrible secrets contained here," she proclaimed rather hotly.

"…You're not gonna go all Sithy just by holding it, are you?"

The Jedi seemed to remember herself and Liling saw her reign in her emotion, smoothing her expression once more. "It doesn't quite work like that, but your concern is duly noted," she replied, in a more neutral tone. "Anyway, my ship is waiting nearby. I should go. We've saved countless lives today."

"Sure, all in a day's work," she replied, amused at the Jedi's quick retreat.

Nariel narrowed her eyes, holocron secured under her arm. "You know, if you were a little more serious-minded, you'd make a fine Jedi."

"Thanks but no thanks!" she replied, with barely concealed aversion. "No offense," she added.

Liling thought she saw the blonde's lips twitch ever so slightly even as she shrugged indifferently. "Goodbye. May the Force protect you."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not very happy with this combat scene, but have no inspiration to rewrite it. ;I

Hope it's sort of passable?

I don't know about you guys, but this fight gave me SO much trouble in-game! (Especially after that easy-peasy Mountain on Nar Shaddaa lol) Corso kept getting squished and it didn't help that I was two levels lower than the recommended… _And_, I had random Imps bent on killing me on sight as I made my way back to the cave from the med droid. Ugh. I ended up having to come back after grinding my level. Definitely a pain in the butt. XD

Oh, and Darth Nihilus is the name of the server Liling is on. ;)


	71. Chapter 71

**71**

"Well, let's get what we came for, shall we?" Her companion looked like he was about to speak, but nodded instead. She knew he wanted to talk about the…incident, but she really wanted to find that sensor computer first; she _needed_ to know whether their efforts would be paying off. Hopefully, that useless Tookreek had thought to bring it, since she doubted Diago kept all his belongings here…

She was so absorbed in her frustration that she jumped at Corso's voice, reaching for Flashy.

"Show yourself!" he hollered.

She followed his eyes over the balustrade, to see none other than the Nikto in question, hands held up in surrender.

"Don't shoot! It's me!"

_Right, just you_, she thought wryly. "Well, get down here!" she made to shout. But her words got lost halfway through -her larynx was probably still a little irritated.

However, her message was clear enough and she watched as the Green Nikto walked down the ramp. "I was waiting for that Jedi to leave, I swear. I've got the sensor computer for you, just like I promised," he said.

"So, where is it?" Corso asked, probably trying to save her the effort.

"It's upstairs, let me go get it?"

The Mantellian looked at her and she nodded. She watched as he went up the ramp with Tookreek, coming back with a small crate. Throwing a look at its content, she was forced to concede he had told the truth.

.

"Can I go, now?"

She fixed the reptile. As annoying and cowardly as he was, he had done his part. But didn't mean scaring him a little wouldn't feel good…

"You left us to deal with the Imps," she reminded him calmly, watching as he practically quivered under her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to die. Please don't kill me?"

She continued to stare for a while longer, keeping her face expressionless. The Nikto shifted nervously, and she could tell it took a conscious effort on his part not to bolt.

She gave a sigh. "Relax, I have use for you, yet."

"Anything! Just tell me and I'll do it!" he said hurriedly.

She thought for a moment. "How did you come here?" she asked.

Tookreek blinked at her with what she guessed was uncertainty, though his species held a limited range of facial expressions.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm asking about your transportation."

He 'blinked' again, the thin membrane protecting his eyes sweeping over. "Oh. Well, I've got a speeder; it's outside, not too far…"

"Right. Then, listen," she said, cutting him off. "I'll let you go... But first, you have to get rid of those two bodies for me. Burry them outside, take them to show your men –or what's left of them, whatever." Tookreek stared blankly, probably surprised at her request. "Also, I don't care if you tell them I've killed your boss, but I don't want anyone coming here for at least two days, is that clear?"

"Are you…Ah, I mean yes, clear as day, Captain. No one will set foot here for a week! You have my words," he assured her.

She nodded and sat on the singed armchair, watching as Corso helped him drag Diago's and then Vaverone's corpse out.

* * *

"It's done, Captain. What should I do with him?" she heard her companion call out to her. She jumped to her feet, grabbing a pistol off the ground before re-joining with the two men at the cave's entrance.

"Come on, I did what you asked! …You're not still gonna kill me, are you?" The Nikto eyed the blaster in her hand with alarm.

Liling finally allowed a smile to grace her lips. She shook her head. "I gave you my word, Tookreek. And I expect you to keep yours, too." She handed him the pistol, hilt first. "Take care."

She stood there with Corso, watching as the speeder disappeared into the horizon. A shiver ran through her body. It was getting dark outside, and the temperature had dropped considerably.

.

"So Captain, I want to talk to you, about earlier…"

"Bring my bike over, please?" she interrupted him. She could see the confusion on his face, but he didn't question her. Once the Starhawk was in front of the cave's entrance, she grabbed their bags, as well as the robe, and went back inside. She heard him follow after her, clearly curious. She avoided the fallen droids, heading farther into the cave, before kneeling by the spring.

"Captain?"

She smiled, ignoring him. To be honest, she only just got the idea. Pulling off a glove, she dipped her hand in the water. It was cool, yet surprisingly warm enough, considering the cave's temperature.

"We're going to spend the night here," she finally told him, chuckling at the incredulous expression on his face.

"What? I mean, are you sure that's a good idea, Captain?"

She rolled her eyes, somehow not surprised by her companion's lack of conviction in her decision-making skills anymore. "Anchorhead is half-a-day away from here, and even the closest outpost is more than an hour's travel. Besides, it's getting dark outside; and cold." He still looked uncertain, though she knew her point had been made. "So yes, I think it's a _great_ idea. Don't you?" She smiled at him, knowing he wouldn't refuse her anything at this point.

"I guess it should be safe enough..." he reluctantly agreed. "But shouldn't we call to tell the others?"

"Oh, you're right, I almost forgot."

* * *

"Hey, Captain. Is everything okay? Did you get the sensor?"

"Yeah, we got it," Corso answered for her.

"Wait. Are you guys still at the Lightspring? What about Diago?"

"He…passed away unexpectedly," Liling answered, sending Corso a look that dared him to speak for her again.

"He's dead? Good! I mean, for your reputation. Sorry I didn't get a chance to chat with him before he died. My holo malfunctioned."

Liling snorted. _A likely story. _"_You_ had 'technical difficulties'?" she threw the woman a knowing look.

"Happens all the time. The suns here play havoc with comm frequencies," Risha insisted.

Liling shrugged, but let it go. Probably had to do with her being a 'team Nok' girl… "That blob of a gangster took a real interest in you," she teased.

But the other woman simply dismissed it. "I'm sure he reacts like that to all the beautiful girls."

_You couldn't be more wrong_, she though amusedly.

"Anyway, with that sensor computer installed, this freighter will be a first-class scout vessel. I'll patch it into the ship's rectenna before take-off. You should notice a difference right away," Risha continued.

"About that; we're not gonna be back until later tomorrow. It's dark outside, so we'll be staying here for the night. But what exactly will that gizmo do for us?"

"I see… Well, let's just say people will have a hard time sneaking up on us in space. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then, Captain."

Liling cut the link and turned back to her companion. "Well, it's just you and me, Farm Boy."

* * *

**A/N:** lol I can't remember what happens to Tookreek in the game... Does he just get killed during the fight? I mean, all the poor guy wanted was to be mentioned somewhere when they find Nok Drayen's fortune. Is that too much to ask? lol Instead, he gets Geonosians and Sith killing his fellow lieutenants, Imperial commandos exterminating his men. And then, cherry on top, his boss orders him offed! Hahaha I agree with you, Clicketykeys -poor Tookie, indeed! So I couldn't help changing his fate. :P

Quick extract from the Wookieepedia about the Nikto: The species held a limited range of facial expressions -that was because they lacked the necessary infrastructure. As a result, they were noted for their "staring" eyes and a seemingly blank expression which led to many underestimating Nikto intelligence.


	72. Chapter 72

**72**

She took off her other glove, setting it next to its twin. Then, she got rid of her 'headband', belt, holster, boots and socks. It wasn't until she was taking her jacket off that he finally reacted.

"Captain…what are you doing?"

She paused, smirking at the way his voice had squeaked a little. "Why, I'm about to clean up, of course." She finished shrugging off her jacket, moving on to her waistband. She heard movement and glanced sideway to see he had turned away.

"I…I should go wait outside, until you're done."

"But why? There's plenty room in here, and I think you should wash up, too." She smiled devilishly, standing up, stone cold under her feet. "Beside, wasn't there something you wanted to…talk about?" She ran a hand up his arm, repressing a smirk as he almost jumped out of his skin –now if only he would jump out of his _armor_... _Click, click_. She deftly unfastened the clasps on the right side of his chest plate, before he could even so much as blink. He turned to face her, eyes wide in shock. _Click, click. _

He finally regained control of his voice. "Captain!"

She fought back a laugh at the indignant, almost fearful look on his face. You'd think she was a predator or something. Ignoring his protest, she took off the piece of armor. "Well, you wouldn't do it yourself, so I thought I'd help you…" she said, innocently.

"That's…I can do it myself just fine. I just choose not to," he replied defiantly.

She set the chest piece down, crossing her arms as well. "Well, go on, then."

He stared at her, before averting his eyes.

"Unless…you want me to continue?" she teased.

"No. But Captain, I don't wanna play games with you. What happened before; it is serious." He frowned, face darkening and she sighed.

"Tell you what, we'll talk. But after that, you have to do as I say. Sounds fair?" She watched as he hesitated, clearly not agreeing with her definition of 'fair', but finally, he nodded.

* * *

"Like I said, Corso. It _wasn't_ your fault. You were compelled!" She sighed, quickly growing tired of the discussion.

"It doesn't matter; I almost _killed_ you, Captain!"

"Yes, but you didn't!" _Ugh_, couldn't they just agree on that and move on? She was getting colder by the minute, in her undershirt. "You _could_ have killed me, but you stopped. Somehow, you managed to break free from her persuasion." Now that she thought about it, she was curious. "What happened? How did you do it?"

His brows drew together in a frown. "I…I don't rightly know. It felt like I was in a dream, I couldn't control my body. It was like I only knew I had to follow her order and nothing more, I couldn't stop…But then, I finally realised what I was doing…what I was about to do, and suddenly, it was my body again... I…I'm so sorry, Captain. I can't believe that I… and I almost…" He sounded so remorseful; she felt something in her twist.

"Hey, everything turned out fine." She gave him her best smile, but he wasn't even looking at her….rather dampening the effect. She had to change tactics. "Okay, let me put it this way. If the situation was reversed and _I_ had been the one who tried to kill you, would you hold it against me?" She turned around so that she had her back to him and let her voice drop softer, almost hesitant. "Would you blame me? …Would you want me to blame myself?" She let the silence stretch, wondering if it was going to work, when she heard him come around beside her.

"Of course not! But that's not the same, Captain." From the corner of her eyes, she saw him shake his head, probably trying to convince himself. "Actually, it didn't even work on you…how did you do that?"

Now, it was her turn to try and explain. "I… It just didn't feel any different than if she'd just talked. I thought she was ridiculous. I didn't realise…" she said, not really having a better answer.

"Do you think I could learn to resist it, like you?" His voice sounded hopeful, which was an improvement, at least.

"Well, I'm not too sure…but I think the fact you managed to stop yourself means you'd definitely get better if there's a next time. At least, now you know about it, maybe it's all your mind needs to fight it?" she finished a bit lamely.

She turned around to face him once more, taking in his defeated posture, before smirking to herself. "Well, now that's -kind of- settled, it's time for the_ other_ part of our deal…"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, everyone! And in particular, Shadow-Phoenix-Rider, who I managed to lure out from her lurker's hideout! Hehe ;D


	73. Chapter 73

**73**

"Corso, don't make me use _force_ with you!" She stood there, hands on her hips, staring at him dangerously.

"Captain, that's not funny."

"I know." She smiled, eyes glinting impishly. "But I'm serious, Farm Boy. If you don't start taking your gear off, I'm gonna have to do it myself. And I'll have _fun_ doing it."

He gulped, wishing the cave's floor could just open up and swallow him whole.

She took a step toward him and he took one back.

"Alright, alright. You win. Please just…just stay where you are." His surrendering was rewarded by the sound of her clear laugh, though it quickly transformed into a cough, and he frowned, even as she waved her hand dismissively.

"It's…nothing…but get me some water?"

He walked to their stuff, picking up a half-full canteen and the koltogaz in her medpac.

"Here," he handed her both items. She looked surprised but nodded. _Darn_, it must be worse than he thought. She always tried to downplay her injuries… Heck, she only just admitted she got _shot_ in the hand in Nar Shaddaa, today! His dark thoughts were cut short however, when she kicked in the now unprotected area of his stomach. Of course, it didn't hurt one bit, since she was barefoot, and it was more of a playful shove, than anything.

"Now, don't make me repeat myself, please." She pouted, actually _pouted_ at him, gingerly touching her throat.

_Now, that's just a low blow_, he thought as he set out to work on his greaves.

* * *

"You know, it ain't fair, Captain."

She was in the process of retying her low bun into a higher one at the top of her head; the idea of sleeping with wet hair wasn't that appealing. "Huh? About what?"

"You're kinda taking advantage…" he said, as he stood in his under-armor, looking uneasy.

_Taking advantage? Boy, you haven't seen anything. Yet._ Kicking off her trousers, she lifted her arms up, pulling her black singlet over her head, if a little slower than she normally did, smirking when his cheeks coloured _most nicely_.

"What if I am?" she finally replied, taking a step toward him. "But… I'm not the one rudely staying clothed now, am I?" She saw him tense, and she was ready when he tried to make a hasty retreat toward the exit, running around so that she blocked his path.

"Captain, I'd really rather wait until you are finished…"

She held up her index at him. "Uh, uh, Farm Boy. We had a deal and I won't let you get away." His brows furrowed slightly, conflict evident in his eyes. She knew he attached as much –if not more- importance as she did in keeping his words. "Besides, who'll wash my back if you go?" she teased.

She took in the tormented look on his face and sighed. "Listen, I promise, I won't try anything," she felt a grin tug at her mouth despite herself. She couldn't believe she was saying this; to a guy; standing in her undergarments! It was absurd. She bit her lip, trying to keep her face serious. "There is nothing wrong with bathing together," she said in her most convincing tone. "This place is called the _Lightspring!_ Also, I'll need to check on your bruises later. So, would you just _relax, _already?"

* * *

Relax? She wanted him to _relax_? _Sure, no problem, Captain. Let me just get back to you later._ Instead, he swallowed, before getting out of his shirt and trousers as fast as he could -he kept his trunks on. He almost ran into the spring. _The faster I can get this over with, the better._ The water was cool, but not cold, as he'd first thought. He was making quick work of cleaning himself, self-conscious about his spectator, when he chanced a look at the Captain… only to find her bent over their bags. He whisked around just as she straightened up, doing his best to pick his jaw up. _Breathe. Keep breathing._ He tried to redirect his thoughts onto the feel of the cold, slightly uneven stone under his feet…anything that _wasn't_ the woman few metres from him. Suddenly, some soft music resonated off the walls of the cave. _Is she putting ambient music?!_

* * *

_There_, she thought, as she made her way into the spring. The water was shallower than she'd thought, barely reaching her chest. True to her words, she kept her distances and compliantly worked on getting the grim and dirt off her skin, without so much as a teasing comment. She was confused. Had he not said he liked her? Hadn't he said he was 'already hers'? Surely, he couldn't have changed his mind so quickly? _Anyhow, you can't get attached, remember? That means no exception; it's for your own good_. It had been a while since she'd had to give herself 'the talk'… She was still convincing herself of her resolve when she saw Corso wading past her vision.

"I'll uh, go get changed," he said, making his way to the stony edge, the numerous small glow panels casting shadows of water ripples onto his broad, muscled back…

"Okay..." She was berating herself when she felt a tickle on _her_ back…

* * *

_Nearly there_, he thought, just as he reached the edge of the spring.

"Aaaah!"

All thoughts of leaving escaped him at the sound of her shrill cry. "Captain?!"

"Get it off! Get it off me!" She had her hands clenched tight at her sides and her eyes were wide with fear.

He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when she flinched, arching her back a little, so he waded behind her and that was when he saw it.

"Don't move, little guy… Here, I've got you," he muttered to himself as he closed his hands on the insect. She immediately turned around, taking a step back, rubbing her arms.

"Look, Captain, it's just a baby beetle. He can't hurt you."

"I don't care! Just get it away from me!" She took another step backward, vehement.

"Alright, alright," he waded over and opened his hands, watching as the bug crawled away before turning around to face her. He chuckled.

"It's not funny…"

It kind of was, but he knew better than to voice that aloud. "Well, it's just that, you seemed afraid of the Geonosians, but I didn't know you're also scared of little insects…"

Confusion flickered through her eyes briefly before a scowl settled on her face. "First of all, I wasn't scared; I was merely…surprised." She held up a hand to shush him and so he let her continue. "Secondly, bugs can be just as dangerous as anything. Have you heard of flame beetles? Fire wasps? Dagobian scorpions?!"

He held his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry; didn't mean to offend you, Captain." Apparently, it was okay that he'd almost killed her, but if he dared so much as poke fun at her…

He would never understand women…

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, a new follower! ^^;

Okay, no one probably cares, but that cave beetle was perfect! I mean, I didn't think I'd actually find an insect out of the 300 species on Wookieepedia that: isn't x number of metres long/man-eating and that actually lives on Tatooine and has 'cave' in its name! :o

And for those of you curious:

- Fire wasps: small, flying, stinging insects. "A thousand fire wasps can take down a clestradon (whatever that is)." -Common saying.

-Flame beetles: ranging from 4 to 12 cm long, these pests could deliver an extremely painful bite. The dangerous potential of these creatures came not from their bite though, but their ability to spontaneously combust. This event normally occurs throughout a whole swarm of over 100 beetles; each beetle exploding with the effect of a fragmentation grenade.

-Dagobian scorpions: venomous arthropods native to Dagobah.


	74. Chapter 74

**74**

"Anyway, I think I'm done, too," she said, wading to the edge of the spring, where the Mantellian was already pulling himself up. Water was pooling at his feet, and she followed the path the rivulets took down his body; _upstream_.

"I uh, I think I saw some stuff upstairs….I'll go see if I can find some towels," he said as he turned around, giving her a perfect view of his…_cheeks,_ her mind supplied.

"I wanna go with you!" the words spilled from her mouth before she could stop herself. She saw him tense minutely, before he turned around, a hesitant look on his face. "I mean, I want to see what's up there, too," she amended, hoping the warmth in her cheeks couldn't be seen in the shadowy light. To her relief, he gave her a lopsided grin, before extending his hand to her. They left their stuff, but grabbed their weapons –and her medpac- by force of habit and made their way upstairs.

* * *

"This place has everything," she approved, as she pulled a clean towel from the neatly folded pile. "Here you go, Farm Boy." She passed the cloth over her shoulders, grabbing another one for herself. She frowned when he no one pulled it away from her and she turned around, to see him standing a good couple of metres or so away from her, looking anywhere but at her. She crumpled the towel into a ball, before throwing it at his face. "Stop daydreaming, would you?"

"What? I wasn't…" his face turned a deeper pink, making her smirk.

"So, I guess I'll have to take these off so they can dry, huh?" she said, looking down at her body. _Payback_, _boy_, she thought devilishly.

* * *

Looking at the man's peaceful face, Liling wasn't sure whether to be offended or smug. To think she'd managed to convince him it was okay for him to lie on the bed, _naked_ –well, save for that thick towel…. But it had been _his_ idea, actually. She had been applying kolto gel onto the bruise on her throat when he'd offered to help, sitting her on the bed -surprising her. She could still remember the warmth of his calloused fingers, feather-light touches that sent electric sparkles on her skin… She hadn't even realised she'd closed her eyes until he had gotten up to leave.

"Wait! Let me treat your injuries. And I want to see how that rib is mending…"

He had protested, as per usual. But she had won, as per usual. She had applied kolto gel onto the many little abrasions, cuts and bruises on his body, ordering him to stay still, so that the gel could dry and get absorbed properly. Instead, he had lied there, as tense as a Wookiee at the barber's, and so she'd taken it upon herself to distract him by talking. She'd even ended up telling him about the reason behind her…strong _dislike_ of bugs, which had greatly amused him; and earned him a flick on the nose.

He must have been exhausted, she thought, feeling a smile tug at her lips. Moving quietly, she made her way around the bed and gently covered his torso with another clean towel, before setting off to explore the cave. _There's bound to be something of value around, right?_

* * *

His eyes shot open, and for a moment, he panicked. This wasn't the Starla… Then, it came back to him and he sat bolt upright, wondering how long he'd slept. He was still unclothed, though he found a warm, dry towel on his chest, courtesy of a certain scoundrel, no doubt. He couldn't believe she tricked him like that! And not to mention, had him basically lying naked with her, also naked. On the same bed! He felt his face heat up, just thinking about it, trying hard..._ugh_ to keep his thoughts –and his blood- from progressing any further down _that_ path.

Okay, first thing first; where was that impossible captain of his?

* * *

"Captain, why didn't you wake me?" He saw her start at the sound of his voice, hand on Flashy's hilt. He was glad to see she'd gotten dressed, at least.

"Farm Boy! Don't scare people like that!" Her frown quickly turned into a mischievous smile however. "Look, I found us dinner! Well, more like supper; whatever," she corrected herself, as she held up various edibles. "Now _that's_ the stuff! Diago didn't get that fat without reason," she laughed, eyes luminous in the dimly lit cave.

He chuckled and shook his head at how easy food could make her cheer up.

* * *

**A/N: **Exactly three months today! :) Thanks for reading, people.


	75. Chapter 75

**75**

They were packing up, getting ready to make the trip back to Anchorhead. He was just finished attaching the two crates to the tractor beam when he heard her snicker behind him.

"What?"

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Nothing," she replied…only to let out a giggle. "It's just that…you look like a Jedi…a bulky and graceless Jedi, that is!"

"Well…well, you do too, Captain!" he retorted, uninspired. It had been _her_ idea, after all. She'd convinced him to put on the sand-coloured robe. It was big and roomy enough for him to be able to wear it on top of his armor, and even had a hood "To protect against the suns, and to make us less discernible from a distance," she'd said. Well, that might have been true for _her_; he, on the other hand, had his special under-armor and wasn't prone to sunburn. Besides, his armor was white, not red, like her jacket… _That's it._

"I'm not wearing it," he decided, taking the robe off.

She stopped laughing. "Yes, you are." She fixed him with a rather intimidating stare and he had to resist the urge to put the robe right back on. But then, she turned away from him. "Fine, don't wear it. See if I care," she said, crossing her arms.

He sighed in defeat before passing his arms through the sleeves.

* * *

She felt in much better spirits, knowing Vaverone was dead and they had their sensor computer –along with a few other things. She knew she was being petty by making him wear the robe, but it had been with good intentions, and she even let him take command of the Starhawk.

.

He was definitely getting better at piloting, she thought somewhat proudly. She was careful not to get into any trouble, and had him take the safest route she could plot. His rib was healing rather well, but now that it wasn't necessary, she didn't want to take any chances. Luckily, they made their way to the closest outpost without incidents, save for a few savage womp rats. Those things were pretty nasty and vicious, but they had been no match for her awesome aim.

* * *

"Let's go you wanna wanna!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Corso screwed the canteen's lid back on, turning to face her. "Captain?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I wanna go there! I want to have a look. You wanna wanna?"

He blinked. It still didn't make sense the second time around. _Has the heat finally gotten to her? _"Go where, Captain? Are you feeling right?" He frowned, wondering how she would react to him checking her temperature.

She swatted his hand away, giving him a warning look. "I'm going, with or without you," she said, crossing her arms, a slow smirk appearing on her face.

_Wait a minute…_ He recognized that look; both the Captain and Risha sported it often enough. She was making fun of him! About what, he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't make it that easy. "Well, I wanna wanna. So there, I'm going as well." _Hah!_ He watched, rather satisfied with himself at the stunned expression on her face…right before she doubled over laughing, hands on her knees.

"Corso!" she managed to say in between her peals of laughter. "You, are _so_ funny!" she held onto his arm for support, finally calming herself. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. But good one, Fly Boy." She grinned up at him, explaining. "You see, there's a market in Mos Eisley called U Wanna Wanna. It's the biggest outdoor market on Tatooine. I want to check it out," she said, getting back onto the Starhawk.

"Ah, uh, sure," he replied, questioning her sense of humour, not for the first time. Still, her smile was contagious and he shook his head, knowing he had a similar grin on his face.

* * *

They had reached Anchorhead, the spaceport in sight.

"Captain, I thought you wanted to go to…you know…"

"What was that? Didn't hear you." Her tone was laced with mirth. He knew they were going slow enough that she could hear him just fine over the low purr of the repulsorlift. His suspicion was quickly confirmed. "I want to hear you say it, and full sentence." She craned her neck briefly back at him, without losing her focus on the road.

He stayed silent, not feeling particularly like being mocked again.

.

They made it to the lift, and the Captain took her comm out, calling the ship. It was answered by Risha.

"Hey Rish, we're at the lift, now. Do you mind coming to get some stuff?" Liling said, surprising him a little.

"Why?" Risha voiced his question. "Where are you going?"

Liling turned to him, that knowing look on her face. "_Got you_," her smile seemed to say. "Corso, why don't you tell Risha where we're going?" she said, daring him to disobey. _"Full sentence or you're not coming with me."_ He could almost hear the threat in her eyes as she stared at him, brows raised expectantly.

_Fine_. He gave a sigh. "We're going to U Wanna Wanna. There, happy?" He turned to her, but she was too busy sharing a look with Risha, before they both giggled, making him wonder if perhaps _he_ was the one without a sense of humour. He just didn't see what was so funny?

"Okay, but be careful, Mos Eisley is Imperial territory, after all…And by the way, nice robe, Riggs." With that, the link was cut, and he turned to his Captain.

"What?! You never said we were going to the Imps!"

She merely shrugged an impish grin on her face, before starting to sort through their things. "Well, you didn't ask for the details," she replied in a casual tone. "Oh, and you can take it off, now," she added slyly.

If she thought she could distract him with that… He opened his mouth to retort when the lift's doors slid open, and they found themselves looking up at Bowdaar.

"Risha sent me," the Wookiee explained.

Corso saw the Captain's shoulders tense just a touch, before she took a step forward. "Bowdaar… about yesterday…" she started, voice slightly hesitant, yet unrepentant.

But the Wookiee interrupted her, shaking his head. "Bowdaar did not appreciate waiting home while you went to fight such a powerful foe. But I see the reason in your action and I have accepted your decision, Captain," he said in that growl of his.

Liling frowned for a second, before her eyes widened and a small smile formed on her lips. "Did you just call the Starla 'home'?" Then, she paused, uncertainty tainting her voice once more. "…Does that mean we're good?"

The ex-gladiator suddenly had a paw on top of Liling's head, and Corso was reminded of how fast he could move, despite his size. "We are good, Little Girl," he replied, patting her head with affection.

The Captain had a shocked expression on her face and he almost expected her to scowl at being petted like that, but to his astonishment, the corner of her mouth curled up and she actually _blushed_ a little, as she indicated the crates and bags for Bowdaar to carry back.

_Am I missing something?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, new follower. :)

Okay, so here's what I noticed:

-Ord Mantell: barely got mentioned.

-Coruscant: less than 10 chapters long.

-Taris: 15.

-Nar Shaddaa: less than 20.

-Tatooine: more than 20 already, and I'm still NOT done! XD

It just seems like my number of chapters per planet is getting exponentially bigger! Hope you don't mind, haha…

Also, the robe thing was inspired by Taris, where you get Jedi gear in/around those rakghoul-infested cave places. I just thought they looked really funny on Liling and Corso, but I hadn't found a way to work it in…until now. ;P


	76. Chapter 76

**76**

"Um, you sure about this, Captain?"

They were at the edges of Mos Eisley and the Mantellian was looking at the spaceport town uneasily. She had considered leaving her Starhawk with a speeder salesman, and paying him to keep an eye on it, but in the end, she decided she just didn't trust speeder salesmen. She'd rather risk the desert; at least bandits weren't liable to tamper with your speeder and replace the engine parts…

"Yes. Just stay close to me, and don't speak too much." It wouldn't do to be found out by Imps... "Actually, just don't speak unless absolutely necessary," she added as an afterthought.

"What? Fine; I'll keep my mouth shut," he said, sounding rather sullen.

"Aww, come on, Corso. You know I don't mean it like that."

Silence was her answer. _Huh? Well two can play that game, Farm Boy._

* * *

U Wanna Wanna was really busy, a blur of colours and people milling about everywhere she looked. She wandered from stand to stand, impressed by the sheer variety of the offerings. From new to used-goods; from practical things to absolutely useless baubles, to local dishes to items of food to exotic pets, it felt like anything went, as far as the merchants were concerned. She bought a few things to sample, daring her companion to try some of the more 'adventurous' stuff; womp-rat-on-a-stick, crispy worms… It wasn't good, but it wasn't _that_ bad… She really liked the deb-deb fruit, though. It was sweet, with a distinctive tang that was new to her, but pleasant. She made a mental note to come back and get some before they left.

.

.

They spent quite some time, just following their feet, strolling further into the maze-like market, sometimes listening to some of the more vocal vendors, when they stumbled upon an ugly sight. She frowned as an especially burly man hollered about the quality of his slaves, the chained individuals on display for sales. But she simply changed aisle, pulling Corso along with her.

"This is sick," she heard him mutter darkly. She felt the same way, but this wasn't the place to be playing heroes. They were still in enemy territory and it was too late for those people. He stopped walking, pulling free from her grip. "How can we just ignore those folks being sold like animals?!" He had kept his voice low, but she could see the anger looming in his usually kind brown eyes.

"Come on, Corso." She reached for his hand, slowly, and encased it with hers. She watched as he took a deep breath, expression finally softening as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…this is so wrong!"

Relief_._ "I know," she whispered placatingly, despite the disgust she felt.

She led him to a relatively quiet area -the stands around them were selling an array of scented candles and bantha wool, and the mix wasn't very nice on the nose… "How about this, I'll go grab some more of those deb-deb fruits -and maybe a box of chokies or two as well, and then we can head back. Or you can go to the Starhawk and wait for me there, if you want."

He shook his head. "No, I'll go with you. This place isn't safe, Captain."

She was about to retort that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but nodded instead; she'd feel better if she could keep an eye on _him_…

.

She took care not to go back the same way, not wanting a repeat of earlier. After a few twists and turns, she found the fruit stand, but there was some commotion.

* * *

Vette watched with disgust as the filthy mudcrutch yanked the chain once more, causing one of the Twi'lek girls to fall onto the sandy ground.

"Get up, you worthless tailhead!"

She felt the crease of her gloves dig into her palms as she resisted the urge to reach for her blasters, focusing instead on her breathing.

"Vette?"

She snapped out of her murderous thoughts, and turned around.

Vere wasn't looking at her, though. Instead, the other woman had followed her gaze toward the slaver, face in her usual impervious expression. To anyone else, the Sith would have seemed apathetic and callous, but she had travelled with the flame-haired warrior long enough to know it couldn't be further from the truth.

"Let's move on, shall we? The faster we are done, the faster we can leave this dust ball behind," she replied, eager to put some distance from the scene, just as some scum started promoting his 'goods'.

The Sith's brown eyes seemed to see right into her, but she merely nodded and Vette was grateful; she really didn't feel like discussing about the matter just then…

She was so absorbed in her brooding, she almost walked straight into the warrior's back. The Sith had been so purposeful, despite the fact that they were in Tatooine's biggest outdoor market, that Vette found herself curious to see what was so special as to grab the woman's attention and make her stop in her tracks.

* * *

**A/N:** I made up the 'womp-rat-on-a-stick' thing, but everything else is real enough ;)

And yes, Vere is indeed my SW. :) -btw, I had no idea her name would be so similar to Vette's at the time! XD


	77. Chapter 77

**77**

"You little rat! You think you can steal from me?!"

A few had stopped to watch with mild curiously, but the majority of people went on with their businesses without so much as a glance at the pair. The merchant, a robust-looking man with ruddy, leathery skin, was holding a scrawny-looking kid by the wrist.

The boy was struggling frantically, though his efforts were piteous. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again! Please, let me go, I…"

Whatever the kid was about to say was cut short when the brute backhanded him, before tugging him closer. "Your kind won't learn. So I'll have to give you a lesson." He pulled a knife, which he probably used for cutting fruits, though it seemed that wasn't the only purpose he reserved it for…

She felt Corso move at her side, but she stuck an elbow out to stop him. "Let _me_ handle this," she murmured, just loud enough for his ears.

Without waiting for a reply, she stepped forward, arms crossed and a smirk carefully plastered on. "Hey, seems you have a pest problem here, huh?" she called out casually.

The man paused at the interruption, turning his scowling face to her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the boy struggle a bit more uselessly, but paid him no attention.

"So, how much did he steal?" She snorted. "Surely not that much, judging by how poor a thief he is?"

There was a slight pause, as the merchant stared at her, eyes narrowed. But then, he cracked up and lowered his knife, and the knot in her stomach eased some. _I've got this._

"That goes without saying!" he barked. "That worthless little piece of dung actually tried to _ask_ me for food before trying to make a run for it! How dumb is that?" he jeered.

Liling sent him a charming smile. "That's dumb, alright," she agreed, letting her arms fall to the side of her body. "Well, you see, I was just on my way to buy some sweet fruits from you," she said, sashaying her way toward the pair. "I'll take two kilos of those deb-deb our _friend_ here seems so fond of," she scoffed down at the dirty-faced boy. "And, I'll also take him out of your hair; teach the brat a lesson myself," she added, winking at the merchant. "So, what do you say?" she asked, looking up at the man from under her lashes. She saw the glint of interest flash in his eyes.

He gave her a slow once-over, before meeting her gaze once more, not even bothering to conceal the lust in his eyes.

_Well, no need for subtlety, huh. _"And then, I'll come back and you can tell me _all_ about those _sweet_, _juicy_ fruits of yours…" she whispered, biting her lower lip seductively.

* * *

Corso's fists were clenched so tight he was sure he heard the transparisteel grind in his palms. But he stayed where he was, forcing himself hold still. The Captain probably had a plan and he would be damned if he didn't at least give her a chance. Still, he was close to his limits as he watched her get closer, allowing the scum to undress her with his filthy eyeballs. _As long as he keeps his hands to himself_, he thought, when _she_ suddenly caressed the piece of kark! He was all but ready to go and take things into his own hands, when she motioned him closer with a nod of her head.

The merchant spared him a quick, disdainful glance, before promptly shoving the kid into his arms. "Here you go. I hope you'll teach him a good lesson," he sneered maliciously.

Corso caught the poor lad by the shoulders, doing his best to look straight ahead, jaws tights.

* * *

"_Okay.._. Am I the only one who thought there was something a little odd about that whole thing? What just happened?" She turned to look at Vere. For a Sith, the woman was rather peculiar. She seldom showed her emotions and her face was hard to read most of the time. But every now and then, the warrior would do or say something that would surprise her. At first, she had thought it was because the lightsaber-wielder saw her as a slave, someone not worthy to be seen even as a threat, that she would let her guard down around her. Vette was rarely wrong, but she had been wrong about that, just like about many things when it came to the redhead.

"If by odd, you mean unusual, then yes," was the enigmatic answer she got.

She frowned, watching as the three figures disappeared from sight.

As if reading her thoughts, her 'master' spoke again. "I wouldn't worry about that child, if I were you."

"I'm not worried…just curious," she retorted. "But…what did you mean by that?"

Vere's expression didn't change, but she thought she saw the corner of the warrior's mouth twitch. "Call it a Sith's intuition," she said, before taking the lead once more.

Vette watched the woman walk away for a second, before shaking her head and hurrying after her, a small smile splaying on her lips. Yep, she could definitely do worse than Vere.

* * *

They walked away with two bags of deb-deb fruits and a kid in tow, not stopping or talking until they were well out of the market and by the Starhawk. Only then, did she allow herself to relax a little. Turning around to face them, she shared a quick look with Corso. Her companion obviously had a lot to say, but it could wait.

She looked down at the boy, who couldn't be more than ten. Green eyes stared at her, full of distrust and wariness. A bruise had formed on his cheekbone, obvious even under the layers of dirt, and she reached for her medpac. But as she made to approach him, he flinched away and she took a small step back, guilt like a slap on her face.

"Hey, it's okay, it was just pretend. My name is Liling and this here, is Corso. We're not gonna hurt you," she said, careful not to make brusque movements.

"She's telling the truth, buddy. I have to admit, the Captain was so good at pretending, in fact, even _I _was fooled for a moment!" Corso chuckled before crouching down as well. "She is actually a real nice lady," he added, warm eyes meeting hers.

"Don't listen to him, I'm no lady," she winked as she finished her ministrations. But the kid seemed immune to her charm. She sighed. "Do you have any family? Parents?" She looked up at him, waiting patiently.

Finally, just when she thought they weren't going anywhere, he spoke. "They're dead. Pirates killed them," he stated. Then, his composure suddenly changed. "Please, let me go! I have to go to my sister!" he pleaded, trying once more to wrench free from her companion's hold on his shoulders, quickly growing restless.

"Hey, hey, look at me," she put her hands behind his ears gently, willing him to calm down. "We'll take you to your sister, alright? I promise I'll let you go after we find her."

He stopped thrashing about. She could tell he was still doubtful about her motivations, but at last he nodded in agreement. She gave him a smile, before reaching in one of the bags and handing him a couple of the fruits. "Here. Eat," she instructed. "Then, we'll go find that sister of yours."

He took the plump fruits from her, but only pocketed them before running off. She heard Corso call out for him to wait, and to her surprise, he did, slowing down so that the mercenary could catch up. Liling shoved the bags under the robe she'd used to cover her speeder before taking off after them. The boy did not seem like he'd been orphaned really long; he lacked the street-smartness such kids tended to develop; _What did I just get us into?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe, can you tell where I got my inspiration? I've wanted to write that market scene quite a long time ago, before I even started writing this story! -though I only worked out the details now…

"Deb-deb were a sweet fruit that grew in oases on Tatooine and were sometimes raided by the Sand People. They could be used to make alcoholic beverages." That's all the info there was, so I just made up the rest. ^^; (btw, it might just be me, but I find its name hilariously cute! Deb-deb! Hahaha, erm… anyway. But now I'm wishing I could _taste_ it for myself! ;3)

Also, sorry for the false alert; no real crossover, but I couldn't resist the cameo. :P


	78. Chapter 78

**78**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, people. I tried rewriting this chapter, but I don't think I'll ever be 100% satisfied, so… anyway, here you go~

* * *

"Here, Vivi, it's for you."

They had followed the kid deep into some narrow alley, and watched as he'd moved the empty crates away to reveal a hollow in the wall. The sister he had been talking about was a wee thing, covered in dust and dirt like he was.

There they stood, speechless as the two children ate their fruits, sharing a smile and seemingly unmindful of their presence. The deb-deb were rapidly devoured, leaving only an invisible mess of sticky fingers behind, and she finally snapped out of her stupor, stepping closer to kneel beside them on the sandy ground.

.

She was able to gather from Ovaar that their mother had ushered them into one of their home's cellars, right before the pirates had barged in. That had been about a week ago and he had managed to walk all the way with his sister to the city a couple of days back, living off scraps in that alley since.

.

"What's our play, Captain? We can't just leave them like that…" her companion whispered.

She threw a quick look back at the kids. "Of course not; do you really think that little of me?" she teased, despite the fact that she wasn't too sure about the best course of action. She briefly wondered if the Edus' would be willing to take them in...

Well, first things first. But while Ovaar had warmed some, he was still wary, immediately getting to his feet and holding onto his sister protectively at her approach. Viviee, on other hand, was staring at them with curiosity, keen green eyes following her every move.

She crouched down reassuringly. "Okay, kids. What do you say about coming with us, so that we can figure out what to do with you?"

The boy tensed, pulling his sister behind him. "You said you'd let us go…" he said uncertainly.

"Well, I did. But your sister and you can't stay here..." She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the doubtful expression on his face. "It's not like I'm trying to kidnap you, kid." _Ugh_. She looked over her shoulder at the mercenary. "Help me out, here," she silently ordered.

The Mantellian took a hesitant step forward, but unexpectedly, it was Viviee who spoke up, for the first time since they'd arrived.

* * *

"I want to go with the Captain," she said, in her little girl's voice, complete with the slight lisp that characterised such young ones. Then, to everyone's shock, she broke free from her brother's hold and wrapped her small arms around Liling's neck.

He stifled a laugh at the look of absolute surprise on his Captain's face as Viviee snuggled to her, dark blonde head nested comfortably on her shoulder.

But she quickly recovered, returning the little girl's embrace and standing up, child in her arms. "See? Your sister likes me -she's smart," she told the boy smugly. She then turned on her heels and started walking, a small smirk on her face.

Corso chuckled, giving the kid a shrug. "C'mon, buddy. You heard the Captain; we can't stay here."

* * *

She couldn't have been gladder about splurging on her Starhawk. They were sat, all _four_ of them onto the speeder. Viviee was on her lap, arms wrapped around her.

"Where did you learn that trick?" she asked, checking her side-view mirrors.

The three-year old clung to her like a monkey to a tree, but Corso had pulled a length of bandage and tied it around her waist so that the little girl was secured to her. Ovaar was also unlikely to fall, sandwiched between the two of them.

"I…it just seemed like a good idea…"

She caught his reflection, and for some reason, he was blushing? She made a mental note to ask about that later. Right now, she planned to drop the kids at the Starla before heading to their scavenged home. According to Ovaar, they had an aunt and uncle off-planet, but he didn't know their holofrequency. The easier thing would be to see if they could find their parents' holocomm for contacts.

* * *

"You see that awesome beauty? She's called the Wandering Starla."

The little lass had finally allowed Liling to put her down, though she zealously kept one of the Captain's hands to herself. Corso smiled at the look of wonder in the kids' eyes and the pride in the Captain's voice as she introduced her darling ship. The sight brought a warmth deep within him, but when his imagination provided him with an alternate but similar picture, the sudden longing nearly took his breath away.

"Captain Liling to Farm Boy; I repeat, Liling to Farm Boy. Do you read me?"

This coaxed a few giggles from their charges and he felt a grin stretch across his face despite himself. Their eyes met and for a moment, she was just smiling at him, but then, her singular dimple smoothed back into her cheek as she raised her brows in puzzlement and he finally remembered it was rude to stare.

"Right! I -uh- I'll get going," he stammered, and she turned and disappeared up the ramp.

He carefully put the strange feelings aside, and set on steering the Starhawk toward the cargo lift.

* * *

**A/N**: Viviee is pronounced vee-vee-eh. :)

Thank you, Clicketykeys, for your patience in listening to me rambling on about this or that, and your constructive criticism. :P

Also, to my fellow Aussie reader: thank you for the fav and alert! ^^;


	79. Chapter 79

**79**

"Who are they? Are you picking up strays, again? And street rats at that…" Risha had a hand at her temple, eyeing the two children sternly.

"Why, didn't see you complaining when I kept _you_, Rish," the Captain replied cheekily.

A soft rumble of mirth escaped him and inadvertently drew the two small humans' attentions onto him. Both took a step back, half-hiding behind the Girl Captain, two pairs of green eyes widening in fright.

The Captain chuckled, throwing him a wink. "Oh, that's just Bowdaar. He's the sweetest Wookiee you'll ever meet."

Now, he was a pacific being by nature, but he had been a gladiator and won more than a thousand fights! He was strong and a mighty warrior and he contemplated voicing his disapproval at being introduced as 'sweet', but instead settled on acquiescing. He did not want to alarm the little ones any more than they already were.

"Captain, I'm being serious. What do you intend to do?" the red-haired woman asked once more.

Liling looked like she was about to answer when Corso appeared by the hallway.

"Hey, everything alright?" he asked, taking in the scene.

"Riggs, do you mind explaining what's going on exactly?" Risha turned to the mercenary, arms crossed.

The Captain took the opportunity to slip away. "Yeah, you do that, Riggs. Now where is C2 when you need him?" she muttered to herself before disappearing into the hallway, the two small humans tagging after her.

* * *

"Welcome home, Master. I hope you had a nice…"

"C2, there you are! I need you to prepare something light, but nourishing for my guests, here. And come see me when you're done, I'll have more for you to do."

The droid paused, his golden orbs blinking at her, but to her surprise, he didn't ask any questions. "Right away, Master. It will be my pleasure," he exclaimed, before diligently setting about his task.

She stepped inside her chamber, closely followed by her charges.

"Okay, so let's get you two cleaned up, and by then, your meals will be ready." She laughed when Ovaar's stomach rumbled in agreement. The kid stared at his feet, cheeks colouring in embarrassment, but she didn't comment.

She lit refresher's glow panel, motioning for him to approach. He did so, reluctantly. "Come here, kiddo. You start first." She quickly showed him how the shower worked and ordered him in. "Here's a washcloth. And use this towel after you are done, I'll go find you something to wear…"

She rummaged through her drawers, finally pulling out a simple short-sleeved grey shirt and a dark pair of shorts. _These will have to do…_

"Captain, are those girl's clothes?" the innocent question made her look up.

The girl was sharp. "…Yes, but shush, your brother doesn't need to know, okay?"

Viviee returned her wink, before putting a finger on her mouth, a complicit smile adorning her face.

Liling frowned at the dry cracked lips.

"Ovaar!" the little girl suddenly exclaimed.

She turned around, and sure enough, standing uncertainly by the refresher's doorway, holding onto the blue towel, was the girl's brother. "Well, that was fast," she said, impressed to see the kid had been thorough as well as efficient. "Okay, your turn, Little Monkey," she picked the giggling child up, handing the clothes to Ovaar in passing.

.

She was just finished towelling Viviee's hair, passing her fingers to detangle the dark blonde locks, when C2 came in to report his 'mission' as done.

"Thanks, C2. Would you be a dear and get those clothes cleaned up for me?" She motioned to the pile of dirty garments.

"Immediately, Master. I will return to vacuum the sand shortly," he added, as he inspected the carpeted floor, causing her to chuckle.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Her small compliment had the droid practically chirping in happiness. "It is my duty to assist you any way I can, Master. I am only…"

She shook her head with a smile, tuning him out. "Come on, you two."

* * *

Risha joined Bowdaar, who was leaning onto the counter, watching as the two kids practically gobbled their food down at the table. Hair still damp from their showers, they were both dressed in what looked like Liling's sleepwear, barely recognizable from the dirty-faced street rats that had come in. She gave a sigh, turning around to rest her elbows behind her.

"Why are we left to babysit whilst the happy couple goes out to roam?"

The Wookiee offered her a grumble of agreement, but didn't say anything.

She was startled by a quiet voice. "May I please have some more, Ma'am?" The boy –Ovaar, her mind supplied, was standing hesitantly, holding his plate toward her.

She gave another sigh. "Don't call me that, I'm not that old," she said as she grabbed the plate.

* * *

"That lass really likes you, Captain," Corso suddenly spoke from somewhere on her right.

She carefully stepped over some clay debris. "What can I say? I just have that effect on people," she replied, earning a chuckle from her companion.

It _had_ been sort of cute, she thought as she searched under a bed**.** Viviee had run over as they were about to leave, pulling at her sleeve. "Captain Liling, I don't wanna stay with the scary, mean lady," she had protested, to her crew's great amusement. _Well, save for Risha._

"It's not like I want to have you with me either, brat," the auburn-haired woman had retorted bristly.

"Risha is really nice, once you get to know her, you'll see." The kid had not seemed convinced in the least. "Please be a good girl, okay? I'll be back, I promise." Her words had been met with big, sad, green eyes, but eventually, the little blonde head had nodded.

"I'll go check the back." She was brought back to the present by the Mantellian's voice. She nodded, to let him know she'd heard, continuing her systematic search.

* * *

The house was quite a way from Mos Eisley, especially if one travelled on foot. It was a miracle the kids had made it to town at all…

"What will we do if we don't find that holocomm?" He had asked as they arrived at the scene.

"…I don't know. Maybe see if some other settlers will take them in? Worse case, we could always leave them at the spaceport…" she had replied, nonchalantly. Coming from anyone else, he would have been revolted, but he knew she already cared more than she liked to admit about the… His face scrunched at the tell-tale stench of death, but he made himself take a quick glance in the room, confirming his suspicions. Orphans; they were orphans.

* * *

She had a hand on Flashy as she turned at the sound of footfalls, but it was only Corso.

"You find anything…" her voice trailed off at the sight of his grim face.

"Nothing," he replied curtly. It was easy to guess the reason behind his gloomy expression. She understood he was trying to spare her from grisly details, but she did not like his misconception that she needed to be _shielded, _somehow. If he wanted to think of women as squeamish, delicate, flower creatures, it was his choice. But he better not bunch her with them. She wasn't some helpless damsel in distress, nor was she a naïve, kriffin girl! She bit back her snappy comments, trying to focus back on the task at hand, when she caught a faint glint behind the ransacked cabinet.

* * *

It didn't seem like they'd find nothing; the place had already been turned upside down, and just for a moment, another scene was replaying in his mind. He was still mulling over his sombre thoughts when he noticed her trying to move a big metallic cabinet, only managing to make it shift slightly.

"Wait. Let me help you, Captain."

To his surprise, she fixed him with a glare. "I'm fine," she replied somewhat hotly.

He stepped back, not sure if he had somehow managed to vex her, and grimaced as the cabinet's base grated noisily on the stone floor. However, he stayed where he was, knowing she wasn't likely to take his help kindly at this point. She had dropped onto hands and knees, reaching into the narrow space between the piece of furniture and the wall. After a moment, she pulled back, frowning. But instead of giving in and ask for his assistance, she removed one of her gloves and dived right back. _Such a stubborn woman…_

* * *

_Aha! _She pulled the device out triumphantly. _You've got your way, but I've got mine, too, Farm Boy. _

"Found it. The power cell's dead, though," she informed him.

It was getting dark outside and they went straight back the Starla. Hopefully, they would find something useful from that holocomm…


	80. Chapter 80

**80**

"Finally! Took you long enough! You can't just dump your brats on me and go, you know?" Risha said, managing to sound annoyed, condescending and derisive, all at once.

Corso felt some heat rise to his face at the implication of that sentence, but to his relief, the Captain didn't seem to notice.

"Aww, the kids gave you trouble?" she cooed. "Poor Rish. I'll have to give you more pocket money for that, won't I?" Liling made to chuck her under the chin, but their make-do mechanic swatted her hand away.

Corso repressed a grin at the red-head's indignation as the Captain walked past them with a chuckle, fuller-than-usual bag slung over her shoulder. Risha threw him a look that dared him to say anything and he held his hands up in mock surrender.

* * *

She almost bumped into Bowdaar, who was coming out of the break room. He motioned for her to be quiet, so she popped her head inside. And felt the corner of her mouth tug into a smile. There, huddled close together under a blanket, were Ovaar and Viviee, fast asleep. The siblings looked even younger, so peaceful…so far from everything that had happened to them…

A heavy but warm weight settled on her shoulder. "Everything alright, Captain?" he growled softly.

She realised she must have zoned out for a bit. "Hmm? Yeah. Just tired, I guess." She dropped her bag on the floor and turned around to face him, mouth curling up. "I see they've gotten over their shock of seeing a Wookiee, huh?"

Bowdaar stared at her, before shrugging lightly. "The Little Lady calls me Shaggy. I have told her it is not my name, but I do not think she understands Shyriiwook."

Liling suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait a second…Little Lady? And _I_ am _Little Girl_? How's that fair?!" she asked in mild dismay.

Someone cleared their throat. "With all due respect, Captain, you did insist about not being called a lady -quite a few times." Right behind them, stood Corso. He had his eyes on the floor, arms folded, casually balancing on the heels of his boots.

She narrowed her eyes at what looked suspiciously like a smirk on his face and opened her mouth to retort, when to her embarrassment, she couldn't think of anything!

"What are you all doing here, in the middle of the hallway?" Risha couldn't have chosen a better moment to interrupt, for once.

"Rish, I was just about to go looking for you. Come, I wanna show you something," she said as she led the woman away by the elbow.

* * *

"Okay, what just happened out there?" her business partner asked, once they were in the cargo hold.

"What do you mean? I really have something to show you," she replied easily. _After all, the best lies have bits of truth in them; everyone knows that._ She found what she had been looking for. Just as she'd guessed, no one had touched the other crate she had gotten from Diago's cave.

She lifted the lid and dug through the various knick-knacks, pulling out random items. "These are all from Diago's personal collection. I'm sure we can get quite a few creds for them, right? There's also some baubles, but hey, some fanatics might be interested. I once saw a _comb_ that had supposedly been used by that Glimmik singer –forgot his name- sell for 900 on the Galactic Trade Network!"

Risha laughed, a hand on her forehead and Liling allowed herself a smile for having successfully distracted the other woman. "Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do."

Liling picked a small disk from the bottom of the crate. "Hmm, hope it's not damaged," she said, handing it over to the other woman.

"What's on it?" Risha asked, curiosity piqued.

"I'm not sure, but, since you were _so very_ stricken about missing Diago Hixan, I decided to bring you a display disk of his," she winked knowingly. "Come on, let's go see!" she continued, when the auburn-haired woman just stood there.

* * *

"Nok Drayen… Nok Drayen…that's all I hear," the disgruntled voice of Diago Hixan started. "People think I fought him because he was more successful. Because he made me 'number two'. Because he stole my wife… Lies!"

"I think someone was a little jealous, don't you reckon, Rish," Liling snickered, turning to face her companion. However, the other woman seemed distraught, eyes focused on the bluish version of the gangster.

"I fought him because he was no more a gangster than I'm a Senator. Nok was a con artist. The whole underworld was his mark. He was using us for…something. Don't know what. But I do know he never gave a damn about being 'King of the Underworld," the crime lord continued his tirade.

Liling frowned slightly. Something was off about Risha and she wondered whether she should ask. They had been talking a lot more recently, but the woman was still as secretive as ever and they had an implicit agreement to keep clear of each other's private business.

"I'm still alive, and he's not. I won. You hear that, Nok? I won!"

She watched as Diago raised his fist in the air, looking up, as if addressing his defunct rival, when she was startled by the sound of Risha's laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, though she glad the other woman seemed back to her usual self.

"Don't you find it ironic? Seeing as he's actually dead?"

Liling shrugged. "Well, I guess now, he can go back to being 'number two' in whatever hell they both are?" she snorted.

Risha gave a smirk in response, but didn't say anything.

* * *

**A/N:** I realized I haven't mentioned it anywhere, but I'm keeping Risha's in-game age; so she's 21.

For those who don't remember, that holorecording could be played at the end of the Lightspring quest. I think it could explain why Diago, who wasn't even remotely interested in any of the women _in front_ of him, suddenly became fixated on Risha's holo image… It's kind of disturbing, since he could have been her father, but then again, maybe he was reminded of his wife? ;X

Also, that bit about Nok using people for 'something', is kind of important for later, because I'm not gonna follow the story exactly ;)

And to **moody bloom **and** Princess Ashira**:thanks for de-lurking! :D


	81. Chapter 81

**81**

Feeling much refreshed after a well-deserved shower, she took the long way around to the galley so that she could check on the kids in passing. She did not expect however, what she heard as she reached the doorway.

"Vivi, it's okay. Calm down," Ovaar was cajoling.

But his sister wasn't appeased. "Where's Mommy? And Daddy? You said we go see them…" Liling felt her stomach drop, but was unable to move from her spot, limbs momentarily frozen in place. This meant she could do nothing but listen on, as the little girl wailed. "And…and you said Captain Liling would be here when I wake up, but she's not… Ovaar is a liar! I hate you!"

She took a deep breath, carefully arranging her face into a smile, and stepped inside. "Hey, I see someone is up already?"

"Captain!"

She crouched down and barely had time to open her arms before a small body slammed into her, with enough force that she almost lost her balance. "Wow, you're quite strong, aren't you?" she commented, causing the three-year old to giggle in her arms, tears all but forgotten. She rubbed the child's back for a moment more, before pulling away. "But you know, it's not very nice, what you said to your brother," she admonished.

The effect was immediate; Viviee's eyes dropped to her feet, cheeks reddening. She then turned to Ovaar. "I'm sorry, brother. It won't happen again. I love you."

Liling smiled as the gentle boy picked his sister up, her feet dangling not that far off the floor. She stood up, ruffling his sandy blonde hair. "Wait, I've got something for you."

Picking up the bag she'd left at the doorway, she pulled out the personal belongings she had salvaged from their house: some clothes, a few toys, including a ronto and krayt dragon figurines, and…

"Melissa!" Viviee exclaimed as she reached for the soft doll.

* * *

"So? Captain?"

Liling let her eyes follow Bowdaar for a little longer. The Wookiee was lifting Viviee high in the air, eliciting joyful cries from her youngest charge. She repressed a smile and shook her head, before looking up to see Risha eyeing her amusedly.

"So, I got the holocomm. We just need to find out if we can reach their aunt and uncle, and then we drop them off," she replied.

"Of course," the other woman said, smirking at her, before suddenly narrowing her eyes. "Wait. Surely I heard wrong and what you meant to say was: and then, we can _send_ them off, right?" The auburn-haired woman put her hands on her hips.

_Here we go again…_

.

"Like I said, if it's too far or Empire territory, we'll just drop them to the closest planet where the family can pick them up." She gave a sigh at the other woman's retreating back. Why couldn't they get along for more than a few hours at a time? She sat down onto the chair heavily, massaging her temples. She could feel a headache coming…

"Aunt Nadiya and Uncle Aarao live on Ord Mantell," a quiet voice interrupted; Ovaar. She looked up to see uncertain green eyes. "There's also Grandma Galinee and Grandpa Zeon on Dromund Kaas, but Mother only ever called them when Father wasn't home. They don't get along much…" the kid explained. _Half-Pub, half-Imp, huh? _

She turned her body to face the boy, before flicking him on the nose. At least, that chased the sadness from his eyes. That kid was _way_ too serious for his age. "Did you know, Corso is from Ord Mantell, too!" She laughed at the incredulous look on his face. "I know! We should call your aunt and uncle; let them know we're coming, how's that?" She winked for good measure, and was rewarded by a little smile on his face. "What's their last name?" she asked as she retrieved the charged up holocomm and started going through the contacts. "Wait, you know what, come with me." She got back on her feet and motioned at the kid, who threw one last look his sister's way, before nodding and hurrying after her.

.

"Here," she said, as they reached the break room. "I'll let you make that call. Did you want me to leave?" She saw the hesitation flicker in his eyes, and she got up to give him some privacy, when to her surprise, she felt a light tug on her shirt. She turned around to see him shaking his head 'no'. Repressing a sigh, she sat back down on the couch, nodding encouragingly, and mentally resigning herself to _yet_ another draining 'family talk'.

* * *

"It's just a detour; it's the same way, it'll barely take two extra days. I promise, we'll head to Alderaan next, Rish."

"More like, three days back and forth and that's _without_ counting the time it takes to drop the brats off..."

"What's the big deal, anyway?!" Liling threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "You know what, if you're not happy, too bad, 'cause you're stuck with me and I'm the boss," she said with finality. It wasn't her fault, really; she'd tried asking nicely. But this was still her ship and she already had two kids aboard. She didn't have enough patience for a _third_ one.

She half-expected the auburn-haired woman to leave in a huff, as per usual, but instead, Risha plopped down on the couch, hands rubbing her face. "I'm sorry, Captain. I guess I'm just a little on edge…"

Liling sat down as well. "…You wanna talk about it?"

Risha emitted a sound that was between a laugh and a snort. "No. But thanks for asking, I guess."

Liling shrugged, trying to find something else to talk about. "Tell you what, I'll give you 15% of whatever we get for Diago's stuff."

The other woman turned toward her, a smirk forming on her face. "Hey, I'm helping you sell them I deserve at least 50%."

"At least? Pff, you wish! 25."

"40."

"30 and it's my last offer."

"Deal."

"Feel better?"

"…A little."

Liling shoved her playfully. "My, what a greedy goblin!"

The auburn-haired woman laughed. "That's what you like about me."

_You're welcome._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, new follower! :D


	82. Chapter 82: Space

**82**

She checked their course one last time before heading back to her chamber, leaving C2 to monitor the flight. The droid wasn't exactly designed to fly a starship, but he knew enough to be able to alert her, should there be any trouble. Not that there should be any, but hey, better safe than sorry, and in any case, he'd be more useful there than doing his pointless nightly rounds… _Okay, maybe I should take the time to look into droid programming, huh?_

Carefully, so as not to disturb the little sleeping form, she climbed into her bed and let out a sigh of relief as her body sank into the mattress. The day had been long and she just felt exhausted, in all senses of the term. However, her mind was bent on keeping her awake, leaving her tossing and turning.

She didn't even notice dozing off until she startled awake. Opening her eyes wearily, she sat up, to see a shadowy figure by the open doorway. She heaved a sigh and made her way toward Corso, rubbing at her eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain," he whispered. "It's just that, little buddy here couldn't sleep…"

Sure enough, half-hidden behind him, was Ovaar, looking at his feet, and fidgeting with the hem of his (her) shirt. She yawned tiredly and nodded, bringing the kid in by the shoulders. He hesitated, before climbing onto the bed, settling next to his sister. Without a word, she walked around to the other side and did the same.

But sleep eluded her once more, and so, after what seemed like an eternity of staring at the ceiling, she gave up. Throwing on a robe, she made her way across the room when she caught a glint in the dark. She backtracked toward the bed, confirming her suspicions that Ovaar wasn't sleeping either. With a sigh, she motioned for him to get up. She waited, but he didn't move. _Fine, suit yourself_, she thought as she turned to leave. However, just as she reached the doorway, she heard him slip out of bed and follow after her. She smirked to herself, before heading to the bridge.

* * *

"Master, I am surprised to see…" The droid fell silent as soon as she lifted a finger, leaving her with a feeling of accomplishment.

She sat down onto her little 'sofa-with-a-view' as she liked to call it, patting the spot next to her. The kid sat down as well, though he looked tense.

"C2?" The droid turned around, and approached as quietly as his well-oiled limbs allowed, golden orbs blinking questioningly. "Fetch me a blanket, and also, two cups of milk, please?" She saw him pause, as if about to speak, but then thought better of it and simply nodded, before disappearing out the bridge. She closed her eyes, enjoying the special kind of quiet that was typical of the cockpit.

* * *

"I used to come in here whenever I couldn't sleep…or was upset."

Corso paused. He expected to be the only one still up… He stayed at the entrance of the bridge, conflicted. On one hand, he didn't want to intrude and he considered heading back the way he came from, but at the same time, he couldn't help but want to hear more. She was always so secretive about herself…

He pushed his thoughts aside when she spoke again. "Can you guess why?" He strained his ears, but didn't hear any reply. If only there was a way he could go in without being seen…_Stop, that's crazy; and stupid; and dishonest._ "Come on, take a guess. I don't bite."

He felt a grin stretch across his face at the playful tone in her voice.

"It's quiet?" a little voice replied uncertainly.

She gave a soft laugh, but the clear, beautiful sound was conducted right up to him. "You are right. Well, mostly," she continued. "You see, it is quiet, but not _silent_. Do you know the difference?" Again, he guessed Ovaar might be choosing to use non-verbal communication. "Well, silence is when there is no sound at all. Like say…if you were to go outside, in deep space. And you don't wanna do that, let me tell you," she added, and he could hear the smirk on her lips. "Quiet, on the other hand, is when it isn't noisy. But you can still hear little things, even when you don't speak. It's…_comforting_...Does that make sense to you?"

Suddenly, he heard familiar, mechanical footfalls and without thinking, he flattened himself against the corridor's wall, just as C2 appeared. He watched, eyes wide as the droid walked into the bridge, carrying a small tray from which he could see some steam. But his presence wasn't detected. He heard the Captain thank the droid before dismissing him, but remarkably, no babbling. _This is new…_

* * *

Liling was sipping at her warm drink when Ovaar spoke, surprising her.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, glancing up from the rim of her mug.

"Why were you upset?"

The question was so innocent, and yet, she suddenly found herself looking deeply into the blue foam. "What do you mean?" she asked to buy time, carefully weighting her options.

"It's just that…you said you would come here when you're upset, but I thought…" he trailed off, and she chanced another glance.

She set her mug down, before pulling one of her leg up and resting her chin on it. Somehow, it seemed the kid was about to open up to her. _Must be the milk_, she thought with a snort.

"I'm not upset, kiddo. I just couldn't sleep," she said, twisting the conversation around. "And you couldn't fall asleep, either. Am I right?"

She frowned, when his expression suddenly changed, before he looked away from her. "Viviee doesn't know," he finally said, in a matter-of-fact tone. His hands tightened around the mug.

She straightened up, sensing she had taken a wrong turn and it was too late to do a reverse.

"I couldn't tell her," he continued, as if he couldn't stop now that he'd started. And she felt guilty. Not only because she had inadvertently steered their conversation that way, but because she had pretended not to see it was just what he needed…

Just then, he looked up, watery green eyes staring straight at her. "My parents are dead," he said. _Four little words._ He'd told them as much back in Mos Eisley, and then again to his uncle and aunt. But somehow, it had been different. _This?_ Without thinking, she drew him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She felt him tense, but only briefly, before he leaned back into her embrace. Soon, his frame started shaking with sobs, and it was as if every tear he must have been holding back chose that exact moment to burst free.

.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. She was vaguely aware she was blabbering soothing nonsense, rocking them lightly when eventually, his crying subsided to the occasional sniffle. But she didn't let go just yet. The kid had carried such a heavy weight on his shoulders… She had forgotten that he was only _nine… _At that age, she had been but a spoiled brat, always thinking of new things she could do for fun, always looking for new 'adventures'... Ovaar was mature beyond his age, and she had no doubt he was a great big brother to Viviee and had taken care of her the best way he could -especially during the last week- but under all that, the boy was just that: a _boy!_ Life was kriffin unfair...

She was brought back from her thoughts when he sat up straighter, as if sobering up. Unwrapping her arms, she saw the tip of his ears flush in embarrassment, even as he sniffled pitifully. She shrugged off her soggy robe, before stretching her arm and grabbing the box of napkin wipes.

Pulling the empty mug from his hands, she nudged him lightly. "Here you go, snotty kid." He snorted, half-indignant, half-smiling and she mussed his hair with a laugh.

"So… You wanna head back, now?" she asked a little uncertainly.

"May I stay for a little longer?"

She tried not to read too much into that sentence. "Sure, we can stay here for a bit. Pass me the blanket?" She drew her knees up and he did the same, and she threw the solid, comforting weight of fabric over them both.

"Captain Liling?"

"Hmm?" she stifled a yawn.

"Thank you…"

And somehow, it was worth it. The headache; the heartache… All of it. She looked over, but the boy was already fast asleep, snoring softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the angst, hahaha.

On a different note, thank you, **moody bloom** -for spoiling me with your reviews-! :P


	83. Chapter 83

**83**

She was wondering about the best way to move the kid when she felt eyes on her, and turned around to see Corso. _What was he doing still up? Well, since he's here… _But before she could ask him to help, he stepped closer, brows drawn together.

"Poor little fella finally fell asleep, huh," he commented quietly, glancing down at Ovaar. "Those pirates deserve a slow death for what they did." He looked up, eyes hard, and she was suddenly reminded of the vindictive man she'd glimpsed, back on Ord Mantell.

"They do," she agreed. "But it wouldn't erase what happened," she found herself adding softly.

His eyes found hers, and she could tell he wanted to protest, but in the end, he merely shook his head, as if to clear it. His expression softened. "I'm just glad we found them when we did… Anyway, you need a hand?" he asked, motioning at the sleeping form.

"Thanks, put him in my cabin," she specified, as she watched him gather the kid in his arms, picking him up effortlessly. He had almost reached the bridge when he turned around, looking back at her questioningly.

She shook her head, offering a small smile. "You go ahead, I'll catch up," she answered the silent inquiry. She saw him hesitate, before nodding and leaving the cockpit.

* * *

"Captain?"

She glanced up at the approaching Mantellian from her cosy spot on the sofa, but didn't feel the need to say anything, waiting for him to continue.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, with the same concern and uncertainty that always managed to make her feel both warm and guilty at the same time.

"Yeah…it's been a long day," she replied. It was true enough.

He took a step closer, and only paused to carefully push a piece of the green blanket aside, before sitting down next to her. His presence at her side felt natural; safe. She didn't remember when that had happened, but she didn't want to worry about that just then.

"I couldn't fall asleep, so I came here and that's when I heard voices…" he started.

Her lips pulled up into a wry smile. "So, you were eavesdropping?"

"No! I mean, I didn't mean to, it's just…I'm sorry," he said, fidgeting with his thumbs.

She was a little surprised at his admission, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be upset about it. "So, how much have you heard?" she asked out of curiosity.

"From about when you told Ovaar about coming here whenever you couldn't sleep…"

She frowned. "Wait. You mean, the first time? But that was like almost an _hour_ ago?!" She turned around to face him and watched as he shifted nervously.

"Ah, yeah… I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to spy on you or anything!" he stammered.

She gave a sigh. "Well, it's no big deal." She saw his shoulders sag in relief. "But, I certainly hope you don't make it a habit, Farm Boy," she chided.

.

They fell silent for a moment, until he spoke again. "I was wondering about what you said…I mean, I guess I was just curious…" he trailed off, apparently losing his earlier boldness.

"About what?" she found herself asking, before realising that she didn't really want to edge him on.

"About you." The answer was so simple and straightforward and yet, it caught her off-guard. "You don't talk about yourself much, and that's why, when I heard you mention things from your past, I couldn't help but want to listen on, even though I knew it was wrong of me…" he explained, looking sheepish.

"…There's not much to know," she replied, hoping her voice sounded casual. She felt his eyes on her, but studiously kept her gaze focused on the viewport, waiting for him to take a hint.

"I didn't mean to pry, Captain. But I know that sometimes, it helps when you talk about whatever's on your mind… So I want you to know that I'm here, if you need me." With that, he made to get up and leave.

"Wait." The word slipped out without her consent and she hated the way it had sounded so desperate, so much like a plea. And she hated that he brought out that side of her, made her feel the need for him to be there… _No_, that had been the weak, spoiled little girl she had been, back then. She didn't _need_ anyone, not anymore; she had grown up. She was fine - more than fine- on her own.

.

Unbidden and unwelcome memories of the first years she had spent on her own whirled in her mind. The first year had been…_unpleasant_. She almost snorted at the understatement, thinking about how she had spent all her time trying to track Rong down, needing the distraction that kept her sane. How meaningless the notion of night or day had become to her, or the way each lead had resulted in dead end and crushing disappointment… How she had kept looking, even after she'd stopped believing in ever finding him, just to have _something_ to do. She'd occupied every waking hour with her obsession. Because the alternative was just so much worse, because if she stopped, all that was left was the glaring emptiness and… she had felt so lost; _abandoned_.

But the second year had been the worse, the scariest. What were you supposed to do when you ran out of false hope to keep you going? But she needn't have worried… because eventually, she ran out of money and by then, the people she had known had stopped trying to 'reason' with her; had stopped caring. But it didn't matter, because _she_ had stopped caring long before them. They didn't understand and she didn't need them to. It was then that she had decided; had 'woken up'.

She had the Starla -the last birthday gift she'd gotten from her parents- and it was enough. It had to be, because it had been _all_ she had left. So she stopped feeling sorry for herself. She hadn't a clue as to what she wanted to do with her life, but that was okay, because it just meant she was free to do anything she wanted. She went from job to job and there had been a few bumps along the way, but soon, she had found a new routine: work, play, rest. Rinse and repeat. It was simple, really. As long as the credits kept rolling in, she could fly anywhere she wanted, even without a destination in mind. The Starla -the _Wandering_ Starla- was her home. Why would she choose to be tied down to a rock, when the entire _galaxy_ was her playground? She quickly established that the whole system worked as long as she followed one rule. One simple rule:

_You don't get attached._

Having fun was fine, but she was never letting her happiness depend on others ever again. Corso didn't seem like he would disappear on her. But then, they never did. They just waited until she got a little too cosy and then, they leave; or they die; it didn't matter how or why. In the end, they all left. But she had learned her lesson: _she_ left before they could. It was easier that way.

It was like a game. You stayed as long as you dared to and then moved on.

_Always keep moving. _

.

So what if the reason she had a couch in the cockpit was because she had found silence oppressing? So what if it the little beeps and sounds had made her feel less lonely? She had stopped feeling that way long ago.

Then why did she want him by her side? Why hasn't she moved on yet? _You're playing a very dangerous game, girl. And you might lose. _

She looked into his brown eyes -deep, warm, caring; _dangerous- _and forced a smile.

"Good night, Corso." _I won't lose._

He returned her smile, with a small, uncertain one of his own. "Good night, Captain."

* * *

**A/N**: I wanted to lay out Liling's past, but I'm afraid it might have come out as too angst-y. D: Oh well.

Btw, four months' mark, people! **Thanks** a bunch for sticking around! ^^;

And yay, **thank you**, new fol&favers! Also, special thanks for those who left _reviews!_ **Cat**, **Belladoni**, **The Stars At Night**, **clicketykeys** -I'm looking at you! ;D


	84. Chapter 84

**84**

Hmmm, probably best if they went around, like so... they were only returning the kids to their next of kin, but since they didn't have any documentation… well, it never hurt anyone to be extra careful. Now, the cost of the fuel for this drop to Ord Mantell shouldn't be too bad either, though they'd need to refill before heading to Alderaan and…

"What is it, Little Monkey?" she asked, looking up from her navicomputer.

The little girl had abandoned her spot on the sofa, where 'Melissa' and the datapad that was still playing some children's show laid forgotten. She was fidgeting, brows furrowed.

Liling sighed and opened her arms, and Viviee promptly climbed onto her lap. But even then, the toddler's face remained frowny.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you need to use the 'fresher again?" she asked just-in-case.

Viviee shook her head no.

"Or are you hungry? I can ask Corso to make some pie for you… he's a really good cook, you know," she chanced.

A smile, though it was followed by another shake of the head. "Big brother said we gonna go to Auntie and Uncle's house," Viviee stated. However, she didn't seem particularly upset by the notion. Suddenly, her brows furrowed deeper. "But what if Mommy and Daddy come back?!" she exclaimed, swinging her arms open. "And then, they can't find Viviee and Ovaar…" she finished softly. The little girl then looked up at her, as though she had the power to fix all her worries -making her wish she did…

"Well…" She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking about the conversation she'd had with the girl's brother. Finally, she decided there'd be no point in sweet lies, as tempting as they were. But on the other hand, she couldn't outright tell the three years old she was now an orphan…

"Captain Liling?" The insistent, curious voice grew a little impatient, and she made up her mind. Child in arms, she walked over to the sofa, before sitting down. The show's ending music was playing and she stretched her arm to switch the datapad off.

She took a steadying breath, looking down into the expectant face. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Your mommy and daddy can't come back," she finally said.

At that, the little girl's mouth quivered. "Why not?"

She forced a smile, swallowing with difficulty. "Because you see, they've gone somewhere far, far away," she continued. _Ugh, did I really just say that?_

"You mean…like in the stars?" Viviee asked, sounding very confused. Then, her eyes lit up. "Then, how 'bout we can fly with your ship and go to the stars too, Captain?"

Liling shook her head, feeling inadequate and clumsy. "No, they aren't in the stars. But they're in a very beautiful place, with…"

"But why didn't they take Viviee, too?" the little girl interrupted. "Don't Daddy and Mommy love Viviee no more?" she asked, voice starting to waver.

"Oh no, no, they love you very much. They miss you, and Ovaar, too. But they…" she trailed off, racking her brain for a better answer.

"Are they dead?"

She froze, caught completely off-guard. Looking down into those sad green eyes, she wondered if the child even knew what the word meant… _Okay, time to try something else._ She bit her lip and pretended to look deeply unsure. "Hmmm… I don't know if I can tell you, Little Monkey… It's sort of a secret, you see?" she paused for effect, before looking into the attentive little face.

"Viviee won't tell nobody, Captain. You can trust me!" the little girl assured her, sorrow momentarily forgotten. _So far so good; please let this work._

She tapped her fingers on her chin thoughtfully. "Really? Well… okay then. I guess I can trust you," she conceded with a complicit smile.

The toddler nodded solemnly, looking at her expectantly.

She beckoned the child closer and Viviee immediately caught the drift, cupping her ear toward her.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are actually with _my_ Mama and Papa." She leaned back, checking for reaction, and to her relief, Viviee's eyes grew round in surprise. She quickly continued, before the effect disappeared. "I haven't told anybody, so only _you_ know about this!" She pretended to scan the room for hidden spies and the little girl did the same, throwing furtive looks over her shoulders.

To her surprise, Viviee then motioned _her_ closer, and she obliged, managing to repress a laugh.

"What about Farm Boy?"

_Farm boy?_ This time, she couldn't help a little chuckle. G_uess she must have picked it up from me… _"What about him, Little Monkey?" she asked, forgetting to 'whisper', though she kept her voice down.

The little girl put her hands on her hips, staring at her as if she were especially slow of mind. "Well, does he know?"

_Oh._ She shook her head 'no'. "I've only told you. Because I trust you -c_ompletely_," she winked, brushing her finger on the tip of that cute button nose.

The little girl giggled, before rubbing at her eyes sleepily and shifting against her chest, snuggling more comfortably.

"But Captain Liling?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your Mama and Papa, too?"

The question came unexpectedly, and it took her just an extra second to answer. "I do, very much…" she replied softly.

A sudden inspiration came to her. "Actually, this reminds me, I forgot to tell you something!" she exclaimed, hoping to chase the heavy mood once again.

"What is it?" The three years old sat up, and Liling shifted her so that they were face-to-face once more.

"Your Mummy and Daddy left a message for you. Do you wanna know what it is?"

Predictably, the little blonde head nodded eagerly.

"Well, they said that they love you lots and lots… _and lots and lots_…"she drawled, causing a fit of giggles. "They said that you're a very brave girl," she paused, choosing her next words carefully. "And they also said that, since they can't be here, they were worried that Ovaar might get sad too, sometimes… Do you think you can be brave for them and hug your big brother when he gets sad?"

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment, but eventually, she nodded. "Viviee can be brave. Like Captain Liling," she decided, before settling back against her.

Hugging the child closer, she kissed the top of the little blonde head, a bitter-sweet taste in her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally, I wasn't sure whether to include this chapter at all (I wrote it as an afterthought, after ch85) and then, I considered posting it separately, as a companion piece. But then I thought, what the heck; might as well. ;)

Anyway, hang in there, no more sad stuff. I need my fluff!

And hi there, new fol-faver! :)


	85. Chapter 85

**85**

"Would you look at that," Risha suddenly said.

Corso followed her eyes across the room and couldn't help grinning- just a little; he didn't want Risha making fun of him or anything. They were four days into the trip to Ord and Viviee had not let the Captain out of her sight for more than a wink. It was like watching a baby chick following after its mother…or maybe more like an eager pup. At first, Liling had tried to distract her by sending her to Bowdaar, or Ovaar, or even the flatscreen, but those distractions didn't work for long and the Captain now seemed to have accepted her fate -and her little shadow.

He turned to face his companion just in time to catch the twitch of her lips -it seemed even Risha wasn't immune to cuteness.

He chuckled. "I don't know, it's like the little lass just imprinted on her or something," he said with a shrug, watching as Liling poured another cup of jeru tea under Viviee's attentive eyes, the sugary aroma wafting in the air.

Risha rolled her eyes, but he suspected she was hiding a smile into her mug. Maybe she wasn't so mean after all…

"Don't worry, Riggs. There'll be plenty of time for you two lovebirds to buy a farm, settle down and make your own, once we get the treasure."

Corso sputtered, choking on his drink so bad there were tears in his eyes. He heard Risha laugh as she walked away. _I take that back, she's the worse._

* * *

She composed a short message back to Cedonia Teraan, glad she didn't have to deal with the brother. Just the thought of that inane boy made her want to roll her eyes. If there was one thing she could be thankful about, it was that her father never ran around procreating siblings for her. At least, she didn't think he did... The cargo hold was a little cooler than the rest of the ship, and she pushed the thought aside with a shudder. She could recite all his holovids, and yet, it was getting harder and harder to remember him; the kind of man he was _–is_, she corrected herself as she looked at the carbonite figure.

_...Keep your eyes on the prize, Risha!_ There was a time for everything. And right now, she needed to make sure everything went as it ought to on Alderaan... the last pieces of the puzzle, at last. No time for mistakes. Or nerves.

* * *

Liling was busy concentrating on keeping track of the many strands she was holding, trying not to mix her fingers up, when she felt eyes on her. "Hey Rish, can I help you or something?"

She heard a snort, but after a slight moment of hesitation, she felt the sofa dip a little as the other woman sat down. "Is that supposed to be a braid?"

She stopped what she was doing. "Well, you think you can do better?" she retorted. Truth be told, it wasn't as easy as the girl in the holovid had made it seem…

"Here, let me," Risha said, nudging her over, before undoing her work, with surprising care.

Viviee tore her eyes from the game she was playing on the datapad to look back at her questioningly, a small frown on her face.

"Don't worry, Little Monkey, I'm sure Risha knows what she's doing." She gave the little girl a wink and received a short nod in response.

Watching Risha's deft fingers, she found it was actually true! "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked, a little impressed as half of the blonde strands turned into a neat tress.

The other woman smirked as she reached for the small synthetic rubber band and secured the end. "I actually had really long hair, once. Even longer than yours and it's funny how many things you can learn when bored."

Liling chuckled. "What other hidden talents you've got, Rish?"

"Well, it wouldn't be wise for a girl to show all her cards now, would it, Captain?" the auburn-haired woman replied, just as she finished tying up the second plait. "Done."

Viviee brought a hand to touch her head, before turning around with a smile on her face. "Now, Viviee's hair will be like you, Captain. Right?" she asked, green eyes looking up at her with delight.

"Yes, it will be wavy, just like mine," Liling replied with a laugh. "But didn't you forget to say something?" she reminded the child.

The blonde head turned to Risha, suddenly shy. "Thank you," she said in a little voice.

"Meh, you're welcome, little brat," her companion replied, arms crossed, a small smirk on her face. "Who knows what would have happened if I'd let your precious Captain do your hair," she continued derisively.

At this, the little girl's eyes narrowed and she left her position between them to squeeze in the spot on Liling' left side, beside the sofa's arm.

Liling gave a sigh. Pursing her lips, she glared at Risha. _"You just can't help it, can you?"_

The other woman's eyes twinkled unrepentantly_. "Nope."_

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome aboard and thanks for the review and fol&faving, **obimax**. :)


	86. Chapter 86: Ord Mantell

**86**

"What?" she asked.

Liling bit her lip, eyes twinkling. "Nothing," she quipped, before taking the lead once more.

She glared at the Captain's back, but it was Riggs who turned around to look at her. "I'm glad you decided to come along, Risha."

She shrugged. "Just because I'd rather not be here doesn't mean I don't enjoy fresh air," she felt compelled to clarify. She looked up at the pink, dusty sky. Ord Mantell wasn't much to look at and it wasn't as if she really wanted to see the insignificant planet. Though she had heard about Worlport's casinos… However, they were headed to some nameless small sea-side village.

* * *

The Captain had decreed they went the rest of the way on foot, and Risha muttered a curse as she balanced on one leg, shaking the offending pebble out of her shoe.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you, you need better footwear for around here."

Startled by the suddenness of the voice, she lost her balance, but a hand on her arm effectively steadied her.

She looked up at the mercenary. "My shoes are worth more than your stupid boots, Riggs," she quickly recovered, slipping her foot back in. "Actually, they might be worth than everything on you."

He only chuckled. "Yeah, that's the thing. You see, your shoes are too fancy; they're city shoes, made for ferrocrete. But what you need here's good old walking boots," he said with a shrug.

She narrowed her eyes at the Mantellian, trying to think of a snide remark when she was saved the trouble.

"Farm Boy," the little voice called. "Captain Liling says she wants to talk to you," Viviee informed them with all the authority of a three-year old.

"Well, Farm Boy, looks like our Boss needs your…expertise," Risha said, mimicking the little girl's seriousness.

Corso opened his mouth a few time, but failed to find a retort.

"It's not nice to make Captain Liling wait, Farm Boy." Arms folded over her chest and taping her foot, Viviee was the very picture of impatience, and Risha had to repress a laugh at the stunned expression on the Mantellian's face before he gave in and followed after the little blonde, the child's newly wavy hair swinging side-to-side from her high ponytail. Maybe the brat wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

The family came out to greet them at the top of the stony path and Liling was glad to see they seemed just as nice as they did on holo. Despite this, both children hesitated, looking up at her. Putting on her best reassuring smile, she nodded encouragingly. She saw Ovaar take a determined breath before walking toward his aunt and uncle, his sister's hand in his. However, he was pulled back by Viviee, who was gripping _her_ hand tightly.

"Hey there, sweetie. It's Uncle Aarao and Aunt Nadiya. We talked on the holo. Do you remember?" the kind-faced man said earnestly, crouching down with a crack of his knees. Viviee stared at him for a moment, but stayed where she was. Liling mentally groaned. This was exactly what she had feared and she had almost sent Corso alone for the task, but…

"Is Captain Liling coming, too?" the little girl asked.

The middle-aged woman approached to stand beside her husband. Her brown hair was streaked with grey, just like his, but her eyes were the same green as the kids' and probably her late brother's as well.

"Of course, the Captain and her crew are welcome in our home," she said, though Liling didn't miss the nervous glance she sent Bowdaar's way.

"It would a pleasure to have you for dinner, Captain," her husband reiterated, standing up and resting a hand on Ovaar's shoulder affectionately.

* * *

To everyone's relief, sometimes during dinner, the children had both warmed up to their estranged family and soon, it was time to leave. He gave Ovaar's shoulder a light squeeze. "Take care of your little sister, lad."

Ovaar nodded. "I will, sir," he replied determinedly. The little fella was obviously trying to put on a brave face and Corso's heart went out to him.

But it was when Viviee started sobbing and clinging to the Captain, that things got…difficult. To his astonishment, it was actually Risha who saved the day. She had marched straight to the little girl, pulled something from her bag, and as if per magic, the crying had stopped.

The Captain's eyes lifted to meet his; she looked just as surprised as he felt.

"Here. Now, you'll always have the Captain with you," Risha stated nonchalantly.

Sniffling, Viviee stared at the flat-holo, bringing a fist to rub at her eyes, before suddenly letting go of the Captain's shoulder to put a hand on the red-haired woman's leg. "Can I have a picture with you, too, Wisha? And Shaggy, and Farm Boy, too?" she asked, her small voice clear in the silent room.

Amazing them once more, Risha had acquiesced, going as far as to smile at the lass, patting her on the head.

_This must be a miracle._

* * *

The walk back felt a little strange. Ovaar and Viviee had only been with them for six days –barely more than a week, but he'd already grown accustomed to having them around. The atmosphere wasn't heavy exactly, but everyone seemed…subdued.

"Okay, so who are you and what have you done with our Risha?" the Captain suddenly said, coming to a halt. Her voice was playful, but he knew her well-enough to know she was just trying to distract herself by teasing the younger woman, and so he stepped in.

"I must say, I was surprised as well. But in a good way, you know?"

The mechanic turned to him, huffing. "Why do you think I graced you all with my presence? She smirked. "Had to make sure you actually came back," she said, looking pointedly at the Captain. "And w_ithout_ the brats in tow, that is" she finished snidely.

Liling snorted. She didn't seem fooled either. However, for some reason, she backed down, turning instead to the coast line.

"I just love the sea," she said in one of the most obvious subject changes in history.

Bowdaar quickly picked it up from there, growling in agreement. "There is something about the waves that just calls and makes one think of one's roots," the Wookiee said as he gazed at the water. "This is a nice planet. You should treasure your ties to your roots," he added, looking over at him.

"I guess," he replied, caught a little off-guard. He did have memories he treasured, despite everything. Ord Mantell was where he was born and grew up; where his family and his life had been. …But it was also where he had lost them, where he had lost everything… "Do you miss _your_ homeworld?" he asked instead, feeling their eyes on him.

The Wookiee looked pensive for a moment. "I'm trying to remember Kashyyyk… I saw so many worlds as a slave. It's hard to remember home," he finally growled back.

**"**Well, you tell me what a Wookiee might want to buy, I could arrange a run there," the Captain chimed in. "After we find Risha's treasure, of course," she added, noticing the other woman's pointed look.

However, the Wookiee shook his head. "There's nothing there for me. I was taken as a child. I had just begun to train. Slavers attacked. I killed four before they shackled me."

"What happened?" Liling asked, despite –or perhaps because of- the silence that had fallen.

"Slavers seek our strength. And bind us with our honour," Bowdaar said, paws clenched into fists. "I was a slave for a hundred years. I stayed sane knowing some things I would die before I'd do." His shoulders finally relaxed a little. "Luckily, someone else usually died first."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew. I didn't think this little side-story would take so long to complete. XD

Next stop: Alderaan!

And thank you, **Erakleon**. :D


	87. Chapter 87

**87**

**A/N:** I know I said next would be Alderaan (and it will be, really)! But there's still a tiny bit of Ord Mantell left over. :P

* * *

Risha threw her hands in the air. "I just knew it!" she exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

Bowdaar and he exchanged brief look, the Wookiee's eyes glinting in amusement.

Seemingly unfazed, their captain grabbed the stern mechanic by the hand. "Come on, Rish, don't be like that," she cajoled, punctuating her words by swinging their arms in a calculated pendulum. "I've done everything you asked of me, finished all my jobs in record time…Isn't that right, Corso?" she said, throwing a meaningful glance his way.

He couldn't say he was thrilled at the idea of staying topside any longer than necessary. To be honest, he would sooner leave the planet –and the memories- behind, but the desire to please her was stronger yet, and he felt himself caving in. "I guess…" he barely had time to agree, before she went on, cutting him off.

"I've risked my life going through Rakghoul Land for you; I even fought a Sith! I…"

"Fine, fine, whatever…just stop whining already," Risha finally gave in as well, indulging the dark-haired scoundrel.

The Captain immediately dropped her hand to give a surprisingly accurate imitation of a salute. "Yes, boss," she said with a considerably less convincing mock seriousness.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go with them?" she asked, as the airlock hissed closed.

"Casinos aren't really my thing, Captain," he replied truthfully. "What about you?" If anything, he had expected _her_ to accompany Risha to Worldport. "I thought you wanted to explore as well, like maybe some crazy heist or something…" he added with a grin.

"What? Why would you even _think_ I'd do something like that?!" she replied, looking as offended as if he'd suggested selling the Starla. "Don't tempt me," she grinned back, slinging her bag over the shoulder. "Anyway, I do want to explore, which is why I'm going for a walk. Want to come along?"

"I… you sure it's safe? With your bounty and all…"

"Psh." She leaned against the doorway. "As far as they're concerned, the Swift Game is just another passing freighter. No one even knows _we a_re here." She folded her arms, a smug smile on her face.

He chuckled, receiving a backhanded slap on the chest in return.

"Hey, don't laugh. It's a perfectly good name," she huffed. "What's this really about, Farm Boy?" She leaned in, studying his face intently.

Unnerved by her scrutinising gaze, he pretended to readjust Sparky, all the while repeating to himself that she did _not_ in fact, have means of reading thoughts.

"Damn it, I'm such an idiot. I didn't think!" she suddenly grumbled, rubbing at her forehead. "Of course you don't want to head out _here_…"

"It's not like that," he quickly tried to reassure her. She had been so excited, and here he was, ruining it for her… _Not acceptable_. "So, where are we going, Captain?" He asked with what he hoped could pass as an enthusiastic expression.

She still hesitated, bitting her cheek. "I don't know... I was planning to go along the coast line for a bit, and then, maybe meet up with the others, but…"

"Master, I hope you can forgive my interposing, but it is my understanding that the coast line is home to dangerous native critters -such as the Mantellian savrips! May I please suggest you consider a different recreational activity?"

Corso blinked at their unexpected, bed sheet-carrying interlocutor.

The Captain didn't even bat an eyelid, turning to face the steward droid, a hand on her hip. "Thanks for your concern, C2. But I think I can manage myself just fine. Now, may _I_ suggest you return to your duties?"

C2 ducked his head, and Corso could have sworn the droid cowered some from her stare. "Of course! Right away, Master," he answered, backtracking into the hallway.

"And no more eavesdropping! You hear me?" she called as an afterthought.

There was a pause in the footsteps. "No, Master."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Droids…" she muttered, rolling her eyes fondly. "But say, savrips don't really hang around the area, do they?"

Seeing an opening, he offered her his arm. "They live mostly on Savrip Island," he assured her with a laugh. "Come on, Captain…Tegana Spiral of the Swift Game. We only have a couple of hours before it gets dark," he added, hoping C2's interruption had distracted her.

It worked.

She opened her mouth to retort, but seemed to change her mind halfway, eyeing his extended elbow. "Well, my first choice was Swift Gams, but it was already taken," she shrugged even as she took his proffered arm. However, she reached farther still, to snare his hand with hers. Then, slowly –but oh so deliberately, she opened his fist, entwining their fingers together. That done, she looked up at him from under her dark lashes, making him lose his train of thoughts. "Ready when you are, Riggs," she purred devilishly. Oh, this wasn't fair.

* * *

**A/N:** You didn't think you could possibly win at this game of 'teasing', did you, Corso? ;D

On a completely different note, did you know: [Often believed to be simply a very cunning non-sentient animal by many other species, the Savrips were actually a sentient, but technologically very primitive, species.] :o


	88. Chapter 88

**88**

**A/N: …**You may have noticed my updates have been getting slower and slower… Well, you see, the thing is, I wrote a LOT when I first started. (I think more than 60k words were typed during April alone, 20k in May, and probably 10k in June). So, I would have pre-written chapters in reserve, ready-to-post, at any time. However, I have now officially run out, this being my very last one! D: It doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story -only that I don't know when the next post will be, unfortunately… Please be patient? :')

Still, how could I _not_ post _today_? Five-month mark, people! To everyone that read, _reviewed_ ^^, faved, subscribed…THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this extra-long (if rather reflective) chappie~

* * *

Playful one moment, businesslike the next, she was so capricious and unpredictable sometimes, he could only try and keep up… Yet, somehow, he _knew_ he could count on her, and would entrust his life to her without a second thought. Fickle her moods may be, it didn't change the fact that she was always reliable when it counted, the tender care she'd shown their wards a recent case in point. His mind drifted back to the house at the top of the hill. He had to admit, seeing the blaster rifle on the old man's shoulder had quelled his fears some.* Even at a glance, he had been able to tell the weapon wasn't just for show. Aarao had even let him take a look, later on. Sure, the rifle was no beauty, decorated with scratch marks and unpolished as it was, but it was nonetheless well-maintained, and perfectly functional. A sturdy and practical model, the Kashnir Arms KX-60 was; a good choice. Despite their kind demeanour, those folks could defend themselves –and the kids.

"They're in good hands. I'm glad," he decided out loud.

She threw him a look over her shoulder, and as she searched his face, it occurred to him his comment might have come out a bit out of the blue.

He wasn't sure if she found her answer, but she simply nodded. "Me too," she said after a beat, and he caught sight of that cute solitary dimple before she turned her head back to the sea. She stood there, seemingly content to just admire the view, so he found himself a nice rock to sit on, wondering if perhaps, it had been more than a convenient topic change, after all.

Neither of them felt the need to fill in the lull in the conversation, and he took a moment to just listen to the waves rhythmically breaking against the cliff, to breathe in the slightly sticky, salty smell of the air -good thing he wasn't wearing his durasteel! However, all those details soon faded to background noise as his gaze automatically zeroed-in on her, the action like a second nature to him. _When had that become a habit,_ he mused, before chuckling to himself. She'd been right; he _was_ good at watching her back. But for once, there was no hurry, no mission. What's more, the area was relatively safe, and he allowed his eyes –and mind- to wander, enjoying the breather.

.

The sun was low in the horizon when she finally turned around, making her way towards him. Thinking she wanted to head back, he made to get up, but she stilled him with the slightest shake of her head.

She glanced around, before coming to a stop right in front of him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, repressing a chuckle as he took in her wind-blown appearance. Several strands of hair had escaped her bun, and were rebelliously flying in every direction.

She looked at him expectantly. "Well…?" she asked, eyes gleaming merrily.

_Huh? _

She pouted. "Do you mind scooting over a bit? Pretty please?"

_Oh!_ "Sure! I mean no, I don't mind..." _Not one bit._

She giggled, resting a hand on his shoulder as she inspected the stony surface before carefully sitting down next to him, so close that the side of her body met his at parts, and he suddenly felt a little naked without his armor.

"You know," she said conversably, pulling him out of his nervous thoughts. He tried to angle his body to properly face her as she spoke, but the rock wasn't that big, so he settled on craning his neck sideways. She was gazing at the water again.

"The first time we met, I thought to myself: what a cute guy, too bad he doesn't seem to notice me..."

His heart did a happy leap, and he willed it to calm down some so that he could form words. "You're teasing me again, Captain," he reproached, feeling heat creep up his face in spite of the crisp tidal wind.

She laughed, clapping him on the leg. "Am not!" she insisted, eyes twinkling. "I remember, I had to practically pull your name from you, before you even _looked_ at me."

_So, you didn't see me staring before that?_ He gave her dubious look, trying to see if she was making fun of him, but she offered him a smile and the side of his mouth pulled up despite himself.

"I thought: hey, could be I finally found him; _the_ one." She paused, sighing dramatically. "The one Mantellian who's immune to my charms..." She lifted her shoulders. "Can't please _everyone_, after all..."

He raised a brow at that, and she bit her lip. "Okay, okay, so I _may _be teasing you -_this time,"_ she admitted with a coy, but positively unrepentant grin.

.

A comfortable quiet had fallen over them, when an abrupt thought hit him square in the chest. What would Pa and Ma think if they saw him now; if they knew how he felt about the mysterious spacer at his side_?_ Oh, they'd like her, of course. It'd be impossible not to, but… _Aimi_… The name popped up like a guilty conscience. Would they be disappointed in him for leaving the girl he had vowed to _marry_? They'd be appalled, most like as not, he thought, throat suddenly tight. He'd let them all down, in so many ways...

"Can't please everyone, after all," Liling's words replayed innocently in his head, inadvertently stirring echoes from the past. "Folks wanna talk, let them! Can't please everybody. But you gotta be true to yourself. Follow your heart, son. No matter what." He could almost hear his Da's gruff voice again, feel the reassuring grip on his shoulder, warm and strong. "Just don't forget to take your brain with you, Corso," his Ma would inevitably add as she held his chin in her hands, calloused from work, yet soft and loving. _We're right behind you_. Even when he'd told them he was joining the Brigade. They had not approved, but they had stood by him. "Always," he would assure them. Those familiar words, etched deep within him… He couldn't believe he had nearly forgotten; doubted them. They would want him to be happy.

And maybe, he thought with her comforting presence against him -even as her hair tickled his cheek- maybe, he could.

"But you really surprised me," she continued right where she'd left off. "When you gave me Flashy," she clarified, looking up at him with an earnestness that sent his heart racing, once more.

"Well, I…" He mentally went through all the reasons, anticipating her next question, for when she asked him to explain himself.

It never came.

"Thank you," she said instead, sending the flutters in his stomach skittering in the opposite direction.

He covered the back of his neck with his hand, hoping the flush there wasn't as obvious as it felt. "I, I hope you didn't think me weird or anything…"

She laughed again, that clear little sound that never failed to make him feel better. "No, of course not," she said, waving the notion away. "Or maybe, just a little," she amended with a smirk, fingers pinching the air. "But I thought it was sweet, actually," she added, and somehow, he could feel she meant it.

"…Thanks, ah, that is, you're welcome," he uttered clumsily.

She gave a small chuckle. "…I promise you, I'll take good care of that old timer…" she assured him with a smile. Something about her tone bothered him, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "I guess it'll make for a nice keepsake, when all of this is over, huh?"

"Over?!" the word escaped him in a breath. "When…when all of this is over?" he repeated dumbly. "I'm not sure I understand…" A weight dropped –cold, heavy, to settle at the bottom of his stomach. Had she told him the same thing when they'd first met, he might have felt differently; just knowing the captain would keep a part of him on her person, wherever she went -it might even have been enough,…

She looked genuinely surprised, staring up at him, even as the last sunrays fell over the horizon, casting her in luminous pink and orange. "Well, I mean this…adventure, quest," she shrugged, looking away. "I mean, Risha's clearly after something in particular, from that treasure hunt of hers, and Bowdaar, he's…I guess he's still looking for a place to call his own," she stammered uncharacteristically. "And…well, I mean…" She swallowed. "Well, I thought you came along so that you could get back at Skavak, and how he's got your best blaster, and, and…"

"Hey," He made to move, but somehow, he was already cupping her jaw, thumb covering half that faint scar on her chin. "Hey," he repeated.

That seemed to snap her out of her hysteria. Brows still furrowed, she slowly turned her head to face him, eyes wide and startled. She looked so…vulnerable, this way. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that expression off her face. And it would be so easy, too. All he had to do was bring her a little closer still, and tilt his head to the side…

And he so did.

But at the last moment, as he watched her eyes squeeze shut, he hesitated, finally aiming higher to plant a kiss on her forehead instead.

He leaned back, watching her anxiously. If possible, she looked even more confused, and he worried that he had overstepped -had rushed things. She blinked a couple of times, before looking down at her lap.

_Oh no..._

"Corso, I..."

"I shouldn't have, I'm..."

"No!" she cut him off vehemently, lifting her eyes to meet his. "Please, don't _apologize_..." she started, though he could see she appeared to be having trouble finding her words, still.

He wasn't doing much better himself, and opted on a short nod, feeling dumbstruck.

Apparently, this was good enough for her, and she took a steadying breath before continuing: "I...I guess what I wanted to say is _thank you_, because I realised I never really told you... For Flashy, for Sparkle… For saving my life, on something of a daily basis." A slow smile graced her lips as she said the last part, looking more composed. "For putting _yours_ on the line, more times than I can count, for putting up with me..." She chuckled softly, and he was glad to see some light return in her eyes.

"I…" he said, trying to think of something intelligent to say.

But she put a hand up. "And also, well…after we find Skavak…"

Just hearing the bastard's name again filled him with dread. "About that, Captain... Chasing Skavak isn't the only reason I have for staying, nor even getting Torchy back; not anymore…"

She paused uncertainly for a moment. "Of course," she quickly shook her head. "Your share of the treasure, I wasn't gonna steal it from you."

He opened and closed her mouth a few times, but eventually, he recovered. "What? No! I never said…" He took a calming breath. "Captain, I'm in for the long haul. So long as you'll have me, I'll keep watching your back. The treasure, Torchy, they aren't as important as just being _here_…" _With you_.

"So," she finally said. "Does that mean that you won't pack up and go the moment we catch up with that scumbag?" Despite her playful tone, the intensity in her dark eyes was unmistakable.

He shook his head, wondering how he could make her just _see…_

"Well, Farm Boy, that's such a _relief!_ Because, I don't know when that'll happen… _But_, I'm not quite done with you -yet," she added with an impish quirk of her lips.

He felt he could breathe again.

However, she wasn't finished talking, either, growing serious. "But I want you to know that, when comes a time you find there's something, or somewhere, or someone or…" she shook her head briefly. "What I'm trying to say is, just let me know whenever you want off. Before it's too late, that is," she winked, before standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

_Too late for what? _he wanted to ask. Because he might already be in, too deep... "Well, in that case, don't hold your breath, Captain." He saw her pause at that, and decided to push his luck. "Also, he don't exist, I'm 'fraid," he told her, getting on his feet.

She looked sideways at him, face scrunched up in puzzlement. "What, you mean my soul ma…?" she trailed off, realising her slip.

He easily closed the space between them, so that they were side-by-side once more. "So, _that_ what we were talking about?" he asked, pretending not to notice the subtle rosy tint colouring her cheeks. He shook his head lightly. "I meant, that _one_ Mantellian, Captain," he replied, walking past her so that she couldn't see him grinning.

It wasn't exactly the heart-to-heart he had envisioned, but he was okay with that. For now.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! And _that_, people, is why they don't talk about their feelings much. XD

But I wanted to get that conversation about Skavak over with, in any case. ;P

*As you may already know, there are a few inconsistencies concerning Corso's past, about where he was when the Separatist attack happened, or how old he was when he left, or his first blaster, etc. Anyway, I decided to mix and match, and tweak things a bit to make some sense out of everything. :P I will probably explain more later on, but here's the basic outline of my version:

-When he returned home for the first time after joining the Peace Brigade (at age 16), he gifted them his first _bought_ blaster –Flashy (it was technically his second, since the first was given to him by his mentor -a mercenary he met at the brigade- who told him that: "Gun's just a tool. You use to destroy, or you use it to protect against those who would destroy you.") But his folks didn't share that view and told him not to "wish away peace", and locked it up.

_-He returned to Ord Mantell when word reached him that his remote community had been attacked and his family (including Rona's parents) killed while fighting off a Separatist raiding party._

Sometimes, he can't help but feel bitter (about 1: not being there, 2: his family's gun policy) and wonder about the what-ifs.

Also, hope no one was too, too disappointed, haha.

The Forehead kiss: a 'non-threatening' form of affection. It's the kiss that says I really care for you and I want to look after you and protect you. He feels comfort in being around you and with you, and without using words (as men sometimes battle to express themselves) he is able to show you how much he cares without saying a word.

Come on, how could you be mad at _that_? ;D


End file.
